Here Without You
by Charlie Hayden
Summary: After the birth of his children, Anakin Skywalker is faced with difficult decisions as he is forced to raise Luke and Leia on his own while his wife lays in a coma. As he waits for Padme to wake up, he travels down a new road of self discovery. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

A/N: This idea has been filtering through my head for weeks. Finally I can post it. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Helona the fourteenth 19 BBY Night

Coruscant: Oxton Medical Center

Anakin Skywalker forced himself not to panic. After a month of horrible nightmares concerning his wife, Padme, in childbirth, he lived a a world of fear and desperation. He was relieved that they had stopped once Darth Sidious was dead. It had been months since he last had a nightmare. He assumed that it meant that things had changed. But now as Padme was giving birth, he was not quite sure. The medical droids assisting Padme seemed to be concerned with her well being, a little too concerned. Padme was in horrible pain and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. It was just like his nightmares.

Anakin of course didn't know that childbirth was painful. He wasn't given that information. But even the medical droids were concerned. Anakin wasn't relieved when the first babies cry was heard. Padme was still in pain. He focused on murmuring assurance to his wife that everything would turn out okay. He was too concerned with Padme's pain to hold his son. The droids had mentioned two babies, twins. But even when the second twin was born, a girl this time, the pain didn't exactly go away. Instead Padme just closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Instantly medical droids surrounded her shoving Anakin out of the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Helona the fifteenth 19 BBY Dawn

Coruscant: Oxton Medical Center

Anakin sat alone in the medical room. Next to him Padme laid in a biobed unconscious. The medical staff described it as a coma. Very few coma patients had woken up in the past. Anakin now had two options. Continue his life as a jedi and see his children only some of the time, allowing someone else to raise them, or quite the order to raise them himself.

Anakin stood up and looked out the window to Coruscant. He would be going to Naboo soon. Padme's family needed to know what had happened. They deserved the truth. It was with this thought that he made his decision. Anakin turned away from the window and walked over to the biobed where Padme lay. He bent down to gently brush his lips against her still ones.

"I know that you will wake up, Padme. I wont give up, I promise," he whispered.


	2. Anakin's Difficult Task

A/N: It seems as though some people were confused by the last chapter, to end that confusion, it was not a chapter, but a prologue. An introduction to the story. Nothing more. Now this is where the story _**really**_ begins. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Helona the fifteenth 19 BBY Mid Morning

Coruscant: Jedi Temple

Anakin walked into the council chambers and stopped in the middle of the chamber. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this nervous, but he had never been more determined in his life. He had served the galaxy selflessly for the past thirteen years. Now his children needed him more than any other being he had served and protected. Anakin Skywalker fulfilled his duty as the fabled chosen one. It was time for him to step down from the role and live the life of his choosing.

Anakin would miss being the temple. He would miss being a jedi. He would miss the countless missions with Obi-Wan. As he thought about that, he met Obi-Wan's eyes. What he was going to say was going to shock and devastate Obi-Wan. But it had to be said. It had to be done. Would he ever see Obi-Wan again after this? Anakin hoped that his friend and mentor would understand.

"You wished to speak with us?" Mace Windu asked breaking the silence.

Anakin inwardly sighed. It was now or never. "Yes," he said.

"Sense great pain within you I do, Young Skywalker," Master Yoda said eying Anakin carefully.

Anakin tore his eyes away from the masters and took a breath. "I have a confession to make, Masters," he told them. He could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on him.

"What kind of confession?" Mace asked.

Anakin braced himself for the angry outbursts. "I'm married. I have been married since shorty after the clone wars started," he confessed.

"What??!!" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. He was followed by every other Master's shocked exclamations.

Mace narrowed his eyes at Anakin. "And what were you hoping to gain by confessing this to us?" he asked.

"To give you an explanation for my resignation from the order," Anakin answered him.

This was met with several protests from some of the council members, but Obi-Wan was the loudest one. "You can't leave the order, Anakin!" Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a breath. He met Obi-Wan's gaze. "I'm needed elsewhere, Master," he said.

Master Yoda eyed Anakin for a few tense moments before his ears dropped. "Accept your resignation, the council does," he said.

Obi-Wan was about to protest again but Mace held up his hand and looked at Anakin. "Then this is truly what you want?" he demanded.

Anakin met the korun jedi master's eyes. "Yes," he answered simply. Without another word, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and handed to Master Yoda.

"Truly sorry we are that you are leaving us, Young Skywalker," Master Yoda said regretfully.

"Goodbye Masters," Anakin said. Before he left the chamber he met Obi-Wan's eyes silently telling him that he knew where to find him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Helona the fifteenth 19 BBY Evening

Coruscant: 500 Republica: Senator Amidala's apartment.

Obi-Wan had spent the better part of the day going over Anakin's decision. He had known that Anakin was in love with Senator Amidala and she loved him in turn, but he hadn't expected that it would actually get this far. He had hoped that the good senator would have enough sense than to give into their feelings.

After Anakin had left, the council had gone over his decision but Obi-Wan barely paid attention. All he could think about is how he could have missed it. He was the one who was closest to Anakin. He and Anakin were _brothers_. How did he not see this happening? He _should_ have seen this coming.

Obi-Wan was still lost in his own thoughts when the turbo lift came to a stop and the doors to Senator Amidala's apartment opened. The sight that greeted him was that of handmaidens scurrying to pack things up. Obi-Wan was taken aback. Was Anakin moving? That's when he heard a babies cry. That shocked Obi-Wan even more. He was hoping that he could talk some sense into Anakin but add younglings into the mix and he'd have no winning argument.

"General Kenobi, can I help you?" Capitan Typho asked coming into the room.

"I was looking for Anakin," Obi-Wan said answering the capitan's question.

"He's in the bedroom," Capitan Typho told him.

Obi-Wan bowed slightly before continuing to the room that was directed. From there, he saw Anakin dressed in civilian clothing and using the force to pack things gently. He knew that Anakin knew that he was here.

"I'm sure that you want an explanation," Anakin said addressing his former master.

"Why now, Anakin? You seemed to be playing both roles pretty well for three years, why did you choose now to just quit?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin paused. "Do you even realize how hard it was to play both roles? How hard it was to leave in the name of war? How hard it was to keep my life a secret?" he asked.

Obi-Wan walked fully into the room. "I know what it is like to balance being a jedi and to be in love at the same time," he told him.

Anakin turned to him then. "What?" he asked.

"Do you remember last year when I nearly killed that bounty hunter, Magus?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The one who killed Siri?" Anakin asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin then understood where Obi-Wan was coming from. "You loved Siri," he said.

"Yes, we kept our feelings to ourselves just as you kept your feelings for Padme to yourself," Obi-Wan told him.

"Why are you telling me this now? After I gave my resignation," Anakin asked.

"I was hoping that it wasn't too late to change your mind. There is a seven day period in which you can come back and change your mind," Obi-Wan told him.

"No. I'm not going to change my mind, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him and continued to pack. "What is done is done, there is no changing it," he said.

Obi-Wan looked around getting the sense that something was missing. "Where is Padme?" he asked.

Anakin stiffened. "She's at the medical facility. As soon as we have her ship packed, we're going to pick her up," he answered.

There was something more, Obi-Wan was sure of it. "Is she well?" he asked.

"She's in a coma," Anakin told him and then turned to his former master. "There were complications..."

"Complications from what?" Obi-Wan asked concerned. He saw how tense Anakin was with this subject but he needed to know. Padme was his friend too.

"Child birth," Anakin answered and sat down. "From the moment that she told me that she was pregnant, I had nightmares where she was die in child birth. Last night it was just like my nightmares only instead of dying she just lost conscious and she hasn't woken up," he told him sitting down on the bed.

"And the child?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're alive and well," Anakin told him.

"They?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled faintly. "Yeah, twins. A boy and a girl," he told him.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say next. It was clear that Anakin wasn't going to change his mind. His children needed him. And true to Anakin's character, Anakin was choosing his family over the order. He looked around him noticing the packing that was going on. Anakin was not only leaving the order, he was leaving this place for some place unknown. "Where are you going?" he asked afraid of the answer. He didn't want Anakin to leave.

"Naboo. Padme's family needs to know what had happened. Besides, it's a better place to start over than to go back to Tatooine. It's safer for children," Anakin told him.

It would be selfish to ask Anakin to stay, Obi-Wan knew it. He knew that Anakin needed to follow his own path now. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

Anakin smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, you wont be rid of me completely. Who knows maybe I'll come back to visit or _you_ could come to Naboo sometime that is if the council would let you," he told him knowing what had been on Obi-Wan's mind.

"Life at the temple will not be the same without you, old friend," Obi-Wan said.

"I know the feeling," Anakin agreed.

For the first time in a very long time, Obi-Wan felt a little awkward. He didn't know how to handle this situation. As he stood in front of his former padawan he saw the man that he had become. He couldn't help but note the changes in his former padawan. Gone was the reckless boy who let his emotions take the upper hand. Now a man stood before him ready to take responsibility, one who was humble and selfless. Anakin may have resigned from the order, but Obi-Wan was sure that he would always be a jedi.

"I should leave you to your packing," Obi-Wan said. "I suspect that you would want to get going as soon as possible," he said.

"We are on a schedule," Anakin agreed and looked over at his friend. "Say that you'll visit often?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well someone will have to keep you in line every now and then," he said.

Anakin chuckled. "I guess that you're right," he said.

"Do you have any plans on how you're going to support your family?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have some idea, remember I'm pretty good at fixing things," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan nodded. He was well aware of that fact. "This isn't a permanent goodbye," he said.

"No, it isn't. Someone has to make sure that you don't remain an old stick in the mud," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan smiled. "And that person needs to be you?" he questioned.

"Of course it means me!" Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan noticed how the place seemed to be almost packed completely. "I won't keep you any longer then," he said and before he left he walked up closer to Anakin and handed him his lightsaber. "You will always be a jedi and a lightsaber is a jedi's _life_," he told him.

Anakin held onto the lightsaber tightly even after Obi-Wan had left repeating in his mind his words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Helona the sixteenth 19 BBY

Deep Space

After Padme's personal cruiser had been loaded with all of their personal belongings, Anakin made quick work in getting Padme released into his care and her transported onto the cruiser in a medical capsule. Padme's handmaidens and security staff were returning to Naboo with them. As Anakin flew the cruiser, he reflected on the events leading up to the war and to the end of the war. Both he and Padme had fought hard for the past three years and now the Republic was only recovering. He knew that this new life that he had chosen would not be easy. His face had been all over the holonet throughout the war, he was bound to be recognized everywhere he went. His children would no doubt have to live with all they eyes on them. But Anakin would make their lives as normal as he could.

Anakin hoped that Padme would wake up soon. He didn't know how he could make it through this without her. He didn't begin to understand what the "complications" that the experts at the medical facility meant. All he knew was that his wife hadn't woken up, that she hadn't even seen Luke and Leia. Anakin vowed that he would do everything in his power to bring Padme back to them.

"_Something wonderful has happened... Ani, I'm pregnant."_

"_Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the lake country where no one would know ... where we would be safe. I could go early-and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."_

"_Something is bothering you," she said propping herself up on her side and tracing his jaw. _

_Anakin turned to her. "How could I have not seen it? How could I have not known?" he asked out of frustration more to himself than to her._

"_He fooled us all, Ani. You can't blame yourself for not knowing. You believed that he was a good man and he used you. It was all him," she told him._

"_I should have known, Padme! I should have sensed it! I'm supposed to be this all powerful jedi but I couldn't even sense a sith lord that was right under my nose!" he told her._

_She moved closer to him and cupped his cheek. "It's in the past. We can only look into the future from now on." she smiled. "It is already brighter," she told him._

_Anakin placed a hand on her bulging stomach. "I promise that from now on I will concentrate on what is best for us. No one or nothing could get in the way of our happiness," he vowed. _

_She smiled. "I love you," she told him._

_Anakin rushed up the steps of the veranda and met Padme halfway. He gathered her up in his arms and twirled her around. They laughed before he bent to kiss her. _

Anakin closed his eyes and willed himself to hold back the tears. He needed to be strong from now on. He couldn't afford to let his emotions get the better of him. Even if his heart were breaking just being without her. Somehow he had to move on.

He checked the navicomputer and knew that they were only a day away from Naboo. Deciding that he needed some rest, he turned on the auto pilot before getting up. He knew by the standard crono that the rest of the inhabitants of the cruiser were all resting. He walked to the back of the cruiser silently and checked on Luke and Leia. Both infants were sleeping soundly cuddled up with each other. Each oblivious to their mother's condition. He gently stroked their tiny faces. He would do anything for these precious miracles.

Satisfied that they wouldn't wake up for a while, he next checked on Padme . The sight of her so still almost made it look like she was dead. But Anakin could feel her heart beating through the force. That alone was the reassurance that he needed. He was no medical expert; that much was certain. But he had looked up her condition. He knew that even if there was no change, that could be a good thing. It would be much better if she just woke up.

Anakin slowly walked over to the medical capsule; his heart crying out at the sight of her being so still. He kept his emotions in check as he read the readout on the side of the capsule. No change. It was as if she were frozen in time. He reached out and brushed aside a brown curl from the side of her face. He couldn't stop the single tear from escaping. Anakin forced himself to turn away. He couldn't take seeing her like this.

Anakin quickly composed himself before leaving the bunk. He made his way to Padme's private cabin in the ship and laid down on the bedlike bunk before drifting into a restless sleep where he dreamed about Padme.

-----------------------------------------------------

Helona the seventeenth 19 BBY

Naboo: Theed. Noon time.

After landing in Theed, Anakin rented a spaceport for the cruiser. Padme's handmaidens had departed, going back to their families. Capitan Typho had dismissed his men and escorted Anakin in bringing Padme to the best medical facility where he checked her in. Anakin made sure that everything was settled and presented the papers stating his position as her husband. To say that the doctors were surprised was an understatement. They were downright shocked that their favorite sovereign and senator was married let alone in a coma. It had taken a couple of hours to get things straightened out. Anakin left the medical facility leaving Captain Typho to look out for Padme while he went to meet with the Naberries.

Anakin didn't think that it would be easy telling Padme's family what he was about to tell them. He didn't think that they would believe him without prof. Thankfully he had that proof. Anakin tried to ignore all the curious stares that he received as people viewed the ex-jedi carrying two infants. He knew that he would have to abandon the black clothing if he were going to fit in here. Hardly anyone wore dark colors. He barely paid attention to Threepio's conversation with Artoo as the two droids lagged behind.

Anakin remembered the path that he took with Padme three years ago when she brought him to her parent's house when he was assigned to protect her. He followed that path, remembering every detail until he finally reached the house. He closed his eyes as he remembered Padme greeting her nieces. Ryoo would be nine years old now and Pooja would be seven if he remembered correctly. Anakin took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the house before knocking.

It was a moment before the door opened and Sola appeared at the door. Sola looked at him for a moment before she remembered him. "Anakin?" she questioned.

Anakin smiled faintly. "Hello Sola," he greeted. "May I come in?" he asked.

Sola looked at him confused for a moment but stepped aside nonetheless. "Were were just about to sit down for our midday meal," she told him.

"Is both your parents home?" Anakin asked following Sola inside.

"Yes," Sola answered. "Anakin, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you here? Is it Padme? Is my sister okay?" she asked concerned.

Anakin didn't know how to answer her. He didn't know how to proceed after this. "Padme is safe," he told her vaguely.

"Now you really have me worried," Sola told him. It was then that she noticed the twins in Anakin's arms. "And who are these little angels?" she asked taking one of the infants.

"Your niece and nephew," Anakin told her.

Sola looked at him sharply. "Oh no, I think that you are mistaken. If my sister had been pregnant, I would have been the first to know," she told him.

"I was the first and only one who knew. We had to keep it a secret," Anakin told her.

"I think that we have better sit down and talk," Sola said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight, you expect me to believe that my daughter had gotten married without telling us about it?" Ruwee Naberrie demanded.

Anakin tried to not let his father-in-law's sharp tone deter him. "I know that it is a little hard to believe but it is the truth. I have all the proof that you would need," Anakin told them.

"But why isn't Padme here with you to confirm this?" Jobal Naberrie asked concerned.

Anakin should have been prepared for this question but in truth, his mind was still getting used to the fact that Padme was unable to speak for herself due to the coma.

Anakin looked down at his hands before meeting Padme's parents and her sister in the eye. "There were complications when Luke and Leia were born. I can't explain it but because these complications occurred, she is in what the doctors call a coma," he answered.

Sola bit back a strangled gasp. "What kind of complications?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head before wiping his face with his hands. "I don't know. I don't begin to understand a medical droids prognosis," he told them.

"Where is she now?" Jobal asked.

"Almas medical facility," Anakin told them. "I brought her there just before coming here."

"It is rather convenient that Padme is in a coma while you come to us with two infant children and claiming to be her husband," Ruwee said stiffly.

"I swear to you that I'm telling you the truth. We would have come to you with this sooner if there wasn't a war going on. Because of our duties in the Republic, we had to keep our relationship a secret, even from those closest to us," Anakin told them.

"It just doesn't seem like Padme to keep something so important from us," Jobal said reasonably.

"No offense Mrs. Naberrie, but you don't know Padme like I do," Anakin told her.

"I want to see this proof of yours," Ruwee said.

"Of course," Anakin agreed and pulled out a folded piece of flimsy. "This is the marriage license that we both signed three years ago and we have a holo recording in Artoo. Not to mention, Luke and Leia," he told them and handed Ruwee the license.

Ruwee unfolded the license and frowned upon see Padme's signature. It was signed, "Padme Naberrie" and it was right next to the one that said "Anakin Skywalker". It was all the proof that he needed. Very few knew Padme's maiden name. Anything forged in her signature would be signed "Padme Amidala" not "Padme Naberrie". Ruwee looked at Anakin seeing the sincerity and pain in the young man's eyes. "I want to see that holo recording," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Helona the seventeenth 19 BBY

Naboo: Theed: Naberrie home: Padme's bedroom, evening

Sola watched her sisters infant children sleep. feeling terrible. From what Anakin told them, Padme never got a chance to hold her own babies or see them before she passed out. Sola felt a hole aching in her heart as she thought about her sister, her best friend, a prisoner of her own mind. It was only five days ago when she spoke with Padme. Sola noticed the glow that seemed to just surround her sister even in her holographic image. Padme seemed to be blissfully happy that day. And why shouldn't she had? There wasn't a war taking her husband away from her at any moment and she was expecting her first child-children. Did Padme know that she was carrying twins? Sola wondered if her sister even consulted a doctor for her pregnancy. Could that have been the reason for what had happened? Could her coma have been prevented?

Sola remembered when Ryoo was born. Padme had rushed away from the royal council to see her new niece. Padme was the first to hold both Ryoo and Pooja. Sola had insisted upon it. Now Sola wondered if her sister would ever hold her own children. Sola had no doubt that Padme would be a wonderful mother if given the chance.

Sola couldn't stop herself from shedding her tears. She missed her sister. She would give anything to hear Padme laugh again. She wanted to point out to her sister that she was correct three years ago. That there _was_ something going on between Padme and her jedi protector. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't hear her sister gush about how happy she was.

Gently she brushed a finger against each twins faces before turning to where Anakin laid on Padme's bed sleeping. Sola doubted that he had gotten much rest in the past couple of days. She knew without a doubt that Anakin loved her sister deeply, she saw it three years ago. It was in the way that he looked at Padme, the stolen glances that he took.

She was taken aback to see his eyes watching her. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"Don't worry, you didn't," Anakin assured her.

Sola took a seat in the antique chair that Padme had loved so much. "How are you holding up?" she asked him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. "You're concerned about me when you should be concerned about Padme," he said skeptically.

"You're family now, Anakin, of course I'm concerned about you," Sola told him.

Anakin sat up then. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that," he said.

"Get used to what?" Sola asked.

Anakin looked her in the eye. "I've never had a family. All I've ever had was my mother and when she died all I had was Padme," he told her and then exclaimed "Force! How am I going to do this?"

Sola was sympathetic to his dilemma. "You don't have to go through this alone, Anakin, we'll help you through it," she told him.

"That is exactly the thing that Padme would say," Anakin told her hollowly.

Sola smiled faintly. "It's how we were raised," she told him simply. "You didn't answer my question. How are you holding up?" she asked again.

"Honestly?" Anakin asked. Sola nodded. "I'm doing as best as I could," he told her.

"When was the last time that you slept well?" Sola asked.

Anakin rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't remember," he admitted.

Sola frowned. "Do you want me to take Luke and Leia off of your hands so that you can rest?" she offered.

"It wouldn't do any good, I don't sleep well. I doubt that I will for a long time," Anakin told her.

"You're no use to your children if you don't get any rest, Anakin," Sola told him.

"I appreciate your offer, but really, I can function pretty well even without sleep. I'm used to it," Anakin told her.

"You're not going to get away with wearing yourself out in this family," Sola told him.

"What choice do I have?" Anakin challenged.

"You have plenty of choices," Sola said. Anakin looked away. A new thought occurred to Sola. "Do you have a plan on how you're going to take care of Luke and Leia?" she asked.

"I could always get a job as a mechanic. I'm pretty good at fixing things and building things," Anakin answered.

"Well there is a start. I'll have Darred take around tomorrow to get a job. Mom and Dad probably wont mind your staying here until you get up on your feet," Sola said.

"Thanks," Anakin replied.

Sola smiled. "Don't mention it," she told him. "You are family after all," she reminded.

Anakin nodded. Family. It was a very strange concept for him. It just didn't seem right without Padme but Anakin didn't voice it. He just focused his attention out the window and into the garden. "_I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."_

Anakin tore his gaze away from the gardens. But tray as much as he could, he couldn't escape the things that reminded him of his wife.


	3. The First Steps Into A New Life

A/N: If any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it. Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Helona the eighteenth 19 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie home. Noon.**

_The sun shone brightly on the two lovers as they laid on the sand. The cool lake water brushed up over their feet and legs. Everything else seemed like a world away. Here there was no war tearing them apart for months on end. It was a miracle that they were able to steal this time away. It was actually Anakin's idea. He was the brains behind this top secret operation. So far they had been able to fool everyone including the all knowing jedi council. Padme Amidala would never have gone along with this crazy manipulative scheme that the masterful Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker dreamed up. But Padme Skywalker had gone along with it. She would have done anything to be able to have some long awaited alone time with her husband. _

"_I thought that you didn't like sand," Padme said propping herself up._

"_I don't," came the lazy reply. Anakin laid on the sand completely sprawled out and grinning like a mad man. _

_Padme laughed at his expression which had given away the fact that he didn't mind this kind of sand. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. "You're not the only one with wicked ideas," she told him._

_This seemed to perk Anakin up some. "Tell me," he implored. _

_Padme brushed her hair behind her ear as she leaned over him. "I've fantasied about this kind of opportunity, to be alone here with my wickedly attractive husband... doing wicked things," she told him._

_Anakin rose an eyebrow. "Tell me about these 'wicked things'" he said._

_Padme leaned down and whispered into his ear..._

Anakin groaned as the dream was ripped away from him due to someone gently shaking his shoulder. "Leave me alone," he groaned trying to get back to sleep just so that he could be with her.

"Excuse me, Masker Anakin, but I was given a strict order to wake you," Threepio said.

"Don't take any orders unless they come from me," Anakin snapped. "Now go and leave me in peace," he ordered.

"But sir, a mister Darred Janren is here for you, he said that you had to come with him so that you could look for a job. And if you don't mind me saying so, but it is almost noon," Threepio told him.

Anakin groaned. He knew that the world wouldn't stop just so that he could wallow in his self pity. He had to go on. Even if that meant going on without Padme. Luke and Leia depended on him. "Tell them that I'll be down soon," Anakin said.

"Right away Master Anakin," Threepio replied and shuffled out of the room.

Anakin closed his eyes seeing Padme's face before he opened them again. He had promised that he wouldn't give up and that meant moving on. But it didn't mean giving up on his wife. The force would guide him, that much he was certain.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin arriving downstairs a fair colored man sat talking with Jobal in the dining room. On the table were a fair few dishes, each smelling delicious. The man, who Anakin guessed was Darred, stood up upon his arrival.

"I was beginning to think that you were never coming down," Darred said.

"I'm here aren't I," Anakin replied.

Darred smiled slightly. "So you are," he agreed. He held out his right hand and introduced himself, "Darred Janren."

Anakin took his hand in his right one. "Anakin Skywalker, but you already know that," he said offering Darred a polite smile.

"Well, Anakin, you reputation _does_ proceed you," Darred said.

"Don't believe everything the holoreporters say. I'm nothing like they say I am," Anakin told him.

Darred laughed. "Don't worry, I never believe a word that a holoreporter says. Only a fool would hang onto their every word," he said.

Anakin smiled. He could tell already that he was going to like Darred.

"Why don't you have something to eat, Anakin, before you head out," Jobal suggested.

Anakin turned to her. "I'm not hungry," he told her. "Where are Luke and Leia?" he asked . When he had gotten up his children were no where to be found.

"Sola is watching them for you so that you can focus on finding a job today, don't worry, they're in capable hands," Jobal answered him.

Anakin bit back a remark about their taking _his_ children without telling him. He knew that they were only trying to help. They were Padme's family, they had a right to help out. "I appreciate your trying to help but please tell me next time," he replied.

"You were out cold and Sola said that you told her that you didn't get much rest for quite some time. We didn't want to disturb you, Dear," Jobal reasoned.

"We better start heading out," Darred said checking his wrist crono.

"Go along, we women have things under control," Jobal encouraged.

Darred placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you around the city as we're at it," he said.

Padme was supposed to show him around, Anakin reflected. He didn't voice it, he just nodded and followed Darred out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

**Helona the eighteenth 19 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed.**

Anakin sat in the passenger seat of Darred's speeder after leaving the Naberrie house. So far nothing was said. Anakin guessed that Darred was feeling a little intimidated by his being here. Anakin could sense Darred's nervousness as well as his good nature. But it was Darred's nervousness that stuck out to Anakin.

Darred glanced over at Anakin briefly. "I've set up an interview for you at Fuller's Engineering, my firm is currently doing a job for them," he said.

Anakin looked at him. "I've heard about them. They're the leading engineering company in the galaxy, they're even bigger than the Trade Federation," he said.

"Well my firm is redesigning their office building and I mentioned earlier today that you had arrived on planet and were looking for a job. Again, your reputation proceeds you," Darred told him.

Anakin looked at him again. "What line of work are you in?" he asked.

"I'm an architect," Darred told him.

"So you design buildings," Anakin said slowly.

Darred laughed. "Pretty much. Unfortunately nothing like you've seen on Coruscant. The buildings here are pretty basic on the outside. Here it's what is on the inside that counts," he told him.

Anakin smirked in spite himself. He could count up to the three hundreds the amount of times he had heard that last phrase. Most of the times it had come from Padme. "I can vouch for that," he said.

"For what?" Darred asked.

Anakin looked at him meeting his eyes. "That it's what's inside that counts," he told him.

----------------------------------------------------

**Helona the eighteenth 19 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Fuller's Engineering: Ulrich Fuller's office. **

The first impression Anakin got upon arriving at Fuller's Engineering was the simple design the building had. But once he stepped inside he was greeted with the grandest architectural design. Yet, where other's would be impressed Anakin was not impressed in the least. To him the Jedi Temple would be the grandest structure he would have ever been in.

Ulrich Fuller was the fifth owner of Fuller's Engineering. The business was passed down from father to son since the first owner, Gullom Fuller, built the company from the ground up. It was Voltain Fuller, Ulrich's father, who made the company into what it is today. Anakin's first impression of Ulrich Fuller was that of a heavy set, shorter man who looked kind of like an albino in his late thirties. He was very pale, his hair was even lighter than Anakin's and was cut up above his ears. Ulrich also sported a thick mustache.

Ulrich also seemed to spare no expense in furnishing his office even going as bold as having his black marble desk trimmed in gold with a matching chair. The office was very extravagant. Anakin had never stepped foot in a place such as this. And even then, he _still_ wasn't impressed. This office, Anakin decided, was meant to impress a person with Ulrich Fuller's extreme wealth.

As soon as Anakin walked into the office, Ulrich Fuller jumped up out of his seat behind his desk and rushed over to him; took his right hand in both hands and pumped it up and down vigorously. "Well well, Anakin Skywalker in my office, bless the stars! I may dream big but I never dreamed of having the grandest war hero in my office!" Ulrich said.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero," Anakin said taking his hand out of Ulrich's hands.

"And modest to boot!" Ulrich chimed. "I like that," he said.

"Mister Fuller, I sincerely doubt that my experiences in the war are the qualifications that you are looking for," Anakin said hoping to get off the topic of war.

"You are quite right, my boy," Ulrich said. "If you don't mind me asking, what _are_ your qualifications?" he asked taking his seat behind his desk once more.

Anakin took a seat across from Ulrich. "Well from the time that I was six up until I was nine I worked in a junk shop on Tatooine repairing different parts here and there. I used my spare tome to build different things such as pod racers and droids," he answered.

"Really? That young?" Ulrich asked interested. Anakin nodded in an affirmative. "Would you mind demonstrating your skills in a test?" he asked.

"Not at all," Anakin agreed and stood up when Ulrich did so. He followed Ulrich to a room just off of his office.

This room was greatly toned down from the extravagance of Ulrich Fuller's office. In it sported three tables, each laden with different parts here and there. Anakin looked at Ulrich with a raised eyebrow.

"You're wondering what kind of test this is aren't you?" Ulrich asked seeing Anakin's expression.

"You want me to fix these parts?" Anakin deducted.

"I want you to put together the shifter on table one as fast as you can. On table two I want you to tell me what the problem is with the hydraulic fuser and on table three I want you to see what you could build with the parts given to you," Ulrich told him.

"That's it?" Anakin questioned.

"I want to see how adapt you are with mechanics," Ulrich told him.

"No problem," Anakin told him and began his work. It took him less than two minutes to put together the shifter, forty seconds to point out what was wrong with the hydraulic fuse and in two minutes on table three he had a pit droid built with the parts given to him.

"Impressive! Very impressive!" Ulrich praised inspecting Anakin's work. "Would you mind taking an aptitude test?" he asked.

Anakin looked at him kinda funny. "For what?" he asked.

"To test your knowledge of course!" Ulrich told him. "You are by far the most gifted young man I have interviewed," he praised. "I'm curious about how high your scores would be," he admitted.

Anakin decided that if he were to get this job he would have to indulge this enthusiastic man some more. "Alright," he agreed.

About thirty minutes later Ulrich was going over Anakin finished test scores muttering "impressive" over and over again. Finally he set down the flimsy readout of Anakin's scores and looked Anakin in the eye becoming serious. "I'm afraid that I can't hire you for the position you came in here for," he said very seriously.

"What?" Anakin demanded.

Ulrich then smiled. "I have a much better position for you to fulfill. You see I've been looking for a new head engineer for quite some time. You are the perfect man for this job. You see not only will you oversee all of the other engineers in Plant Forbes but you will have the opportunity to design many different and new projects that Fuller's Engineering will be undergoing in the future," he told him.

Anakin was taken aback by this generous offer and didn't know what to say. As a slave he had thought about doing something like this in order to earn a living. It was how he had originally planned on freeing his mother. Anakin smiled and held out his hand for Ulrich to take. "I accept," he said.

Ulrich grinned ad took his offered hand. "Of course the pay is good," he said and from there on end they set to work on the different details of the position.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Helona the eighteenth 19 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie home. Evening. **

When Anakin and Darred walked in the door to the Naberrie home, Darred was instantly greeted by his daughters throwing themselves at him crying "Daddy!". Anakin stepped aside and watched as Darred greeted both Ryoo and Pooja with hugs and kisses.

"How was your job searching?" Sola asked greeting them.

Darred straightened up and gave his wife a quick kiss with Ryoo and Pooja making faces and crying "yuck".

Anakin laughed at the childish disdain for their parent's affections. He sobered up when both Sola and Darred turned to him.

"Oh please don't encourage them," Sola told him.

"I'm sorry Milady," Anakin told her sincerely and when her back was turned he winked at both Ryoo and Pooja making the girls giggle. Sola quickly turned to him but Anakin gave nothing away.

Sola eyed him suspiciously but found nothing to pin on him and said nothing about it. "You didn't answer my question," she told him.

"I know," Anakin told her and then smiled.

"Ulrich Fuller gave him the job as head engineer for his forbes plant. You should have heard the man gush about how gifted Anakin was," Darred answered his wife.

Sola raised an eyebrow at that. "_Really_? However did you manage to get the shrewdest businessman on Naboo to turn into a puddle of gush?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I'm just a man of many talents I guess," he told her.

"Did you use ones of those famous jedi mind tricks?" Sola asked.

Anakin laughed. "Those only work on the weak minded. Besides that would be dishonest. Dishonesty isn't in my character," he assured her.

Sola smiled. "I should hope not," she said. "Come on, you guys, Mom cooked enough food to feed an army," she told them putting a hand on both children's backs and lead them to the dining room. Anakin and Darred followed closely behind her.

When they reached the dining room, Anakin took a seat next to Ryoo and Pooja while Sola and Darred sat next to each other. Jobal and Ruwee took their traditional seats at the heads of the table.

"I hope you boys are hungry," Jobal said.

"A little," Anakin replied. _"He's being polite, Mom, we're starving!"_ Anakin couldn't stop Padme's words from so long ago from filtering through his head and he closed his eye briefly trying to remember how she looked that day. Always beautiful but sensual. Anakin couldn't keep his eye off of her the whole time. How she dressed was only a little peak to the side of her that only he knew. The side of her that only he had ever touched; hidden from everyone else's view.

"Now don't be overly polite, Anakin. I know that you're starving since you probably didn't eat anything all day," Jobal admonished.

"Alright, I'm starving a little bit," Anakin conceded.

"That's better," Jobal said.

There was a brief silence around the table as each person sitting there thought about the kind of reply that Padme would make in this sitting.

"I made a get well picture for Aunt Padme; when can I give it to her?" Pooja asked breaking the silence with her childish innocence, completely oblivious to the fact that her beloved aunt wouldn't be praising her artistic talent this time.

There was silence again as each adult looked at each other; neither were sure how to explain to the seven year old that Padme most likely wouldn't see it.

Anakin turned to the little girl. "I can take it to her tomorrow when I see her," he offered.

Pooja frowned. "But why can't I take it to her myself?" she asked.

Sola reached across the table and took her daughter's hand in hers. "Sweetheart, your aunt Padme is very sick and needs all the rest that she's getting," she told her.

"Is it because of Luke and Leia?" Ryoo asked. "Did they make Aunt Padme sick?"

Sola was at a lost fr words on how to explain things to her children. Everyone was. But Anakin spoke up catching everyone off guard.

"No. They didn't make her sick," Anakin answered her.

Ryoo frowned. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"Some things are out of our control. Sometimes there are no reasonable explanations," Jobal said softly.

There was silence one more around the table as everyone quietly ate their meal. Ruwee decided that he could take none of it. There had never been silence at his table. It was unnatural. He was in a situation that he hated. For the first time in his life he felt powerless to help his own child. He had sworn on the days that his daughters were born that he would protect them from harm with everything that he had. But how could he had protected his youngest child from this? Was it only eight days ago that he had spoken with Padme? It felt like it was just the day before. He remembered her brilliant smile as she joyfully brought the news of the end of the war that plagued the galaxy for the past three years. He remembered the tears of joy that she shed as she told them that the Republic had won, that democracy still reigned supreme in the galaxy. She told him that she was coming home, that she had more wonderful news to share with them. News that she wanted to give him in person. She didn't get to give him her news. Instead her husband showed up out of the blue to bring them the terrible news; the husband that she had kept a secret from them for three years.

Ruwee would do right by his daughter; he would help her husband out despite his role in his daughter's condition. Despite the fact that Anakin had taken away this families chance at seeing Padme settle down for a change. Ruwee could not take the silence any longer so he spoke up. "If you are truly serious about making a home here, Anakin, then I suggest that you become a legalized citizen of Naboo," he said addressing his new son-in-law.

Anakin turned to him. "And how would I do that?" he asked.

"You would have to take classes on the history of Naboo, and on the different laws. All in all it should take a couple of months," Darred answered.

"It would be a good idea," Sola added. "You cannot buy a house here unless you are a legalized citizen," she told him.

"The classes cost about a hundred credits every two weeks," Ruwee told him. "Can you afford it?" he asked looking Anakin in the eye.

"Oh he can afford it alright," Darred said. "This guy's _gifted_!" he said gesturing to Anakin.

"I wouldn't call it that," Anakin protested.

"Come now, Anakin, Ulrich Fuller was _impressed_ with your skills! That man is _never_ impressed!" Darred said.

Ruwee raised an eyebrow at this. "Ulrich Fuller? The engineering tycoon?" he asked. Anakin nodded. "I'd get as much money as you can out of him, he's the shrewdest man in the business world," he commented.

Anakin smirked. "I'm going to earn fifty-seven thousand credits every month," he informed them.

Ruwee sat back in his chair. "Then I suppose that you wont be needing Padme's money," he said.

"I don't have access to her money; we both agreed to that," Anakin told him.

Ruwee grunted but didn't say anything to that.

"When do you start this new job, Anakin?" Jobal asked after throwing her husband a stern look.

"Tomorrow," Anakin said. "Fuller wants me to start right away," he finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin finally settled down for the night sometime after ten standard time. After the evening meal, Jobal took the job of giving Anakin some basic instructions for child care. Anakin paid as much attention as needed, maybe even more as he cared for Luke and Leia. After that, Ruwee had briefed him on what to expect in order to become a citizen of Naboo. It was after everything was done that Anakin caught a segment on the holonet. The holoreporters were going on about his resignation from the order and coming up with a ton of crazy theories. He even saw Obi-Wan being bombarded by holoreporters all the while repeating "no comment". Anakin was upset enough to throw a glass orb at the holonet and shout angry curses in huttese. This earned him some disapproving reactions from both of his in-laws and he quickly apologized before cleaning up his mess. Anakin would comm Obi-Wan later about it.

Finally when Anakin was ready to settle down, he quickly showered and prepared for bed. After climbing into bed he used the force to pull over the bassinet that Luke and Leia were sleeping in closer to him before falling asleep where once again he dreamed of Padme.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_Anakin turned to her and smiled faintly. "It's been one year to the day and time that my mother died and all I can hear in my head is her telling me to be brave, to not look back. I remember the look on her face when she let me go, I felt her pain," he told her._

_Padme reached over and traced his face. "I know that it must be hard for you, Ani. I know how much you miss her. She loved you so much that she gave you up just so that you could have a better life. There is no greater love than that. She would want you to be happy," she told him._

_Anakin took her hand in his. "I know," he said. "But I'll never forget that I could have saved her; if only I had run to Tatooine sooner..."_

"_Hush," Padme said cutting him off. "Don't dwell on that, Ani. Some things are just out of our control. We just have to accept that and move on," she told him._

_Anakin brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I know now that she isn't suffering anymore, that alone brings me comfort. Still, I know that she only lasted as long as she did because she was waiting for me. Somehow she knew that I would come for her. I know it," he told her. _

_Padme scooted closer to him and reached up to trace his jaw before kissing him. "I love you," she told him._

_Anakin pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. "Not as much as I love you," he told her._

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Relona the nineteenth 19 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Almas Medical Facility. After noon.**

It has been three months and twenty nine days since Padme entered the coma. Since then Major changes had been made for Anakin. Anakin had spent his time balanced between being a father to twin babies, working for the demanding Ulrich Fuller and earning his citizenship of Naboo. Sola and Jobal often times helped out with Luke and Leia. Lately it had been Jobal who took over watching Luke and Leia while Anakin worked since Sola's pregnancy progressed. Something of which Anakin was oblivious to until his second week in the Naberrie home. Anakin visited Padme almost daily even though the sight of her so still tore at him each time he did so. Anakin was well aware that he was under intense scrutinizetion from his father-in-law; so he made sure to show his best side at all times, keeping his darker side in check.

This day was no different than the others, except for one thing as he walked into Padme's private room in the medical facility. He nodded to Capitan Typho, who remained as Padme's chief of security by orders of the Queen much to Anakin's relief. As he walked into the room he couldn't help noticing the overflow of flowers that surrounded the entire room. He looked down at the bouquet of purple orchids, Padme's favorite flower, in his hand and couldn't help but feel like it was insignificant compared to all the beautiful and exotic blossoms in the room. Anakin moved on nonetheless and replaced the dying orchids in the blue vase next to the biobed with the new ones before taking his normal seat right next to her.

Anakin took her still hand in his and leaned forward. The doctors had encouraged everyone to talk to Padme telling them that she could hear them. Anakin did this ritualistically. "I have something to tell you," he began. "I know how much this would please you, Padme," he said hoping that he had her complete attention. He paused as he imagined her urging him to continue. He smiled. "Remember how I told you that I was taking classes at the university? I didn't tell you what they were for because I wanted to surprise you," he told her and pulled out a sheet of flimsipaste. "See this piece of flimsy? It officially states that I am now a full fledged citizen of Naboo," he told her. He waited as though letting her rejoice.

He smiled knowing how much she loved her home planet and how pleased she would be right now. "You should see Luke and Leia. They're getting so big so fast. Leia has you eyes and curly hair, although it's more of a golden brown right now. I have it on good authority that that will change as she gets older. Luke on the other hand has eyes as blue as the waterfalls that you love so much and a tuft of white blond hair. They started to crawl yesterday did you know? And they're already starting to get into everything. Leia seems to enjoy spitting her food in my face for some reason while Luke claps his little hands together and makes this adorable happy sounds. You would find it humorous," he said.

He paused at this point as he always did. "I miss you, Padme. I wish that you would wake up soon. I need you; Luke and Leia needs you. Come back to us, Angel," he pleaded. He reached up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear before bending to brush his lips over her still ones.

It was then that Anakin noticed that he was no longer alone and he stood up to turn around to face his father-in-law. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Not long," Ruwee said letting his hand holding another bouquet of tropical flowers drop to his side. "It seems as though she has enough flowers," he said.

Anakin smiled faintly. "It goes to show just how loved she is," he said.

"That she is," Ruwee agreed and walked more fully into the room. He placed the flowers in another vase on the other side of Padme's bed and gently kissed her forehead. "It pains me to see her this way," he said.

"I know the feeling," Anakin said.

Ruwee looked at him then. "Do you?" he questioned. "No, I don't think you do. Your daughter isn't laying frozen in a coma, Anakin," he told him.

Anakin didn't say anything. How could he argue with that? He was right, how could he understand what Ruwee was going through? Leia was alive and full of life, not frozen. But it didn't mean that Anakin loved Padme any less and wasn't hurting right now.

"Padme is special, she always has been. She shouldn't be so still, it isn't right. She always gave herself to others without a thought to herself. The one time that she thinks for herself; that she does something for herself and _this_ happens! It isn't right!" Ruwee said.

"You blame me don't you?" Anakin asked.

"What makes you think that?" Ruwee questioned gruffly.

"Because I have a part in this. You believe that if she hadn't married me then she wouldn't be laying in a coma. After all it is easer to blame the father of her children for this than two innocent babies," Anakin said.

Ruwee said nothing giving Anakin his answer.

"I love Padme with everything that I have, it pains me just as much as it does you to see her this way. But right now we must think of what Padme wants. She would want us to get along. Blaming me for this would upset her and I truly believe that," Anakin told him.

Ruwee clasped Padme's still hand in his knowing that Anakin was right. He didn't want to admit it. As a father he needed to blame someone for this. Instead of acknowledging that his son-in-law was right he changed the subject. "Jobal is expecting us home any minute," he said.

Anakin nodded knowing that Ruwee would come through eventually on his own time. "Then lets not keep her waiting," he said.


	4. Life Must Go On

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it. Some of the words you see in here are misspelled for a reason. As you read you will understand why. Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Telona the fourteenth 17 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie Home.**

Anakin walked in the door to his in-law's house after a grueling day at work. Ulrich Fuller had been riding his ass about getting Fuller's Engineering's latest project done in time. Anakin had gone over the plans for hours and seemed to find something wrong with them every day. He was beginning to think that the project was impossible. Of course he had visited Padme after getting off at work and vented his frustrations. If she was awake she would know just what to say to make things more smoother. But it had been over eighteen months that she was in the coma. So far there had been no change in her condition. Anakin was at a loss for how he could help her other than pay for the best possible care.

Anakin forced aside all of his negative feelings and smiled when he saw Luke and Leia sitting on the floor together building towers with blocks. It was startling when they started building towers like those on Coruscant with their building blocks just days ago. Now it was endearing. Of course they did this while their cousin Janren rolled on his stomach trying to take their blocks and stick them in his mouth.

As on cue both twins realized that their father was standing there watching them and both cried "Dada!" in unison. Anakin was about to walk over to them when Leia pushed herself up on her feet and began wobbling her way over to him.

Jobal instantly set aside her book and watched in wonder as her youngest granddaughter walked for the first time.

Snapping out of his shock Anakin bent down in time for Leia to reach him. When she grasped her little fingers around his pant leg, he scooped her up in his arms and bestowed little kisses along her cheek. "That was wonderful, Leia!" he praised.

Leia put her fingers in her mouth and lightly chewed before smiling and giggling, completely oblivious to what she had done. She looked up at her father and smiled at him. "Dada!" she repeated holding her hands up high.

Luke watched the exchanged with wide blue eyes. Not to be outdone by his sister, he too pushed himself up on his feet only to fall down on his butt with a "oof".

Anakin saw this and smiled. "Come on, Luke. Come to me," he encouraged holding out his free hand.

Luke looked at him with his wide blue eyes. When Anakin nodded to him, he pushed himself back up on his feet and stumbled as he placed one foot in front of the other. He fell back down and cried in frustration.

"You can do it, Luke, I believe in you," Anakin encouraged. In his arms Leia watched her brother with her wide brown eyes.

Luke looked up at his father and pushed himself back up this time walking the distance between him and his father. Anakin wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him closer. "See, I knew you could do it!" he praised his son. Luke looked up at him and smiled pleased that he pleased his father. Anakin stood up, cradling both children on either side of him.

"You look tired," Jobal observed.

"I'm fine," Anakin assured her.

In the past eighteen months since he first came here Anakin had been welcomed into the family warmly except for Ruwee. While his father-in-law was pleasant towards him, Anakin still wasn't accepted by the patriarch of the Naberrie family. Anakin doubted if Ruwee Naberrie would accept him before Padme woke up.

Jobal of course treated Anakin like she would treat her own son, but Anakin did not call her "Mom" like Darred did. Jobal understood this after he explained to her about his own mother. Sola of course treated him like an older sister would treat her younger brother. Anakin found Sola to be very opinionated which sometimes annoyed him but he knew that she meant well. It bothered him most when she would tell him how to raise Luke and Leia at which times he made his point clear in short clipped tones. Sola usually got the picture. Darred on the other hand treated Anakin like he would treat one of his buddies. But Darred wasn't Anakin's best friend. That role was still filled by Obi-Wan who Anakin made sure to keep in contact with. Of course Ryoo and Pooja adored their "Uncle Ani" and always made sure to show it. Pooja was constantly presenting Anakin with pictures that she drew in her free time while Ryoo had just recently gotten into poetry and presented him with her first poem. These were the kinds of things that Anakin pinned up on his refrigeration unit.

Jobal walked up to him and inspected his face noting the dark circles under his eyes. "Why don't you leave Luke and Leia here and get some much needed rest," she suggested.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been a long day," Anakin told her.

Jobal gave him a look that stated that she didn't believe him. "Anakin, Dear, You really should get some rest. Here let me take them for the night," she persisted reaching for both twins.

"I said that I was fine," Anakin told her shortly.

Jobal dropped her hands. "Alright. But the offer still stands," she said.

"And I appreciate it, but I can handle things fine on my own now," Anakin told her.

"I know, Dear," Jobal said gently and kissed both of her grandchildren's foreheads. Leia reached over to plant a wet sloppy kiss to her grandmother's cheek and Jobal smiled. "I love you too, Leia," she said. Luke reached out and gave her a hug. "And you too, Luke," Jobal said still smiling.

Luke and Leia each clutched at Anakin's shirt as tightly as they could. Leia buried her face into his neck while Luke watched everything that was going on around him. Each twin knew that they were going home now.

"I'll be by first thing in the morning to drop them off. I might be a little late in picking them up tomorrow, this project that I'm working on is taking more of my time than anticipated and Fuller wants it done on his schedule rather than the set one," Anakin told her.

"Of course, Dear," Jobal agreed. "Just promise me that you wont work yourself to exhaustion; I always hated it when Padme would do it," she asked.

Anakin smiled. "I promise," he told her.

Jobal smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Anakin nodded before turning to leave. He was grateful that he only lived within walking distance from the Naberrie home. He was even more grateful for Darred who had found the house for him because in no time he was able to walk in the door of his own house. He had made the right choice in raising Luke and Leia on Naboo. Here you didn't have to worry about thieves and murderers like on Coruscant or about the sand people on Tatooine. But the jedi in him learned to be cautious anyway; because shorty after walking in the front door he activated the security system that he had installed. He walked straight into the kitchen before putting both Luke and Leia in their respective dining seats at the kitchen table.

Anakin then set to work in preparing two small bowels of oatmeal following the simple instructions through the food replicator. When the oatmeal was done he placed the lukewarm bowels in front of Luke and Leia and handed them their spoons.

Both Luke and Leia looked down at their oatmeal and back up at their father. Anakin sighed. "Don't give me that look you two. You both know that I can't cook," he told them.

Luke dipped his spoon into his oatmeal and for a second Anakin thought that he was going to eat it. That was before his precious son flicked his spoonful of oatmeal at his face and giggled.

Anakin reached for a napkin to wipe the oatmeal off of his face. "Daddy's had a rough day could the two of you please behave?" he asked gently.

Leia fixed her big brown eyes on her brother before turning them back on her father. She dipped her spoon in her oatmeal before putting it her mouth like a good girl.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Princess," he breathed. Leia seemed to beam with the praise, especially the nickname that Anakin had bestowed upon her.

Luke looked over at his twin and got the look on his face that said to Anakin that he wasn't going to be outdone by his sister again and jammed his spoon his his oatmeal and made sure that Leia was watching him before he slowly sucked on the oatmeal.

Anakin groaned as the early stages of sibling rivalry began to show itself. "Please be good," he begged. Both Luke and Leia looked at him; each wearing innocent expressions. "I'm done for," he muttered before taking out a pre-prepared meal from the refrigeration unit and used the replicator to warm it up. When that was done he sat down across from Luke and Leia. "This is better than food rations, I'll give that much credit," he said offering Luke and Leia a smile knowing that they knew nothing about his role as a jedi during the war.

----------------------------------------------------------

Anakin knelt down in front of the bath tub as Luke and Leia splashed the bubbled water that they were in. Luke splashed some of the bubbles at his father and giggled. Anakin however was prepared this time and used the force to stop the bubbles from hitting him and instead floated them to land on top of Luke's head. Luke frowned in confusion and reach above him for the bubbles.

Anakin smiled. "Can't find them, can you, Son?" he asked as Luke tilted his head up still searching for the bubbles.

Leia then offered one of her toys to her father after she had been chewing on it. "Why thank you, your highness," Anakin replied taking the toy and setting it down on the edge of the tub. Leia looked at him square in the eyes giving Anakin a good view of her eyes. "You have your mother's eyes, Leia," he said sadly. "And her hair, I imagine that you'll end up taking after her."

Leia put her fingers in her mouth once again and cast her eyes down momentarily as though sensing her father's pain. Luke on the other hand had given up his search for the bubbles and took the toy that his sister had offered their father. Instead of following his sister's lead, Luke threw the toy at Anakin hitting him in the forehead.

"Thank you, Son," Anakin said dryly and put the toy aside. Luke smiled happily. Anakin brushed a few strands of honey blond hair out of his son's eyes. "You'll be needing a haircut soon, Luke," he said. Luke reached up and touched the top of his head and Anakin smiled. "Lets get the two of you washed okay," he said. Both twins looked at him each getting ready to cooperate.

When Anakin reached for the soap Leia grabbed his mechanical fingers and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Owech," she said. She did this all the time.

Anakin smiled. "It did hurt," he agreed.

Leia tightened her grasp on his fingers. "Owech Dada," she said.

Anakin laughed a little. He understood what she was trying to say even without the force. "A bad man did it," he told her.

Leia then kissed his hand. "Bauttor," she said.

"It's all better now, thank you," Anakin replied.

Leia fixed her eyes on him again and gave him a big smile making Anakin smile at her childish innocence. Luke scooted closer in the bubbles and offered a toy starship to Anakin also fixing his wide eyed gaze on him. Anakin took the starship silently thanking the force for these two little miracles. He truly didn't know how he would get through this life without them. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

"I know that you two don't understand this yet but you both are very special. I don't know how I could have lasted without you. The two of you saved me from myself; I love you both so much," Anakin told them brushing their hair out of their eyes.

For a moment Anakin thought that they understood him as they reached for him, both planting wet, sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Helona tenth 17 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Midday.**

Anakin sat on the floor in the living room with Luke and Leia as they built towers with their blocks. They had moved up from building one Coruscant type tower up to building a whole city. In all of the different datachips he had on parenting and child development Anakin knew that Luke and Leia were far advanced for their age. Everyone seemed to be utterly amazed with them. But to Anakin this was normal. At the age of three, Anakin had already built five droids out of spare parts he had found. Before he bought the child development datachips; Anakin was truly baffled by everyone's amazement. It was hard to explain how Luke and Leia seemed to advance so fast.

Anakin took the building block that Luke handed him and placed it in the correct spot for the tower that would represent 500 Republica. "Someone very important is coming to visit today just to see the two of you," he said.

Leia looked up at him. "Dada geeddi," she said.

Anakin smiled. "I was a jedi," he confirmed.

"Geeddi commawn," Luke said looking at his father.

Anakin smiled. Both children were already in strongly tuned with the force that it almost amazed Anakin. "That's right," he said and placed another block that Leia had given him in it's place for another tower. "Obi-Wan is a very good friend of mine. He taught me everything that I know. Things that I will be teaching the two of you as you get older," he informed them. "You don't remember the last time Obi-Wan came to visit but he is very fond of you both," he told them.

"Unca Obi Commawn," Luke said fixing his big blue gaze on his father.

Anakin laughed. He couldn't wait to see Obi-Wan's face when Luke and Leia call him that. "Yeah, Uncle Obi is coming. He should arrive any minute," he said.

As if on cue Anakin felt the familiar presence of his old master just outside and waved his hand at the door, using the force to open it. Luke and Leia jumped up and ran over to the door shouting "Unca Obi" just as Obi-Wan walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Anakin laughed at the expression on Obi-Wan's face as he heard his new name and each twin tugging on his cloak.

"They got big fast," Obi-Wan said bending to inspect both twins.

Anakin stood up from the floor so that he could greet his friend. "What did the council say when you told them that you were coming here?" he asked.

"Oh the council is very interested in Luke and Leia. This is the first time that a jedi is known to have any offspring," Obi-Wan said. "They've ordered that Luke and Leia be tested," he informed his friend.

"Tested for what?" Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eye. "They want Luke and Leia to come to the temple, Anakin," he said.

"Out of the question," Anakin said flatly. "They can order you about all they want but I'm no longer a jedi; they have no power over what I will and will not do and I will not allow them to test my children like experiments," he told him.

"Anakin, the council has decided that if Luke and Leia show a high connection to the force that if either them decided to become jedi then they have the opportunity. They have agreed to come to any agreement that they can get with you in order to do this," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin mulled this information over. He knew that if either Luke or Leia wanted to become a jedi, that he would not get in the way. But he also didn't want to loose either of them to the jedi order or it's code. "What is the catch, Obi-Wan?" he demanded.

"You know as well I do that the code will never be amended unless _someone_ proves that there are flaws in it," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked him in the eye. "And you think that Luke and Leia are the key to amending the code?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that," Obi-Wan told him.

"But you were thinking it," Anakin told him.

"Sometimes change must be forced," Obi-Wan said. He sat down on the couch with both Luke and Leia crawling up next to him giving the jedi their full attention. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about what nearly happened, Anakin, and I have come to the conclusion that the order failed you when you needed it the most. _I_ almost failed you because I stuck to the code so many times. There _are_ flaws and it is these flaws that almost drove you to madness," he said.

"Have you spoken about this with the council?" Anakin asked hollowly.

"I wanted to run it past you first. I will not betray your trust, Anakin. If you tell me not to bring it up, I wont," Obi-Wan answered.

"I don't want them to know, Obi-Wan. I don't want anyone to know," Anakin told him.

"Very well," Obi-Wan agreed. "It is your choice. But I still think that you should talk to someone about it. A brush with the darkside is not an easy thing to overcome alone, Anakin," he told him.

"I have you to talk to, don't I?" Anakin pointed out.

"That you do," Obi-Wan agreed. "But I wasn't seduced by the dark side. I still think that you should at least talk to someone who has," he advised.

Anakin shook his head. "No. No one can ever know about it," he said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I have given you my opinion and I stand by it but I will not force you to do something that you are not ready for," he said. It was then that he noticed the building block city on the floor. "Are you trying to give a lesson about Coruscant?" he asked.

Anakin looked down at the city that Luke and Leia built. "No. That is Luke's and Leia's work. I only helped when they wanted me to," he answered.

"Impressive," Obi-Wan commented. "Have you shown them holo's of Coruscant?" he asked.

"No," Anakin answered.

"Interesting," Obi-Wan said and looked at both twins. "As Master Yoda would say, the mind of a child is truly a wondrous thing," he said and chuckled.

"You mean that this isn't normal?" Anakin questioned gesturing to the building block city.

"Not without proper training," Obi-Wan answered. "_Have_ you begun their training?" he questioned.

"I was going to wait until they were older," Anakin admitted.

"Like you?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well not exactly," Anakin said and took a seat opposite of Obi-Wan.

Both Luke and Leia grew tired of sitting and waiting for attention. Instead they made two toy starships float in the air and race each other. Anakin and Obi-Wan watched this with wide eyes.

"I think that it is time you began their training," Obi-Wan stated.

"I was just thinking the same exact thing," Anakin agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how is the new project that you are working on?" Obi-Wan asked as he set the table in the kitchen.

"Not as good as Fuller expects," Anakin answered making sure to keep away from what ever Obi-Wan was cooking, not wanting to mess it up. "He keeps pushing for an impossible deadline. The problem is that we haven't made much progress. Every time I have one problem fixed in the design a new one pops up."

"Are you saying that it can't be done?" Obi-Wan asked walking over to the stove to add something.

"I didn't say that," Anakin told him. "I'm positive that it can be done. But when you put this kind of project on an impossible deadline there could be a lot more problems than anticipated," he told him.

"Did you tell your boss that the jedi are the most patient beings in the galaxy? We're not expecting this to be done anytime soon," Obi-Wan asked.

"I tried. Fuller isn't concerned with making the deadline to please the order. He wants to make sure that he is the first to finish this project successfully. This order is just a publicity order, nothing more. I told him that on no uncertain terms was he going to mention the fact that I had a part in this. For once I am grateful that Fuller believes himself to be a god," Anakin told him.

"It is amazing that the holonet still has no idea where you are," Obi-Wan commented. "What exactly are the problems that you've encountered so far?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Anakin said gesturing for Obi-Wan to follow him. He lead Obi-Wan to a room off of the living room which was littered with spare parts and designs.

"I see that you still skip order while working," Obi-Wan commented taking a look around. He walked over to stand next to Anakin in front of a desk where Anakin activated a holoprojector presenting the plans for the new brand of jedi starfighters. "Well the outside almost looks the same," he said.

"It's what's inside that counts, Master," Anakin said pressing a button and showing Obi-Wan the schematics. "Not only will these new starfighters have a working hyperdrive but they each will be equipped with a strong cloaking device," he said. He pointed to a spot in the schematics. "That was the first problem. In order to fit a starfighter with both a hyperdrive and a cloaking device, you needed to find room to put them. The second problem came when we decided to fuse the hyperdrive and the cloaking device together. That obviously didn't work," he explained.

"This sort of thing has never been attempted before, how could your boss set it on a deadline?" Obi-Wan asked doubtfully.

"That is my reasoning, but Fuller doesn't see it that way," Anakin told him. His danger senses kicked in suddenly and he quickly turned in the direction that they had come.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said.

Before either of them could move they heard a loud crash following by high pitched wailing. Anakin sprinted out of the office with Obi-Wan close at his heal. They stopped when they reached the kitchen. There on the floor was Leia who was rolling to a sitting position while Luke sat on the floor screaming his head off as blood oozed down his forehead and broken glass surrounded him. The table itself had been turned on it's side behind them. Before Leia could even attempt to kiss her brother's booboo better Anakin quickly scooped Luke up in his arms and brought him over to the sink where he inspected the child's head.

"It's pretty deep," Anakin said looking at the large cut on top of Luke's head. He grabbed several cloths in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Luuke owech," Leia said.

Obi-Wan picked her up and used the force to right the table and clean up the glass. "These things happen, Anakin," he said.

"They're not supposed to happen on my watch," Anakin told him over Luke's wailing. "I think that I need to take him to get stitched up," he said.

"I'll pilot," Obi-Wan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Helona tenth 17 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Almas Medical Facility. Afternoon.**

Obi-Wan sat in the waiting area with Leia who was busy coloring while Anakin was in the examining room with Luke as the child got stitched up. He knew already that Anakin was blaming himself once again. Obi-Wan truly worried about Anakin. He knew that his former apprentice and friend was holding on by a string. Anakin wasn't happy, Obi-Wan could sense it from across the galaxy. That in itself bothered him. For the past two years Anakin seemed to be forcing his smiles or laughs; a stark contrast to the Anakin Skywalker that Obi-Wan once knew. He often wondered if Anakin would ever heal. Obi-Wan knew without a doubt that Anakin would be handling Palpatine's manipulations much better if Padme was awake. He sometimes cursed his duties for not being available to help Anakin through this all of the time. He also cursed Anakin's stubborn pride for not being willing to take council from a fellow jedi who had been seduced by the darkside. The jedi council was not as oblivious to what Palpatine was attempting as Anakin liked to think. But Obi-Wan dared not to say as much to his friend. Anakin was barely holding it together as it is. If it weren't for Luke and Leia, Anakin would have been dead by now; that much Obi-Wan was certain.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his musings by the arrival of Luke now sporting a white bandage around his head. He had finally stopped his wailing and now calmly sucked on a sucker candy. He looked up at Obi-Wan with his big blue eyes and offered his candy to him. Obi-Wan smiled. "That's your candy, Luke, you keep it," he said gently.

Luke wordlessly put the candy back in his mouth and plopped himself on the seat next to Obi-Wan staring at him.

Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from being a little unnerved by the child's intense staring. "You get that from your father," he said to the child knowing that Luke knew exactly what he was talking about. Luke smiled widely.

"Where's Leia?" Anakin asked as though appearing out of no where.

"She's at the table coloring with the other children," Obi-Wan answered.

"No she's not," Anakin said dangerously.

"What?" Obi-Wan demanded turning his attention to where he saw Leia last. "Oh blast!"

"You said that you would watch her, Obi-Wan!" Anakin snapped.

"I swear, she was right there!" Obi-Wan told him jumping up.

Anakin let out a vial oath in huttese. "I'll not ask you to watch my kids again," he snapped and quickly went in search of his missing daughter.

Obi-Wan quickly picked Luke up. "Come on, lets find your sister," he said and inwardly groaned. This certainly wasn't the right day to visit the Skywalkers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin searched the medical facility calling out Leia's name earning strange looks from patients and staff. He knew without a doubt that many were recognizing him but at this point and time he just didn't care. All he cared about was finding his daughter. Leia was barely two years old, just how far could she had gotten unnoticed? Anakin bit back the fear that Leia had been taken by a stranger or worse a slaver. He would know if his children were scared. No, Leia just happened to get her little hands into something that she wasn't supposed to. That was all. Anakin forced himself to remain calm. He recited in his mind the basic meditation steps and reached out with the force. He searched for Leia's force signature and instantly knew where she was.

When Anakin arrived at the door to Padme's private room, he found it slightly open. Opening the door fully, he found Leia standing on the chair next to Padme grasping her tiny hands on her mother's arm.

"Mama wayke up," Leia said.

Anakin walked fully into the room and brushed Leia's hair with his hand. "She can't, Princess," he told her sadly. Leia looked up at him with her big brown eyes silently asking why. Anakin picked her up and set her down in his lap as he took a seat. He didn't know how to explain this to her. He realized that if the situation had been reversed, Padme would know exactly what to say. "Your mama was hurt a long time ago, her body is still trying to heal," he explained gently.

Leia gave him a look of understanding before reaching over to kiss her mother's cheek. "Beuttor," she said.

Anakin smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it wouldn't work this time.


	5. Anakin's Inner Demons

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

Some of you may be wondering what had happened with Palpatine. You'll get your answers in this chapter. Everything is cannon up until the fight in the chancellor's office.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Helona the twelfth 17 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Midnight.**

"_You're not all powerful, Ani."_

"_I should be. I will become the most powerful jedi ever; I'll even learn how to stop people from dying."_

"_The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." _

"_Is it possible to learn this power?"_

"_Not from a Jedi." _

"_You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save your wife from certain death." _

"_Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."_

"_You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ."_

"_No! No! You will die!"_

"_He is a traitor, Anakin."_

"_He's the traitor. Stop him!"_

"_Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me."_

"_Aarrrrggghhhhh . . ."_

"_You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me."_

"_Aarrrrggghhhhh . . ."_

"_I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."_

"_Don't listen to him, Anakin."_

"_Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . ." _

"_**NO!!!!!!!"**_

Anakin snapped his eyes open. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths. It was over. Palpatine was dead; he could no longer cause any more damage. But it did little to take away Anakin's anxiety. He still didn't know what made him pull back that day. He had to stop himself periodically from looking over his shoulder wondering when one of Palpatine's minions would find him and come after him or worse, come after his children. He knew without a doubt that this was the last place people would look for him. Besides, since arriving at Theed, he had somewhat changed his appearance to where he blended in with a crowd. He had taken great lengths to remain anonymous. The holoreporters had backed off some in the past year but every now and again the hunt for Anakin Skywalker was on again much to his annoyance. Nobody guessed that he had a wife and two children. For that alone, he was grateful. He could handle himself being hounded; he didn't think he could handle Luke and Leia being hounded.

As his thoughts traveled to the twins, he looked to both sides finding the two in question once again tightly curled up next to him. "This has got to change you guys," he said gently prying himself free. "You both have your own beds to sleep in, why do you insist on sleeping in mine?" he questioned. He gently nudged their shoulders. Neither seemed to want to move.

Anakin found it hard to be annoyed with them even when they persisted in waking him in the middle of the night by screaming for him while he tried to get them to sleep in their own beds. He was stupid to think that they had given into their new beds only to find them tightly curled up on either side of him the next morning. Anakin sighed. It was his own fault really. He just couldn't stop indulging them. For the first year of their life he had insisted on keeping them close to him, convinced that he had to protect them from an unknown assailant. For this he cursed Palpatine once more. He had become paranoid since that fateful day in the chancellor's office. The only one who he could _really_ trust was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had always warned him about the chancellor. But Anakin foolishly refused to listen to his master's warnings.

It was with these thoughts that a light rap was made at his door.

"Come on in, I'm sort of pinned down," Anakin called.

"I was wondering if you were awake," Obi-Wan said entering.

"I don't sleep well anymore," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan took a seat across from the bed just as Anakin managed to scoot into a sitting position without disturbing Luke and Leia. "Are you still dreaming about _him_?" he asked. Anakin looked away giving Obi-Wan his answer. "Anakin, you need to talk to someone about it. The council _will_ help you," he told him.

"No one can help me, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him hollowly.

"That's not true and you know it. Come back to the temple, Anakin. It doesn't have to be that long. _Let us help you_," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"You don't understand," Anakin told him.

"I understand plenty, Anakin," Obi-Wan said flatly. "I understand that you have been feeling lost since the day Palpatine showed his true nature. You have begun to doubt yourself and your ability to trust others has shattered completely. You're scared , Anakin. You _need_ to come back for however long that you need. If not for yourself but for Luke and Leia. They rely on you completely and you _cannot_ take good enough care of them if you remain in this shell," Obi-Wan told him.

"I can't face them," Anakin said.

"Why?" Obi-Wan demanded. "Because you broke the code and deceived us about it? The council has forgiven that transgression," he told him.

Anakin shook his head. "No, that's not it," he told him.

"Then tell me, Anakin. _Trust_ me enough to confide in me. You used to be able to do that, remember?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Anakin tightened his arms around the still sleeping toddlers. "I _wanted_ everything that he offered me, Master," he confessed.

"What did he offer you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"The power to stop death. He... he told me that he held that knowledge. I was _desperate,_ Obi-Wan. I didn't want to loose Padme like I lost my mother," he told him.

Obi-Wan understood now. "Palpatine exploited your fears, _he_ made you desperate enough to search for what he was offering you. Come back to the temple with me, don't let the sith win!" he pleaded.

Anakin looked down at Luke and Leia. His children were innocent where he was not. They lived their lives without fear where he lived with it every day. He had no doubt that they would eventually catch on to his inner turmoil and he couldn't help but wonder how exactly it would affect them in the long run. He owed it to them to make sure that they lead stable lives, but how could he do so when he himself wasn't even stable? He then met Obi-Wan's eyes with his. "What is the _true_ reason that you came here?" he asked.

"I will not lie to you, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. With Anakin's nod he continued. "The council has been monitoring you ever since Palpatine's death. We've all been worried about you. You relationship with the chancellor had greatly disturbed the council. They worry about your mental and emotional state _because_ of that relationship," he informed him.

Anakin shook his head. "So you have been spying on me? For how long?" he demanded.

"I had only agreed with the council recently, Anakin. I was hoping that you would come around on your own but your slipping away each day. You're not happy, Anakin. Your encounter with this sith lord has sucked you dry. My only priority is to _help_ you," Obi-Wan told him.

"With what? A jedi intervention?" Anakin demanded.

"Anakin..."

"No!" Anakin snapped cutting him off before he could even start. "I gave you my trust and this is what you do with it? You try to trick me? Did you honestly think that it would work? How can I trust someone who is using a _Sidious_ method?" he demanded.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by Anakin's sharp tone. "Don't compare me to that slime!" he snapped sharply. "Sidious _manipulated_ you for his own evil plans! He never cared about you, only your powers! I care for your well being! I care only about you!" He sighed. "I hate seeing you like this. Palpatine managed to strip you of the gifted young man that you used to be after all," he said softly.

Anakin looked at his former master then and saw for the first time the defeated feelings that he was going through. Nothing about this situation was natural and there was only one man-_thing_ that was to blame. He looked down at Luke and Leia before looking back at Obi-Wan coming to his decision. "Alright, I'll do it," he agreed.

----------------------------------------------------

**Helona the twentieth 17 BBY**

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple. **

It was strange to be back here; Anakin felt like he didn't belong here anymore. It was as though he was _unworthy_ to walk the halls of the jedi temple. It pestered him to the point that his skin literally began to crawl. Images and voiced filtered through his mind. Most of it belonged to Palpatine. _"Beware of the jedi, Anakin."_ Anakin shivered as he heard the monster's voice speaking to him.

Obi-Wan looked over at his friend sensing what he was going through. "Relax, Anakin," he advised.

"I can't," Anakin whispered and tightened his grip on each of his children's smaller hands as they walked on either side of him, their short little legs hurrying to keep up with him. The closer they got to the council chambers the more stifling the temple seemed to get. Anakin had to stop so that he could catch his breath trying to fight this feeling off.

Obi-Wan was at his side instantly. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I think this was a mistake," Anakin told him quickly.

"No, Anakin. Don't start now. Do not give into it," Obi-Wan told him sternly.

"I don't belong here, Obi-Wan, can't you feel it?" Anakin replied looking Obi-Wan in the eye silently pleading with him to understand.

"The dark side is doing this to you, Anakin, fight it!" Obi-Wan urged.

"It's too strong..."

"Fight it! You are stronger than this now fight!" Obi-Wan snapped.

Anakin nodded and took a deep breath, drawing strength from the light side of the force. "I'm fine now," he said after a moment. "You never told me what they did with Palpatine's body," he said as a thought occurred to him.

"The senate took care of it," Obi-Wan told him.

Something cold settled in the pit of Anakin's stomach. "What did they do with it?" he asked.

"They did not say," Obi-Wan answered him. "The council is expecting us," he said after a momentary pause.

Anakin nodded and the continued on their way to he council chambers. Once they got there, Anakin instantly felt like the council was scrutinizing him again. He also found a couple new members on this council.

"Welcome home, Anakin," Master Yoda greeted warmly.

"I'm not staying," Anakin stated pointedly in response. Yoda's ears dropped upon hearing it.

"We understand," Master Mace Windu replied. "Have a seat," he offered and gestured to the empty seat that Anakin had noticed.

Obi-Wan took his usual seat next to the empty seat. "Master Koon recently passed on through the force on a mission to Korriban," he explained.

Anakin looked at him confused. "Korriban?" he questioned.

Obi-Wan gave him a look that said he would tell him later. "Just take the seat," he said instead.

Anakin nodded and complied letting Luke and Leia settle themselves on his lap. He put his arms around the two year olds as they gazed around curiously each too shy to say a word.

"Wonderful it is to see Luke and Leia Skywalker for the first time it is. Hope we do that we see them again," Master Yoda said looking at the twins.

"They're not staying either," Anakin replied tightly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"Anakin, do you agree to testing Luke and Leia?" Mace asked.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "As long as I'm in the room with them," he agreed.

Yoda and Mace exchanged a look before looking back at Anakin. "Agree with this the council does," Yoda agreed.

"You didn't come here to test Luke and Leia, Anakin. Are you ready to go over what happened in Chancellor Palpatine's office?" Mace asked.

Anakin looked to both Luke and Leia and then back at Mace. "I barely know _what_ exactly happened," he admitted.

Aayla Secura looked at him disbelievingly. "_You were there_," she told him.

"So was I and even I am not entirely sure what had happened," Mace replied for Anakin.

"Relive it you must in order to overcome it," Yoda said addressing Anakin.

Anakin tightened his hold on Luke and Leia bringing the twin's attention to him. He didn't want to relive it. He didn't want to open up that door again. He was afraid of what would happen. "How long will this take?" he asked finally.

"That depends on you," Mace answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin turned sharply around at the familiar voice. "Arametha," he said in greeting.

Arametha smiled. "It has been a long time," she said. "What was it that you said the last time we spoke?" she asked. "Sorry Arametha but I have to focus on the rest of my training and the war. Duty comes first from now on," she said reciting his last words to her.

"I hadn't expected to see you again," Anakin admitted.

Arametha laughed. "Nor I you. When I heard that you had left the order I have to admit that I was hurt. Here you claimed that we could no longer see each other because you had decided to be a model jedi and you quit being a jedi in the end," she said.

"I'm sorry about that," Anakin told her. He watched her come closer to him forcing himself to keep his eyes on her face. She was still beautiful as ever. Her dark skin seemed to glow and she had decided to let her purple hair fall down loosely in it's natural curls.

"Tell me the true reason why you ended things, Anakin," Arametha asked.

"I think that you know already," Anakin replied backing up some as she continued to come closer.

Arametha cast her dark eyes downwards before meeting his. "There have been rumors but the council had neglected to disclose your reasons. Was it because of Chancellor Palpatine? Did the sith lord make you think you had failed as a jedi?" she asked.

"That was part of the reason," Anakin answered slowly as Arametha came closer. Suddenly he felt himself back up into a wall but Arametha didn't stop until her face was a hairs breath away from his. "Why have you come back, Anakin?" she asked.

"I'm not staying for long," Anakin told her. "The council had asked to speak with me, they want to close the the case that they have on the sith," he lied.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked him leaning in closer.

"Daddy!"

Anakin managed to side step away from Arametha in time for both Luke and Leia to cling to his legs.

Arametha blinked upon the arrival of the children hoping that she had heard wrong. "Daddy?" she questioned looking Anakin in the eye.

Anakin thanked his children's timely arrival and lifted them both into his arms. "These are my children. Luke and Leia," he said looking Arametha in the eyes. "They're the reason why I left the order," he told her.

"And their mother?" Arametha asked.

"My wife is back home on Naboo," Anakin told her.

"Since when do you have a wife?" Arametha asked in disbelief.

"Since the beginning of the clone wars," Anakin answered her honestly.

"That's why you broke things off?" Arametha asked unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Anakin told her.

Before another word was spoken, Obi-Wan had arrived breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the twin's with Anakin. He had decided to keep the fact that the twins had managed to give him the slip again to himself. He didn't want to hear Anakin give him a hard time like the last time. "They're ready for you, Anakin," he said at last.

"I guess that this is really goodbye then," Arametha said finally.

"I'm sorry," Anakin told her again before turning to Obi-Wan walking away from Arametha once again. He stepped into pace with Obi-Wan. "Who's going to watch Luke and Leia? I don't want them witnessing this," he asked.

"Master Secura has offered to watch them," Obi-Wan answered. "Are you truly ready for this?" he asked concerned.

"No," Anakin answered. "But it has to be done," he told him.

"That it does," Obi-Wan agreed. "The council has decided that everything will take place in the room of a thousand fountains," he informed him.

"Because of it's calming effects?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered as they reached the room in question. The council met them at the entrance. At once Aayla Secura stepped forward. "I'll take Luke and Leia off of your hands for you. They'll be safe with me," she said reaching for the twins.

Luke and Leia looked at her and clung to their father more tightly. Anakin set them down and knelt in front of them. "You two need to go with Master Secura, Daddy needs to speak with the jedi in private," he told them gently. Luke and Leia clung to him more closely. "It wont be long, I promise," he promised them.

"Come on, your father has something that he needs to do," Aayla said gently to the twins.

"Go on," Anakin urged to the twins. Luke and Leia put the short arms around their father's neck "I'll not leave you here, I promise," he whispered to them hoping that they understood as he pulled away and handed both twins over to Aayla who took their hands in hers.

Anakin stood up. "Where are you going to take them?" he asked.

"I was going to take them to the gardens," Aayla told him.

Anakin nodded. "I will meet you there when this is over," he told her. Aayla nodded and he watched her lead Luke and Leia away with each twin looking back at him.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It is time," he said drawing Anakin's attention.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin sat cross legged in front of one of the many fountains and across from Obi-Wan. It was just them, Masters Yoda and Windu. It was all that Anakin was comfortable with. The sound of the fountains behind him had it's desired effect. This was the right choice in setting. It did help Anakin to relax some.

"Tell us how you learned that Chancellor Palpatine was the sith lord we were looking for," Obi-Wan urged.

"He told me," Anakin answered. "He told me about his knowledge of the dark side. He wanted to teach me it's secrets, he wanted me to become his new apprentice." He could feel the unease and alarm radiating off of Yoda and Mace.

"When was this?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"When I brought him the news that you had engaged Grievous," Anakin answered. "I should have killed him then perhaps Masters Kolar, Fisto and Tiin would have lived."

"You don't know that," Obi-Wan told him.

"You weren't there, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him hollowly.

"Then tell me about it," Obi-Wan urged. "Tell me about it through your eyes."

Anakin closed his eyes as he remembered that day.

_Anakin arrived at the chancellor's office to see Palpatine and Mace fighting. He stepped over the bodies of the dead council members, each killed with a lightsaber before they had a chance to fight. Anakin tore his eyes away from the sight, unable to handle it. He saw Mace force Palpatine to drop his lightsaber and shoved him to the ground._

"_You are under arrest, My Lord," Mace stated to Palpatine._

_Palpatine then took notice of Anakin standing there "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" he said._

"_You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." Mace spoke up._

"_No! No! You will die!" Palpatine shouted raising his hands, and lightning bolts shot out. They were blocked by Mace's lightsaber and Palaptine was pushed back against the window sill. "He is a traitor, Anakin!" he called._

"_He's the traitor. Stop him!" Mace countered._

_Anakin was frozen in place unable to decide what to do next. All he could think about was saving Padme. But at what cost? At allowing the sith to win, at abandoning everything he had stood for? But nothing was as important as saving Padme from dying. He had to save her. _

"_Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me!" Palpatine urged._

_Mace was doing the best that he could do to block Palpatine's powerful lightning and he grit his teeth._

"_You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine shouted._

"_Aarrrrggghhhhh . . ." Mace ground out._

_Anakin was still frozen to the spot. He felt utterly powerless. If he chose one path he would be abandoning his principles but if he chose the other then Padme would die._

"_I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose! You must stop him!" Palpatine ordered._

"_Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace shouted._

_Anakin remembered his early teachings. The dark side was a dark and dangerous pathway. One that you could never come back from. But in it laid the secret to saving Padme's life. But what if it was a lie? Would he be abandoning everything that he stood for for nothing? _

"_Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer. Ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhhh . . ." Palpatine shouted pretending weakness. _

_Mace pushed Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moved closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face began to twist and distort. His eyes became yellow as he struggled to intensify his powers._

"_I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer!" Palpatine cried still pretending weakness._

"_You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all!" Mace called bringing his lightsaber dangerously closer._

_Anakin was at his side in an instant. He had to know how to save Padme before Palpatine died. "You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial!" he argued._

"_He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive," Mace told him._

"_I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please," Palpatine continued._

"_It is not the Jedi way . . ." Anakin argued. Why was he defending a sith lord? Because he had the power to save Padme. _

_Mace raised his lightsaber to kill the chancellor._

"_He must live . . ." Anakin said._

"_Please don't, please don't . . ." Palpatine continued._

_Anakin thought back to the past thirteen years. All the conversations he had had with the chancellor. Of the support he had from Palpatine. Of the praise. Was it all a lie? Was it all just a ploy to lure him in. "_**I see you becoming more powerful than all of the jedi, Anakin**_." It was power. That was all that Palpatine cared about. Everything else was a lie. And with clarity he saw the rest of the vision. He saw what he would do if he chose the wrong side. He saw himself lashing out at Padme, he saw her giving up before she died. And he heard the the words coming out of Palpatine's mouth. He would be the one to kill Padme, not childbirth. And just like that he was brought back to reality_

"_**NO!!!"** Anakin shouted igniting his lightsaber and then saw the triumphant gleam in Palpatine's eyes. Instead of stopping Mace, Anakin brought his blade to Palpatine's throat cutting off his head. As Palpatine's head rolled across the floor Anakin sank to his knees, dropping his lightsaber. _

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's horror as he revealed what had happened two years earlier. He could feel the sorrow coming off of Yoda and the empathy coming off of Mace. The last one he hadn't expected. "I can't get Palpatine out of my head," he confessed. "It's like he is haunting me."

"For how long?" Mace demanded.

Anakin looked down. "Since I left the order," he answered.

"A connection you have with Sidious. To learn peace you must break this connection," Yoda said speaking up.

"How do I do that, Master?" Anakin asked.

The three jedi masters exchanged a look. Each knew the only possible answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me what is going on on Korriban," Anakin asked once he settled himself in a chair inside Obi-Wan's quarters. Luke and Leia were already asleep in the spare bed, the one that Anakin used to sleep in when he was still a padawan.

"Shortly after Palpatine's demise the council had ordered a full investigation into the sith and how they had managed to survive under our radar. It is still a mystery how we didn't detect Palpatine before the sith," Obi-Wan told him. "We've been excavating and destroying every tomb and temple on Korriban as well as those on other worlds."

"How much luck have you received on this?" Anakin asked.

"We have found several sith holocrones and have uncoded seventy of them," Obi-Wan told him and then hesitated.

"What is it?" Anakin asked sensing Obi-Wan's hesitation.

"The first holocrones that we've found belonged to Palpatine," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin felt the room drop in temperature. "And?" he asked almost afraid of what Obi-Wan was about to tell him.

Obi-Wan met his gaze. "One of them was meant for you," he told him.

"Destroy it," Anakin told him quickly.

"We can't do that until we've decoded it," Obi-Wan told him regretfully.

"I don't care, just destroy it!" Anakin snapped.

"Anakin..."

"No! Don't you see, this may be part of the problem! Master Yoda said to sever the connection between me and _him_. This is one of them!" Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "It wont be easy convincing the council that it must be done," he said.

"Then go behind their back. Do it before they have a chance to stop you," Anakin told him.

"The council will not be happy if I went behind their back," Obi-Wan told him.

"Then I'll do it. Tell me where it's being kept," Anakin decided.

"I don't think that that is a good idea," Obi-Wan protested.

"It needs to be destroyed, Obi-Wan," Anakin stated forcefully.

"I shouldn't have told you about it," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Well now that I know about it, I want it destroyed," Anakin told him.

"Anakin, you're not a jedi anymore. You resigned from the order which means that you are not supposed to even know about this. The council will not take this very well. If that holocrone is destroyed without their consent they will know who did it and it will lead them to me," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked away from him. He wanted that holocrone destroyed. He wanted anything to do with Palpatine destroyed. He wanted Palpatine to never have existed.

"Anakin, promise me that you wont go looking for the holocrone," Obi-Wan urged.

"I can't promise that," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, you must stay away from that holocrone. You have no idea what might happen if you come in contact with it!" Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked at him then. "You expect me to go on living knowing that thing exists?" he demanded.

"It won't exist for long. The council will make sure of it. Now lets drop the subjects, we have some meditation tomorrow and you'll be kept quite busy all day before you leave," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin grunted as he thought of the different jedi who would be telling him their story about being seduced by the dark side. He would listen to them but he would not tell his story. He would keep it to himself. Only Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace would know. Of that he would be sure of. "Fine," he said at last and stood up. "I'm going to retire for the night. I'm sure that you'll wake me early in the morning," he said.

Obi-Wan watched him go convinced that this would be the last time that Anakin would be here for quite some time. He was sure that once the last remains of Palpatine were destroyed then Anakin's troubles would lessen. He of course would argue this point with the rest of the council. For Anakin's sake he would do it.


	6. Fete Week

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

From now on each chapter will represent one years time going by. So expect to see Luke and Leia to grow up fast in this fic.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Welona the twenty third 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Midday.**

"What about this one, Daddy" Leia asked holding up a bright and shiny decoration.

Anakin took it out of her hand and tried to figure out where to put it. After many begging from Luke and Leia which included whining, Anakin had given into the traditional celebration of Fete Week even if he knew nothing about it's traditions. Of course once Sola had heard that they were celebrating Fete Week she instantly started giving him the standard instructions on the proper celebration. The first of which was the decorations. Shortly after this "lesson" Anakin was bombarded with decorations and lists from Sola. Luke and Leia had dug into the decorations immediately and insisted on getting started. Each child was eager to celebrate the holiday once Ryoo and Pooja explained it to them. The thing that peeked their interest the most was the presents.

"Where would you like it?" Anakin asked eying the shiny object and holding at arms length. It was a little too shiny for his liking.

"Hang them on the stairs," Leia said brightly.

"Them?" Anakin asked skeptically._There was more of them? _

Leia pointed to a box. "There's lots of them!" she said brightly.

"I like these much better," Luke said holding up a less bright and shiny decoration but the problem with this one was that it made a jingling noise.

"Mine are better," Leia stated sticking up her little nose.

"No they're not!" Luke argued.

"They're both equal," Anakin stated ending the argument before it escalated. _Both equally nauseating._"Just hang them where you want them," he instructed keeping his opinions to himself about the fete decorations.

Both Luke and Leia scurried about putting the decorations up often time's using the force when necessary. Leia took the stairs deciding to hang her decorations over the side of the railing while Luke decided to hand his in the middle of every doorway before they got into even more decorations.

Anakin stood back and allowed them to have their fun. He took a look around the once immaculate house and sighed. Threepio was defenantly going to be upset that all his hard work was for nothing, again. The room that they were in currently was now taken over by fete decorations. He inwardly cursed Sola for putting him threw this. He would curse Ryoo and Pooja for it but it wouldn't be right to curse children. No, Sola was the _real_ culprit behind this. But how to take her down without her expecting it was the real question.

As if on cue there was a quick knock at the door followed by Sola walking in. "I found some more decorations," she said holding a box.

Momentarily forgetting that Luke and Leia were in the room, Anakin let out a really vial oath in huttese and then kicked himself hard when Luke cried out.

"You owe a credit to the swear jar!"

"For that one you should owe ten, Daddy," Leia piped up, both twins grinned at their father's slip up.

Anakin muttered furiously under his breath so that neither twin could hear. He then turned to Sola. "You really enjoy helping out don't you?" he said as nicely as he could.

Sola wasn't affected in the least. "It is important that Luke and Leia experience a proper fete week," she told him.

"Where I come from such a thing doesn't exist," Anakin told her.

"Well this is Naboo and here we've celebrated the winter fete for quite some time. Besides, Padme would be insisting that you celebrate it. It was always her favorite festival week," Sola told him. She then regarded him. "You did know that, didn't you?" she asked.

"I've always been away at this time of year. I didn't have the luxury of celebrating anything, I was on the front lines fighting in a senseless war," Anakin told her.

Sola was still unaffected. "Well you have the luxury now and I suggest that you get to it," She said handing him the box. "By the way, what are you planning to make?" she asked.

"Make?" Anakin asked growing cautious.

"For the festival dinners. I know that Mom will be cooking on day five but what are you planning for just you three?" Sola explained.

"I don't cook," Anakin told her strictly as he set the box down.

"Come again?"

"You heard me, Sola," Anakin said crossing his arms.

"Anakin, you have to cook. I mean what do you guys eat all the time?" Sola replied.

"Pre-prepared meals," Anakin answered her.

Sola looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh this just wont do. Not at all," she told him.

"No. I draw the line at this, Sola! I don't cook because I _can't_ cook. I screw up butter!" Anakin told her flatly.

"Well that could be fixed easily. All you need is a few cooking lessons," Sola persisted. "I'll set it up with Mom, she enjoys giving lessons."

"I have a better idea, I'll program Threepio to cook," Anakin said worming his way out of this one.

"You can't be dependent on droids. They're not the answer for everything," Sola told him dismissing the idea.

"They worked well in the temple," Anakin stated.

"You're not in the jedi temple anymore. Children need a home cooked meal. Didn't your mother ever cook for you?" Sola persisted.

The mention of his mother jabbed at Anakin. "We were slaves, we didn't have that luxury. We were fed gruel," Anakin pointed out flatly. Sola was beginning to _really_ annoy him now.

"Don't you want to give Luke and Leia that luxury then?" Sola asked.

He was in a tight corner now and she knew it. Anakin let out a mental vial oath in huttese. "What time should I be over?" he grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Welona the twenty fourth 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie Home. Midday.**

Sola was going to pay for this, Anakin would make sure of it. He frowned as Jobal handed him some utensils. So far she had forced him to wear her frilly pink apron, a hair net (which was provided by Sola) and protective gloves for hot surfaces. No, Anakin was not happy. Not happy one bit. As he listened to Jobal's basic lecture the wheels turned in his head on the perfect way to make Sola pay for this. Anakin considered taking his lightsaber and destroying something of Sola's but that wouldn't fix the problem; it would just create more. By the time that Jobal had finished her lecture Anakin had the perfect plan to make Sola pay and he smiled devilishly to himself.

"Now are you ready to cook?" Jobal asked.

"No," Anakin replied tartly. "Jedi don't cook, we meditate and fight battles," he said.

Jobal laughed. "I'm sure that's not all jedi do," she said.

Anakin smiled. "We also pilot starfighters," he said.

Jobal shook her head. "What ever did Padme ever do with you?" she muttered.

Anakin grinned. "You don't want to know," he replied.

"It's nice to know that you have a sense of humor, Anakin, but lets put it aside for now," Jobal said taking out some vegetables.

"I wasn't joking," Anakin told her.

Jobal ignored that comment. "I think I start you out with a simple salad," she said and indicated the different vegetables.

"I'll ruin it," Anakin told her.

"Nonsense," Jobal said.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Anakin told her.

Not even fifteen minutes later all the food that Jobal had laid out for Anakin to prepare was beyond edible. Jobal tisked as she inspected the ruined food.

"I told you that I can't cook," Anakin stated frowning.

Jobal turned to him. "Padme was the same way and she turned out well, you just need a lot more instruction and practice," she told him.

Anakin groaned. "Oh joy, this is going to be a lot of fun," he said dryly.

"I've set my mind to turning you into a great cook, Anakin, soon you'll find that I am quite stubborn when I've set my mind to something," Jobal told him.

"Now I know where Padme gets it," Anakin muttered.

"Persistence pays off, Anakin," Jobal told him.

"So does aggressive negotiations," Anakin replied.

"Aggressive negotiations?" Jobal asked blinking.

Anakin smiled. "Negotiations with a lightsaber," he explained.

Jobal shook her head. She knew that Anakin would always be a jedi at heart no matter how different his life was. "Sometimes change could be good," she said. "You'll thank me for this one day, Anakin, trust me," she finished.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Welona the twenty fifth 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Evening.**

"You two need to be on your best behavior," Anakin warned as he helped Luke and Leia put on their jackets.

"Because we're going out?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered even though the answer was obvious.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Your Aunt Sola had invited us to go with her to a nice restaurant," Anakin told them.

"Whats a rest are aunt?" Leia asked.

"A place you go to eat," Anakin answered secretly wishing for Dex's Diner.

"How come we haven't been to one?" Luke asked struggling with his sweater.

Anakin pulled the sweater over his head and pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Because I haven't gotten around to taking you," he answered keeping the fact that they were too young to even go to himself.

"What kind of food will they have?" Leia asked as she pulled her sweater over her head.

"I don't know, I've never been there," Anakin told her pulling her long hair out of the sweater.

"Will Ryoo and Pooja be there?" Luke asked.

Anakin nodded. "All three of your cousins will be there," he told them. He stood up then. "We're going to be late if we don't get going," he told them halting the questions.

"But your the best pilot in the galaxy, we can't be late!" Leia stated.

"Yeah! It's impossibbal!" Luke chimed in.

Anakin bit back a smile at his children's confidence in him. "Lets go," he told them ushering them outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Welona the twenty fifth 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Claira's Fine Dining. Evening.**

Anakin pulled the speeder up in a large parking lot before helping each child out. "You both need to behave," he reminded them.

Luke and Leia crossed their little fingers behind their backs. "We will," they said in unison.

"I know that you're crossing your fingers," Anakin told them making them uncross their fingers before putting their hands in his.

"What kind of rest are aunts did you go to with Mommy?" Leia asked.

"I didn't go to any," Anakin told her.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because we kept our marriage a secret?" Anakin told them.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Because we did," Anakin told them.

"Why?" Luke repeated.

"Will the two of you stop with the questioning?" Anakin asked.

"No," both twins said.

"Let me rephrase that, enough questions," Anakin told them.

"What does re fraise mean?" Luke asked.

"It means to express the same message in different words," Anakin answered.

"Oh," Luke replied.

"Now be quiet," Anakin told them as they got inside the restaurant. When they got inside the maitre de, a tall stringy male greeted them.

"Do you have a reservation?" the maitre de asked.

"We're meeting a group, check under Naberrie," Anakin told the man.

The maitre de checked the list before him. "The Naberrie group has been seated already, may I ask your name sir?" he said.

"Skywalker," Anakin told him leaving out his first name.

"Right this way sir," The maitre de said grabbing three menus and lead the way to the table.

Anakin groaned a little when he found the table that they would be sitting at was in the middle of the restaurant. Sola instantly spotted them and smiled. Again, Anakin's plan to make her pay was fresh in his head and he smiled back. "Sorry we're late," he said helping Luke and Leia to their seats before sitting down.

Darred smiled. "It's quite alright, we just got here ourselves," he said.

Anakin turned his attention on his nieces. "Are you two looking forward to the last day of fete week?" he asked.

Ryoo and Pooja smiled. "Of course," Ryoo replied. Pooja looked down at the table in front of her.

Anakin felt the ten year old's sadness. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Aunt Padme never missed fete week," she stated sadly. It was no secret how much Pooja missed her aunt.

Sola reached over and took her daughter's hand. "Oh sweetie," she said softly.

"Have faith," Anakin told her. "She will wake up and everything will be better," he assured her.

Pooja looked at him. "You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I have foreseen it," Anakin told her confidently.

Pooja smiled then. "Then she will wake up," she said.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Welona the twenty fifth 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Evening.**

Anakin closed the front door behind him and glared at the twins. Each was covered in food. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Do you even know how wrong the two of you were back at that restaurant?" he demanded.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, both oblivious to why they were in trouble. They looked back at their father and shook their heads.

"You do not start a food fight in a public restaurant. In fact you do not start a food fight at all. Your food is supposed to be eaten not played with," he lectured them.

"But that isn't fun," Luke protested.

"It's not supposed to be fun!" Anakin snapped. "Eating is for survival not for fun," he told them.

"You're going to punish us aren't you?" Leia asked timidly.

"How else are you going to learn your lesson?" Anakin replied. "No dessert until the last day of Fete," he told them. As anticipated both twins protested heartedly. But Anakin wasn't finished. "And you'll both go to bed straight after supper." the twins protested this. "And if I were a cruel man I'd make you forget about Fete Week," he told them. Their pained expressions tore at him. "But I am not a cruel man, I made a promise and I'm keeping it," he told them. "Now march upstairs and get yourselves cleaned up," he commanded.

Both twins climbed the stairs slowly one foot at a time, carefully holding onto the railing while Anakin watched only climbing up after them when they reached the top. He would not be taking them to a restaurant again any time soon after this. Was he ever this undisciplined? He couldn't have given his mother this much trouble. A frown appeared on his face when he thought of his mother. The pain of her death still stung. He still felt the guilt at not being able to save her, of not rushing off to Tatooine after the first dream. Of what he did to the tuskan tribe. The rage he felt upon his mother's death still tormented him. _It is only natural to want revenge. _Palpatine's words made him shudder. He had _trusted_ that slime! Palpatine had assured him that it was okay, but Anakin knew that what he had done was horribly wrong. He was ashamed of his lack of control, of his weakness. But it would _never_ happen again. Never again would he let the monster take control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welona the thirty third 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Midday.**

_He walked into the apartment to find Padme stitching a piece of cloth. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a baby bonnet. He leaned against the doorway watching her as she furiously worked on the stitching, pricing her fingers and missing stitches here and there. Finally her frustration got the best of her and she threw her stitching across the room and swore a vial oath which took him by surprise. _

"_That is rather unladylike of you, Senator. Where ever did you learn such language? I imagine that Senate would be shocked to hear those words come from your mouth," he quipped. _

_Padme rounding on him. "You think it's funny?" she demanded. _

"_Not at all," he assured her stepping away from the doorway. "I find it charming," he smiled._

"_Charming? You find it charming that I can't make a simple bonnet for the baby?" she demanded._

"_I didn't say that," he told her. _

"_But it's true! I'm going to be a horrible mother!" she cried. _

_Anakin crossed the room sensing with alarm her distress. "No you're not," he assured her pulling her in his arms. "You will be a wonderful mother, I have seen it," he told her. _

_Padme pushed away from him peeved. "Why must you insist that I'm perfect all the time?" she demanded._

_Dumbstruck by the drastic change of mood he replied. "Because you are," he told her simply._

"_No I'm not! Nobody is!" She snapped. "Just admit to my flaws!"_

"_Alright," he amended. "You're not perfect. You're incredibly stubborn and think nothing of yourself. You work yourself to the bone without a care to your own health. You snore in bed and take entirely too long to get dressed and undressed..." Padme crossed her arms and glared at him menacingly. Anakin thought he had heard her growl. He'd gone too far. "And I love your flaws," he stated timidly. _

_Padme advanced on him giving him the death look, making him back up. He was alarmed by the anger he felt coming from her and gulped. He wasn't afraid of anything. Really he wasn't. But the creature standing before him actually scared him. Whatever this was, it was not his wife. He wanted his wife back! _

"_I could go on and on about your faults," she told him dangerously. Anakin didn't respond, he just watched her with wide eyes. "You are stubborn, reckless, impulsive..."_

"_You like the fact that I'm impulsive," he reminded her._

"_You have absolutely no skill in decorum! You blurt out whatever you are thinking without consequence! You set impossible standards on yourself and get angry when you don't measure up. You whine too much! YOU snore in bed and the sound is horrifying! Your morning breath is horrid!You are also destructive! You're a slob! You blame everyone else for YOUR problems!..."_

"_I give in!" Anakin cried holding his hands up in surrender. He had to get away while he was still in one piece. "I'm needed at the temple," he excused himself. "I... I only came by to see how you and the baby were doing," he told her._

_And it was like a switch went off. Padme's anger disappeared and she smiled lovingly placing a hand on her abdomen. "We're fine," she told him beaming. _

_Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, the monster was gone, but he was still afraid that it would return. "That's good," he said slowly. "I have to get back before Obi-Wan knows I'm missing," he told her rushing out of the apartment leaving a bewildered Padme in his wake. _

Anakin was brought back to consciousness by what felt like an earthquake. As he became aware of his surroundings he realized that it was his bed that was shaking. "What have I told you about jumping on beds!" he snapped. "Especially when someone is in them!"

Instantly the bed stopped shaking as each twin stopped their bouncing and knelt on either side of him pulling on his arms. "Daddy get up!" Leia cried from his right.

"It's midday and we're hungry!" Luke whined from his left.

Anakin pulled free and checked the cronometer on the bedside table biting back a vial oath. "Alright I'm up," he told them sitting up.

Leia peered at him. "What were you dreaming about, Daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Why do you ask?" Anakin replied.

"Because you were smiling in your sleep, you seemed happy," Leia answered innocently.

Taken aback, he knew it to be true. He was always happiest when he was with Padme and for the past three years the only way he could be with her was in his dreams. "I was dreaming about your mother he answered at last.

Leia cast her eyes downwards. "Why wont she wake up and be with us?" she asked sadly. "Don't she want to?" she asked timidly.

Wordlessly he pulled each of his children close to him. "Of course she wants to be with us. She loves us," he told them. "But some things are beyond our control and we must accept that as best as we can," he whispered. He wasn't just reassuring them. He told himself this every day that he was without her.

"Can't you use the force to help her?" Luke asked. "You said that anything is possible with the force," he reminded him.

Anakin had tried that. It didn't work. He wasn't strong enough. Plastering a smile on his face he said instead, "I'm hungry too, lets get something to eat."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welona the thirty fourth 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Midday.**

Anakin sat down at the communication console and keyed in Obi-Wan's frequency. He hadn't spoken with his friend in a month and he felt guilty for it. He had always made sure to speak with Obi-Wan every week. It was his lifeline. But he had been so busy lately that he could barely find time to speak with his friend. He knew that he had missed his appointment at the temple and that he would be hearing about it from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin?"

Anakin focused his attention on the holographic image of his friend. "Good, I reached you. I was hoping that you weren't on a mission," he said.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks. I thought that you had snapped and... You missed your appointment," Obi-Wan said frowning.

"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized. "I've been busy, I know that that is no excuse," he said.

"When will you be able to come to the temple?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I honestly don't know," Anakin told him.

"Anakin," the lecture was coming. "You know how important it is to your recovery for you to come to the temple every month," Obi-Wan stated patiently.

"I've kinda gotten roped in celebrating the Winter Fete. I swear that Naberrie women are sith in disguise!" Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan merely smiled. "This is the life that you have chosen," he told him.

"I don't regret my decision, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him strictly.

"Anakin, you must keep your appointment," Obi-Wan urged.

"I know," Anakin told him halting the lecture before it could even start. He paused for a moment choosing his next words carefully. "I need reinforcement!" he told him urgently.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about it," Obi-Wan told him.

"Help me, Master, come to Naboo. I need your help," Anakin urged.

Obi-Wan couldn't refuse him and Anakin knew it. He used it against him. Obi-Wan sighed. "What is this hold you have over me?" he complained.

Anakin smiled. "We're brothers, you love me," he stated making Obi-Wan groan.

"You are going to be the death of me one day," Obi-Wan grumbled.

Anakin grinned. "It takes two days in hyperspace to reach Naboo from Coruscant. I'll be waiting, Luke and Leia will be waiting," he told him.

"Did you tell them that I was coming before speaking to me about it?" Obi-Wan asked dreading the answer. Anakin's lopsided grin gave him his answer. "You manipulative little twerp," Obi-Wan accused. "You'll pay for this," he told him confidently. Anakin laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Fate Day Three 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Midday.**

Luke and Leia waited patiently for their uncle Obi to arrive. Each were sitting on the sofa and fidgeting even kicking the sofa with their dangling feet. Neither had much patience. Anakin cast a stern look in their direction. Instantly the fidgeting stopped as well as the kicking. Anakin gave them a smile. "Remember what I said about patience," he reminded them.

"When is Uncle Obi coming?" Luke asked. He was the one most eager for Obi-Wan to arrive. His son was tightly attacked to Obi-Wan.

"Soon," Anakin assured him. "Obi-Wan is always prompt," he reminded them.

"What does prompt mean?" Leia asked.

Anakin really shouldn't use big words when speaking to them, but he viewed it as teaching his children since they always asked what a word that they didn't know meant. "It means on time," he answered.

"Oh! Then why didn't you say that?" Leia replied.

Anakin merely smiled. "What do you have planned for Obi-Wan?" he asked instead knowing that his children each wanted to do something with their uncle.

Before either child could answer the door opened with Obi-Wan walking through it. Some time ago Anakin had insisted that Obi-Wan just enter the house on his own accord. Obi-Wan was the only person Anakin allowed to do so.

Luke and Leia jumped off of the couch and sprinted up to Obi-Wan attaching themselves to him crying "Uncle Obi" excitedly.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin laughed. "You've charmed them, now you're stuck with them," he told him.

Obi-Wan ignored him and reached inside his robes. "Master Yoda sent something for you," he said to the twins.

"I'll take the candy," Anakin told him before Obi-Wan could give the treats to the chubby little hands reaching for it.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've taken sweets away from them as a punishment until the last day of Fete Week," Anakin told him taking the candy. Luke and Leia gave him pleading looks each reaching out their hands sadly. "That's not going to work," Anakin told them strictly. Tears began forming their eyes tearing at him but he remained strong and crossed his arms giving them a stern look.

"By the force what did they do?" Obi-Wan asked feeling torn himself by the pitiful expressions on the twins's faces.

"A mistake on my part," Anakin told him. "I took them to a restaurant before they were ready. We were forced to leave due to their little food fight."

Obi-Wan cringed. "How did you handle it?" he asked.

"Lets just say that Padme would be proud," Anakin answered him. "I paid for everyone's dinner and promised to never bring these two instigators back to their establishment again. Had they known who I was, I'm sure that it would have been different," he told him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't envy you," he told him.

"I was never this much trouble," Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan coughed making Anakin glare at him. "Karma my friend, karma," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin demanded.

"I think that you are just a bit deluded," Obi-Wan told him.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked. "De loaded?"

Obi-Wan was taken aback by this question.

"Answer him, Obi-Wan," Anakin said crossing his arms.

"He's just a child," Obi-Wan protested not wanting to be the one to explain the word. Anakin raised an eyebrow in challenge. Sighing Obi-Wan turned to the three year old boy. "It means misled in judgment," he told him. He was unsure if the child comprehended when the boy frowned.

"Why did you say that about my daddy?" Luke asked.

Again Obi-Wan was taken aback.

"Answer him," Anakin told him frowning.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Because your father's belief on the subject is misplaced," he answered him.

Luke frowned again. "Does that mean everything he believes in is misplaced?" he asked.

"No, Luke, that isn't what I mean at all," he assured the boy.

"Then why did you say it?" Luke asked.

"Because your father isn't as innocent as he likes to believe," Obi-Wan answered him. "You can trust me on that. I trained him since he was a child himself," he told him.

Luke and Leia fixed their gaze on their father. Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. "Thanks," he snapped.

"Karma," Obi-Wan told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Fate Day Four 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Almas Medical facility. Afternood. **

It had taken quite a bit of coaxing but Anakin had managed to convince Obi-Wan to accompany him and the twins to visit Padme. Obi-Wan could feel the disapproval from the staff on Anakin's bringing children to the intensive care unit to visit with their mother. Many viewed it to be cruel to expose children so young to such tragedy. But Anakin had ignored them. Luke and Leia deserved to see their mother. Anakin was right to bring them. From what Obi-Wan understood of coma patients was that they were aware when loved ones were close by. Anakin wasn't initially going to bring Luke and Leia here until later, but that had changed a year ago when Leia found her way to her mother knowing instantly who she was. The twins needed to see their mother, to touch her. They needed to know that she was real.

Anakin let go of his children's hands, letting them rush across the distance between them and their mother, hanging back as they jumped up on the chair and crawled up next to her, talking to her excitedly. Anakin had encouraged this. He knew that somewhere deep inside, Padme knew that they were there, that she could hear them and she was smiling, relishing in hearing their exciting tales.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked beside him.

"She's listening to them," Anakin told him. "I know it."

"Can you sense her through the force yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin frowned sadly. "No. Not yet. But soon. Soon she'll return, she has to," he whispered.

"It tears me to see her like this," Obi-Wan told him. "Padme had always been a fighter. She had always been strong. I remember her during the blockade. She fought unspeakable odds for her people and triumphed. She'll get through this, Anakin," he assured his friend putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm not giving up on her," Anakin vowed.

"You shouldn't," Obi-Wan replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Fate Day Five 16 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie Lake Retreat. Midday.**

Again Anakin had convinced his friend to join him at the lake retreat for the final day of Fete Week and the final day of the galactic standard year. Obi-Wan had protested that he would be intruding on a family moment. But Anakin would have none of it. Obi-Wan was family, he wanted his brother with him. It had taken even more convincing to Obi-Wan to come with him to the island that he was taking Luke and Leia to. It was just the four of them. Luke and Leia played in the sand making sculptures while Anakin and Obi-Wan sat and watched.

Obi-Wan noticed the far away look on his brother's face as he stared at the spot where Luke and Leia were playing as though he was seeing something that wasn't there. "What are you remembering?" he asked.

Anakin glanced at him briefly unsure if he should divulge this information. "Remember when Padme's life was threatened weeks before we left for the outer rim sieges?" he asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.

"It was a lie. A carefully constructed rues so that we could be alone away from the war," Anakin confessed. "We were here exactly nine months prior to the day that Luke and Leia were born," he told him.

Comprehension downed on Obi-Wan on where that far away look was coming from. "The spot where they are playing now?" he asked surprised that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable. Anakin nodded in confirmation. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to that. But he did understand it. He himself had only been with Siri once but he still felt the pain of her loss when he was in that room.

"You don't have to say anything, Obi-Wan," Anakin told him. "I already know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The swim back to the house was a slow one as each men assisted the two three year olds. It was odd, Padme was supposed to be here helping her children to swim. But fate was so unkind at the moment. Once they reached the house Anakin had to scold the three year olds for running in the house drenched. Each child looked crestfallen upon disappointing their father. But Anakin merely smiled and directed them to a couple of lawn chairs and a table where a game sat. One of Anakin's creations designed to teach.

Not for the first time, Obi-Wan was struck by how mature and patient Anakin had become. Becoming a father had suited him. This was what Anakin was meant for, Obi-Wan was sure of it. He smiled as he watched Anakin instruct his children. Explaining the simplicity of the game and it's connection to their training of the force. Such methods for teaching children had never been brought up before but oddly enough it fit. The children were focused and into the game.

"He's very good with them," Jobal said coming up to stand beside him. "It's so refreshing. He's so young yet he dedicates his entire life selflessly to those two children. My daughter chose well," she said.

"Their fates are entwined. I see that now," Obi-Wan told her.

"Do you?" Jobal asked. "I hear attachments are forbidden for a jedi," she said.

"Technically, yes, but once in a while you get a jedi who had disobeyed that rule in one way or the other," Obi-Wan told her.

"Have you?" Jobal asked.

"Three times," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I lost two to the force," he added and continued to watch Anakin.

"I know nothing of the force," Jobal told him. "That doesn't mean that I don't have my own beliefs," she added. After a moment she continued on. "I know that you jedi have many incredible abilities..." she began.

"You want to know about Padme?" Obi-Wan asked. Jobal nodded. "Trust Anakin's judgment. His bond with her is strong. He will know," he told her.

"Thank you," Jobal whispered.

"There is no need to thank me. I also care about your daughter's well being. She is my friend as well," Obi-Wan told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone was settled they each took a seat in the great dining hall as the servants brought the meal to the table.

"Ah, real edible food!" Anakin exclaimed rubbing his hands together in anticipation earning a few chuckles around the table, each aware of how much of a disaster he was in the kitchen.

"Dig in, Anakin, and savor each taste. I'll be teaching you how to prepare this meal in no time," Jobal said.

Anakin froze with his fork midway to his mouth. This earned even more laughs.

"Now I know what you meant before!" Obi-Wan laughed at his brother's expense. "They're teaching you a civilized skill," he finished.

Anakin glared at his brother. "Not funny," he stated flatly and then ginned. "I think you just earned the title of taste tester," he stated deviously.

"I don't want to die yet, Anakin," Obi-Wan protested.

"Karma," Anakin reminded him making Obi-Wan groan.

"When do we open our presents?" Leia asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Luke seconded.

"When the meal is over," Sola told them patiently.

Anakin set his fork down and wiped his mouth calmly. "Actually, what I got for Ryoo and Pooja should be unvieled now before it gets dark," he said calmly.

Sola turned to him sharply. "You didn't tell me what you got them!" she cried.

Anakin grinned. "It was a surprise," he told her calmly.

Ryoo and Pooja sat up alert looking to both of their parents. "Can we see it?" they asked excitedly.

Before Sola could say a word, Anakin spoke for her. "Of course!" he said standing. "In fact I insist upon it," he told them.

"What are you up to Anakin?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin only grinned. Ryoo and Pooja jumped up from their seats making the adults rise as well. Anakin led them all to a grassy hill where canvas covered something large and bulky.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sola groaned. She nearly exploded when Anakin tore the canvas off revealing two top condition swoop bikes. "Oh no no no no! This will not do! They cannot ride these, they're too young!"

"I was racing in pod races when I was younger than they are now," Anakin pointed out. "Also the younglings at the temple learn to pilot at a much younger age," he stated.

"They don't know how to pilot!" Sola snapped.

"That's okay because I'm going to teach them," Anakin told her.

"I cannot allow this!" Sola told him.

"With all due respect, Anakin is the best star pilot in the galaxy. He is the perfect candidate to teach your children to pilot," Obi-Wan stated.

"And I'll do it for free," Anakin put in.

Ryoo and Pooja looked at their mother pleadingly. "Please Mom!" they cried.

Darred instantly caught on to Anakin's scheme and was secretly on Anakin's side. He inspected the bikes appraisingly. "They seem in a fine condition, all the safety requirements are in top condition. I see no reason not to allow this," he said. He knew that he would be in for it later but his wife needed to learn her place and this was the perfect solution.

Sola gaped at him. "You cannot be serious!" she snapped.

"I am," Darred confirmed.

Sola looked around her knowing by the way everyone looked at her that they were in agreement.

"I would not let any harm come to them, Sola. Besides isn't better that they learn from an expert early on rather than some kid on the street?" Anakin challenged.

Sola was caught and she knew it. She glared at her brother-in-law knowing that he did this out of spite. He smiled at her knowingly and she seethed. "Obviously my opinion on the subject matters not to any of you," she conceded. "Very well," she ground out. She walked up to Anakin and glared at him. "I try to help and this is how you repay me?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "Alls fair in love and war," he answered. "Besides, I _like_ a challenge like this," he whispered to her.

"My sister is so going to hear about how callous you are when she wakes up," she told him stalking away.

"She already knows, Sola!" Anakin called to her retreating back and turned to his nieces beginning the first lesson.


	7. Anniversary

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Nelona Ten 15 BBY**

**Naboo: Varykino: Naberrie Family Lake Retreat. **

Calmness. Peacefulness. Beauty. Words that could best be used to describe this place flowed freely to Anakin as he stood on the veranda watching the water of the lake and the way they sky began to change.

"_Are you an angel?"_

_She looked at him startled. "What?" _

_He continued to stare at her. "An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry," he explained._

"_I've never heard of angels," she told him._

"_You must be one...maybe you just don't know it," He told her. He was sure of it because she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen._

"_You're a strange little boy," She told him smiling._

_------------------------------_

"_Ani? My goodness, you've grown," She exclaimed noticing him._

"_So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean...for a Senator, I mean," He said feeling nervous._

"_Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," She told him smiling._

_-----------------------_

"_It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or do the things you like..." She said as they ate on their way to Naboo._

"_Or be with the people I love," he added looking at her._

_She looked at him "Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi," she asked._

"_Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love," he answered her._

"_You have changed so much," she told him._

"_You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams," he told her._

_--------------------------------_

"_We used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water," she told him upon their arrival at the lake retreat. They strolled along the veranda._

"_I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet," He told her as they stopped to admire the lake._

"_...We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing," she continued._

"_I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth..." He said and dared to touch her feeling the smoothness of the skin._

_She looked at him. "There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical," she told him._

_He looked into her eyes. "Everything here is magical," he said._

"_You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real... but it wasn't," She told him._

"_Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real," he told her._

"_I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself," she said._

"_I think it's true..." he whispered leaning forward to kiss her. He was relieved that she did not resist and he deepened the kiss. _

_-------------------------------------------------_

"_From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..." He told her as they sat in front of the fire. _

_She didn't say anything, he could feel her hesitation. She met his eyes and then looked away._

"_If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me," He begged. He needed to hear her to say something._

" _...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible," She told him at last._

"_Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen..." He told her._

_She stood up then. "You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other," she told him._

"_Then you do feel something!" He was relieved but at the same time dismayed because she would not give into it. _

"_Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me," She told him rationally._

"_You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't," He told her standing up._

"_I am not going to give in to this. I have more important things to do than fall in love," she told him stubbornly._

"_It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret," he told her after thinking about it._

"_Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. Mt sister saw it. So did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?" She replied._

_He was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "No. You're right. It would destroy us." he said._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Don't be afraid," he told her as they waited for their execution._

"_I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life," she told him._

"_What are you talking about?" He asked._

"_I love you," she whispered_

"_You love me?! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives..." he replied taken aback._

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know," She told him before they kissed._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Marry me," he urged. _

"_What?" She asked taken aback._

"_I know it sounds crazy but I don't care. I want to be with you from now until we die," He told her hurriedly._

"_We can't..." She began. _

"_We can... We'll make it work, Padme," he insisted. _

"_Anakin..." She began, she was going to tell him that it couldn't work._

"_Do you love me?" he asked interrupting her._

"_Yes," she told him._

"_Then marry me," he urged. "I promise that it would work, we'll make it work. I... can't be without you and if you're honest with yourself you feel the same way," he told her. _

_She was silent for a moment as she considered this. _

"_I swear to you that it'll work," he told her urgently._

_She smiled. "You haven't told me that you love me," she told him._

_He smiled. "I love you, always," he told her. _

"_Then kiss me," she asked and he instantly complied. _

They were married on this terrace by sunset. It was impulsive. It was forever. They never regretted it even when the war tore them apart. They always found time for each other no matter how difficult it was. They kept it to themselves even though they wanted to shout it from the rooftops. They loved each other. They made it work.

Anakin closed his eyes. He could see every inch of her. He could feel her shin beneath his fingers. He could feel her response to his touch. He could hear the hitch in her breath when he was near. He could see the smile that she only reserved for him, hear her laugh. She was his angel, the most beautiful creature that ever lived. He could smell the scent of her perfume. He could feel her long curls through his fingers. He could remember how happy she was when she was with him. She filled him. She was his everything.

But then he would open his eyes and she would float away. Anakin clung to the memories but it had been four years and the memories were beginning to fade. He longed for his dreams. Because when he dreamed, they were filled with her. Sometimes he thought that she wasn't real. But then he would see Luke and Leia and he was reminded once again of her. He was forgetting. He was drowning, he couldn't breath without her. He was loosing her every day. She was slipping away and he was powerless to stop it. He was powerless to save her just as he was powerless to save his mother. He had forgotten many things about his mother and he was beginning to forget his wife.

Anakin clutched the railing tighter, struggling with his emotions. He had come out here with the rest of Padme's family for a vacation. Nobody knew what this week here will be coinciding with, they weren't even aware. But Anakin knew. As he gazed at the setting sun he remembered the sun setting seven years ago as he committed himself to the one woman he loved more than life itself. He had told her that he couldn't live without her. And every day he was without her he wanted to die but Luke and Leia pulled him back.

Tears escaped his eyes as he remembered every word spoken, unable to breath. No one was here to watch him fall. Everyone was inside sharing a meal. Anakin couldn't eat. He was alone, exactly how he felt everyday. The tears kept flowing. He still couldn't breath. He couldn't feel her anymore. He wasn't strong enough. He couldn't help her. He just wasn't strong enough.

----------------------------------------

Ruwee watched as his son-in-law struggled with his emotions before finally breaking down. He was well aware of what this week symbolized. He had read the papers stating his daughter's marriage to this man before him. His own wife had sent him to find Anakin and here he had found him.

Anakin loved Padme, the evidence was clear. Ruwee could not deny it. He could not deny that Anakin was suffering. This was the first time that he had ever seen Anakin show emotion such as this. It bothered Ruwee the most when Anakin would show no emotion whatsoever. He told himself that it had to be because Anakin was a jedi. Jedi were known for the stoicism but Ruwee caught Anakin showing emotion here or there. But when Padme was mentioned, Anakin showed no emotion, it was as though he felt nothing. But appearances could be deceiving.

Wordlessly, Ruwee moved out to the terrace. Like a switch went off, Anakin composed himself making it appear that nothing was wrong. He had noticed him. "My wife sent me to find you," he said breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to watch the sun set," Anakin told him. "I'll be inside soon," he added.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Ruwee asked concerned.

"What would make you ask such a question?" Anakin replied.

"I know what is coming up," Ruwee told him.

Anakin looked at him briefly before turning back to the sunset. "Then you would understand why I would like to be alone," he said.

"You don't have to be alone, Anakin," Ruwee told him.

"I'm not alone, I have Luke and Leia," Anakin told him.

Ruwee wanted to say more, but the moment was interrupted by two four year old twins who sprinted across the terrace towards their father.

"Can we go swimming after supper?" Leia asked giving her father the look that she used every time that she wanted something.

"It'll be too dark to swim," Anakin told her. Leia pouted. "Don't give me that look," Anakin said strictly.

"But we want to go swimming!" Luke whined.

"It's too late to go swimming," Anakin told them.

"Please?" both twins begged.

"No," Anakin told them strictly. "We'll go swimming in the morning," he told them.

"But we want to go now!" Luke whined stamping his foot.

"Please Daddy," Leia begged taking one of her father's hands and giving him the pleading look.

"What did I tell you?" Anakin demanded crossing his arms.

Both twins looked at each other each knowing that their father wasn't going to let up this time.

"Have the two of you finished your meal?" Ruwee asked catching his grandchildren's attention.

Luke shuffled his feet while Leia gave him an innocent look. Neither wanted to lie in front of their father or else get punished severely for lying. Neither knew why their father got so upset with lying and hoped to never find out.

"I think that perhaps you should finish your meal," Ruwee said before Anakin could speak.

"Yes, Grandpa," Luke said nodding to his sister. Each twin walked back into the house glancing back at their father ever so often.

Anakin watched the twins walk back into the house in silence. When they were out of his sight he turned back to the sunset as the sun dipped below the lake. He didn't speak to Ruwee. He never knew what to say to him.

"You know, they are at an age where they should be in school," Ruwee said breaking the silence.

"I am teaching them," Anakin said.

"I'm talking about a structured environment where they can learn things that you may not be able to teach them," Ruwee told him.

"Am I not smart enough to teach my own children?" Anakin asked slightly offended.

"I didn't say that," Ruwee amended. "I'm just saying that Luke and Leia may benefit from receiving a formal education," he told him.

"I'll think about it," Anakin said after a moment.

Ruwee nodded. "Come inside when you are ready," he said knowing that this was as far as the conversation would go. As he stepped through the door to the house he turned around. "I know that Padme would want her children to receive a formal education as she had," he said before going inside.

Anakin watched as the sky darkened thinking about what Ruwee had said. The problem with it was that no one knew what Padme would say in the situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nelona Twelve BBY**

**Naboo: Lake Country: Varykino: Naberrie Family Retreat **

"_You are far nobler than a slave, Ani, remember that," Shmi Skywalker said, her face serious. _

"_Were we always slaves?" he asked. _

_A sad smile appeared on his mother's face. "No. We were once free," she told him._

"_Where do we come from?" he asked. _

"_A very peaceful and beautiful planet with lots of mountains and lakes of water," she told him with a sad look of remembrance in her eyes. _

"_Do you miss it?" he asked._

_She smiled sadly again. "Very much," she told him._

"_How did we become slaves?" he asked._

_This question seemed to catch her off guard and he could feel the pain rolling off of her. "I think that you should get some sleep, we have another busy day tomorrow," she said choosing not to answer this question. _

_There was something that she wasn't telling him, he was sure of it. But he didn't press the issue, he could feel her pain. It almost felt like betrayal._

Anakin opened his eyes to intense sunlight. He groaned , rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Today symbolized the worst day of his life. Today was the seventh anniversary of his mother's death. He closed his eyes again and tried to focus on a good memory but all that came to him was his nightmares and her brutalized body, of her dying in his arms.

But as fate would have it, he could not hide away in bed for the duration of the day. It was no time before two extra smaller bodies climbed up on the bed and started shaking him crying his name. "Leave me alone!" he cried in a voice not of his own burring deeper in the bed.

Both twins paused in their efforts to wake their father and looked at each other. They could feel agony rolling off of him in waves. Each knew that he was only like this once a year. Slowly they backed off, unsure on how to proceed. Wordlessly they left the room running into their Aunt Sola.

Sola looked in the direction that the twins had come from and frowned. "Isn't your father up yet?" she asked.

"Daddy don't feel so good," Leia told her.

"What do you mean?" Sola asked concerned.

"He's in pain, lots of pain," Luke answered hugging himself.

Solo looked towards the room that Anakin was sleeping in. "I wonder what it could be," she whispered before turning back to the twins. "Why don't you two grab something to eat," she suggested.

Neither twin needed to be told twice and quickly hurried to the kitchen where they knew their grandmother would be at to feed them.

Sola watched them scurry away before turning to Anakin's room. When they were out of view she walked towards Anakin's door and raised her hand to knock but thought better. Anakin would most likely refuse her entrance. Instead she turned the antique knob on the antique wooden door and opened the door, squeezing herself inside. The curtains on the windows were drawn keeping the room in darkness. Sola made out the lump underneath the covers in the bed indicating where Anakin was. The room was totally silent. Dark, silent and depressing.

Sola walked further into the room and over to the bed. "Anakin?" she whispered softly.

"Leave me alone, Sola," Anakin snapped, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

Sola frowned in confusion. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her brother-in-law. "What is wrong, Anakin?" she asked.

Anakin mumbled something but Sola couldn't hear what he had said. "Just leave me alone," he said morosely.

Sola was unsure of how to proceed. It was clear that Anakin was feeling depressed, but about what? She took a seat at the end of the bed. "Maybe talking about it would help," she said gently.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sola, I just want to be left alone," Anakin told her firmly.

"Anakin..."

"This isn't something that you can help me with," Anakin told her, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

Sola was at a loss to what to do next. "We're here for you when you feel that you can talk to us," she told him standing up and leaving the room.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone and closed his eyes again prepared for the memories that would assault him. It was all he had now.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Anakin gripped his lightsaber tightly as he waited. Everything in him was screaming to do something before disaster took it's claim. Any moment the separatist army would make it's move and the people of this town were unaware of it. They were unprepared. _

"_Relax," Obi-Wan advised him. "You wont do any good being as jittery as you are."_

"_We need to clear these people out of here now, Master," Anakin replied. _

"_I agree," Obi-Wan told him and motioned to a clone commander. _

"_Yes, General Kenobi?" the clone commander asked. _

"_Clear this area of civilians as quickly as possible," Obi-Wan commanded._

_Anakin caught something in the distance. "Too late!" he told them and rushed in the middle of the civilians shouting ,"Take cover!"._

_The separatist army had approached them fast sending bombs into the city before making their way in. Civilians screamed and frantically ran for cover. Anakin took the liberty of getting the stray children to safety as clones took on the droid army. He heard Obi-Wan shouting at him as he got another batch of children to safety. Then he spotted a little girl standing in the middle of the road frozen in terror. Anakin ran to get her when Obi-Wan shouted at him. He was a second too late when a bomb exploded just two feet away from the little girl sending her one way and him the other. Anakin groaned and turned his head before swallowing a scream and scrambling away. Next to him was his mother's bruised and battered body and her eyes were wide open staring at him lifelessly._

Anakin jolted up in bed breathing rather hard. He brought his knees up and rested his forearms against them bringing his face into his hands. He had nightmares about the war before. Many times he would dream about the war but he never dreamed that his mother was a victim. _No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back._ Not looking back was easier said than done. _We were never meant to be slaves. _

Anakin took a deep breath. There had to be some reason why he had been dreaming about his mother and hearing her voice for the past six months. _We weren't always slaves. _"What are you trying to tell me, Mom?" he asked knowing that somehow she could hear him. But he knew that he would have to find his own answers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nelona fifteen 15BBY**

**Naboo: Varykino: Naberrie Family Lake Retreat. **

Anakin sat in silence as the entire Naberrie family gathered together in the house. Anakin had offered to watch all of the children as they played. Luke and Leia were playing with their cousin Janren who was closer to their age while Ryoo and Pooja swam. Still no one knew what today was. Anakin was in a melancholy mood all day. Today was the seventh anniversary of the day that he and Padme had gotten married. Luke and Leia were oblivious to it but they both could sense his mood and looked over at him several times giving him cheery smiles. Anakin would smile at them in return knowing that in their own way they were trying to cheer him up.

"They grow up fast."

Anakin turned his head and noticed Ruwee standing by the door watching the children. "They do," he agreed.

"Have you given any thought about what I said?" Ruwee asked taking a seat next to Anakin.

Anakin watched as Luke and Leia juggled balls with the force. "I have," he answered.

"And what is your decision?" Ruwee asked.

"They deserve everything that I didn't have at their age," Anakin told him.

"The jedi didn't give you an education?" Ruwee asked looking at him.

"I was a slave on Tatooine when I was their age," Anakin told him. "The jedi didn't find me until I was nine," he added.

"And your parents? Where are they now?" Ruwee asked.

"My mother died seven years ago. I don't have a father," Anakin answered. "Don't ask me about it," he finished.

Somehow saying I'm sorry wasn't quite the right thing to say, Ruwee decided. "I didn't know," he said.

"Of course you didn't," Anakin said keeping an eye on Luke and Leia, ready to scold them for using their abilities to tease their cousin. But the twins put a stop to their thoughts on the subject when they saw their father narrowing his eyes in their direction.

"It's too late to enroll them in school this season, they'll have to start next year," Ruwee said going back to the subject of Luke's and Leia's education.

"When would that be?" Anakin asked.

"Some time around Selona the eighteenth," Ruwee told him.

"And you're just now bringing this up when it's too late to enroll them?" Anakin asked a little annoyed.

"We don't really talk, Anakin. And besides, you're not really all that receptive to how to raise Luke and Leia," Ruwee told him.

"We'll talk about schools at another date," Anakin told him ignoring his comment and catching Luke and Leia teasing Janren. With a slight hand movement, he called the toys that Luke and Leia were hovering over Janren's head and playing keep away with. "What have I told the two of you about abusing the force?" he demanded catching the twin's attention.

Both Luke and Leia had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry," they both muttered.

Anakin stood up. "Get inside," he told them.

Luke and Leia dutifully went inside prepared for their punishment.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," Ruwee said.

"I don't want them making the same mistakes that I did. Being strict is a necessity when the force is involved," Anakin told him following Luke and Leia inside to hand out their punishment leaving Ruwee to question what mistakes he had made.


	8. Discoveries

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

The saying that Anakin talking about at the end of this chapter is one that I grew up with, I was often told it by my family, it is a family motto.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope this makes up for the very little that went on in the last chapter.

* * *

**Selona Twenty 14 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home**

"Do you think they will like me?" Leia asked kicking her feet impatiently.

"Who do you mean by they?" Anakin asked unbraiding a braid that he had messed up do to Leia's jittery movements.

"My classmates," Leia answered as if this was obvious.

"You shouldn't worry about whether people like you, just worry about liking yourself," Anakin told her rebraiding that one braid.

Leia turned her head to look at him. "But I want people to like me," she told him.

Anakin placed his hand on top of her head and turned her facing forward. He kept the fact that people will like her and her brother mostly because of who their parents are to himself. "I have no doubt that people will like you, but just don't worry about it," he told her.

"Don't you ever worry about it?" Leia asked.

"No," Anakin answered. "I don't care if people like me or not," he told her.

"That's silly," Leia told him. "Everybody likes you, you're the hero without fear," she told him.

"Where'd you hear that?" Anakin asked frowning and pinning the tiny braids in coils in the back of her head. The hairstyle closely resembling the one that Padme had worn when they had met.

"I heard Ryoo and Pooja talking about it," Leia told him.

"Do you listen to everything that your cousins say?" Anakin asked frowning.

Leia frowned. "Well...no," she answered. "They sometimes say the silliest things," she told him.

"Like what?" Anakin asked knowing that his daughter was waiting for him to ask.

"They said that if a boy sticks his tongue in a girls mouth then a baby will appear. But that's silly, how can that happen?" Leia told him innocently.

Anakin was ill prepared for this response. He really didn't want to explain the facts of life to his five year old daughter. "If a boy tries to stick his tongue in your mouth I want you to bite him hard," he told her strictly.

"Why?" Leia asked looking at him curiously. She was unsure of what she had said to get a strong reaction out of her father.

"Because I said so," Anakin told her not mentioning the fact that any boy who decided to stick his tongue in her mouth would meet the end of his lightsaber. "Go make sure that your brother is ready," he told her.

"Okay, Daddy," Leia said hopping up from the stool she was sitting on and skipping out of her room.

Anakin stood up and watched her go getting alarmed all of a sudden by the realization that she wouldn't be a little girl forever and that one day he wouldn't be the center of her world anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty 14 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Leeesils Compulsory University**

Anakin crouched in front of Luke and Leia outside the school that they would be attending for the next seven years. Ruwee was able to pull some strings for them to be able to attend this school. Anakin had agreed to this one mainly because of the security it provided. Only the wealthy could afford this school and because of that the school had a very high privacy policy. Anakin had met with the dean a couple of months ago and went over certain things with him, mainly concerning security and privacy. The dean had complied completely upon knowing who he was and who Luke's and Leia's mother was.

"Are you guys sure that you're ready for this?" Anakin asked.

Luke and Leia nodded. "Are you?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

Anakin smirked. "I am if you are," He told them. He stood up just as the first bell rang. "I'll be here when you get out," he told them.

Leia gave her father a quick hug while Luke hung back nervously looking around him at all the other children. After releasing Leia, Anakin rubbed Luke's unruly mop of blond hair. Luke squirmed away and tried to smooth down his hair.

"No mischief!" Anakin told them as they turned away to hurry into the school. He stood there watching as Luke and Leia hurried into the school until they were no longer in sight. He adjusted the hat he wore that kept people from seeing the top portion of his head and turned back to the speeder and left the school grounds.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty 14 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin closed the door to the house behind him feeling alarmed at how quiet the place was. That's when he remembered that Luke and Leia were in school and would be there for another hour. Wordlessly, he walked over to the comm station and dialed in Obi-Wan's frequency. Minutes later he picked up the frequency on Tatooine. It was a couple of minutes before he saw Obi-Wan's face.

"I was just about to contact you," Obi-Wan told him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you find anything out?" Anakin asked.

"This investigation would go over more smoothly if you were with me. I don't understand huttese," Obi-Wan told him.

"You've got nothing," Anakin deducted disappointedly.

"I'm afraid so. It appears that Gardulla the hutt died several years prior and I know nothing of those who had surrounded her," Obi-Wan told him. His face softened a little. "Why now all of a sudden, Anakin? You never explained this," he asked.

"I need to know how my mother and I became slaves, Obi-Wan. I know that I'm asking a lot. I know that I'm taking you away from your duties as a jedi," Anakin told him.

"I cannot do this alone, Anakin. Tatooine is not exactly hospital as you are aware. I need you to help in this if you want results," Obi-Wan told him.

"Luke and Leia just started school..." Anakin told him.

"I know that your family is important, Anakin, but you asked for this investigation. You've been away from them before..." Obi-Wan told him.

"But for how long this time?" Anakin asked. "Force! I didn't even know about them until Padme was well into her pregnancy because the war kept me away for long months at a time!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him sensing the conflicting emotions running through his friend.

"I have no desire to be away from my children like I was away from Padme during the war," Anakin told him.

"But?" Obi-Wan asked sensing that there was more.

"But If I am truly honest, I admit that I have missed the life of a jedi," Anakin confessed.

"You chose this life, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"What choice did I have?" Anakin retorted. "You know the code! The council would have taken Luke and Leia from me and separated me from my wife!"

Obi-Wan had the decency to look away. "You don't know that," he told him.

"Stop defending the council! They have been wrong before! The council isn't right about everything!" Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan met his eyes. "I'm not defending the council, Anakin. The order has gone under many changes since Palpatine was destroyed. Your seduction and Dooku's forced the council to re-examine everything that has transpired since Qui-Gon died!" he told him.

"It doesn't matter what changes the order will go through. Attachments will always be forbidden and perceived as the path to darkness. Look at what had happened to me. There is some validity to their claim. I nearly _did_ turn! Do you even know _what_ started my nightmare!" Anakin snapped.

"You didn't turn, Anakin. That is what is important..." Obi-Wan argued.

"I was right about those nightmares that I was having about my mother. When I found her she was barely alive, she died in my arms. I murdered every last beast in that tribe that held her captive even the women and children. I murdered them in cold blood and I enjoyed it! They deserved it!" Anakin told him bluntly.

Obi-Wan paled and felt sick. The very idea of Anakin doing something so horrible, that he was capable of such brutality and darkness scared him. "Do you regret it?" he asked shakily.

Anakin looked away. "No. If I had the chance I would eliminate every tribe of tuskin raiders on Tatooine. The galaxy would be far better off with out those animals. They tortured my mother for sick pleasure. If they can torture a helpless woman with no remorse then they do not deserve to live," he told him vehemently.

Obi-Wan palled even more at this confession. "Every living being deserves to live, Anakin," he told him softly.

Anakin looked at him in the eye. "Even the sith?" he challenged.

"That tuskin tribe was not a tribe of sith lords, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"They were close to it!" Anakin told him.

"What you did was wrong! It is the actions of a sith!" Obi-Wan told him.

"You didn't see what they had done to my mother!" Anakin yelled.

"That is not a justification for cold blooded murder!" Obi-Wan told him.

"Your one to talk. Look at how you reacted to Siri's death!" Anakin snapped pointedly.

"I didn't commit murder in blind rage and cold blood, Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin looked away. "It is pointless to argue over something that is done and cannot be changed," he said calming down. "I'll meet you in Mos Espa in three days time," he told him.

"Where do you suggest we meet?" Obi-Wan asked relieved that the argument was over and he would finally be getting something done in his investigation.

Anakin looked at him. "Have you run into the junk dealer Watto yet?" he asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty 14 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Leeesils Compulsory University**

Anakin Leaned against the speeder and watched as the children piled out of the school. He kept the hat low over his face and felt the stares from the other parents even that of apprehension about his mysterious appearance. Anakin smiled to himself as he felt the other parents throw up defenses as their children grew closer. Still, Anakin waited until he felt the familiar force presence of his children before he spotted them talking animatedly with not only their cousin Janren, who he was also picking up, but with two dark haired children. So they've made friends. Then as they got closer, Leia screamed "Daddy!" and began running over to him with Luke and Janren on her heals.

Anakin bent and greeted his children with Leia throwing herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I take it that you enjoyed school," he said sensing both Luke's and Leia's joyful mood. He felt the other parents relax some upon seeing him greet his children.

Luke and Leia nodded vigorously. "Everyone is very nice!" Leia told him.

"Our teachers gave us more work than everyone else," Luke told him.

Anakin frowned. "That's not very fair," he replied.

"But, Daddy, they said we were exceptional. I don't know what that means but it sounded good," Leia told him struggling with the big word that she had repeated.

"Uncle Anakin, we're is my mommy and daddy?" Janren asked.

"They were held up so I offered to take you home," Anakin answered the boy.

"Oh," Janren replied sounding a little disappointed.

Anakin merely smiled. "Were all having supper at your grandparents house, they're eager to hear how your first day at school went," he told them.

"Okay," the children replied unanimously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty 14 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin waited for Luke and Leia to wash up before informing them of his trip. Jobal and Ruwee already knew about it and would be taking care of their grandchildren. Ruwee had of course demanded an explanation but Jobal had understood when Anakin mentioned that what he was doing was for his mother.

Anakin looked up when he sensed Luke and Leia. Each twin watched him closely from the stairs. Clearly they had sensed that there was something that he wanted to talk to them about. He beckoned to them. "Come here," he said.

Luke and Leia climbed down the stairs before approaching him, each apprehensive about what their father wanted to speak to them about. They took a seat across from their father upon his indication of the couch.

Anakin leaned closer to them. "Something has come up that requires my attention," he told them. "I'll be leaving Naboo for a little while," he announced.

"For how long?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. It may take a month or two," Anakin answered.

"Why are you leaving?" Luke asked.

"Obi-Wan has asked for my help on an investigation he's in the middle of. He needs some of the skills that I have that he doesn't," Anakin told them not giving any further explanation on what he was doing. Neither twin knew about his years as a slave on Tatooine. But they knew of his past as a jedi.

"When will you be leaving?" Leia asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll be back sooner than you think, I assure you. It may seem like a long time but I will be back," Anakin told them.

"Will you be doing this often?" Luke asked.

"No. I'm not a jedi, this isn't required of me anymore. I'm doing this because Obi-Wan asked me," Anakin told them leaving out the fact that this investigation was his idea and that he had asked Obi-Wan to investigate this for him as a favor. "Anymore questions?" he asked. Luke and Leia shook their heads. "Then go get to bed, you have another day at school tomorrow," he told them.

Luke and Leia stood up and climbed the stairs glancing at their father every so often. Anakin watched them knowing what was going through their minds. He had never been away from them for a long period of time before. Neither knew what was going to happen now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty-Three 14 BBY**

**Tatooine: Mos Espa: Watto's Junk Shop.**

Obi-Wan had never been to the junk shop before. He wasn't with Qui-Gon when he had come looking for parts to the Nabooan Royal Cruiser during that particular mission that had forever brought Anakin Skywalker into his life. As he looked around the dirty shop he tried to imagine Anakin working tirelessly in here. Anakin never spoke about being a slave. Obi-Wan knew nothing of what it was like for Anakin. Was Watto a cruel owner or was cruelty more prominent from the hutts? It was hard to see how Anakin was such a kind and compassionate child coming from this kind of environment. But here lay the root of Anakin's anger and hostility.

Obi-Wan turned to the entrance when he sensed someone's approach to see a tall dark figure standing in the middle of the doorway. "I was beginning to think that you had backed out," he said.

The figure walked into the shop and approached Obi-Wan. When he was standing next to him, Obi-Wan could see Anakin's face underneath the cowl of his black cloak. "I swore that I would _never_ come back here," Anakin growled. Clearly all the negative memories were consuming him.

"Perhaps you must face the horrors of your past so that you can finally let go," Obi-Wan replied trying to be optimistic.

Anakin turned and gave him a dark look. "Says the one who knows nothing of Tatooine," he said darkly.

Obi-Wan didn't reply to that. "I sent Watto on an impossible task. He is most eager for a sale," he told him.

"Watto is always eager for a sale. He's very shrewd and he's a cheater," Anakin told him.

"Yes of course," Obi-Wan mused. "I don't suppose you'll want to speak with him??" he asked.

"Watto wouldn't know anything about when my mother and I were brought here," Anakin told him, "Although, he might have other information," he added and walked towards the back of the shop ignoring the memories that assaulted him.

It was then that Watto came flying through carrying spare parts. He ran into Anakin and dropped all of the spare parts. Watto yelled furiously in huttese at him.

Anakin was unaffected and smiled. "Ding mi chasa hopa" he said calmly using the force to pick up the spare parts.

Watto looked at the floating parts suspiciously and a little fearfully. "Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu!" he continued in huttese.

Anakin put the parts away and spoke, "My friend has decided against his order," he said in basic and allowed Watto to see a portion of his face.

"Ani?" Watto asked in disbelief and then grew defensive. "What are you doing here?! I don't know anything!" he shouted in basic.

"I'm looking for Gardulla's goons," Anakin told him.

Watto backed away. "Last I heard they joined Jabba the hutt, well all except Feng Su that is," he told him.

"Where is she?" Anakin demanded.

Watto glanced at Obi-Wan briefly realizing that his prospective customer was a jedi. "Hey look, there is still some dead beats that owe me some money. I could give you the information that you want if you help me out..." he said trying to bargain but he stopped talking when an invisible iron grip closed around his throat.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped upon seeing Anakin use an obvious dark side trick.

Anakin released his grip on Watto making the toydarian cough and sputter. "It couldn't be helped, Obi-Wan," he defended himself.

"Don't do it again," Obi-Wan warned. "Don't forget about the progress we've made," he reminded him in a hushed tone. He turned to the junk dealer. "You will tell us where we can find Fang Su," he commanded.

"You'll get nothing outta me!" Watto told them. "Not without payment!"

"I'll give you payment!" Anakin told him aggressively, raising his hand.

Obi-Wan quickly stopped him. "There are alternatives, remember," he told him.

"What are you suggesting?" Anakin demanded once Obi-Wan let him go.

"I'm suggesting we resort to..." Obi-Wan then swiped the edge of his left eyebrow and scratched the tip of his nose.

Anakin nodded. "That may work but might I add..." he then scratched the side of his jaw.

"Whatever will work," Obi-Wan agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Watto demanded.

Anakin thrust his hand out and force shoved Watto into a pile of junk. "Thank you, Watto, you've been most helpful," he said as he and Obi-Wan left the junk shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty-Six 14 BBY**

**Tatooine: Mos Espa: Some dark and rough cantina.**

The air was thick with the smoke of drugs and rife with alcohol. Some sultry band of females preformed a sultry song and dance earning the licentious attention of the males in the cantina. The cantina was rife with scum and villainy. Obi-Wan had never been in the presence of such villainy. Not even during the war had he had any kind of encounter with the kind of scum that hung out in this cantina. He glanced around expecting trouble as Anakin drank some sort of alcoholic drink calmly, not bothered by his surroundings in the least.

"Are you sure that she'll show up?" Obi-Wan asked hiding the fact that he was anxious to get out of here.

Anakin smirked, not fooled in the least. "She'll show. Feng Su is a greedy power hungry fiend. She wont be able to resist the temptation of employment by a powerful being," he told him.

"What do you remember about her?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smirked. "I think it would be best if she was brought to justice for her crimes," he told him.

"And what would they be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Aiding and abating slavery, child abuse, embezzlement, you name it," Anakin told him.

"Can it be proven?" Obi-Wan asked taking a sip of his drink.

Anakin frowned. "Not without someone testifying," he replied. "No, there isn't anything that we could do at this point but scare her,"

"I have no doubt that you would love to do that," Obi-Wan commented.

"There she is," Anakin said nodding to where a dark female twi'lek who seemed to grab attention from many males. "And by the looks of it she hasn't changed," Anakin commented as Feng Su spotted them and made a bee line towards them.

Feng Su stood before the two men and looked directly at Anakin guessing that this would be her would be employer due to the black fancy cloak that he covered himself with. "Lord Vader," she greeted silkily.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Anakin not knowing that Anakin was using _that_ name. He should have never told him about that sith name.

"Sit down, Feng Su. I'm sure you have many questions on why I've asked you here," Anakin commanded.

Feng Su glanced over at Obi-Wan who kept his cloak closely around him, hiding his identity. "May I have the pleasure of knowing who your companion is?" she asked.

"My slave. He serves me only at all times," Anakin told her.

Underneath his cowl, Obi-Wan threw Anakin a dirty look. Clearly Anakin was enjoying this situation.

"Sit down, Feng Su. I'm sure you have many questions on why I've asked you here," Anakin commanded.

Feng Su glanced over at Obi-Wan who kept his cloak closely around him, hiding his identatiy. "May I have the pleasure of knowing who your companion is?" she asked.

"My slave. He serves me only at all times," Anakin told her.

Underneath his cowl, Obi-Wan threw Anakin a dirty look. Clearly Anakin was enjoying this situation.

Feng Su smiled. "Well I must admit, Lord Vader; you have me curious," she said taking a seat across from the two men.

Anakin made a slight hand movement and smiled. "I know," he said. "You're here because you couldn't resist the temptation. I knew your weakness and it seems that you haven't changed in the last twenty-one years since we last saw one another," he told her darkly.

Feng Su's danger senses were on high alert now. "We've met before?" she questioned trying to stand but found herself unable to leave her seat by some invisible forcefield.

Anakin smirked and threw back the cowl to his cloak. You must remember me, after all you enjoyed the whip that Gardulla gave you for a present," he told her. "I still have the scars on my back."

Feng Su's eyes widened upon seeing Anakin's face. It was impossible not to know who he was. His face was all over the galaxy. He was infamous. "Skywalker! I was hoping that you were dead!" she spat. She was angry that she had walked into his trap and now he was using his power to keep her trapped.

Anakin smiled. A smile that chilled Feng Su. "It's a pity that you don't get your wish," he told her. By this point Obi-Wan threw back the cowl of his cloak revealing his identity.

"I though you jedi were beyond revenge!" Feng Su snapped.

"If I wanted revenge, you would be dead by now," Anakin told her darkly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"But I'm above revenge. That would be your area," Anakin continued.

"What do you want with me?" Feng Su demanded.

"I want information, Feng Su, I'm in no mood for games and trust me, you do not want to test me," Anakin told her darkly

Feng Su eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of information?" she demanded.

"Who sold my mother and myself to Gardulla?" Anakin demanded.

"And if I don't tell you?" Feng Su demanded.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan who remained silent through this exchange choosing to study the dark Twi'lek. "Forgive me, Master," Anakin said and turned back to Feng Su. Before Obi-Wan could stop him, Anakin force choked the twi'lek.

Feng Su grabbed her throat and tried to breath and looked at Anakin fearfully.

"Anakin, stop this right now!" Obi-Wan demanded growing alarmed at how Anakin was using the force.

Anakin released Feng Su and allowed her to breath. "Don't try to temp fate," he told her.

"A slaver by the name Sveven. You can find him at docking bay ninety four. He's just arrived with a new shipment!" Feng Su told him once she regained enough air to speak.

"We better hurry up if we are to catch him," Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin.

"What do you suggest we do with her?" Anakin asked gesturing to Feng Su.

"We can't prosecute her, but we can do something else?" Obi-Wan said.

"And your suggestion?" Anakin asked.

"Karma," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled. "I should object to that but I think that this is a special case," he stated.

"What are you going to do to me?" Feng Su asked fearfully.

Anakin looked at her. "We're going to sell you to Jabba The Hutt," he told her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Feng Su spat.

"Oh I wouldn't underestimate him. He's not one to make idle threats," Obi-Wan told her.

"We don't have much time," Anakin said checking his crono.

"We'll make it. The force is with us," Obi-Wan told him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty-Six 14 BBY**

**Tatooine: Mos Espa: Docking Bay Ninety-Four.**

Anakin watched as the slaver Sveven lined up his cargo. All of them women and children. The very fact that there was still slavery angered Anakin. And Tatooine was one of the worlds that welcomed it. He checked his crono again waiting for Obi-Wan to arrive from dropping Feng su off at Jabba's doorstep. He should feel disgusted at turning another living being into a slave but he had no remorse when it came to Feng Su. Jabba would welcome the chance to have Gardulla's trusted aid and servant in his clutches. Jabba and Gardulla were vicious rivals.

Anakin glanced over at Sveven again briefly recognizing the man who dressed in the finest leather. He was mid skin toned and had light hair. The man himself had to be around Count Dooku's age. Anakin checked his crono again and decided to take matters into his own hands. Stalling the process until Obi-Wan decided to show himself.

Stepping out of the shadows, Anakin called out, "Nice lineup!"

Sveven turned around suddenly and smiled upon seeing the dark and rich cloak that Anakin wore to hide his identity. "What can I do for you, My Lord?" he asked silkily.

"Who are you selling these fine creatures to?" Anakin asked gesturing to the group of women and children who looked at him fearfully.

"To the highest bidder," Sveven told him.

"I'll buy them all," Anakin told him.

Sveven's eyes widened. "That would cost a pretty hefty price," he replied.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's arrival before he showed up. "I'm not the one who should be concerned," Anakin told him throwing back the cowl of his cloak.

Sveven backed up and headed for his ship. But before he could get inside his ship, Obi-Wan used the force to flip over him, stepping in his way with his lightsaber ignited.

Anakin approached the slaver. "Before you are sent to prison for slavery, you are going to answer some rather personal questions," he said acutely aware of the women and children watching him relieved to see him.

"And that would be?" Sveven answered.

"I don't suppose you remember me do you?" Anakin asked getting closer to the slaver.

"I come into contact with many people," Sveven told him.

"You soled both me and my mother to Gardulla The Hutt twenty four years ago

"And you expect me to remember that?!" Sveven snapped.

"Exactly," Anakin told him advancing even further. He smiled as he used the force to see what was inside the man's mind. "I can see that you are remembering me," he told him.

"I can make you a deal, if I tell you what you want to know, you can have every one of these slaves!" Sveven told him.

Anakin could already see inside the man's mind and saw the streets of a city. A city that Anakin recognized. "No deal," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan grabbed the slaver. "By the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest for slavery," he told him, producing a pair of binders.

"Can you take care of everyone here?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, but where will you be going?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Alderaan," Anakin answered him.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty-Nine 14 BBY**

**Alderaan: Aldrea: Cora Street. **

Anakin had spent his first hour of being on Alderaan pouring over public records. That was after his run in with Senator Bail Organa who had offered his office for the research. Anakin had found a listing for Archi Skywalker who lived here in Aldrea. Anakin didn't bother looking at any other names before sprinting out of the office with an address in his mind. Now as he gazed at the different houses on this street none of them seemed familiar to him. All but one. For a moment he thought he saw his mother standing in front of the door and she was smiling. But she wasn't there. Shaking his head, he climbed the steps to the house and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before a man in his late forties opened the door.

"What do you want?" the man demanded.

"Archi Skywalker?" Anakin asked.

"What's it to you?" the man demanded. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it and I don't owe anyone any money," he told him forcefully.

"I'm not here for money," Anakin told him. "I'm here for Shmi Skywalker," he told him.

Recognition flowed through the man's eyes. "Shmi?" he questioned hopefully and then got suspicious seeing the expensive cloak that Anakin wore. "I don't know who you are but you'll get nothing out of me!" he told him closing the door.

Anakin placed his foot between the door and it's jam preventing it from closing. "You don't have a choice," he told him. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said pulling back the cowl of his cloak. "My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Recognition flooded the man's eyes as he stared at Anakin in disbelief. "Little Ani?" he asked and then smiled. "Come in come in!" he said opening the door further to allow Anakin entrance.

Anakin walked inside the house and noted his surroundings. The house seemed to not have been updated and had to have seen better days. It wasn't so much run down but more of a mess. Alcoholic bottles littered everywhere as well as old files and old food containers. "You sure know how to keep a place tidy," he commented dryly.

"I'm not really all that good at cleaning. The service droid is broken again," Archi told him. "Sit down," he urged clearing off an old sofa.

"I'd rather stand," Anakin told him.

"Suit yourself," Archi replied taking a seat. "To tell the truth, I haven't really had much ambition to do anything since I lost Shmi," he told him. "I doubt that she wishes to see me after..."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"It's not important," Archi told him dismissively. "How is she? Your mother?" he asked.

"She's dead," Anakin told him, the memories of that night in the tuskin camp too painful to think about.

Archi palled. "Tell me that she didn't suffer?" he begged.

"I wish I could," Anakin told him.

Archi covered his face with his hand shakily. "It's all my fault," he whispered.

Anakin looked at him sharply. "How is it your fault?" he demanded harshly.

Archi looked up to him. "Shmi was my older sister, she always took care of me. But I was a lousy brother," he told him.

"What did you do?" Anakin demanded.

"Can I get you anything, holos? I have plenty of your mother for you," Archi asked trying to change the subject.

"You will tell me how all of this is your fault," Anakin told him using the force to emphasize his point.

Archi sighed. "There will be no good about keeping this from you," he muttered.

Anakin crossed his arms. "Keeping what from me?" he demanded.

"You have to understand. I have an addiction to gambling. Shmi tried to help me several times. But I had gone too far. I owed a debt to the hutts and when I couldn't pay it..." Archi stopped unable to go on.

"You sold us into slavery to pay off your debt," Anakin finished for him angrily.

"No! They took you!" Archi told him. "I tried to fight them but the hutts are ruthless!"

"Don't lecture me about the hutts!" Anakin shouted. "I know exactly what the hutts are like!"

Archi palled. "I tried to stop them! I fought them!" he told him in defense.

"Not hard enough!" Anakin told him.

"What would you have had me do?" Archi asked. "You know the hutts, they wouldn't give you up! I tried!"

Anakin didn't want to hear anymore of this man's excuses. The very fact that he is the blame for all of his and his mother's hardship angered him. If he didn't get away then he would loose control.

"Anakin, You must believe me! I searched for you! I tried to take you back!" Archi told him.

"I've heard enough of this!" Anakin said. "I can forgive what happened to me, but I cannot forgive what happened to my mother. The very fact that you are to blame sickens me."

"I'm sorry!" Archi cried. "Please let me make it up to you?" he begged.

"I'd be happy to never see your face again," Anakin told him turning to leave. As he reached the door he was grabbed by the arm.

"Shmi would want us to work this out!" Archi told him.

The mention of his mother angered Anakin even more and he force shoved Archi away from him. "Don't you ever speak to me about my mother again, you're unfit to mention her name!" he shouted.

Archi groaned as he hit an old table stocked with glass bottles. "I'm sorry," he moaned.

Anakin turned his back on the pathetic man and left the house. He didn't turn back to see his mother's sad face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty-Nine 14 BBY**

**Alderaan: Aldrea: Alderaan Palace.**

Anakin followed the Alderaanian guards through the royal palace to Bail Organa's office. Upon reaching the hanger where his ship was stored, he was met with a pair of royal guards informing him that Senator Organa wished to speak with him. Curious to know what it was that the senator wished to speak with him about, Anakin had agreed. The guards stopped at a door and palmed it open.

"Senator Organa will be with you shortly," the first guard told him as he and his partner stepped aside.

Anakin entered the office and walked over to the window. Senator Organa's office held a breathtaking view of Alderaan's mountain regions. Alderaan was truly as breathtaking as Naboo. But Anakin would always prefer Naboo. The fact that his mother came from such a beautiful and peaceful planet made sense. A lot more sense than her coming from Tatooine.

Anakin turned to face the door when he sensed Senator Organa's entrance. "You wanted to speak with me, Senator?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Senator Organa turned around to hand a datapad to a woman dressed in formal robes. "Certainly, Knight Skywalker," he replied.

The woman looked up and stared straight at Anakin startling him by how close she resembled his mother. Anakin tore his attention away from the woman and looked at Organa. "I'm no longer a knight, so that title no longer applies," he said.

"Well then what shall I call you?" Organa asked.

Anakin smiled. "By my name, surely you do know it," he replied raising an eyebrow.

Organa smiled briefly. "Well, who wouldn't know, Anakin," he said. "Please, have a seat," he said gesturing to a table by the window.

"If you insist," Anakin said but remained standing until both the woman and Organa took their seats.

Anakin glanced at the woman again when he sensed her intense star aimed at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," he told her.

"I'm Arica. I'm Senator Organa's aid," the woman told him not giving her last name.

"Anakin Skywalker, but you already know that," Anakin told her holding out his hand for her.

Arica smiled and took his offered hand and shook it in greeting, surprised at the iron feel to his hand and thought that she heard gears moving.

"I lost it in battle," Anakin answered her unspoken question.

"Which battle?" Arica asked.

"The battle of Geonosis," Anakin told her and turned back to Organa. "I was just about to leave when I received your summons," he said.

"Yes, of course. I was hoping that I could have your input on something," Organa told him.

"I'm not a politician, Senator," Anakin told him.

"I am well aware of that, but you are a very influential person, surely you realize that," Organa told him.

"It's that Hero Without Fear nonsense again isn't it?" Anakin asked throwing his defenses up.

"I can assure you that I do not plan on using you for political gain. I am only asking that you back up an issue that has come up in the senate," Organa told him.

"I hate politics," Anakin told him bitterly.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" Organa asked.

Anakin looked out into the view of the mountains, he was eager to get home but he knew where Senator Organa stood or at least he hoped he knew where the senator stood politically. He looked back over at Organa. "Alright, I'm listening," he told him.

"As you well know, the senate was a mess after Chancellor Palpatine disgraced it..." Organa began.

"That's putting it lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't planning on turning the Republic into a sith ruled empire," Anakin remarked vehemently.

"Yes, his identity as Darth Sidious was a shock to the senate," Organa agreed.

Anakin bit back a bitter remark and nodded to the senator to continue.

"Well it seems as though Chancellor Palpatine had been changing the slavery laws unnoticed. Chancellor Mon Mothma has started a new anti-slavery champagne and..." Organa began.

"And what makes you think this concerns me?" Anakin asked guardedly.

"I've been collaborating with the jedi council and they informed me of your background," Organa told him.

"They had no right to do that," Anakin told him frowning.

"I can see your impatience," Organa said. "Will you back us or not? Because If you sign your name to the ballot I can guarantee that more will join the cause," he asked.

Anakin raised an eyebrow again. "That is assuming that my name hasn't been tarnished by my association with Palpatine," he stated.

"You absence has been questioned since it coincides with Chancellor Palpatine's fall," Organa admitted.

"I have good reasons," Anakin defended.

"I don't doubt that you do," Organa told him. He sighed. "I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't for Senator Amidala's medical condition. She would have easily championed the campaign and found a way to win no matter the odds," he told him.

Anakin's eyes narrowed at his wife's name. "Yes, she would," he agreed.

"She was a close friend of mine, you know. I've tried to visit her but her apparent husband keeps a tight leash on who visits her," Organa told him.

Anakin nodded. "I know who he is and he has good reasons for that," he told him evasively.

"It's funny, because she never mentioned being married," Organa told him suspiciously.

"She had good reasons," Anakin told him.

Organa watched him closely. "You sound like you knew," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Senator Amidala and I have known each other since we were children. She had told me everything," he told him. He stood up. "I will think about your preposition and I'll get back to you with my answer," he told him.

Organa stood up as well as Arica. "I pray that this issue will be resolved quickly," he said.

Anakin gave the senator a respectful bow before leaving the room. After a moment Organa caught his aid staring to where Anakin had disappeared. "You are dismissed," he told her.

"Thank you," Arica replied.

Anakin followed the same path that he had taken into the palace to leave but when he heard his name being called, he tried to ignore it and kept walking until a pair of slender hands grabbed his arm. Anakin turned to look at Arica who was now catching her breath. "Am I required for something else?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Arica asked.

"Should I?" Anakin asked.

Arica frowned. "No," she admitted.

"If that is all, then I would like to take my leave," Anakin told her walking away.

"Aren't you even curious as to who I am? I know I look like someone that you know!" Arica called after him.

Anakin paused. _Curiosity killed the gungan._ He turned around to face her and crossed his arms. "What makes you think that?" he demanded.

"Because I look like my mother," Arica told him.

"I don't follow, what does this have to do with me?" Anakin asked.

"Because she is your mother too," Arica told him.

"That's a lie! If you think that you can fool me into letting you get close to me then you are mistaken. I am nobodies pawn!" Anakin snapped.

"I can prove it," Arica told him getting closer to him. She pulled the strap of her elaborate formal robes aside to reveal a scar. "This is where they implanted me with the slave chip when we reached Tatooine," she told him.

"That proves nothing," Anakin told her ignoring the fact that her scar was the same as his.

"Alright, here is my identification," Arica told him, handing him her identification card.

Anakin took it and narrowed his eyes at the name, Skywalker. "You could have had this made up," he told her.

"I can assure that I did not," Arica told him indigently.

Clearly Anakin had struck a nerve. Keeping his smile to himself he pressed on. "It looks like it is fake. I've seen enough false identifications cards to know one when I see one," he told her.

"Only a dishonest person would use a false identification and I am anything but dishonest," Arica snapped at him taking her card from his hands.

"You could have fooled me," Anakin told her turning on his heal and walking away.

"I can give you more concrete proof!" Arica called after him.

Amused and a little annoyed, Anakin faced her again. "And that would be?" he questioned condescendingly.

"A holo," Arica told him. "One that I could never doctor," she finished.

"Is that so?" Anakin questioned.

Arica walked up to him and pulled out a necklace. "I keep this close to my heart, always," she told him and activated a button on the obvious locket. A holo instantly projected itself of a woman with both a little girl who appeared nine years in age and a little boy who was at least three. The woman bore a remarkable resemblance to his mother. There was only one different between this woman in the holo and his mother, she was happy. The boy almost looked like it could have been him.

"Proof enough?" Arica questioned.

Anakin said nothing to dispute this piece of evidence.

"We obviously have a lot to talk about," Arica told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twenty-Nine 14 BBY**

**Alderaan: Aldrea: Drea's Restaurant **

Anakin didn't know how he got roped into sitting in a restaurant across from a virtual stranger. He guessed it was the picture of his mother that was his undoing. But here he was avoiding eye contact with this Arica Skywalker who was talking about something Anakin didn't know. He was grateful that the table that they were sitting at was secluded. No one would recognize him. His eyes glanced down at his comlink, hoping that Obi-Wan would make contact. Or Jobal would comm him about Luke and Leia. Anything that would give him an excuse to walk away.

"How is she? Our mother?" Arica asked bringing Anakin out of his thoughts. It was the second time that day when he was asked that question. "She's dead," he told her.

Arica palled at this. "How? When?" she asked brokenly.

"Eight years ago, she was kidnapped by a tribe of tuskan raiders. They tortured her to death. I didn't make it on time to save her," he told her, surprised by her heart break and feeling that she was being genuine.

"The tuskans are beasts," Arica said bitterly.

"You sound like you've had a run in with them," Anakin said.

"I know of people who have," Arica told him.

"Don't worry, I took care of them," Anakin told her stiffly. "They wont be hurting anyone ever again."

Arica couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine at those words. She was going to ask what he meant but decided that she didn't want to know.

"If you were a slave then how did you become Senator Organa's aid?" Anakin asked changing the subject.

"I was sixteen when Uncle Archi bought my freedom. He searched for you and Mother but came up empty," Arica told him. "I received a scholarship for school and studied politics, deciding that I wanted to fight slavery," she finished.

Anakin didn't say anything about Archi Skywalker. Having met the man, he didn't want to see not hear of him.

"Uncle Archi would love to see you after all this time, he's been wanting to know that you were okay," Arica told him.

"No thanks. I've already had the displeasure of meeting him," Anakin told her.

Arica frowned. "He's a good man, Anakin. Underneath his bad habits lays a good man who cares about us," she told him.

"I have no desire to get to know the man who soled my mother into slavery," Anakin told her firmly.

"He told you about it then," Arica said. "Look, he's made mistakes, but I wouldn't be where I am without him," she told him.

"Save it for someone who cares," Anakin told her flatly.

Arica knew that she wouldn't get through to him or win favors with him this way so she dropped the subject. "What about you, how did you go from being a slave to being a jedi?" she asked.

"I was freed by a jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn. He was able to win my freedom by sponsoring me in the Boonta Eve Classic," Anakin told her.

Arica smiled. "I saw that race. You were amazing and you didn't even cheat like all the rest," she told him.

"It's against my principles to cheat," Anakin told her stiffly.

"Same here," Arica told him. "Mom instilled that in me," she told him. She smiled. "She always had all these things to say. I remember hearing one thing from her the most. Life can take away everything but.."

"But it cannot take away your pride," Anakin finished for her. He looked down into his glass of bribb juice. "I'm not sure pride is such a good thing," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Arica asked.

Memories of Palpatine encouraging his pride surfaced to Anakin's mind. "This was fun, But I need to leave. I'm needed elsewhere," he told her instead standing up.

"Will you at least tell me how to contact you? Now that we've found each other, I don't want to loose you again," Arica asked standing up.

Anakin threw some credits down on the table. "I'll contact you," he lied. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get to know her. He wasn't even sure if he could trust her.

"And when will that be?" Arica asked.

"When I contact you," Anakin told her walking away.

Arica watched him go, getting the feeling that he was not only walking away at this moment but walking away for good. Well, she wouldn't let him.


	9. Reunited

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

In the star wars univers, slasher music is equal to earth's heavy metal music. Just so you know.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Melona Fifteen 13 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed:**

The shopping market in Theed was located in the west part of the city and it took up five city blocks. It was usually crowded on weekends which was why Anakin preferred to do his shopping during the week. He didn't favor the crowds, especially if Luke and Leia were with him.

"What about this one?" Leia asked holding up a piece of fruit.

"Go ahead and pick six of those out," Anakin told her knowing that the shuura fruit was Leia's favorite. Just as it was her mother's. As he watched Leia pick out the best shuura fruits, he suddenly got the same feeling he always got when one or both of the twins were going to do something naughty and quickly turned around to see Luke sneaking something into the basket. "What do you have there, Son?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Luke said innocently.

Anakin made a slight hand movement and whatever Luke had put in the basket rose in the air. "Nothing huh?" he said. "There is too much sweet powder in these bars, it's not healthy," he told him.

"But Sabrina's and Sebastian's parents let them eat em!" Luke protested. Sabrina and Sebastian Starling were Luke's and Leia's best friends from school.

"I'm not Sabrina's and Sebastian's parents," Anakin told him and used the force to put the sweet bars back.

"But they taste really good!" Luke protested.

"I don't care," Anakin told him. "They're loaded with sweet powder. They are entirely unhealthy," he finished.

Luke opened up his mouth to protests further but knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with the look that his father was giving him. "Can I at least have one?" he asked meekly.

"What do you think?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke looked down and mumbled something as Leia put a bag of the fruit that she had picked out in the basket. They moved on in the store picking out different foods that wouldn't spoil quickly before moving onto another store to get new clothes for Luke and Leia. It was the only reason Anakin had brought Luke and Leia shopping. If he wasn't buying things for them that they would need, then he avoided taking them shopping at all costs. Anakin had quickly found out that children saw something that they wanted and took a fit with the word "no". Anakin had no desire to spoil Luke and Leia. He didn't see the need for more than what was absolutely necessary. Of course The Naberries didn't agree.

"This color would look good on you, Daddy," Leia said pointing to a light blue tunic.

"That's not my style," Anakin told her finding the idea of wearing that color repulsive. It reminded him of the first time he had met Palpatine. Of course Luke and Leia didn't realize this. They didn't know.

"But black is boring!" Leia protested.

"What's so boring about it?" Anakin asked her.

"You wear it all the time," Leia pointed out as though it was obvious. Which it was.

"That's because I like it," Anakin replied.

"Black is wizard," Luke stated looking at his twin.

"It's boring," Leia stated looking at her twin.

Anakin rolled his eyes at the argument and picked up a pink dress in Leia's size, smiling at himself at how he would be ending the argument. "Here you go, Leia," he said handing Leia the dress.

Leia scowled at her father. "I hate pink," she told him crossly.

Anakin hung the dress back up. "Hate is a strong word," he told her.

"Hate leads to the dark side, Leia," Luke pointed out to his twin.

"No, fear and anger leads to the dark side. Hate is a part of the dark side, when you start to hate, then you start down a path that is difficult to get away from until it consumes you," Anakin corrected him.

"How do you know so much about the dark side, Daddy?" Leia asked.

Anakin didn't want to answer this question. He didn't want his children to know about his brush with the dark side. About his seduction. So instead, he chose a different answer. "I know people who have gone down that road," he told them.

"All of them are jedi, right?" Luke asked.

_No!_ "Yes," Anakin answered leaving Palpatine out of this. "Next subject," he told them not wanting to talk about the dark side. Both Luke and Leia instantly jumped into their narratives about what was happening in school as they finished their shopping.

It was as they were leaving the shopping market that they passed a pet store. Leia stopped in her tracks when she saw a blue and white Nexa staring at her through a window and wagging it's tale. The nexa was a smaller, house version and much friendlier version of a nexu. A nexa was an ideal pet for those who wished to remain devoid of rodents in their homes.

Anakin stopped noticing that his daughter had stopped. He turned around to see Leia pressing herself against the window gazing longingly at the nexa. He groaned knowing that she was going to beg for it and wouldn't be happy unless she had it. "I'm not taking care of it," he told her.

Leia tore her eyes away from the nexa to look at her father pleadingly. "Please!" she begged. "I'll take good care of her! I promise!"

Anakin sighed. When he was a child he too wanted a pet, but being a slave, he was never allowed and later as a jedi, he still couldn't have one. Who was he to deny his child of such a simple pleasure. "I'm not taking care of it," he told her again.

"But I will!" Leia told him.

Anakin turned to Luke. "I suppose you want a pet too?" he asked.

Luke shook his head. "Na ah," he said. "I want a starship so I can see every star in the galaxy!" he told him proudly.

Anakin smiled. "I can relate," he told him. He turned back to Leia. "Alright, but this is the only pet," he told her strictly.

Leia beamed. "She's all I want!" she told him.

"What makes you think, it's a she?" Anakin asked.

"I can feel it," Leia stated proudly. Not long afterwards, they made their way home with Leia holding her newly named Nexa, Rogue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melona Twenty 13 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed:**

It was the first time that Arica Skywalker visited the planet of Naboo. She found the planet to be equally as breathtaking and beautiful as Alderaan. But this was not a pleasure trip. This was business. Senator Organa has asked her to accompany him as he spoke with Queen Camilla of Naboo about the anti-slavery champagne. Arica was pleased to hear that Anakin Skywalker, her brother, had signed his name to the bill but when it came about contacting him his frequency was untraceable and often closed off. He was the one who made contact with Senator Organa and it was brief and clipped. She never heard from him. He never came to Alderaan or given an direct contact. In fact Arica hadn't seen nor heard from him since he left Alderaan over a year ago. Arica was disappointed but she vowed to find him, wherever he was hiding. Their mother would want them to be together and she needed to make him see it. Arica had brought as many memorabilia as she could for the off chance that she ran into him.

Arica sat, listened and participated in the discussion with the queen about the bill. She was relieved to hear that Naboo would be backing the bill and stood up with Senator Organa before bowing respectfully to the fourteen year old queen. As she walked with Organa, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"This bill is being widely accepted. We'll have slavery abolished for good soon, I can see it," Arica told her boss.

Organa smiled. "It seems so. I know how much this means to you," he said looking at her.

"It means a lot to every slave," Arica told him.

"I know," Organa told her. He paused for a moment. "I would like to make a detour if that is fine with you," he said.

Arica looked at him. "What kind of detour?" she asked.

"I want to be able to attempt to see Senator Amidala. I am hoping that I will have that chance," Organa told her.

"I hear that she is very beautiful," Arica commented.

"She is," Organa agreed. "But I only have eyes for Breha," he added.

Arica smiled. "I know," she told him. "Do you miss your conversations with her?" she asked.

"Who, Breha?" Organa asked.

"No. Senator Amidala," Arica told him.

"Sometimes. She was a firm believer in democracy and a champion of peace and justice. She was very passionate about her beliefs and her career," Organa told her. "She was a pleasure to work with."

"She sounds like a rare gem," Arica remarked.

"Whoever her husband is, must be lucky to have had her love," Organa remarked.

Nothing more was said of Senator Amidala on the way to the medical facility that she was in. When they arrived, Organa was surprised to learn that his name was on the visitor list to see the beloved senator of Naboo. Upon arriving in the room, they were greeted with an abundance of flowers and get well cards. Some were hand crafted by children. One in particular caught Arica's eyes as her boss spoke with the comatose woman. It had a picture hand drawn of a family. Two obvious adults and two children. The card simply said, "Come back to us, Mommy,".

"Nobody said that she had children," Arica pointed out catching Organa's attention.

"She didn't," Organa told her frowning.

Arica merely showed him the card making him frown. "She never mentioned having children," he said.

"She didn't mention being married," Arica pointed out.

At that moment a medical droid floated in to take Amidala's vitals. Arica paid him no mind but Organa spoke to it. "Has her husband been by lately? I would like to speak with him," he asked.

"Mister Skywalker was in earlier today to bring his wife flowers," the droid answered.

Arica snapped her attention to the droid. "Did you say Skywalker?" she asked.

The droid looked at her. "Of course. Mister Skywalker visits daily. He sometimes spends hours at her bedside," it replied.

"Can you tell us how to contact him, I lost his contact information," Organa asked.

The droid looked at him for a moment. "That information is classified and strictly for family only," it stated.

Organa nodded to her and Arica spoke up. "I am mister Skywalker's sister," she told the droid showing it her identification.

The droid scanned her identification before replying. "Mister Skywalker's address is 144097 Devor street, located in South Theed," it said.

Organa nodded to her. "Go," he told her.

Arica didn't need to be told twice and hurried out of the medical center repeating Anakin's address in her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Melona Twenty 13 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Jobal Naberrie sat in the family room keeping an eye on Luke and Leia as they worked on their homework. Anakin was in his work room working on his latest project for Fullers Engineering. After receiving a comm from Anakin asking her to watch Luke and Leia while he fixed something in the schematics of his new project she had instantly accepted. She loved Luke and Leia and the more she watched them, the closer she felt to her daughter. While Leia resembled her mother, it was Luke who shared Padme's calm and gentle nature. Jobal smiled as she looked at her grandchildren, seeing so much of their mother in them. Her smile disappeared when Leia stopped working to rush to the door, opening it to a stranger.

"Leia!" Jobal called.

The stranger, a woman, bent to where she was eye level with Leia. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," Leia repeated. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Arica," the woman answered. "And you?" she asked.

"I'm Leia Skywalker," Leia stated proudly.

Arica smiled. "That's a pretty name," she said.

Leia beamed. "My daddy gave it to me. He said that it meant Angel in huttese. Do you know what an angel is?" she said.

Arica nodded. She remembered hearing the deep space pirates talking about them on Tatooine. "I do," she said.

"That's what my daddy calls my mommy. He says that she is an angel who dropped out of the stars to save him. I don't know what he means by that," Leia told her.

Arica smiled. "How old are you, Leia?" she asked.

"I'm six," Leia answered.

Jobal quickly arrived at the door to step between her granddaughter and this stranger. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Arica straightened up. "Is Anakin here?" she asked.

"And you are?" Jobal demanded growing defensive.

"I'm his sister, Arica," Arica told her.

Jobal frowned suspiciously. "Anakin never mentioned having a sister," she told her.

Arica frowned. "I can't explain that," she said.

"I don't know how you found him, but I can assure you that you will not get anywhere near him. You holoreporters are vicious vultures and I will not stand for you to terrorize Anakin or anyone else in this family," Jobal told her ready to close the door in her face but Arica stopped her.

"I'm not a holoreporter, I work for Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. I'm here on a diplomatic assignment. But when I found out that my brother was here, I had to speak with him! We've been separated since we were children and I will not stand for it anymore! I must speak with him!" Arica told her, showing the woman her identification.

Jobal inspected this carefully, seeing the proof to her claim. "How do I know that this isn't false?" she demanded.

"I would _never_ lie!" Arica told her vehemently.

Jobal eyed her closely before seeing the resemblance she bore to Anakin. She sighed upon seeing the sincerity in her eyes. The same ocean blue as Anakin's and Luke's. She opened the door up. "He's in his work room. It's the door to the right just before you reach the dining room," she told her.

Arica breathed a sigh of relief before entering the house. That's when she noticed the blond, blue eyed boy who watched her quietly. Anakin's son. Arica looked over to Leia and the boy seeing that they were the same age.

Leia giggled. "That's Luke, he's studying you," she said.

Arica looked back over to Luke feeling unnerved by the boy's intense stare. "Hello, Luke," she said smiling.

"Hello," Luke replied, going back to his homework.

Arica smiled and followed the older woman's directions. She knocked on the door but received no answer. Sighing, she opened the door and was hit with the sound of slasher music and some colorful curses in huttese as well as the sight of a messy work space and of Anakin working on some sort of plans. "Hello, Anakin," she greeted startling her brother who dropped his plans and turned around sharply to face her. "You never made contact," she pointed out.

"How did you find me?" Anakin demanded.

"I came her with Senator Organa to speak to Queen Camilla about the anti-slavery champagne. We stopped by to visit your wife, the medical droid was kind enough to tell me where to find you," Arica explained.

"I'll be dismantling that droid," Anakin ground out.

"You're not happy to see me?" Arica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly," Anakin answered.

Arica frowned. "Mother would be sorely disappointed to hear you say that," she told him.

"Don't speak to me about her!" Anakin snapped, the subject of his mother being a sore spot.

"She was my mother, too, Anakin," Arica told him.

Anakin looked away. He could not deny that. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want us to be a family, like we were before Tatooine," Arica told him.

"It's a little too late for that," Anakin told her.

"No it's not," Arica told him. "Mother may be gone, but we have each other now," she told him. When he didn't say anything, she smiled. "Your children arenice. Leia especially, but Luke barely spoke," she told him.

Anakin frowned. "They know better than to speak to strangers," he said tightly.

"But we're not strangers," Arica pointed out.

"Yes, we are," Anakin told her firmly.

"Then we need to change that," Arica told him.

Anakin didn't say anything. He considered what his mother would have wanted. But she never mentioned Arica. Was it because it was too painful for her to speak of or even think of? "My mother never mentioned you," he told her.

Arica frowned. She bit back a retort about his reference. _My mother_ not _our mother_. "Perhaps it was too painful for her," she suggested.

"Perhaps," Anakin replied.

"I was nine when we arrived on Tatooine. Young females are preferred for one thing mostly. They took me separately," Arica told him.

"I'm well aware of the _guidelines_ of slavery," Anakin snapped tightly.

"Must you be so difficult?" Arica asked frowning.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You don't like it?"

Arica's frown deepened. "I don't appreciate it," she told him.

"You want to get to know me, then accept it," Anakin told her stiffly.

Arica raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation to get underneath that cold exterior?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Take it as you wish," he told her. "And I'm not cold," he told her shutting off the music and putting his plans away via the force.

"You could have fooled me," Arica told him as he brushed past her out the door.

As soon as they exited the work room, Leia skipped up to them and attached herself to her father. Anakin bent and picked her up briefly thinking that she was getting too big for this, but he didn't care, as long as he could still hold her, he was happy. "Did you finish your homework?" he asked her.

Leia nodded vigorously. "Yes, Daddy. Did you?" she replied.

Anakin smiled. "My work takes weeks sometimes months at a time, you know that," he told her.

"I know," Leia told him and then started giggling excitedly when Anakin decided to tickle her mercilessly. She squirmed in her father's arms and giggled harder but she didn't beg for it to end. To her this was a battle of wills and she was the daughter of the two most strong willed humans that ever graced the planet of Naboo.

Arica smiled as watched the exchange, getting the rare sight of the side of Anakin Skywalker that the galaxy did not know. She was seeing Anakin Skywalker, the father.

"Do you give up?" Anakin asked pausing in his assault.

"Never!" Leia called and started giggling again when Anakin resumed the tickling. She squirmed in his arms even harder and in her squirming her foot collided with a rather delicate part of her father's body.

A rather painful expression crossed Anakin's face as he ground his teeth, doubling over. Leia being oblivious to what made him stop tickling her and to the fact that she had caused him immense pain took her chance to escape and ran down the hall giggling.

Arica couldn't keep herself from laughing and covered it up with her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter as much as possible.

Anakin remained doubled over holding the spot where his daughter had kicked him. "You think this is funny?" he ground out.

"Yes," Arica told him simply.

Anakin closed his eyes and willed the pain away through the force before straitening up. "Exactly how long will you be on Naboo?" he questioned.

Arica smiled. "There are still some things that need to be gone over with the queen. But I can request an extended stay from Senator Organa," she told him.

Anakin briefly thought that he might be regretting this but the jedi in him forced him to show kindness. "Where will you be staying for this period of time?" he asked.

Arica frowned. "I have a room at Waters Inn," she told him.

_You can still back out!!!!_ Anakin ignored the part of his mind that was paranoid and pressed on. "You can stay here instead," he told her.

Arica smiled at him. "It would be my pleasure," she told him.

Anakin wondered what he had just got himself into when he heard Luke and Leia arguing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melona Twenty-One 13 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Arica opened her eyes to the rising sun of Naboo. She didn't think that it would be this easy to get Anakin to give her a chance yet he had opened up his home to her for her stay on his home planet. It was something that their mother would do and knew that he knew it. Shmi Skywalker was kind and compassionate. She opened her home up to those who were need. She gave and gave, helping those when she could. Arica remembered everything about her. She clung to her mother's memory ever since they were separated by the hutts.

Anger swirled in Arica as she remembered her time as Jabba's slave. She had always been smart and she learned how to survive in that cruel realm early on. As she grew older, her position in Jabba's palace changed to that of a dancing girl, often the object of licentious desires of the males that surrounded Jabba. She was used, raped and beaten with every intent to break her, but she remained strong. She grew cold, she survived. It wasn't until she was almost seventeen when her uncle had disguised himself as a bounty hunter and conned Jabba into turning her over to him. Arica refused to believe in Archi's kindness and fought him viciously, even turning a blaster on him. She remembered shooting him before she realized who he was.

If there was one thing, Archi Skywalker was good at, it was conning deadbeats. It was often how he had provided for her. But Arica wasn't like him. She took opportunities that were given to her and she succeeded on her own merit. But for all the pain and suffering Archi had put her through, Arica could not turn her back on him. Archi Skywalker came through for her when she needed him. He had saved her from hell and had given her options. She knew that he hadn't gambled anything since that fateful bet with the hutts that had torn their family apart. What's more, she saw his pain as he struggled to come to terms with his gravest mistake. She saw how he had searched for her mother and brother, spending months on Tatooine trying to find them. To bring them home, but he never found them.

Arica rolled onto her back and stretched. She closed her eyes briefly smiling to herself. Soon her family will be back together. Soon she'll get her brother to forgive their uncle. Her smile soon disappeared however when something pounced her. Arica opened her eyes to stare into the four red eyes and wide mouth full of fangs of a small nexu looking like it wanted to eat her and wagging it's tail like the predator it was. Arica couldn't stop her frightened scream.

Not fifteen seconds later, the door to her room burst open and Anakin skidded to a halt with his lightsaber in his hand looking like he had jumped right of bed. He relaxed when the animal briefly looked at him before turning back to Arica and began to purr.

Anakin burst out laughing at Arica's frozen terror. "Relax, it's just Rogue," he told her.

Arica forgot about her fear as she scowled at her brother, annoyed that he thought that it was funny. "Don't you know that it is illegal to own a nexu cub? About how dangerous they are?!" she yelled.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen a nexu cub?" he asked.

"What's this thing sitting on me?!" Arica retorted.

"A nexa. Leia's pet to be more exact," Anakin told her calmly. "Nexu cubs are much bigger than sixteen pounds. A nexu cub stands at an average human's waist and they wouldn't hesitate to tear a limb off," he corrected.

"Thank you for the animal lesson, now get this thing off of me," Arica replied tartly.

"Rogue!" Anakin called catching the animal's attention, "Down!" he commanded pointing to the floor.

Rogue let out a growl before hopping to the floor and prancing out of the room.

Anakin chuckled to himself. "Well, now that you've woken the entire house, I better start the morning meal," he said exiting the room still chuckling.

Arica got out of bed, furiously muttering to herself, annoyed mostly with herself for showing an ounce of weakness. She began preparing herself for a day of negotiations before Senator Organa would be returning to Alderaan alone since he had granted her leave to reconnect with her brother. She would be spending three weeks here. She was determined to make the best of it and to chip away at Anakin's defenses so that he would open up to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Melona Twenty-Three 13 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naala's Cafe.**

Arica sipped from her glass of fruit juice as she waited. She had received an invitation to lunch from Anakin through her comlink, suggesting that they meet here. It was funny, she didn't remember giving him her frequency. But she was pleasantly surprised. Arica couldn't have picked a better place to eat lunch. Naala's Cafe was quaint and simple. It was an outdoors cafe that sat in South East Theed by the Solleu River and gave an exquisite view of Virdugo Plunge which was the largest waterfall Arica had ever seen.

As Arica watched the water cascade down the plunge, she couldn't help but wondering what her mother would say upon seeing something so majestic. So lost in her thoughts, Arica was startled when she looked away from the waterfall to see two six year old twins sitting quietly and watching her intently. Both twins grinned when they saw her startled and she realized that such was their intent. "You don't sneak up on people like that," she scolded them.

"Like this?" a hushed voice said from behind her and close to her ear.

Arica whirled around to see Anakin there looking amused. "Not funny," she told him.

"You see, that's where you are wrong," Anakin told her taking a seat between Luke and Leia. "Nice work, you two," he praised his children. "Being able to sneak up on someone unnoticed is a handy skill for a jedi," he told them. Luke and Leia beamed.

"You're training them to become jedi?" Arica asked.

"Why not?" Anakin replied. "The order has offered them a place within their ranks should they choose to become jedi. They both have the potential to become powerful jedi," he told her.

"So you are indoctrinating them to follow your footsteps rather than let them choose," Arica stated.

Anakin frowned, taking this as a personal offense. "That is not what I'm doing," he told her flatly. "A force sensitive untrained can have harmful effects. It leaves them vulnerable," he informed her.

"It just sounds like you are giving them no choice in the matter," Arica told him.

"What do you know about the force?" Anakin demanded.

Arica frowned. "Nothing," she admitted.

"Then don't lecture to me about how I teach it to my children," Anakin told her stiffly.

Arica wanted kick herself when she realized that she had offended him and would only push him away if she attacked him. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to make an uneducated assumption."

"Apology accepted," Anakin told her. "How were the negotiations?" he asked changing the subject.

"They went very well. Your queen is very sympathetic to our cause," Arica informed him.

Anakin smiled a secret smile but didn't say anything.

Arica became suspicious. "What are you hiding?" she asked.

"Queen Camilla is just a child. She grew up privileged, she had no idea that slavery even existed until a couple of weeks ago," Anakin informed her.

"And what made her aware of it?" Arica asked.

"I spoke to her prior to your arrival. The royal guard has asked for my input on several security measures over the years as well as asked me to give the military a lecture on defense and strategy a couple of years ago. I have a long standing invitation to court," Anakin explained.

"You spoke to her about the anti-slavery campaign?" Arica asked surprised.

"Did you expect me not to do anything to help out aside by signing my name to the bill?" Anakin asked.

"I wasn't sure what you were doing, you never came to the meetings," Arica told him.

"Who do you think got the jedi involved?" Anakin questioned. "Senator Organa may have spoken to the council but he had no sway over their affairs. The order is not exactly trusting of politicians and prefers to stay out of politics," he told her.

"I didn't know," Arica said lamely.

"Next time, check your resources," Anakin told her.

"Do you speak to the jedi often? I mean, would they really be receptive towards you after you turned your back on them?" Arica asked.

"I didn't turn my back on the jedi. I resigned from the order, there is a difference," Anakin told her stiffly. "And yes, I speak the the council once a month. I speak to my old mentor, Obi-Wan, daily. I have not cut the jedi from my life and they have not renounced me," he told her.

"Again, my ignorance precedes me," Arica said in way of apology.

Anakin waved it aside. "You are not to blame for your ignorance. The order does not live in the spotlight and our ways are not public knowledge," he told her.

Arica smiled. "How understanding," she commented as they each activated their menus. They next spoke about Luke and Leia's interests and school while they waited for their meal to arrive before the topic changed from the twin's wants out of life. Luke talked about being a jedi like his father and flying across the galaxy on various missions for the common good while Leia agreed with her brother. The topic switched over back to Arica as Leia asked her a question.

"Did you always want to be in politics?"

Arica regarded the child. "No, not always. But I had wanted to help make the galaxy a better place and the best place to work on that would be in politics," she answered.

Anakin snorted. "I'd hate to burst your bubble, but politicians do more harm than good," he told her.

"I am well aware of your disdain for politics," Arica replied.

Anakin leaned forward and looked her directly in the eye. "Do you know what the word politics means in ancient basic?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly, I'm not familiar with ancient basic but I'm sure that you are going to tell me," Arica replied.

"The word poli means many and the word tics means bloodsucking creatures so in ancient basic politics means many bloodsucking creatures," Anakin told her.

Arica frowned as Luke started chortling and Leia grinned. "You really hate politicians," she accused.

"I have good reason to," Anakin told her stiffly leaning back in his seat.

"Yet you married a politician," Arica pointed out.

"I didn't know she was a politician when I fell in love with her, by then it was too late, I was gone," Anakin replied. "Besides, Padme isn't like all the other blood sucking creatures. She wasn't corrupt or interested in what would help herself. She dedicated her life to helping others," he told her.

Arica raised an eyebrow. "How could you not have known that Senator Amidala was a politician. From what I've read, she had been involved in politics since she was twelve," she pointed out.

"When I met my wife, she was disguised as a handmaiden. A servant to the queen of Naboo. It wasn't until I was hooked that I learned that she was the queen," Anakin told her.

"How old were you then?" Arica asked.

Anakin smiled. "I was pretty young. Padme and I were friends first. Then we got married about three days after the battle of geonosis," he told her.

"Such a grand love story," Arica commented.

Anakin smiled. "It was for us," he told her.

Arica smiled. "Mom would be pleased that you have found someone," she told him.

Anakin looked away. "Yeah, she would," he agreed.

"You're lucky, Ani. You have so many people who care about you. Do you realize how rare that is?" Arica commented.

"I suppose so," Anakin replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm married to my career. There is just so much to be done. I don't have time for romance," Arica answered regretfully.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Anakin commented quietly. "I wouldn't say never on romance. You never know when it'll hit you unexpectantly," he said knowingly.

Arica laughed. "I never figured you to be a romantic," she told him.

Anakin frowned. "I'm far from being a romantic. You'll see," he told her.

"I look forward to seeing the real Anakin Skywalker," Arica told him.

"Careful, you may not like what you see," Anakin cautioned her.

For a moment Arica thought that he was serious before he smiled. "You're teasing me," she accused.

"Oh no, I'd be too afraid to tease a politician," he told her.

"You should be," Arica told him seriously. "I'm capable of many things," she told him.

"I'm not afraid," Anakin told her.

Arica smiled. For the first time, she realized, she had her brother back. The moment was however ruined by an argument that broke out between the twins.

* * *

A/N 2: It is a fact. In latin the word poli means many and tics means bloodsucking creatures. So in latin politics does mean many bloodsucking creatures. I find the latin definition for politics to be very fitting. All politicians are corrupt, at least in the US. And for anyone who is confused, I am talking about the old latin language not spanish. there is a difference between latin and spanish. 


	10. Vacation

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Relona Thirty BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. **

_Anakin lazily stretched in bed as he waited for Padme to return from her trip to the refresher. He briefly wondered what she was doing in there. He thought about walking in there to find out what she was doing but thought better of it. Stretching his arms up over his head, he clasped his hands and rested them behind his head. They only had four days before he would be called back to war and neither wanted to waste any time because neither knew how long he would be gone this time. Anakin preferred not to think about the war. As long as he didn't think about it, he didn't see the faces of the casualties in frozen terror and panic. He didn't see many of his fellow jedi dying. He didn't see their faces because he refused to think about it. _

_Anakin closed his eyes and smiled blissfully. He was where he belonged. With his angel. The most beautiful of all beings. Right now there was just the two of them and nothing was standing in their way of being together. He then felt her approach. Her presence was like a balm to his soul. His smile soon disappeared however when he felt something thick and gooey drop in the middle of his chest. Startled, Anakin quickly sat up and and heard Padme's stifled laughter as he inspected what was dropped on his chest finding it to be some sort of honey. He looked over to where Padme stood next to the bed with a container of honey and a dripping honey dipper in her hands. "What the...?" he asked unable to finish his sentence. "Why...?"_

_Padme quickly composed herself after finding his shock amusing and kneeled on the bed beside him. "Sola was telling me about this new thing that she and Darred were doing upon his insistence. She described it as erotic," she told him. _

_Anakin looked at her skeptically. "How in the galaxy could dropping honey on someone be erotic?" he asked. _

"_It's not the dropping that is supposed to be erotic, it's the fact that your lover is supposed to lick the honey off of you," Padme explained. _

"_Is that so?" Anakin asked an idea coming to his head. "Does that mean that I get to cover you in food too?" he asked. _

"_Where would you want...?" She didn't get to finish her sentence because suddenly Anakin grabbed the honey and dipper out of her hands..._

Anakin groaned as he woke up to two screaming voices and a loud banging noise. 

"That's not how you do it!"

"Yes it is! Grandma showed me!"

"You're still not doing it right!"

"And you think that you can do better!"

Anakin fitfully covered his head with his pillow trying to drown out the noise, but alas his two _precious_ children were intent on making as much noise as possible. When the noise didn't relent, Anakin decided to put a stop to it before it got way out of hand. Throwing the covers off of himself, he stood up from the bed and walked over to the chair by the window where his cloak was flung carelessly over the back and pulled it on before following the noise. Hearing that it was coming from downstairs, he went to investigate. 

"Look at what you just did!"

"It's your fault!"

"No it's not, you're just clumsy!"

"You distracted me!"

Anakin Instantly wished for the twins to go back to being toddlers where they barely spoke. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Anakin quickly concluded that the noise was coming from the kitchen. As he got closer he could feel a headache coming on. Briefly he spotted Rogue chewing on yet another hat, shredding it to pieces. He would have to scold Leia about keeping that nexa out of his room again. The damned animal loved tearing hats apart for some strange reason and it didn't matter where he hid them or how high he placed them, the creature always managed to get them.

"Dad's going to kill you!"

"Not if he don't kill you first!"

"What makes you think he'll skip past you?!"

"Because I'm his favorite!"

"You're delusional!"

"Am I? Or have you forgotten about last week?!"

"That was your fault entirely!"

"Prove it!"

Anakin couldn't take it anymore but he froze in his tracks upon reaching the kitchen. There was Luke and Leia with every pot and pan out as well as every item of food not only burning in the pots and pans but smeared all over the counters, cupboards, floor and table. The Table had been turned on it's side as well as the chairs and in the middle of the disaster stood Luke and Leia screaming in each other's faces.

"What is going on in here?!" Anakin shouted, his voice carrying over the twins' who froze mid speech and turned in his direction. 

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

"I don't care which one of you did it. The two of you are going to clean this mess up _without_ the force and if I hear any more screaming neither one of you will like what happens!" Anakin told them. 

"But!"

"No buts!" Anakin interrupted. "Get started now before I start to loose it!" he told them. 

Neither twin needed the force to see that their father was in no mood to test him and backed away. When he narrowed his eyes at them, they quickly set to work. Satisfied that the noise and arguing had stopped and that the twins were cleaning their mess, Anakin retreated to the living room where he plopped down on one of the couches and groaned. He would rather be taking on a rancor right about now than to be a father. As soon as he thought about it, Anakin regretted it. As annoyed as he is now, he would _never_ trade Luke and Leia for anything in the galaxy. 

An annoying beeping sound entered the mix of the morning's noise making Anakin groan again. He wanted to scream in frustration but knew that such behavior was unnecessary. So instead, Anakin got up and inspected where the annoying sound was coming from, finding the comm station blinking. Peeling himself off of the couch, Anakin walked over to the comm station and took a seat, activating it. Instantly the blue transparent image of Obi-Wan Kenobi came into focus. 

"Hello, Master," Anakin greeted edgily.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you too," he said. 

"I'm sorry, Master, this hasn't been a pleasant morning," Anakin apologized. 

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked automatically. 

"What?! I didn't do anything, I just woke up!" Anakin snapped. 

"I'm sorry, that's just an automatic response," Obi-Wan apologized. "What happened?" he asked. 

Anakin frowned. "I was woken up by loud noise and children screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. When I investigated I found my kitchen trashed with said children screaming in each other's face," he looked over at the crono and frowned even more, "and it's not even 0800 hours yet," he finished. Obi-Wan smiled smugly and Anakin glared at him. "Don't even think about saying karma. I was_never_ this bad for my mother," he told him. 

Obi-Wan had no way of disputing this. "All I know is that you caused a lot of trouble at the temple when you were younger," he said. 

Anakin frowned as he considered this. "I have no excuse for my past transgressions," he said at last. 

"That's all right, you actually made things unpredictable. Besides all those pranks that you pulled helped you hone some of the skills that you had during the war. It took a lot of strategy and patience to cause as much disaster as you caused. It was quite useful in creating mayhem within the separatist army, without it we may not have won as many battles as we had," Obi-Wan told him. 

"Somehow I don't think that that is what Luke and Leia are doing, they seems to cause trouble just for the sake of causing trouble," Anakin told him. "I'm actually thinking about giving them a taste of temple life for a week under the watchful eyes of Master Yoda and Master Windu," he informed him. 

Obi-Wan thoughtfully stroked his beard. "That may work," he said approvingly. "When will you be bringing them by?" he asked.

"Well it's long overdue for them to get tested," Anakin told him. 

"That it is," Obi-Wan agreed. "Do you want me to make an appointment with the council for you?" he asked. 

"That and ask Master Yoda and Master Windu if they'll agree to taking the terrible two on for a week or two, maybe three," Anakin replied. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Three weeks?" he asked. 

"Next week starts their four week school retreat, it's the perfect time," Anakin told him. 

"And what would you do with your new freedom?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"I'm going to fly," Anakin told him smiling. 

Obi-Wan smiled at the blissful expression on his friends face. "Any destination?" he asked. 

"Anywhere I end up," Anakin told him. 

"That wouldn't be Alderaan would it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why would I go to Alderaan?" Anakin asked. 

"Well I just happen to know that Senator Organa is on vacation, spending time with his family and his staff was given vacation time as well," Obi-Wan told him. 

"That doesn't mean anything," Anakin told him. 

"So you have no interest in seeing your sister?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically. 

"No. I have no interest in seeing Archi Skywalker," Anakin told him flatly. 

"Have you ever taken into consideration that he may be regretting his mistake?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Perhaps it's his punishment," Anakin suggested, "although I can think of a better punishment for him."

"Revenge is not..."

"I know, I know, I know!" Anakin interrupted him in mid lecture. "I've heard that lecture before," he told him.

"But have you learned from it?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Archi's still alive, isn't he?" Anakin challenged.

"Point taken," Obi-Wan conceded. "The council will be convening momentarily, I just wanted to check in with you first," he told him. 

"You just had a feeling, right?" Anakin asked. 

"Pretty much," Obi-Wan told him. 

"Go ahead and speak to the council. I'll be fine," Anakin told him. 

"I'll let you know what they say about your request," Obi-Wan told him switching off.

Anakin smiled to himself, knowing that the council would jump at the chance to have any sort of influence on Luke and Leia. After all, they have repeatedly asked about the twins on every occasion that Anakin had spoken to the council. He then frowned when he noticed how quiet the place was and instantly stood up to investigate. When he reached the kitchen he found Luke and Leia dutifully cleaning the kitchen up while giving each other the silence treatment. For a moment, Anakin could truly appreciate the saying that silence is golden. 

**Relona Thirty-Five 12 BBY**

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple.**

Luke and Leia Skywalker gazed around them in wide eyed wonder at the spacious and grand jedi temple as they struggled to keep pace with their father while he guided them through the massive building. Neither twin could remember the last time that they had been here but that didn't stop their curiosity. This is where their father came from. Or so they believed, neither knew about his origins from Tatooine. 

Anakin stopped when he noticed that Luke and Leia had stopped to gape once again. Sighing in frustration, he grabbed each of their hands. "If you continue to stop then we will be late to meet with the council. Tardiness is considered inconsiderate," he told them. 

This did nothing to keep the twins from gaping and looking around curiously. All around them, jedi of all different species walked past, varying in age from the youngest of younglings to older masters of numerous padawans. When they finally reached the chamber that the council was in, they found Obi-Wan waiting for them outside the main chamber. 

"Uncle Obi!" The twins yanked their hands out of their father's grasp and ran towards Obi-Wan, tackling the jedi master who merely chuckled.

"It's nice to see you two too," Obi-Wan told them and sized them up. "You each grew twelve inches taller since I last saw you," he stated. 

"I hope we're not late, they were quite insistent on looking around," Anakin said standing in front of his old master. 

"We have been patiently awaiting your arrival," Obi-Wan told him.

"It's not my fault this time," Anakin told him. 

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him patiently. "Come, the council has been anxiously awaiting your arrival," he said leading the way inside. 

Anakin clasped each twin on the shoulder and guided them to the middle of the chamber while Obi-Wan took his seat. He could sense the twin's nervousness as they looked around the room seeing the twelve jedi masters regarding them. 

"Strong with the force the Skywalker twins are," Master Yoda said speaking up and nodding his head. "A great pleasure it would be to host them within our walls," he finished. 

Luke and Leia looked at their father sharply. 

"I'm hoping that you would still feel the same way once the three weeks are over," Anakin replied. 

Mace Windu leaned forward and regarded the twins. "Your request was unexpected, Anakin. May I ask what made you decided upon it?" he asked. 

"Luke and Leia had each expressed an interest in becoming jedi. I think that it is only fair to give them a taste of what temple life is like," Anakin answered. 

Mace seemed satisfied with this answer and leaned back in his seat. "I trust that they will not cause trouble," he said.

Anakin smiled. "If they do then feel free to punish them as you see fit," he told him. 

Mace nodded. "We shall see," he said. 

"What's going on?" Luke asked bravely.

"I have a bad feeling," Leia said. 

Anakin looked at the twins. "The two of you will be staying here at the temple for three weeks, experiencing what it is like to be jedi initiates," he told them. 

"And where will you be?" Leia asked. 

Anakin smiled. "I'm taking a vacation. Besides, you can't be an initiate with me around," he told them. 

"You're leaving us alone?! What did we ever do to you?!" Luke asked. 

Anakin laughed and turned to the jedi masters. "I leave them in your capable hands, Masters," he told them. 

"There's a but, I just know it," Obi-Wan muttered. 

Anakin grinned. "You don't mind if I take a starfighter from the hanger, do you?" he asked.

"What would you be planning on doing with one?" Mace asked. 

"Oh, just flying," Anakin answered. "The ship that I came in is a little big for one person anyway," he told them.

"He_did_ design them," Obi-Wan pointed out fairly. 

Master Yoda nodded. "Granted, your request is," he said. 

Anakin smiled again gleefully before turning to the twins. "Be on your best behavior," he warned before bowing respectfully to the council and taking his leave. 

**Welona Three 12 BBY**

**Alderaan: Aldera: Representative Skywalker's Office.**

Arica Skywalker sighed as she gazed out the oval sized window in her office behind her chair. The view of the mountain regions was breathtaking. She had always favored natural beauty rather than rural beauty such as the views of Coruscant. Practically growing up in a desert for eight years made her appreciate the beauty of nature. 

Arica knew that she could not admire the view for long. Even though Senator Organa had granted her vacation time, she still had a lot of work to get done and now was the perfect time for her to go over the work that she always overlooked. She turned around in her chair and started addressing the numerous datapads on her desk. She heard the door to her office open and instantly thought of her secretary. 

"Eelaana, have you located those datadics that I was looking for?" she asked not looking up. 

"Normally when a person is granted vacation time they find something other than work to do with their time off."

Arica snapped her attention up and saw a black cloaked figure standing in her office. She smiled brightly, knowing who it was. "Ani?!" she called jumping up from her seat and rounding her desk before reaching him and hugging him. 

Anakin laughed and pulled the cowl of his cloak off of his head. "I was being serious, you know," he told her. 

"What are you doing here?" Arica asked. 

"I'm on vacation and I heard from a very reliable source that you are supposed to be on vacation too," he told her walking over to a side table where a glass globe of Alderaan sat on a stand and lifted it up in the air and twirled it around with the force. 

"I_am_ on vacation," Arica told him. 

"It doesn't look like it to me," Anakin told her. He put the globe down and turned to her. "Do you _ever_ just take some time for yourself and do something fun?" he asked. 

"When you work in politics, there is little time for fun," Arica told him.

"When you are a jedi, there is even less time for fun, but I always managed to have some," Anakin countered. 

"Define fun?" Arica challenged crossing her arms. 

"You look like Mom when you do that," Anakin pointed out. 

Arica raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer," she told him. 

Anakin grinned. "I can show you," he told her. 

Arica suddenly grew cautious. "I'm not doing something crazy and dangerous," she told him. 

"What makes you think that I have something crazy and dangerous in mind?" Anakin asked innocently. 

"Because that is what you are known for," Arica told him. 

Anakin grinned. "And I had fun every time. I lived for something thrilling and exciting, always have," he told her. "Then I gave it all up," he said looking away. 

"And you miss it," Arica concluded. 

"Sort of. Obi-Wan used to complain about it, he said that I was too reckless, but I always ended up saving his butt," Anakin told her. "There is no going back now. I made a commitment to my family and left the order. I don't regret it. But there is still that part of me that wishes to have just one more adventure." 

"Speaking about family, where are Luke and Leia?" Arica asked.

"I left them at the jedi temple. They're getting a taste of temple life for three weeks," Anakin told her. 

"I see," Arica said. "You needed some time to yourself," she said.

"Pretty much," Anakin replied. "Don't get me wrong. I love my kids, I'd do anything for them. But I needed a break," he told her. 

"When was the last time that you had time for yourself?" Arica asked. 

Anakin took a seat in a near by chair. "Oh I don't know maybe ten years ago," he answered. 

Arica took a seat opposite of him. "That's an awful long time, Ani," she told him. 

"Unfortunately the war took too much of my time and then there's raising two kids alone. I haven't been able to take any time for myself," he told her. 

"So what do you want to do with your spare time?" she asked. 

"I want to have some fun and I was hoping that you would join me," he answered. 

Arica smiled. "That depends on what kind of fun we'd be having," she told him. 

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what do _you_ do for fun around here?" he asked. 

**Welona Three 12 BBY**

**Alderaan: Aldera: Home of Arica Skywalker.**

"It isn't much but it's comfortable," Arica said as she ushered Anakin inside her small house. 

"It'll do," Anakin assured her taking a look around. The place wasn't exactly tidy but he didn't care. The walls were a soft blue and the floor was a nice hard wood. All along the walls were old holos. Anakin paused as he examined each one. Almost all of them had his mother in them and in each one she smiled radiantly. It tore at Anakin to look at his mother's face. He never stopped seeing her in pain or her bruised and beaten body as she struggled to hold on. A good many of the holos were of just his mother and Arica but as they progressed another figure appeared. The first of which was his mother holding a wrapped up bundle and then one of a six year old Arica holding the same bundle. 

"That's you in that old blanket," Arica told him. "No one was more surprised than Mom to know that you would be coming," she told him.

"That's because I have no father, I just came to be," he told her turning away from the holos.

"I didn't know my father either, he just up and left one day," Arica told him.

"That's not what I meant," Anakin told her. 

Arica frowned. "I don't follow," she told him. 

"The jedi had this ancient prophecy that talked about a chosen one of the jedi, the one who would destroy the sith and bring balance to the force, they called him the son of suns. It is said that he would be born of the force itself," he told her. 

"I've never heard of such a thing," Arica told him. "That kinda of thing is genetically impossible."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain me?" he asked. 

"Come now, Anakin, you don't really believe such a thing," Arica said disbelievingly. 

"I have the highest midi-chlorian count in recorded history and I have no father. Mom had always been baffled by my birth. My ability to touch the force exceeds that of even Master Yoda's and I had the most powerful sith lord in a thousand years covet my powers, I don't need any more proof than that," Anakin told her. 

"Anakin..."

Anakin looked at her. "Mom believed in me. In fact she knew, I'm certain of it," he told her. 

"Ancient prophecies means very little and they are rarely understood. They are just legends, stories for people to hold onto when they need faith. I cannot believe in something that is so unrealistic," Arica told him. 

"That's because you're a cynic," Anakin told her pointedly.

"I am being realistic, Anakin," Arica told him.

"No, you are letting your experience with the hutts cloud your judgment," Anakin told her. 

Arica gaped at him. "That is not what I'm doing!" she told him. 

"Look, I don't know what you've been through but I have a good idea. You don't escape slavery from the hutts without having some sort of scars. I may have escaped slavery at a much younger age than you but I also dealt with evil first hand. It's easy to be cynical but you need to let go and embrace what you don't understand," Anakin told her. 

"You sound like a therapist," Arica told him. 

"It's the jedi in me. I resigned from the order, but I never quit being a jedi. It's who I am," Anakin told her taking a seat. "Besides, I've been in counseling for the past five years," he admitted.

"For what?" Arica asked concerned. 

"It's nothing," Anakin told her.

"It's not nothing if you need professional help, Anakin!" Arica told him.

"Just drop the subject," Anakin snapped. 

"I am not going to drop it!" Arica told him. "Tell me what is going on!" she demanded. 

"Whatever happened to not talking about each others inner demons?" Anakin demanded. "I thought that we had an understanding. I don't ask you what makes you scream at night and you don't ask me about mine," he told her. 

Arica stood up and crossed her arms as she turned to face the window. "This isn't healthy," she said. "You know as well as I do that if Mom were here right now, she wouldn't let this go until we told her everything," she muttered. 

"Well she's not here!" Anakin told her bitterly. 

Arica turned to face him. "Why do you hate speaking about her so much?!" she demanded. "She was our mother Anakin, you cannot ignore that!"

"Because_I'm_ the reason why she's dead!" Anakin shouted at her standing up. 

Arica gaped at him. "What?!"

This time Anakin turned away from her. "As early as I can remember, I've had prophetic visions and they always came true. A month before Mom died I started having visions of her in pain but I ignored them. I put my duties as a jedi first hoping that they would go away but they didn't. Only when I couldn't ignore them anymore I was too late to save her. She died because of me!" he told her. 

"You didn't kill her, Ani. Stop blaming yourself," Arica told him gently. 

"I still see her in pain, I still see her dying and I know that there isn't a thing that I can do about it," he told her. 

Wordlessly, Arica reached over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Anakin returned the embrace. "You're lucky, you know. You have the good memories," he told her. 

Arica could not deny that. Her heart broke for Anakin knowing that he would never know peace where their mother was concerned. 

**Welona Six 12 BBY**

**Alderaan: Grass Planes Outside of Aldera.**

Citizens of Alderaan gathered from all over the planet to celebrate the birthday of Princess Winter, the daughter of Queen Breha and Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. The seven year old princess's birthday was being celebrated by the traditional carnival. It was an Alderaanian tradition meant to include all of the citizens of the beautiful planet. It was held for three days and by tradition after sunset on the last day would be the princess's party where everyone wished the child a happy birthday. No presents were required, just joy. 

Anakin paused, taking in the sight. He would have preferred to remain anonymous but once the queen and senator knew that he was on planet they had insisted that he become their special guest. By now Every citizen of Alderaan knew that he was here, each eager to see the galaxies hero. 

Arica linked her arm through her brother's. "Relax. Alderaan respects your privacy," she told him. 

"Then why do I get the feeling that a holoreporter or a tabloid will be following my every move?" Anakin muttered. 

Arica laughed. "This isn't Coruscant, Ani," she told him. "You are an honored guest of the queen, they wouldn't dare do anything out of line," she assured him. "Now come on, you said that you wanted to have some fun, this is the perfect solution."

"Then lead the way," Anakin told her. 

Arica smiled as she lead Anakin through the entrance and were granted immediate entrance. All around them people milled about. Children skipped past sucking on frozen bars and chocolate covered dew cake while other ran about squirting each other with water blasters. Adults moved around playing games or selling treats and drinks. There were numerous rides for children and adults alike. Anakin quickly spotted something to caught his interest. It was a large clear zero gravity chamber big enough to literally fly in. 

"I always wondered what it would be like to fly without a ship," Anakin stated thoughtfully. 

"That's for children, Anakin," Arica told him.

Anakin looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So?" he challenged.

"You cannot seriously be thinking about going on a childs ride?!" Arica exclaimed. 

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

Arica quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the the obvious childs ride before he had a chance to go in there. "You are impossible," she muttered making Anakin laugh. 

"_That_ looks fun," Anakin commented, sighting a hundred and fifty stories high platform where people were diving off of it and being held back from hitting the ground by a single chord.

"Count me out," Arica told him. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Scared?" he challenged. 

"What? No!" Arica exclaimed. 

"Prove it," Anakin challenged.

"I don't have to prove anything to _you_ or anyone," Arica snapped. 

"Have I hit a nerve?" Anakin asked. 

"I don't do dangerous and reckless, that's your area," Arica told him strictly.

"What are you afraid of, splattering on the ground? Because I can assure you that it wont happen," Anakin asked. 

"I am not afraid!"

"Then you have no objections," Anakin told her pulling her towards the lift to the platform with lengthy protests from Arica which were obviously on deaf ears. 

"I am _not_ doing this!" Arica told him. 

"Yes you are," Anakin told her confidently.

"What makes you think so?" Arica challenged. 

"Because you secretly long for something thrilling and dangerous," Anakin told her. 

Arica gaped at him unable to deny it without it sounding fake. She was appalled that he could read what was in her mind so easily. She set her jaw. "Fine but I pick the next one," she ground out.

Anakin grinned. "Fair enough," he told her as the lift stopped and opened up at the top of the platform. After getting herself fitted in the appropriate safety equipment and Anakin easily rejecting his booking no room for arguments in the matter, brother and sister stood side by side at the edge of the platform each gazing down at the ground below. 

"I don't want to do this," Arica told him. 

"There's no backing out now," Anakin told her. 

Arica looked over at him. "You're crazy, you know that," she told him.

"How so?" Anakin asked.

"You're just going to jump with no safety equipment," she told him.

Anakin laughed. "I've free fallen from the highest skyscrapers on Coruscant many times with no such safety equipment, I'll survive," he told her. 

"You're still crazy," Arica told him. 

Anakin nodded to blinking light hovering in front of them. "That's our cue," he told her. 

"I don't want to do this!"

"Too late!" Anakin told her giving her a light nudge . 

Arica managed to keep herself balanced on the platform and glared at her brother. "Don't do that!" she snapped sharply. 

"Then jump!" Anakin told her taking his dive in a somersault before laying flat in the air facing down with his arms and legs spread wide.

"Show off!" Arica screamed at him. She heard him cackling as she gathered her courage and dived off of the platform. 

"Admit it, you're having fun," Arica said nudging Anakin's shoulder. 

Anakin tore a piece of chocolate covered dew cake off of the stick and popped it in his mouth. "I guess," he replied. 

"So far no one has approached you, have you noticed?" Arica asked. 

"Possibly," was Anakin's short reply. 

"Come now, you enjoyed that merry go round," Arica told him. 

"I felt stupid," Anakin told her frowning. 

"You wanted a childs ride," Arica reminded him.

"I wanted to fly, not ride a metal krayt dragon in a circle," Anakin told her pointedly. 

Arica smiled smugly. "Next time, you'll think about what you force me to do," she told him. 

Anakin glanced at her. "You have that right," he told her evilly. It was then that he spotted a very large and muscled man challenging other men to arm wrestle just to see who could beat him. The prize was a flight simulator. "I can take him," he stated smugly. 

"No cheating, Anakin," Arica told him strictly. 

Anakin looked over at her, "I _never_ cheat!" he told her flatly. "Cheating and trickery is the way of the sith," he finished. 

"Then what are you waiting for, that guy's looking a little too proud of himself," Arica told him. 

"That's because he hasn't wrestled me yet," Anakin told her walking up to the man after yet another man lost to him. 

"Ever lost in arm wrestling before?" Anakin casually asked the man. 

The man flexed his muscles, "Nope," he replied. 

Anakin smiled, "Well there's a first for everything," he told him wryly. He took a seat across from the man and rested his elbow on the table as the man did the same clutching his hand rather tightly. Tighter than necessary. "Trying to hurt me?" Anakin asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," the man replied gruffly and started adding pressure against Anakin's arm but Anakin calmly held his arm still staring the man in the eye calmly.

"Is that all you got?" Anakin asked looking bored. 

The man's face contorted tightly and added more pressure. Anakin allowed his arm to be bent backwards slightly giving the man a false sense of triumph before he grinned forcing his arm forward. The man grunted before his hand hit the table making him loose. 

"I believe that flight simulator is mine," Anakin stated satisfied. 

Anakin examined his new toy greedily, growing impressed with each feature that it had in it's system. Arica glanced at him and shook her head. "Don't you think that you're a little old for toys?" she asked.

"I'm not old!" Anakin told her.

Arica raised an eyebrow. "You're almost a thirty year old man, Anakin, and you act like a teenager," she told him.

"I'm having fun, what's wrong with that?" Anakin asked. 

Arica shook her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," she told him. She then paused when she noticed someone walking towards them. Anakin had taken no notice since he was still engrossed in his new gadget and cursed herself for not being prepared for this. Anakin wanted nothing to do with the man walking towards them and if she didn't do something now, she was afraid that Anakin might think that she had set him up. 

"I'd like to take this apart and reassemble it just because I can, I might add some of my own features. What do you think?" Anakin mused. 

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin froze and looked up to see Archi Skywalker standing before him. He sharply turned to Arica who looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Ani, I didn't know that he would be here, I swear to you!" Arica hurriedly told him.

"I believe you," Anakin told her calmly. 

"How long have you been on Alderaan, Anakin?" Archi asked. 

"Not long," Anakin replied tightly. 

"That was some free fall you preformed earlier, the crowd was wild," Archi told him in an attempt to make conversation. 

Anakin turned to Arica. "I think that it is time for me to make an appearance in the queen's inner circle," he stated. 

Arica nodded. "You _are_ the guest of honor," she agreed. 

"Perhaps we can speak about the anti-slavery champagne while I'm there," Anakin stated. 

"Senator Organa rarely mixes business within a social gathering," Arica told him. 

"Still, I'd like to have a word with him about it," Anakin told her. 

"I think that that can be arranged," she agreed taking Anakin's arm, leading him towards where the queen and her family were dining right about now. As they walked away, she sent Archi an apologizing look. But to her horror Archi had decided to follow them. Turning to Anakin, she saw his jaw clench and knew that he was aware of the fact that Archi was following them. 

"You can't avoid him forever, Ani," Arica whispered to him. 

"Why do you defend him?" Anakin demanded. 

"Because he saved me from hell. He hasn't let me down since, Ani. He's family. Mom never turned her back on him," she told him.

"Maybe that was her mistake," Anakin told her coolly. Nothing more was said until they reached the royal tent where the royal family was eating their midday meal. 

"Your majesties, my brother, Anakin Skywalker wanted to give you his respects and to wish Princess Winter a happy birthday," Arica greeted with a bow. 

Queen Breha instantly brightened upon seeing Anakin. "At last our galaxies greatest hero. Come sit with us, General Skywalker," she greeted. 

"It would be my pleasure your majesty," Anakin replied bowing before kneeling before the fair haired princess. "Happy birthday your highness," he said presenting her the flight simulator. "I won this for you," he told her. 

Princess Winter smiled and graciously accepted the gift. "Thank you, General Skywalker," she said sweetly. 

Anakin smiled at the child. "You can call me, Anakin. All this formality can be a bit stifling, don't you think?" he told her. The child smiled and nodded in reply. 

"I hear that you have children of your own," Queen Breha said. 

Anakin quickly looked at Arica who only shrugged. He turned back to the queen. "I do," he confirmed. 

"Really?" Archi asked. But Arica gave him a stern look. 

"How old are they?" Queen Breha asked. 

"They're each seven years in age," Anakin answered the queen. 

"Did you bring them? I'm sure Winter would love to have some playmates," Queen Breha asked. 

"No, your majesty. They are currently at the jedi temple under the watchful eyes of the council," Anakin answered her. When the queen's face fell a little, he had an idea. "I do however have some holos of them with me, would you like to see them?" he offered. 

The queen smiled brightly. "Very much so," she told him. 

Anakin pulled out a small device from his pocket and walked over to the queen and activated it. The holographic image of Luke and Leia projected itself showing the twins on their good days. 

"They're beautiful, what are their names?" the queen asked. 

"Luke and Leia," Anakin answered. 

"You should bring them around some time, I would very much like to meet them," the queen told them. 

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure that I can make arrangements," he agreed. 

The queen leaned forward. "I hear that you are married to Senator Amidala," she told him. 

"I am. We've been married for ten years now," Anakin confirmed. 

The queen's face softened. "She was a very good friend of mine. I do hope that she recovers soon," she told him sincerely. 

"We are all anxiously waiting for her to return to us. I trust in the force that she will make a full recovery very soon," Anakin told her.

"You must never give up hope, Anakin," the queen urged him.

"I would never give up on Padme," Anakin vowed. 

The queen smiled. "I trust that you will enjoy the rest of the festivities, Anakin," she told him warmly.

"I intend to, your majesty," Anakin told her. He then turned to Senator Organa. "I hope that we might have a chance to discuss that anti-slavery champagne sometime before I depart," he said. 

"Arica can make the arrangements," Senator Organa agreed. 

"Until then, Senator," Anakin said bowing to the senator before taking his leave with Arica at his side and to his dismay Archi following. 

"I didn't know that you had children, Anakin," Archi said still trying to make conversation. 

"You will never see them," Anakin told him tightly. He then slung his arm around Arica's shoulders. "It's payback time dear sister," he told her darkly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to humiliate me?" Arica groaned. 

"I would never dream of something so horrible!" Anakin told her in mock offense. 

Arica laughed. "Just so you know, I give as good as I get," she told him.

"That's alright, I _enjoy_ a challenge," Anakin told her formulating a plan to ditch Archi Skywalker once and for all. 

* * *

A/N 2:There are two things in this chapter that I couldn't adding with my own twist that I actually saw in another story. I hope that this does not fall under stealing anybodie's ideas.


	11. The PekoPox

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Helona nineteen 11 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin noted the blissful expressions on Luke and Leia's faces as they sampled the farrberries. Neither twin had had the berries before and each were enjoying them, along with the other treats sent in a rather large box that arrived just an hour ago. Arica had developed a habit of sending "care packages" with many treats and trinkets. The first package held a holoalbum of old family holos mainly for Anakin. With holos of them with their mother as well as holos of just their mother. Anakin kept that in a drawer in his room. But Arica always made sure to send care packages every month no matter what. She always included gifts for Luke and Leia. Sometimes these gifts were expensive. They were things that Anakin had thought about buying for his children but decided against it for the sake of not spoiling them. Anakin was sometimes annoyed with Arica for spoiling his kids but other times he let it go. Arica was trying so hard to be a part of this family that he just couldn't tell her to stop sending the packages. Besides, he also enjoyed the treats from off world and from all over the galaxy. It was something that he missed.

"These berries are good, Daddy," Leia said smiling.

"I know," Anakin replied.

Luke, who had eaten all of his berries, reached over to take a few from his father's bowl. Anakin quickly slapped his hand. "You had your share," Anakin told him.

Luke took his hand back. "But you aren't eating yours!" he protested.

"Yes I am," Anakin told him and popped a berry in his mouth. He felt the invigorating effects of the berries soon afterwards. He remembered the last time he had had these kind of berries. Padme had been given a very large basket of them as a gift, they shared the berries and spent the entire night making love. But he didn't tell Luke and Leia that. Some things were best not said between parents and children.

"When was the last time you had farrberries, Daddy?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled and forced that memory out of his head and thought of something to tell them. "Well it was a long time ago," he told them.

"You're not going to tell us when? Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

Anakin smirked as he thought of the time before the last time he had farrberries. "I just finished a boring diplomatic mission with Obi-Wan. We got ambushed going through the Onderon System and got shot down. We had to make an emergency landing on Dxun, the largest moon that orbited the planet. We were stranded there for weeks. After a couple of days we ran out of rations before finding a patch of wild farrberries which we survived on eating. Many things in that jungle tried to eat us," he told them.

Luke and Leia gaped. "What kind of things tried to eat you?" Luke asked.

Anakin popped another berry in his mouth. "All kinds of nasty predators," Anakin answered him calmly.

"Were you scared?" Leia asked.

"Never," Anakin told her.

"How old were you?" Luke asked.

"About either seventeen or eighteen... I can't remember the exact date so it could be either or," Anakin told him.

"Do you ever miss being a jedi?" Leia asked.

"Sometimes," Anakin answered. "But then I'd see the two of you and I know that I made the right choice in resigning from the order," he told them with a smile.

"Because the jedi don't allow attachments," Luke deducted.

"That is true... but that doesn't mean that it wont change one day," Anakin told them.

"If they change the code and allow attachments would you go back to being a jedi?" Leia asked.

Anakin frowned as he thought about it. "I honestly don't know," he said and his eyes caught sight of the wall crono. "I think it's time for bed," he told them.

"Can't we stay up a little longer?" Luke wined.

"You've got school in the morning," Anakin told him. "Maybe Datunda night we'll all stay up late and catch a holofilm," he suggested.

"What kind of holofilm?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled. "I'll let you two decide," he told them. Luke and Leia grinned at each other. "Go on... I'll be up in a few to make sure you're in bed," he told them.

Luke and Leia dutifully got up from their seats and hurried out of the kitchen and up stairs to their rooms. Neither wanted to jeopardize their chance at picking out the holofilm they will be seeing and staying up late.

Anakin stood up and took the empty bowls that had housed Luke and Leia's farrberries and washed them before putting them away. He then placed the rest of his berries into the refrigeration unit before leaving the kitchen.

--

**Helona twenty 11 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

The alarm crono went off at exactly 0600 hours like it always did forcing the memories out of Anakin's head. He had dreamed of his crash landing on Dxun after talking about it with Luke and Leia. He shoved the covers off of himself and got out of bed, prepared to wake Luke and Leia up so that they would get ready for school. He threw on a shirt and left his bedroom and walked down the hall knocking on first Leia's door before entering. The morning sun hadn't started rising yet so the room was still dark. Anakin waved his hand, using the force to turn a light on before approaching the bed where Leia was sleeping. She was curled up in a ball under the covers facing the wall with the covers covering most of her head... only a few brown curls peeked out from the lush purple covers.

Anakin peeled back the covers from Leia's head and frowned when he saw a rash covering the side of her face... small red and thin walled blisters covered her face. He peeled the covers away further and saw the same rash along her arms. Gently he brushed her hair back and shook her shoulder. "Leia...it's time to wake up," he told her.

Leia curled up tighter and groaned a little. She then began furiously scratching her arms before opening her eyes groaning again. "I don't feel so good," she groaned.

Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his left hand against her forehead feeling that it was warmer that it should be... he checked her cheeks and found them to be the same temperature. "How do you not feel so well?" he asked.

"My tummy hurts and my throat feels itchy and my head hurts," Leia groaned.

Anakin knew that she wasn't faking... not like he had done to get out of going through boring lessons from Obi-Wan. There wasn't anything that Leia was trying to get out of. She loved school and didn't want to miss any lessons. And Anakin didn't like the rash that covered her skin.

"It's okay, Princess. You just stay in bed today and I'll see what I can do about making you feel better," he told her.

"But what about school?" Leia asked.

"I guess that you'll have to miss it today... I'll comm them and tell them that you're sick," Anakin told her.

"But we were supposed to learn about the Gungans!" Leia protested.

Anakin smiled. "I know but I'm sure that you can make up that lesson," he told her.

"But a Gungan is coming in to class and speak to us," Leia told him.

"You know what... I know a Gungan who would be more than happy to speak to you personally... I'll contact him and see if he wants to visit when you feel better," Anakin suggested.

"Really?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled. "Yeah... Jar Jar would defenantly come by to visit," he told her. "You'll enjoy having him here... he has a habit of making people laugh," he told her.

"Okay Daddy," Leia said.

"Just rest... okay. And don't worry about school," Anakin told her standing up.

Leia curled back up and scratched herself again. Anakin left the room planning on contacting Luke and Leia's pediatrician.

He walked across the hall and knocked on Luke's door before entering. Anakin had to step over droid parts and toys as he turned on the light and made his way over to Luke's bed. Luke was sleeping on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. Like his sister he had his covers pulled up over himself covering most of his head. A tuft of scruffy blond hair made itself know from out of the covers while a hand hung over the side of the bed, exposed from the covers. Just as he did with Leia, Anakin preceded in waking Luke up and pealed back the covers. He placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and the boy squirmed turning his head. Anakin frowned when he saw the same rash covering Luke as it did Leia. He pressed his left hand against the boy's forehead and cheeks finding it just as warm as Leia's.

Luke groaned and opened up his eyes. "Feel bad," he mumbled.

"Does your stomach hurt and your throat itch?" Anakin asked.

Luke nodded. "Head hurts too," he mumbled before furiously scratching his face.

"You better stay home too," Anakin told him. Luke offered little complaint and continued to scratch himself. Anakin stilled his hand. "You're just going to make it worse," he told him.

"But it itches!" Luke wined.

"Scratching wont help that rash," Anakin told him. "Just try to keep still... I'll be right back," he said leaving the room to contact the twins' pediatrician.

--

Doctor Valkyrie Mirina had tended to Luke and Leia since they were babies... she had tended to Padme and Sola Naberrie when they were children and tended to Ryoo, Pooja and Janren Naberrie. She was well trusted by the Naberrie family and had a kind, gentle and patient manner. She was in her early sixties and made house calls when needed. This was the first house call that she made for Luke and Leia who hadn't been sick before. The times that she had tended to the twins was when they received their check ups and to get their vaccines. Luke and Leia Skywalker had excellent heath and their immune systems were the strongest that the doctor had seen.

After checking over each child Doctor Mirina pulled Anakin aside. "I'm afraid that they have the Peko-Pox. It is common for children their age to catch it," she told him.

"Is there something that you can give them?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid that antibiotics won't help unless their sores become infected which will happen if they scratch them open. You just have to let it run it's course. However cool wet compresses or baths in cool or lukewarm water every three to four hours for the first few days, oatmeal baths, which are available at the supermarket or pharmacy, can help to relieve itching. When drying you need to pat the towels on their skin, not rub. Rubbing will irritate the sores. I also suggest no visitors. Those who haven't had the Peko-Pox are at risk of catching it. I do hope that you have had it as a child if not then you need to let someone who has take care of them or you run the risk of catching it," Doctor Mirina told him.

"You don't have to worry about me... I don't get sick," Anakin told her.

"Mr. Skywalker... you need to consider your own health... the Peko-Pox is worse for those over the age of twelve," Doctor Mirina told him.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine," he told her.

"I hope so," Doctor Mirina told him and pulled out a datachip. "Here is a prescription for an antibiotic... I'm sure that you'll need it. Children will always scratch their sores open," she told him handing him the datachip.

"How long does the Peko-Pox last?" Anakin asked.

"About seven to ten days," Doctor Mirina told him. "Comm me if their symptoms increase," she told him as he showed her out.

"I will and thank you for coming over on short notice," Anakin told her.

"Take care," Doctor Mirina told him taking her leave.

Anakin closed the door and walked into the kitchen to prepare a couple of bowls of oatmeal. He had already commed his work and informed them that he was working from home and that his kids were sick. Since Fuller's Engineering was a family based company... they had no problem with it. It was one of the things that Anakin liked about working for the demanding and shrewd businessman. As he waited for the oatmeal to cook, he commed his mother-in-law and asked her if she could pick up the things he would need from the pharmacy and informed her that Luke and Leia had caught the Peko-Pox. Jobal had instantly agreed and insisted on coming over to help out.

When the oatmeal was done Anakin added the little things to it that Luke and Leia liked to put in their bowls. For Luke it was jhen honey and for Leia it was shuura jam. He then brought the bowls out into the living room where Luke and Leia were laying on the couches. Neither wanting to be confined to their beds. Each child was engrossed in the holotoon that was playing with an annoying little bug like creature evading a beast like creature that was intent of capturing it but failing miserably and quite humorously every time. Anakin shook his head as the beast like creature ended up blowing itself up when it was trying to blow up the bug like creatures safe haven.

"I'll never understand why you two watch this... it's so predictable," Anakin told them.

Both Luke and Leia sat up and took the offered bowls. "Because it's funny," Luke told him stirring his honey into his oatmeal slowly.

"Didn't you ever watch holotoons?" Leia asked stirring her jam into her oatmeal before eating a spoonful.

"Not particularity. I didn't have much of a childhood," Anakin answered her.

"That's so sad," Leia told him.

"That's life," Anakin said.

"Why didn't you have a childhood?" Luke asked.

"Well... before I went to become a jedi I lived with my mother and we were really poor so I worked in a junk shop to help her out..." Anakin explained leaving out the fact that he was a slave.

"Where is your mother, Daddy?" Leia asked frowning.

"She died eleven years ago," Anakin told her.

"What about your father? Is he dead too?" Luke asked.

"I didn't have a father," Anakin told him.

Luke and Leia frowned. "Why not?" they asked.

"It's complected," Anakin told them.

"What was your mother like?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled a little as he remembered his mother. "She was kind and strong. She was always helping others when she could and she handled everything that was thrown at her. She had an answer for everything," he told them.

"How did she die?" Luke asked.

Anakin frowned, not knowing how to explain to them his mother's brutal death without it sounding brutal. "Lets talk about something else," he said instead. "And stop scratching, you're going to make it worse," he told them when they began scratching themselves again.

"But it itches terrible!" both twins wined.

Anakin sighed. This was going to be a long seven to ten days.

--

**Helona twenty six 11 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Taking care of two sick children at once was a lot of work. Anakin had found that out real quick. Threepio was already complaining about the amount of clean up that he had to do after the sick twins. Luke and Leia were both restless. Despite Anakin's numerous warnings and scolding, Luke and Leia continued to scratch themselves raw. Their sores had indeed become infected and Anakin found himself assisting each twin one at a time in taking a bath. The baths alternated between just lukewarm water and oatmeal. After the sores got infected, Anakin made sure that each twin wore rubber gloves to prevent them from being able to scratch anymore sores open but alas the twins tore them off so that they _could_ scratch. On a few occasions he found the twins rubbing themselves in circles on the carpeted floors while stretching to scratch themselves. The twins often cried over how uncomfortable they were. Due to the intense itching and irritation of the sores all over their bodies neither twin could get comfortable enough to sleep very long. Jobal helped out often bringing a special kind of lotion that helped relieve the itching. All in all Anakin was wearing himself thin trying to take care of two sick children. Often times he had put them in a force induced sleep to help them rest. He didn't think that he would ever have to use that trick on them but for their sake and for his he used it to get them to sleep through the night.

Anakin rubbed his face tiredly with his left hand and pushed his hair back as he made his way through the house. He had just gotten Luke and Leia to settle down for however long it would last. He passed Artoo dragging a trashbag behind him full of used up lotion bottles and tissues. As he made his way downstairs he heard Threepio complaining about the mess in the house and how he was programed for protocol not clean up duty. Anakin shook his head and plopped down on one of the sofas. The holonet was still on and that holotoon with the bug like creature and the beast like creature that Luke and Leia found amusing was playing. With a wave of his hand he switched on the news and heard the holoreporters going on about what was being said in the senate. Anakin waved his hand again and changed the station again. This time he smiled as he caught a live broadcast of the podraces on Tatooine. He hadn't tuned into the podraces in a while. He mildly raised an eyebrow when he recognized Sebulba's son Hekula continuing his father's legacy of cheating in order to win. Anakin took great satisfaction in ruining Sebulba's reputation and champion record... and he didn't even resort to cheating in order to win. Anakin had won the race fair and square despite Sebulba's attempt to sabotage him. Anakin smiled to himself... he had anticipated Sebulba's every move and the dug never knew what was coming. May the dug rot in agony.

Anakin was enjoying the podrace and grew annoyed when the comm station started beeping. Grumbling about never knowing peace, he pealed himself up from the couch and answered the beeping com. Instantly Arica's image showed itself and she smiled at him. Anakin frowned. "I hope that this is important I missing a bit of the podraces to answer this," he grumbled.

Arica raised an eyebrow. "The podraces is on?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "They're brodcasting the Boonta Eve Classic. Sebulba's son is cheating again," he told her.

"What station?" Arica asked.

Anakin turned back to the holonet. "Station 200088897," he answered.

"Is Jabba showing his disgusting hyde?" Arica asked bitterly.

"Haven't seen em," Anakin told her. "But I'm sure he's there."

Arica snorted. "I bet he's snoozing through it like always," she said.

Anakin smirked. "He just likes being there to glorify himself," he said.

"I'd like to feed him to the sarlacc," Arica told him.

Anakin tapped his chin and looked thoughtful. "That can be arranged..."

Arica laughed. "You would do it wouldn't you?" she said.

"Revenge is not the jedi way," Anakin recited.

Arica smiled. "It would be the perfect execution," she told him.

"I wont stop you," Anakin told her seriously.

"Thank you," Arica told him. "What is going on on Naboo? Did you get the last box that I sent you?" she asked.

"The farrberries were good. I haven't had any in a long time. You spoil my kids you know... you'll end up regretting it," Anakin told her.

"I enjoy spoiling Luke and Leia," Arica told him.

"Do you think you can give it a rest... I'm trying to teach them not to be reliant on material possessions," Anakin told her seriously.

"Not a chance," Arica told him grinning. She eyed him closely. "You look tired," she observed.

"I'm exhausted. Luke and Leia caught the Peko-Pox six days ago," Anakin told her.

Arica looked at him concerned. "Have you ever had it?" she asked.

"I don't get sick," Anakin told her.

Arica looked worried. "Anakin this is serious...the Peko-Pox is dangerous for adults!" she told him.

"I'll be fine," Anakin assured her.

"I'm coming to Naboo," Arica told him.

"I'm fine...really. I've never been sick in my life..." Anakin insisted.

"You've probably already caught it!" Arica told him.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's impossible for me to get sick," he insisted.

"You need to take this seriously, Anakin!" Arica told him.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Anakin demanded.

"You can die!" Arica told him.

"Phooy!" Anakin replied.

"You are going to eat your words Anakin Skywalker," Arica told him flatly.

"Are you going to force them down my throat?" Anakin challenged.

"I'm coming to Naboo and that's final," Arica told him flatly.

Anakin waved his hand at her. "Suit yourself... but I'll be fine... you'll see," he told her.

--

**Helona twenty nine 11 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

For the first time in eight days Anakin knew peace as he slept a restful night. Luke and Leia had been cured of the Peko-Pox two days ago. As the alarm went off, Anakin groaned. As he was alerted to consciousness he was suddenly aware that he felt terrible. He felt his stomach cramp and he felt nauseated... his head ached and his throat felt scratchy. Frowning he reached over and chucked his alarm across the room. The alarm hit the wall with a crack and quit making noise. But his head still pounded. He cracked his eyes open and noticed a rash on his arm. Groaning again, he turned over in bed and pulled the covers over his head willing the horrible feeling to stop but it didn't go away. He daftly remembered that he needed to get Luke and Leia ready for school but even the slightest movement made him feel worse and he was suddenly feeling his whole boy itching like he was on fire. He told himself that it will pass.

--

Arica made her way through Theed. She mentally cursed hyperspace for the three day delay. She knew without a doubt that Anakin had caught the Peko-Pox and hurried through the streets even faster worried sick. She briefly glanced to her left. Archi walked in step with her. She had tried to persuade him to stay on Alderaan knowing how Anakin was going to feel about him in his house. "I wish that you had stayed home," she told him.

"Your brother had no doubt caught the Peko-Pox and it is dangerous for adults. Do you even remember the family remedies that helped you through it?" Archi replied stiffly.

Arica frowned. No," she admitted. "Anakin is not going to be happy to see you," she warned him.

"You mother would never forgive me if I didn't come," Archi told her.

"I know," Arica admitted. "This is his street," she told him and walked up to the largest house. "I'll deactivate the security system," she muttered walking up to the front door and punching in the code that Anakin had given her on the door. The door instantly unlocked and opened. She walked in with Archi right behind her. She heard him set down the suitcases in the foyer and smiled when she saw Threepio shuffle up the him.

"Mistress Arica, so good to see you," the droid greeted.

Arica smiled. "Hello Threepio. Is Anakin awake?" she replied.

Threepio regarded her. "I'm afraid he hasn't arisen yet and it is rather late. I had taken it upon myself to raise Master Luke and Mistress Leia and dutifully saw them off to school a little bit ago," the droid answered.

Arica frowned. "That's not like Ani to sleep in," she muttered and hurried up the stairs.

Archi regarded the droid momentarily before following his niece. He was impressed with the immaculate house and caught the holos on the walls before he found his way to the master bedroom.

Arica frowned at the darkened bedroom and noted the smashed alarm crono. She rushed over to the large bed and sat down before pulled the covers away. Anakin groaned. "See, what did I tell you," she said.

"What time is it?" Anakin asked.

"0800 in the morning," Arica told him.

Anakin let out a vial oath in huttese before attempting to get up out of bed but that caused another feeling of nausea.

"Threepio saw Luke and Leia off to school, just relax Ani," Arica told him gently.

"This isn't happening," Anakin groaned.

"You can be so stubborn and pig headed sometimes," Arica told him.

"Thanks," Anakin muttered.

"He caught it didn't he?" Archi deducted coming into the room.

"What is _he_ doing in my house?" Anakin seethed.

"He's here to help," Arica told him.

"I don't want him here," Anakin told her stubbornly.

"Ani..." Arica said gently.

Archi shook his head. "You're not going to get rid of me, Anakin," he told him.

"I feel like I'm on fire," Anakin stated ignoring Archi's comment.

Arica looked over to her uncle. "I think you better get started on that cream," she told him.

Archi nodded. "You might be right," he agreed. "I'll even get started on that tonic before he gets delirious," he said.

"I want a doctor who knows what their doing," Anakin told them flatly.

"We have some old family remedies that work better than modern medicine," Arica told him.

"I wont take it," Anakin told her stubbornly.

"Do you want to die?" Arica demanded crossly.

Anakin snorted. "I might if I take whatever he's preparing," he said.

Arica ignored that comment and nodded to Archi. "Go on. I'll keep him here," she said.

Archi turned to leave the bedroom so he could prepare the remedies.

--

Arica wiped Anakin's forehead with cold compresses. His fever have increased in the last four hours. She had not moved from his side. "This isn't the first time you were sick, you know," she told him.

"I don't remember," Anakin muttered.

"Of course you wouldn't...you were only two at the time," she told him. "Mom was worried sick. You had a high fever and you wouldn't stop crying. You had some sort of infection that started in your ears. It lasted for weeks before we were able to cure it."

"How did you cure it?" Anakin asked.

"Uncle Archi invented some sort of drops. He's good with medicine," Arica told him.

"I don't trust him," Anakin said tightly.

"I understand where you're coming from," Arica told him gently. "He may have made some mistakes but he does love us."

"How is he?" Archi asked coming into the room.

"He hasn't become delirious yet," Arica told him.

"That's a good sign," Archi said.

"What do you want from me?" Anakin demanded looking at Archi. "If it's money you can forget it," he finished.

"I don't want money, Anakin," Archi told him tiredly. He handed a bottle filled with an amber liquid to Arica. "This will help with the nausea," he said.

"I don't want it," Anakin told them.

"Do you want to join your mother," Archi demanded stiffly.

"Don't speak to me about her!" Anakin snapped harshly.

Arica shook her head at her uncle. "Don't," she told him strictly. She turned back to her brother and picked up a spoon and poured the liquid into it. "Take this," she told him.

"I'm not an invalid, I can take care of myself," Anakin told her strictly.

Arica raised an eyebrow. "Would you snap at Mom like that?" she asked.

"No," Anakin told her and sat up.

"Then don't snap at me," Arica told him forcing the spoon in his mouth.

Anakin fell back onto the mattress. "What the hell is that stuff?" he demanded.

"Crushed saffron seed with moth oil and a bit of nerf horn ground into powder," Archi told him.

"I knew you would try to poison me," Anakin muttered.

Archi frowned. "I'll let that slid since you're sick," he said tightly.

Arica wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Just rest, Ani," she told him.

Anakin closed his eyes. "I'm going to pay for my arrogance," he muttered softly before drifting off to sleep.

Arica turned to her uncle. "He'll thank you once he's better," she told him.

"I doubt that," Archi told her stiffly and left the room.

**Helona thirty three 11 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

"_You have betrayed me Lord Vader and now you will pay the ultimate price," Darth Sidious said sinisterly before sending force lightning at him. _

_Anakin screamed ungodly agony as the lightning attacked him. He didn't even have time to defend himself this time._

Arica rushed into the master bedroom upon hearing Anakin scream bloodcurdling screams and saw him thrashing about in bed. She rushed over to the bed and tried to still him. "Anakin! Wake up!" she yelled.

Archi rushed into the room after her alarmed at hearing Anakin scream as though in torture. He instantly rushed over to help Arica still Anakin. "The deliria must has settled in!" he told her.

Arica shook her head. "No! He does this often!" she told him and held her hand back to slap Anakin's face hard, sending his face back with a mighty snap and crack. She did this several times until he finally did wake up. His eyes shot open and he shot up in bed breathing heavily.

"My god what happened to you?" Archi breathed very concerned for Anakin's well being.

"Leave me!" Anakin snapped, his voice sounding inhuman. His body oozed with sweat.

"What kind of torture have you endured?" Archi asked.

Anakin fell back on the mattress panting. "It'll never be over. He'll never leave me alone," he breathed.

Archi was horrified by whatever caused the violent nightmare that had taken over Anakin. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he breathed.

Arica turned to him. "I don't think slavery did this to him," she whispered. She looked down to see Anakin's eyes closed tightly as he muttered to himself furiously. Reciting some sort of mantra to calm himself.

"Somehow I doubt that he'll get back to sleep," Archi muttered concerned.

"Perhaps you should make some tea," Arica suggested.

"I think that is a good idea," Archi said feeling completely helpless in this situation. He took one last look at his nephew before leaving the bedroom.

Arica took Anakin's hand in hers. "You need to tell me what this is about," she told him.

Anakin opened his eyes to look at her. "I hear you screaming at night but you don't hear me asking you to talk about it," he told her bitterly.

Arica looked down at their joined hands. "I wish you would," she told him.

"Why? I wouldn't want to make you relive whatever horrors you had faced," he told her.

Arica met his eyes. "Because you're the only one who would understand," she told him.

Anakin looked away. "I don't remember what it was like being owned by the hutts," he told her knowing what she meant.

"But you _know_," Arica told him.

"Our experiences are different," he told her.

"We both need to talk about them," Arica insisted. "Please, Anakin. We can't go on like this," she told him.

"You don't want to know about mine," Anakin told her hollowly.

"Then let me speak. I need someone to talk to about this," Arica whispered.

Anakin looked at her. He could see the pain in her eyes. And he understood. He nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

A single tear escaped her eyes. "You have no idea how lucky you are," she told him. "You got out early and you have two wonderful children."

"My life isn't perfect," Anakin reminded her.

"You don't know what it was like being jabba's slave. I'm lucky to have survived at all. I knew the moment that I was brought there that I would end up as a dancing girl and I saw what he did to them when they displeased him. I learned what not to do. It was horrible. I died a little bit each day. My skin crawled with every licentious look from the bounty hunters that littered that place. I was punished every time I fought them when they paid Jabba to have their way with me. My skin still crawls from it. Every night a new one forced himself on me. I ended up pregnant twenty times and was beaten near unconscious every time so that I would never keep it. I feared living everyday and prayed for death to claim me. It wasn't until I was near seventeen when a bounty hunter conned Jabba to sell me to him. When I was brought on board his ship I shot him. Afterwards I learned that it was Uncle Archi who saved me from Jabba. Uncle Archi made sure that I received the best medical treatment. It was while I was recovering that I learned that I could never have children of my own. Count your blessings for Luke and Leia, Ani. And please forgive Uncle Archi. He fought so hard for us," she told him softly.

Anakin listened to her tale. Horrified for her ordeal and angry at the same time. He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Arica leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. Anakin returned the gesture and allowed her to cry. Offering her his support. "A sith lord manipulated and twisted my mind since I was a child. He wanted my soul and I've been haunted by him since I killed him," he confessed.

Arica looked at him. "We have to get through this," she whispered horsely.

"It's a little hard to do so when the horrors haunt us in our sleep," Anakin whispered.

Arica nodded. "Then what do we do?" she asked brokenly.

Anakin couldn't answer her. He had asked that same question millions of times and he had yet to find the answer.

**Helona thirty five 11 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin opened his eyes and felt something different. The symptoms of whatever made him ill were gone. He turned to look out the window and noted the it was midmorning. He looked down at himself finding the rash gone. He rubbed his eyes, relieved that the sickness had come to pass.

"Feeling better?"

Anakin looked over to the corner to see Archi sitting in the chair there watching him. He thought back on the last few days. Arica had been the one who kept vigil with him and it was Archi who had prepared the medicine that he had taken. The medicine that had worked. "Where's Arica?" he asked.

"I told her to get some rest. I see that the rash is gone," Archi answered.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

Archi knew what he was asking. "I wasn't about to let you suffer. The Peko-Pox affects adults differently than it does children. Many adults have died from it," He answered.

Anakin rolled over onto his back. "Thank you," he said gruffly.

Archi raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't expected to hear you say that," he said surprised. "I thought that you hated my guts."

"It's not in my character to hate anyone," Anakin stated stiffly.

"I see," Archi said.

"No, you don't," Anakin told him.

"Then enlighten me," Archi told him.

Anakin muttered to himself. "The dark side of the force feeds off of hate. Fear, anger, hate. When a force adept gives into it, they travel down a destructive path that they cannot return from. It nearly consumed me," he explained.

Archi frowned. "Is that what makes you scream at night?" he asked concerned.

Anakin's jaw tightened. "Partly," he confessed.

"What started it?" Archi asked.

"Why do you care?" Anakin demanded.

"I have always cared, Anakin," Archi told him truthfully.

"I failed to save my mother from a brutal death. I had the power to save her but I wasn't strong enough. I'll never forget how she died in my arms. In a fit of rage I slaughtered her murderers like animals. I will never forgive myself for it," Anakin confessed softly.

"It wasn't your fault, Anakin," Archi told him. "If you are to ever learn peace then you must forgive yourself. Shmi wouldn't want you to live like this," he told him knowingly.

"And you? How do you live knowing that she suffered because of you?" Anakin asked.

"I know that in her last years, she was happy. I found her, Anakin. I saw her on the moisture farm and saw that she was happy. I have never seen her that happy before and I couldn't bring myself to disturb her life again," Archi told him.

Anakin frowned. "I've never seen my mother truly happy," he said.

"I'm sorry for that. I truly am," Archi told him.

"I am too," Anakin whispered.


	12. Humanitarians Vs Anakin Skywalker

A/N: Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it.

Now onto the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Attacks are afoot in this chapter... A truce... A media circus... And Define Cruel Beast...slander and Scandal...Revenge Plots and Death Threats... Little things that you'll notice all throughout this chapter. I've been working on this for twenty four hours none stop. A little dilemma I had my heart set on testing Anakin's strength and clever wit to get him out of a situation where the term "Aggressive Negations" would cause him to fail. I had the Dilemma in my head then everything else just played out and I a a very good time writing.

* * *

**Helona eleventh 10 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: The Royal Court of Queen Camilla. **

"In a few short days we will be celebrating our twenty second anniversary of the alliance between our own culture and the Gungans," Queen Camilla announced. "I assume that the celebration will be on schedule," she finished.

"The preparations are ahead of schedule Your Majesty," the chief council member, Staphaun Dowerger informed her.

"Boss Nass has expressed his deep concern for Lady Amidala. He has become relentless in his demands that he sees her. We cannot delay it any longer!" Another council member, Angilo Bibble stated.

The queen looked around the room. "It disturbs me that Lady Amidala has made little progress. My heart goes out for those children," she said softly.

"It would be kinder if her husband would just let her pass on peacefully. The longer he keeps her alive the more painful it gets for those children. If she hasn't made any progress yet then it is unlikely that she ever would," Another council member said.

"It's even crueler that he lets those innocent children see their mother as nothing more than a shell...there are rumors that he values her as a trophy," another council member stated.

The queen sighed. "I have regretfully received a petition that we get involved and give Lady Amidala the peace she deserves," she said regretfully.

"I do not want to see a great lady such as Lady Amidala die," Angilo Bibble said. "My uncle served as Governor during her reign and speaks very highly of her."

"We cannot let her suffer anymore...something must be done," Staphaun Dowerger said.

The queen bowed her head. "I do hope that we do not regret this," she said.

--

**Helona fourteen 10 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home.**

Anakin stealthily crept into Leia's room, prepared for the attack. Leia was completely unaware of what was about to befall her. She was currently curled up under the covers sleeping peacefully while Rogue slept by her feet. Anakin smiled to himself before executing his attack. Leia startled and started squirming about, squealing and giggling from the intense ticking she was receiving.

"Are you up yet?" Anakin asked.

Leia squealed. "Yes!" she cried.

Anakin halted his attack and Leia looked him in the eye. "Are you ready for the party?" he asked.

Leia beamed and bobbed her head. "You wont tell us what your planning?" she asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Anakin replied.

"I'll act surprised," Leia told him trying to weasel the information from him.

"Nice try," Anakin told her and stood up. "Now get dressed, you grandmother has your breakfast already cooked for you," he told her leaving the room to wake Luke up.

Waking Luke up was a different matter altogether. Luke had an immunity to any sort of tickling whatsoever and had the ability to sleep through anything. Anakin was envious. Stealthily, he crept into Luke's room and noted with satisfaction that his son was passed out on his back with his arms spread to his sides. Grinning evilly, Anakin squeezed a mound of whipped cream into the palm of his hand and preceded in smearing the topping all over Luke's face. Luke squirmed and sputtered awake , rubbing the cream away.

"Good, you're awake," Anakin said calmly.

Luke looked at his hands and at the blue cream. "You just wasted good cream!" he wined.

"I'm sure you'll lick it off yourself," Anakin told him calmly.

Luke grumbled to himself and looked at the crono. "It's too early to be awake," he wined.

"Well if you don't want the traditional four course breakfast, go ahead an go back to sleep," Anakin told him dismissively turning to leave the room.

Luke wiped the cream off of himself using a dirty shirt and rolled back under the covers before it hit him what day it was. He instantly jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He ran out of his room pulling his shoes on and ran into his father who stood there waiting patiently and promptly fell on his butt.

That was when Leia walked out of her room perfectly dressed and laughed at her brother who still had blue cream in his ear and was wearing his shirt backwards and one shoe on the wrong foot.

Anakin raised an eyebrow as he regarded his son. "Having a hard time?" he asked.

Luke mumbled to himself before righting himself. He blew some hair out of his eyes and stood tall. "Party time yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Anakin told him.

--

**Helona fourteen 10 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie home.**

Jobal Naberrie traditionally made a large breakfast for each of her grandchildren's birthday's She had started the tradition with her own children. The morning meal was a large affair with just the family. The dining room table was filled with the whole family. Like every year on Luke and Leia's birthday, the family reflected on the missing presence. No one spoke about the sad fact that the twins didn't have their mother here to celebrate their birthday. For years her place at the table by Anakin's side was left empty. It was just the past three years that the seat was filled with Anakin's sister. Arica Skywalker never missed a birthday and Jobal had seen how close Anakin had become with his sister as the two would share jokes that only they would get. Obi-Wan Kenobi only made it to Naboo when he could. And he had come by this year.

Jobal smiled as she brought the food out the with Sola and her two girls. She had made battercakes in the shape of nines since the twins were now nine years old. As soon as the food was on the table each twin dug in greedily.

Arica leaned closer to Anakin. "They act like you've been starving them," she stated.

"It's because I don't cook as well as their grandmother," Anakin told her.

"They grow up fast," Obi-Wan remarked from Anakin's other side.

"Don't remind me," Anakin told him. "I'm not eagerly awaiting the moment when they're not kids anymore."

"So how long should I keep them out for?" Arica asked.

"Oh about a couple of hours at least. Give us enough time to prepare for the party and for their friends to show up," Anakin answered.

"And it give us enough time to prepare for Masters Windu and Yoda to arrive," Obi-Wan added.

"I'm still not sure about that... I thought those three weeks that the terrible two were at the temple was enough for them," Anakin said speaking about the jedi masters.

"They're over that," Obi-Wan said dismissively waving his hand.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. "They _redecorated_ the temple! They argued constantly and showed blatant defiance!" he reminded him.

Obi-Wan shifted a little. "True..." he said trailing off.

"We'll make this day fun for them, Ani," Arica told him knowing what was on Anakin's mind.

"They don't know," Anakin reminded her.

--

**Helona fourteen 10 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin stood back and admired the work that was put into turning the garden into a party playground. It was nothing as extravagant as what Princess Winter of Alderaan called a birthday party. It was just the basics. The theme was deep space. This was the first birthday party that Luke and Leia had been given and all of their friends from school were invited. Masters Yoda and Windu had arrived shortly after Arica had ushered the twins out for some fun. Anakin wasn't even sure of what a party entitled but Jobal, Sola and Arica each helped out.

"Truly wonderful a child's birth is," Master Yoda stated walking up to him.

Anakin looked away. "Sometimes," he said.

Master Yoda bowed his head. "Already brighter, the force is. Not like the dark days," he said.

"I haven't been paying attention," Anakin admitted.

Master Yoda looked at him. "Have you not been meditating?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "You know that it was never one of my strengths," he reminded him.

Master Yoda humphed. "To find the answers you seek you must obtain peace," he recited.

"I've tried," Anakin told him.

"No! There is no try. Do or do not!" Master Yoda told him strictly. "Doubt what I say, do you?" he demanded.

"I never doubt you, Master," Anakin told him.

"Learned your lesson, you have not," Master Yoda told him. "For nearly nine hundred years have I taught jedi, each one as stubborn as the next, all have learned what I have yet to teach you."

"What do you have left to teach me?" Anakin asked.

"Faith. Faith in yourself and faith in the force. Forgotten it you have," Master Yoda answered him.

Anakin looked away. Faith. It was such a simple word. It was something that he had once had until the moment he had realized that it was gone. He could still hear the seeds of doubt that Palpatine had planted in is head. He hasn't told anyone why he had stopped meditating. The force seemed to show him what he was capable of had he made the _wrong_ choice. He hadn't attempted to meditate for seven years to this day.

"Is that why you have come here? To teach me?" Anakin asked.

"Trials you will face. Visions I have seen. Dark days ahead of you, there are. Dark days before the light," Master Yoda told him.

Anakin looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Help you face it we will," Master Yoda said.

Anakin frowned but before he could ask any more questions he noticed Luke and Leia's friends arriving with their parents. "Time to play the gracious host," he muttered.

Master Yoda chuckled before heading over to speak with Master Windu who was in discussion with Obi-Wan.

Anakin took a deep breath before greeting the parents. The first pair, Anakin had already met on several occasions. Luke and Leia's best friends, Sabrina and Sebastien each held packages carefully wrapped in bright colorful material. The two twin nine year olds eagerly looked around for Luke and Leia. Each child had jet black hair and stormy gray eyes that Anakin would swear crackled with electricity and hid mischief. They looked nothing like their parents who each had light hair. Their father had dark eyes but their mother had the same eyes. As the Starling twins grew older Anakin got the distinct impression that he had seen someone they must have resembled before.

"Where's Luke and Leia?" Sabrina asked when Anakin approached them.

"My sister took them out for a little bit... they should be back any moment," Anakin answered her.

"Nice theme," Sabrina and Sebastien's father noted.

"To tell the truth, I honestly don't know what I'm doing," Anakin confessed.

The twin's mother smiled. "Well it looks like you're doing a wonderful job," she told him.

"I had help," Anakin replied and indicated a table to the side. "You can drop the gifts off there," he told them.

"Wizard!"

Everyone turned to the door way leading into the house to see Luke standing there one second before Leia skirted to a stop next to him. "Wow!" she said.

A moment later Arica followed them. "Very typical, Ani," she tisked and smiled.

Luke and Leia spotted Sabrina and Sebastien and ran over to them and the four friends greeted each other with their typical best friend handshake.

Arica shook her head as she walked over to her brother. "Tell me something, little brother, who exactly is this party for? You or those two rascals?" she asked.

Anakin nodded to her. "So I'm selfish now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Arica smirked. "If the boot fits..." she told him. She then grew serious. "Uncle Archi really did want to come," she told him.

"I didn't tell him that he couldn't," Anakin told her flatly.

"You never really made him feel welcome either, Anakin," Arica countered.

"What do you want me to say?" Anakin demanded turning away.

"He is trying to make it up to you. The least you could do is speak to him!" Arica told him.

"I have spoken to him," Anakin argued.

"Bantha Poodoo!" Arica snapped. "You spoke to him barely civilly once! You know very well that your stubbornness and pig headed attitude would have cost you your life if he didn't come by to take care of you!" she told him crossly.

"I can't over look the fact that he soled us into slavery!" Anakin snapped quietly.

"I know how you are...you need to blame _someone_ for all of your misfortune! Why don't you take this into consideration then. _Think_ about how different your life would be right now if we were never on Tatooine. You would have never had an opportunity to meet your wife or to become a jedi. There is a silver lining in every thing that had happened to us. Consider that," Arica snapped and walked away.

Anakin frowned as she walked away from him. She was right, she knew it and he didn't want to admit it. They have been going over this same argument for a year now. Anakin knew that the right thing would be to give Archi a chance. That his mother would demand that he do so. Anakin never disobeyed his mother. He never questioned her. He never disappointed her but he some how knew that she wasn't pleased with him. But then there was the fact that he _still_ couldn't trust him. True. Archi _did_ help him out the year before. And it was true that the older Skywalker deeply regretted his mistake and had been trying to earn his trust. But Anakin the child, Anakin the slave was still afraid.

"Your thoughts betray you," Obi-Wan said calmly walking up to him with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to broadcast," Anakin muttered.

"I sense a lot of conflict within you. Do you want to talk about it?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"You wouldn't understand," Anakin dismissed.

"Try me," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin shook his head and smiled pointing a finger at him. "You don't remember your family, Master," he told him.

"I met them before, Anakin, I remember them," Obi-Wan told him.

This caught Anakin's attention. "Am I to believe that Master Kenobi broke the code and disobeyed the council?" Anakin asked smartly.

"I'm not perfect, Anakin, I can assure you," Obi-Wan told him humbly.

"I find that hard to believe," Anakin told him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I left the order?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Now I know you're lying," Anakin stated.

"It is true. I was once like you. I was once hot headed and reckless. In fact, Qui-Gon didn't traditionally want to train me because I had tried too hard to impress him and used my aggression to defeat a fellow jedi. I was desperate to be chosen as a padawan since I had reached the age of twelve before being chosen. It wasn't until later when I proved to Qui-Gon that we would make a good team that he took me on as his padawan," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't believe you," Anakin told him.

"Why do you think I was so hard on you? Why are you hard on Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan challenged calmly. "I didn't want you to repeat my mistakes."

"You could have told me instead of making me feel like an outsider," Anakin pointed out.

"I see my mistakes now," Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin nodded knowing what he meant. "So you left the order? Why?" he asked.

"I was doing what I felt in my heart was right at the time even though I was ordered not to. During my exile I met my sister. Her name was Vira. She was the only family I had left before she too passed on. She was...how shall I say... much like your own sister. She had compassion but her pain left her cynical. She was hell bent on revenge. She had witnessed my parent's brutal death by a bounty hunter. She ended up fighting him but died in the process. She took him with her," Obi-Wan explained slowly as they walked around the garden. To his credit, Anakin listened quietly, allowing Obi-Wan to tell his tale. "After I had finished my mission and laid her to rest properly I returned to the order. The council made me promise to never disobey them or do anything reckless again before forgiving me. But I never forgot Vira or her struggle. Qui-Gon congratulated me for a job well done after we left the council chamber. I spoke about Vira once with him and that was it," Obi-Wan explained calmly. He silently reflected that he should have shared this with Anakin long ago. He reflected on where he had gone wrong many times during his free time. He knew that if he had only shared more with Anakin instead of just scolded and lectured then maybe... He needed to stop thinking about it. Anakin didn't blame him for what had happened.

"Did you ever want revenge like she did?" Anakin asked.

"It pained me to learn about how my parents died and what it had done to Vira. But revenge was never in my character. I tried to talk Vira out of it. If I had been successful then perhaps she would still be alive today but then again she may have never known peace. And the bounty hunter wouldn't have been brought to justice. What is done is done. I cannot change the past and I do not dwell on it," Obi-Wan answered.

"So your suggestion is to let the past go?" Anakin asked.

"I cannot tell you what to do, Anakin. The choice is yours alone. I do wish for you to learn peace," Obi-Wan told him.

"I know what I should do," Anakin told him.

"Then what is stopping you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is still a small part of me that feels like a slave and it frightens me," Anakin admitted.

"And you are afraid that something of the likes would happen to Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "They know nothing about what it is like being someone else's property. They don't know fear like I do," he told him.

"And they never will experience it. We would all make sure of that," Obi-Wan assured him.

Anakin smiled. "I know, Master," he told him.

"Then you know what you must do," Obi-Wan told him.

--

* * *

Anakin leaned against the wall of of the house and watched as his children thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Arica had made a point to avoid him since their disagreement making her point loud and clear. The problem of the matter was his stubborn pride. He simply refused to be the one who caved. Master Yoda had gathered the children together a little bit ago to entertain them but Anakin knew better. Master Yoda was the one who was being entertained. It was no secret amongst the jedi that the aging and diminutive grand master of the jedi order had the largest soft spot for children. Anakin understood why Master Yoda was eager to join them. Yet he couldn't get the jedi's words from earlier out of his mind. What visions had Master Yoda seen? What did he mean by dark days and trials? Anakin could not shake the forbidding feeling from overcoming him.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Anakin glanced over to see Sabrina and Sebastien's mother approach him. He nodded. "I try to give them what I never had," he told her.

"I see. No parties for jedi," the woman said with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "I wasn't always a jedi," he told her. "When I lived with my mother, we never had much luck. My mother tried to make things seem better but I knew otherwise," he told her.

"Where is she? Could she not make it?" the woman asked.

"She passed on a long time ago," Anakin answered her.

"I'm sorry," the woman said softly.

"Don't be. She's at peace now," Anakin told her.

"Do you miss her?" the woman asked.

"There isn't a day that I don't think of her," Anakin admitted.

The woman nodded. "I understand. My sister and her husband died suddenly. They were humanitarians and traveled the galaxy during the war to help out where they could. My sister and I spoke every day. When I didn't hear from her for days I knew before the teams that she and my brother-in-law were traveling with came back and returned their remains to us. When I look at Sabrina and Sebastien I think of her. I had begged her not to go that last trip but she insisted that if she did not go, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Now I'm raising her two babies. They're too young to know the truth and I sometimes dread telling them for fear that they'll blame me or that I'll loose them the same way," she told him.

Anakin turned to her. "You should tell them," he told her. "And I'm sorry," he finished now understanding why the Starling twins looked familiar.

The woman nodded. "I know," she told him. "My sister spoke of you. She said that you were the one jedi that she encountered that had the most humanity. She thought that it was refreshing," she told him gently. "Don't ever loose that, Anakin. No matter what occurs in the next few days, do not loose that," she warned.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked but before she could answer a man dressed in formal uniform approached the gate. Anakin pushed himself away from the wall catching the torn look on her face and the anger in her eyes before he approached the man. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The man regarded him. "Anakin Skywalker?" he questioned.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

The man handed him an important document. "You have been served," he said before turning on his heal and walking away.

Anakin frowned, the feeling of forbidding overwhelming him as he opened the document and read over it quickly to himself and instantly felt sick and angry that not only they would do this but that they would do it on this day of all days.

Arica was at his side immediately. "What it is it?" she asked.

"I've been summoned to trial," Anakin told her sourly.

"_What_? What for?" Arica demanded incredulously.

"It appears that there has been a group of concerned humanitarians petitioning the queen that I am a cruel beast for not _murdering_ my wife," Anakin ground out balling the document up in his fists. "They want the courts to overrule my authority as Padme's husband so that she could pass on in peace," he seethed. "And they chose today of all days to do this!"

"They can't do this, Anakin. This is not legal," Arica told him strongly.

"Well apparently they are trying to _make_ it legal. The problem is that they have absolutely no idea who they are dealing with. They can fight me but I _never_ loose a battle," Anakin told her adamantly.

Arica placed a hand on his arm. "We'll discuss this after Luke and Leia have gone to bed. For now, let them have their day," she told him softly.

"I have no intention to let this cruelty have the desired effect. I can assure you," Anakin told her stiffly.

--

* * *

Later in the evening after the party had ended and Luke and Leia had gone to bed Anakin stood in the living room with the three jedi masters, Padme's parents and sister and his own sister. "I won't let them do this!" he announced.

Ruwee clasped his hands together against his forehead and sighed before looking up. "This is the same group that Padme had gotten involved with early in her career before backing out. Their viewpoints are how shall we say...radical," he told them. "Padme feared them, I remember her confiding in me about them."

"I will stay at the medical facility and protect Lady Amidala. If this group truly is dangerous then it is our belief that they will attempt something should they fear loss," Mace announced.

"Brought with us more jedi to aid in her safety we have," Master Yoda announced.

"This was what you were talking about earlier, then?" Anakin asked.

Master Yoda bowed his head. "Foresaw it have I. Stop it we shall," he answered.

"This is but just one group, a dangerous group but a small one nonetheless," Jobal said softly.

"If they..." Sola trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"I have a suggestion," Arica said speaking up.

Anakin turned to her. "What?" he demanded.

"Forgive me, Ani, but as long as you remain out of the public eye and the trial takes place on Naboo, they have the advantage. But should you do something _unconventional_ and up it a notch you may tip the scale," she told him.

Anakin shook his head. "I never liked being in the public eye," he told her.

"Anakin. How many senators did Padme associate with?" Arica asked.

"I'm not sure," Anakin admitted.

Arica smiled. "Quite a lot. You have the ability to tip the scale of power to yourself. This group that calls themselves humanitarians would not be expecting it," she told him.

"There is a lot of risks by going back in the public eye," Anakin breathed.

"You risk more by _not_ doing it," Obi-Wan told him.

"Better protected, Lady Amidala will be should she be brought to the temple," Master Yoda said nodding.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. "We leave tomorrow," he announced.

--

**Helona seventeen 10 BBY**

**Alderaan: Aldera: Skywalker Residence.**

Archi Skywalker sat down in a comfortable chair with a fresh cup of caf. Arica was due back from Naboo today. Archi felt alone the most when she was off world but he never voiced it to her. Her career was important and he swore that he wouldn't interfere with it. He would not make her feel guilty for leaving him alone. He thought about the gifts he had sent for Anakin's two children and hoped that they were enjoying them. He had spent three months savings for them. He had seen the twins once, while Anakin was ill. They were exceptionally bright, like their father and had their grandmother's compassion as they insisted on helping to make their father feel better. They were well disciplined. It was very refreshing. The boy, Luke, was an exact replica of his father but he knew things that no one seemed to need to tell him. Archi would never forget the look in the child's eyes as he assured his newly discovered uncle that his father would come around and forgive him. The girl, Leia, glared at her brother but said nothing on the subject. Arica later confided in him that the twins knew more than they let on, that they knew the things that Anakin had tried so hard to keep hidden from them. Archi had wanted to see their faces when they opened their gifts but he knew that without Anakin's approval he would not see the children again. Yet, Luke's kind and knowing words gave him hope.

Archi set down his cup of caf on the table beside him and turned on the holonet to listen to the news. As was predicted the togruta reporter, Acurla, showed her face and began to speak.

"_Greetings all! I have exciting news for the galaxy. It seems as though the Galaxy's Hero Without Fear has decided to come out of his self imposed exile from the public eye! Drucilla is reporting live from the capital with the exciting news!" _

_Drucilla, the lovely and vibrant twi'lek reporter smiled charmingly. "I stand here in front of the Senate Rotunda where a simple court case will be taking place titled The Vertamin Humanitarians Vs Anakin Skywalker. I know what you are thinking. Humanitarians battling our dear Anakin Skywalker?? What kind of joke is this? Well it is true! In a few moments Anakin Skywalker will be arriving to speak to the entire galaxy! This is the first time we will not only being seeing our hero but hearing him speak in public in nine very long years! There is quite a crowd eagerly awaiting his arrival," Drucilla announced. _

"_Is there any indication of what this is about?" Acurla asked._

"_You will never believe this but it seems that our hero had gotten himself involved with a real life tragic love story! You all remember Senator Amidala of Naboo? Her disappearance from the public eyes was so sudden and we later learned of her condition as a comatose patient. It appears that Anakin Skywalker and the beautiful and passionate champion of democracy are married!" Drucilla announced. The reporter waited a beat. "Now comes the hard part. It appears that a small group of humanitarians had been petitioning Queen Camilla of Naboo to force Anakin Skywalker to pull the plug on his own wife! This high profile case had been brought here to the capital and before the senate itself!" _

"_I heard some rumors. Are there children involved?" Arcula asked. _

_Drucilla's face dropped sadly. "Indeed there are," she confirmed. "In fact it was during the children's birthday celebration that our hero received his summons to court! This group calls themselves humanitarians but what heartless being would interrupt a child's birthday celebration to demand that their mother dies?"_

Archi had suddenly realize that he was holding his breath and was now sitting on the edge of his seat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine what Anakin was going through at the moment. He was angry that Luke and Leia's party was interrupted by such cruelty. Somehow he had to get to Coruscant to offer his support.

_Drucilla looked behind her. "In fact, it looks like they have arrived!" she announced._

Archi watched as Anakin's large frame mad itself known in the crowd.

_He made his way through the crowd holding onto Luke and Leia's hands tightly with an unreadable expression on his face but the twins tried their best not to look scared. Anakin bent down and whispered something to the twins who both nodded and put on their brave faces, looking directly ahead. Anakin closed his eyes momentarily before approaching the reporter. _

"_The galaxy's hearts go out to you, Anakin," Drucilla said softly. _

"_Thank you," Anakin replied softly before looking directly into the holocamera. "Thank you for coming out on short notice," he began. "I can see the amount of support here. For years I have dedicated myself selflessly to the Republic, to the good of the galaxy. My wife dedicated herself fully to peace! To justice! To democracy and the humanity that she believes with all her heart is inside every being that takes residence in the galaxy! We have each given ourselves freely and completely for the good that we know resides in all of you. She is still alive. Her heart still beats for everything she fought for, for everything that she believes in! She is still fighting! There are no machines keeping her alive as some people would like to claim. These people call me a cruel and heartless beast for prolonging her life but I can assure you the true cruel and heartless beasts are the ones who would want nothing more than to see my children loose their mother! To make sure that they would never see her smile the radiant smile that made me fall in love with her or hear her laugh, a laugh that can make every horror disappear!" he said in a heart filled speech. _

_The twins beckoned the the reporter who knelt down before them. The girl spoke up first and as the holocamera zoomed in on her the galaxy could see her tears. "Please don't let them murder our mommy!" she begged sadly. _

"_She hears us when we talk to her. You can't see it but she smiles at us," the boy told them strongly._

_Anakin bent and the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. The galaxy heard her ask the heartbreaking question. "Why are they doing this to us?"_

_Anakin rubbed the back of her head where her brown curls flowed down her back freely. "I don't know, Princess," he whispered. But the galaxy had heard him. _

_The boy looked into the holocamera again. "Why can't you people leave us alone? We never did anything to you. Why do you want to hurt us like this?" he demanded. _

_Drucilla stood up. "There you have it. A family's heart breaking dilemma. The trial will begin tomorrow morning! Lady Amidala's parents had requested to speak on her behalf as well. I'm sure that we can shed some light on what truly goes on behind closed doors. Is there any proof to this case or is this a vicious and heartless attack on a family that only wishes for their miracle quietly?" she concluded. _

Archi turned off the holonet disgusted. How dare these monsters do this to his family! Archi had heard of the Vertamin Humanitarians... in fact he had met with the group years ago while he was searching for his family. He thought back to his dealing with them and remembered why he broke away from them. He stood up determinedly. He knew exactly how Anakin would win this case and he had done the correct thing in going public. The Vertamin Humanitarians had chosen the wrong family to screw with.

_-- _

**Helona nineteen 10 BBY**

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple**

Luke and Leia played with their food morosely. Neither twin was feeling all that hungry. Anakin looked at them worriedly. "You need to eat," he told them.

"Not hungry," Luke mumbled. Leia mumbled her agreement softly.

Anakin sighed. "We can't win on an empty stomach," he told them. "Look, think of this as your first battle as jedi. The odds may seem like it's against us but we have the power to tip the scale in our favor.," he told them.

"Your father is right, you know," Obi-Wan told the twins. "You cannot win a war on an empty stomach. He should know, he tried it once. The result was disastrous," he disclosed.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it," Anakin told him.

"Anakin you passed out from malnutrition," Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin pointed at him. "Cato Neimoidia!" he reminded.

"That doesn't count," Obi-Wan calmly dismissed.

"You only say that because you don't want to admit to that fiasco!" Anakin stated strongly.

"Cato Neimoidia will only count if you admit to the fact that you're to blame for the disaster on Geonosis," Obi-Wan told him calmly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. "I only went there to rescue _you_ of course. You're the one who got careless and allowed yourself to be captured in the first place," Anakin told him.

"And you did an _excellent_ job," Obi-Wan told him dryly. "I believe that you destroyed yet another lightsaber in that factory," he pointed out. "I should also remind you about your recklessness that ended up costing you your right arm," he reminded him.

"I learned my lesson for the next time we faced Dooku and ended up destroying him," Anakin told him.

"Yes, at Chancellor Palpatine's insistence or have you forgotten?" Obi-Wan calmly reminded him

Anakin's jaw clenched. "I haven't forgotten," he ground out tightly.

Luke and Leia looked at both men curiously. "Who's Palpatine?" they asked.

"Darth Sidious," both men answered.

Luke scratched his head. "That's a sith name," he said frowning.

Leia looked at her father. "Why would you follow orders from a sith lord? I thought sith lords were evil," she asked.

"They are," Anakin told her. "Only none of us knew that he was a sith until it was too late," he explained.

"But can't you sense their force signature?" Luke asked confused.

"Not if they are masking it," Obi-Wan explained.

Luke and Leia looked at each other for a moment. "But you killed him, right, Daddy?" Leia asked.

"I did. But unfortunately not before he could murder a few jedi in his office," Anakin answered honestly.

"Was that when you quit being a jedi?" Luke asked.

"It was just days before," Anakin confirmed. At that moment he heard the cafeteria quite some and he sensed it. He looked up to see Arica enter the cafeteria and a moment later followed by Archi who was holding a rather large document file. The two none jedi spotted him immediately and hurriedly made it to the table.

"Anakin! We just got a very large break in the case!" Arica told him taking a seat.

Anakin nodded to Archi. "You saw the press conference I assume," he said.

Archi smirked. "I have just the thing that will have you win this case like a landslide," he told him and slid the document file over to him.

Anakin pressed his hand over it and raised an eyebrow. "Was this obtained illegally?" he asked.

"It's legit, I assure you," Archi told him. "I haven't been involved in an illegal business for thirty years," he told him.

"Anakin, this group is shady. Once the senate looks over this information then no one will ever need to worry about The Vertamin Humanitarians again. They are worse than the hutts," Arica told him.

Anakin looked Archi in the eye. "How did you get this?" he demanded.

"I contacted them twenty five years ago in a desperate attempt to locate you. I joined them for a year before I became suspicious. Anakin, the slaver who took you was their leader. The moment that I saw his face I took what evidence that I could get and disappeared before they found out that I knew. If they had known then they would have forced me to remain quite. Locating my family was more important," Archi told him.

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan. "Their targeting me personally," he said.

"We already knew that. Now we know _why," _Obi-Wan said.

Archi looked between the two men. "Why?" he demanded.

"I tracked down their leader and had him carted off to prison and his execution through the courts. That's how I tracked you down," Anakin explained.

"Ah I see. Good work," Archi told him.

"And Padme was the first person to bring the galaxy to attention that slavery was still in practice. I _told_ her to be careful!" Anakin informed them.

"She _did_ force them to keep looking over their shoulders," Obi-Wan agreed. He shook his head. "The perfect pair... both stubborn and both reckless. Neither one thinks of their own safety at all," he said looking at Arica and Archi.

"It's a family thing," Arica and Archi told him unanimously.

"Skywalkers," Obi-Wan tisked.

Anakin looked Archi in the eye. "I think you just won this case," he told him respectfully.

Archi raised an eyebrow. "You approve?" he challenged.

Anakin nodded. "We must be related then because you pulled something that I have pulled a number of occasions," he told him.

"Don't even pretend that you never did anything illegal either," Obi-Wan warned him.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Anakin told him.

"I can name a great many things that you got away with by sprouting the phrase 'jedi business'," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You have no proof of anything," he told him calmly.

"I have security footage," Obi-Wan told him. "I confiscated it all to keep you from giving the jedi order a very bad name," he informed him.

Anakin laughed. "Prove it!" he challenged.

"Need I remind you of your illegal confiscation of drug dealer profits?" Obi-Wan stated.

"Illegal profits which I had every right as a jedi to confiscate and I gave it all to charity," Anakin defended himself.

"And kept some for yourself," Obi-Wan countered.

"Now you're offending me," Anakin told him frowning.

Archi looked over at Arica and raised an eyebrow.

"All the time," Arica confirmed. "It is amazing how two grown men can resort to childish and pointless bickering," Arica stated dryly.

Luke and Leia remained quite as they ate their meal taking all the information that they were hearing in their heads and storing it away for use later.

Archi turned back to the two arguing men. "How did the two of you ever get anything productive done?" he asked.

"Oh it's quite easy," Obi-Wan answered.

"It's all his fault," Anakin stated jerking his thumb towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at his friend sharply. "How is it my fault? If you had just listened to my lead then all of those disasters could have been avoided..." he told him.

"You never went about it the right way. No offense, Master, but if the majority of our assignments could have been handled diplomatically then a politician would have been sent, not jedi," Anakin told him reasonably.

"Oh yest. I supposed the more effective solution is always to run in brandishing a lightsaber," Obi-Wan told him sarcastically.

"Aggressive Negotiations work _all_ the time. If you hadn't noticed... people are more likely to confess with the blade of a lightsaber against their throat," Anakin told him patiently.

Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly, pressed his hand against his forehead and shook his head. "Fear is not a good motivator, Anakin. A being would confess to anything when they think you are going to kill them," he told him.

"It's effective, just admit to it," Anakin told him.

"And what about the numerous false confessions?" Obi-Wan challenged.

"Natural liars. They threw us off on purpose," Anakin dismissed.

Arica cleared her throat. "I think that we've gotten off topic here," she stated.

"Good point," Obi-Wan agreed and then noticed the expression on Anakin's face. "I can have you locked up in a holding cell before you even have a chance to try that," Obi-Wan warned him.

Anakin glared at him. "They deserve it," he told his mentor evenly.

"First of all that is illegal. Secondly, revenge if not the jedi way and thirdly, you'll never get away with it now that you are only a civilian," Obi-Wan reminded him calmly.

"I want to be there when they realize that they've lost and that they will be carted away to prison for the rest of their pathetic existence," Anakin told him. "Besides no one needs to know that I resigned from the order, that was never made public knowledge," he stated.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement, but I warn you, Anakin, no tricks," Obi-Wan told him strictly.

"Have I ever let you down?" Anakin asked.

"Actually there was quite a few times..."

"And everything worked out fine by the end," Anakin told him halting Obi-Wan in mid speech.

"I'll just bring this by Chancellor Mothma, then we can make our move," Arica told them taking the document file and standing up to leave.

"Hurry up. I want to make the first move before they have a chance to escape!" Anakin told her.

Arica glared at him. "I don't tell you how to do your job, don't tell me how to do mine," she told him calmly before leaving.

"I would _love_ to hear you attempt it!" Anakin called after her.

"E Chu Ta!" Arica replied.

"Ah... there are children present!" Anakin yelled.

Archi stretched his arms back with his hands folded on the back of his head and leaned back a little. "This is quite a turnout," he stated dryly.

Anakin looked over at Luke and Leia. "Don't ever let me find out that you've repeated that?" he warned.

"Don't worry, Daddy, we learn all of our favorite vial oaths from you," Leia told him calmly.

Luke nodded. "You make it fun and creative... you swear much better than Aunt Arica does," he told him.

Archi burst out laughing after hearing those two comments and seeing the dumbstruck and guilty expression on Anakin's face as he struggled with a reply that wouldn't sound childish or easily dismissed.

"I warned you about your foul language, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him calmly. "I told you that it would come back to haunt you."

**--**

* * *

**- **

Archi relaxed in the comfortable jedi master quarters while Luke and Leia took apart their virtual reality game systems. The very ones that cost him three month's savings. The twins had the entire systems apart with the parts spread all over the table that they were sitting at. He should have known better than to get two small children something _that_ expensive. But he had to try to impress them.

"We don't need this," Luke stated.

"We can defenantly upgrade," Leia agreed.

"If we are to ever beat Dad's high scores we need something that would be _difficult_ for him," Luke conspired.

"Daddy cheats, I know it," Leia grumbled.

"I know but so far we haven't been able to _prove_ it," Luke agreed.

"I've been thinking..." Leia announced.

"We _tried_ that already!" Luke reminded her.

Leia grinned evilly. "But we haven't tried trapping him..." she pointed out. "Listen... we program every game to malfunction every time someone tries to cheat..." she whispered.

"That could work..." Luke told her brightly.

That was when Archi noted Anakin and Obi-Wan coming out of a doorway. Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eye. "Don't do anything foolish, stick to the plan," he said strictly.

"Trust me... I know what I'm doing," Anakin told him and took notice of the twins' project. "You two should just give up. You'll never beat my highest scores," he told them.

"That's because you cheat," Leia told him sourly.

Anakin chuckled. "I've never cheated in my life. I don't need to cheat, it's called natural talent," he told them.

"You cheat," Luke told him. "And we're going to prove it."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin incredulously. "What are you talking about? You've cheated many times!" he told Anakin. "In fact I happen to know that you arm wrestled with your bionic arm which is against the rulebooks."

"Hey, you didn't see the size of that guy's arms. That was not natural, I can assure you," Anakin defended himself. "I had to fix the wiring in my hand after he crushed a finger."

"Two wrongs do not make a right..." Obi-Wan told him.

"No, but seeing the incredulous look on his face when I crushed him was worth it!" Anakin told him.

"Cheater!" Leia snapped.

Archi chuckled. For the first time in a very long time he felt...dare he say it... happy. He had his family back even if that came with jedi masters and politicians. It was his family and there was absolutely no way he would screw it up again.

**-- **

**Helona nineteen 10 BBY**

**Coruscant: Penthouse Suite Ninety Four, Bluuma Hotel and Resort**

The Vertamin Humanitarians had rented this suite for their stay on the capital. Moving the trial to the senate and turning it into a media circus was a bold move made by their opponent. It gave the group a chance to trash Skywalker, legally. They were dismayed when the object of debate was now in the protective hands of the jedi. Even if they had won the case, the jedi would never allow anyone touch Amidala. It was a very minor setback in their plans. But they always found ways around it. Their number one goal was about to become a reality. The Skywalker brats would be met with top dollar in the slave market and Skywalker had made those brat's abduction much more easier. Coruscant was so busy that hardly anyone would take notice of two bratty children being carted away to never be seen again. "This media circus has me nervous," Clive Ord seethed.

"You're being paranoid. "Clhora Dotson dismissed coolly. "Everything is going according to plan," she told him proudly.

"You know, just because Sveven _spawned_ you does not mean you're just as good as he was!" Clive snapped.

Clhora laughed. "Don't you see... we win! Skywalker knows that he'll lose...he's scared. Why else would he hide Amidala away in the jedi temple? Why would he turn this case into a media circus? It's a sad attempt to prevent the inevitable," She told him smugly.

"Your lust for revenge is blinding you! Give us one good reason why we shouldn't get rid of you!" Clive seethed.

Clhora smirked. "Because you _need_ me," She told him smugly.

Clive turned around the room at the other twenty of his comrades. No one said a word. He was on his own in the battle of dominance. "We've been followed everywhere! They are watching our every move! I'm beginning to think that they've caught onto us!" he told them. Everyone looked away from him. No one was willing to back him against her. Sveven's heir.

"We've got company," Dvan Dokkan announced.

Clhora waved a hand dismissively. "By all means, lets entertain!" she said and stood up when Dvan unlocked the door.

A large framed and dark, heavily cloaked figure entered the suit. He was alone. "I've come to negotiate a settlement," Anakin Skywalker announced calmly lowering his cowl.

"I am afraid, Mr. Skywalker, we are not going to settle. As humanitarians, we simply cannot allow you to keep a brain dead woman that you are obsessed with suffer any longer," Clhora told him calmly.

"Spare me," Anakin told her dryly. "This charade of yours is over. You have two choices. Surrender peacefully or you can die trying to escape. It's your choice but I'm looking forward to some action," he told them reaching over to his belt and producing his lightsaber. He ignited the blade at his side, keeping it at the ready.

Clhora laughed. "Death threats? That will certainly work in our favor," she told him.

"I don't make threats. I make promises and I always keep my promises," Anakin told her flatly. He examined the woman closely as he circled her considering his words carefully. "I can take threats against my own safety, but you have targeted my family. Are you stupid or psychotic? Because you obviously can't be very bright. What made you think that you could get away with your operation after this? Lust for revenge? Over confidence? Come now, you had to have known that I would have figured it out. On the outside you look calm but your thoughts betray you. What about me bothers you the most? Is it the fact that I escaped slavery and became powerful enough to stop you? Is it the fact that I have made it my mission to shut you down permanently? Is it the fact that my wife put limitations to what you could get away with by making the galaxy aware of what you were doing? Or is it the fact that I was the one who executed your father for his crimes?" Anakin seethed finishing his tirade by looking the woman in the eye. He inwardly smiled as he sensed the rage radiating off of her growing stronger with each word he uttered. He knew that she wouldn't consciously give him any answers but he knew when he had it a nerve. It was an interrogation tactic that he had used many times before. It was effective enough for a jedi to use. Obi-Wan had disapproved over it...the council disapproved but it became a necessity during the war. While the sith had used torture to interrogate, the more effective way was to test a beings mental reactions to key words and phrases through the force.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You seem too overly confidant. Where's your proof?" she replied calmly.

"The Chancellor of The Galactic Republic has it. Turn on the holonet. She's currently hosting a press conference in her office," Anakin told her calmly.

Clhora nodded to one of her men who turned on the holonet. She frowned when she learned that he wasn't bluffing.

"I never bluff," Anakin told her smugly.

"That's slander. Your evidence is completely fabricated," Clhora told him calmly.

Anakin laughed. "Tell me, do you remember a desperate down on his luck fellow named Archi?" he asked.

"Should I?" Clhora asked.

"He's the man who your father conned into gambling his family into slavery. His sister and her two small children. He daughter was soled to Jabba the Hutt while she and her son were soled to Gardulla the Hutt. He contacted you out of desperation to locate his family. He traveled with you, gave his every credit to you before he became suspicious. He spied and stole for evidence before finding you with your father," Anakin reminded her. He could feel her anger. "That man just happens to be my uncle. He kept his evidence and turned it in just this morning," he informed her calmly.

"It is nice work. I applauded you. But do you realize that you are outnumbered here?" Clhora replied calmly.

Anakin looked around him. "I've faced greater odds," he dismissed.

"What about your brats? Who's keeping them safe?" Clhora asked snidely.

"You'll never be able to touch them. I've made sure of that," Anakin told her.

Clhora laughed. "You think so?" she asked.

"I know so. I can tell that you're feeling proud of yourself... you feel lucky to see me alone with no army to back me up. Eyes can be deceiving," Anakin told her calmly. "Every single exit and crawl space is filled with clone solders and this entire area is surrounded by jedi. Any attempt to escape your fate will result in immediate execution. Your offices are being searched and decoded for information as we speak."

Clive seethed. "I was right! You damned us because of you lust for revenge!" he yelled.

Clhora looked at Anakin smugly. "You may have won for now but I can assure you, more of us will pop up and next time you will be powerless to stop us," she told him calmly.

"Your overconfidence and arrogance weakened you. Your father was smart enough not to involve politics and jedi in his elaborate cover ups. It actually prolonged his life before I caught up to him.," Anakin told her calmly, motioning to the door with his hand. Clone soldiers marched into the suite, armed and binding each slaver's hands behind their backs. Anakin watched the leader hold her pride as she was carted away.

Anakin was met at the door by Obi-Wan. "It seems as though you have your answer now. I think it's time that you swallowed your pride," Obi-Wan told him calmly.

Anakin smiled. "You know... I can admit when I'm wrong," he stated.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I always believed that there really was a first time for everything," he said.

Anakin laughed. "I've got some apologizing to do," he stated.

"You, apologize?" Obi-Wan mused raising an eyebrow. "Now I've heard a lot of...how do you phrase it?...bantha poodoo?"

Anakin laughed. "Do you even know what you just said?" he asked.

"Not really...I'm just fishing for _something_," Obi-Wan admitted.

"I have a new dilemma, Master," Anakin told him seriously as they left the suit.

"What now?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly.

"How in the name of the vial stomach of Jabba the Hutt am I ever going to reward my _uncle_ for what he just did for not only me but for the good of the galaxy?! I mean that guy just single handedly taken down a slave lords dynasty! I have been _trying_ to do that for years! And he just doesn't have our kind of training and connections!" Anakin asked.

"I'm sure that you'll think of something," Obi-Wan assured him tiredly.


	13. The Elixors Drageriie Classic

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_This is a longer chapter than usual...I hope that that makes you happy._

* * *

**Selona twelve 9 BBY**

**Alderaan****: Aldera: Skywalker Home.**

It was the first _real_ look Anakin had of this old house. The house itself wasn't really in that bad of shape. It's an old house, yes. It still needed some work here and there. But it wasn't neglected nor should it be condemned. Now that it was actually clean, you could see what the place was supposed to look like. Anakin took his time inspected the place getting the strong feeling that he should feel connected to this house but he didn't. Not like Arica and Archi who were both very much attached to this old house. He was unable to feel any attachment here period.

Shaking his head, Anakin made it back to the family room were Arica was looking at the place like she would never see it again which was a likely reality. "I still don't see it," he muttered.

Arica looked over at Archi pleadingly. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Anakin had lost count of the amount of times she had asked that same question which was something that never happened to him.

"You know. I recall details quite vividly. I can tell you exactly how many pixels were in a holorecording that I glanced at for one second twenty nine years earlier and you just made something happen to me that was grossly underestimated as the word impossible," Anakin told her.

Arica blinked at him. "What?" she asked.

Anakin waved a hand at her. "I lost count on how many times you've asked that same question in the past hour," he explained.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Arica growled.

"Because I _never_ loose count of anything!" Anakin told her crossly. "Every movement, every measurement of any kind or sound of any kind is strategically and closely calculated inside my head in vivid detail and faster than the speed of light. I recall every detail of my surroundings in a matter of nanoseconds no matter how far back in the past it was! But you stood there for an hour repeating the same thing and I can't even recall if that is the hundredth time or five thousandth time you've repeated those exact words. Do you even know how frustrating that is?!"he snapped.

Arica narrowed her eyes at him. "Well excuse me, but some of us are more concerned about loosing our memories than to be concerned with a stupid number," she growled.

"Attachment to any one thing is completely frivolous! It's just a house. It's a place you sleep or eat not a piece of you anatomy. You can live with out it. You will survive without it if it gets destroyed," Anakin muttered walking away again.

"You wouldn't be sprouting nonsense and dismissing what a home stands for if we were talking about the Jedi Temple," Arica pointed out to him crossly.

Anakin froze, turned around and marched back up to her with his jaw set. "The Jedi Temple is sacred ground. It is a symbol of purity of the force. Of balance. Of freedom. Peace and knowledge! To destroy the temple you would have to destroy the Jedi order and all that we stand for. The destruction of the temple would bring a cataclysmic effect on the entire galaxy. The moment the temple falls will be the moment that the Republic falls and everything that you had worked so hard for would come to nothing and dark forces takes over. The peace and justice would be ancient history and there would be no freedom left in the galaxy for anyone. True evil and tyranny will be the system. True evil never dies nor is it ever born. It exists and lurks in the shadows waiting for its moment to strike. As long as the temple stands strong we have a chance," Anakin told her stiffly. His voice had momentarily lost all emotion as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. "Never makes assumption that you cannot back up by knowledge!" he snapped harshly.

"It's just a building, Anakin. An ancient building," she told him. "_It cannot have that kind of effect on everything!_" she snapped.

Anakin clenched his jaw tightly. "You're wrong. I foresaw the destruction of the temple _and_ the effect it would have had on the galaxy! I grow tired of your cynicism. No matter what I say or what I try to show you, you refuse to see past your doubts!" he snapped turning his back on her and leaving the room.

"I am getting tired of his trying to intimidate me every time I try to talk reason into that thick skull of his!" Arica seethed.

"That is _not_ what you are doing, Arica. Anakin found faith in the Force. He is not wrong for his beliefs. But _you_ are in the wrong for attacking what he had lived by. For the thing that is very much a part of who he is," Archi told her stiffly.

Arica gaped at him before setting her jaw. "For all his sprouting about his precious temple being a sacred symbol of all that is good in the galaxy, what about our home?! This house is just as sacred to us as that temple is to Anakin! How can you even think about selling it?!" she cried.

Archi crossed his arms and took a look around. "Because it's time to move on from the past. Think about what selling this old house filled with memories that haunts us every day will symbolize. The closing of a painful and broken past and the beginning of a much brighter and happier life for us all. You should learn from your brother's example. He let the past go and he is happy with his life. He started over," he told her softly.

"But Mom loved this house. She raised us here," Arica told him.

"That's not exactly true," Archi confessed softly. "This old house holds a lot of bitter memories for us all," he told her.

Arica looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I haven't exactly been truthful with you," he told her.

"I don't understand," Arica told him.

"My father was so proud of this house. He had made his fortune and built this house. It was his symbol of legacy. One that he planned to hand down to us all before the accident. He was an excellent pilot. The controls of a ship were extensions of his own body. He could pilot and race anything. He was the best of his time. He swore every year that this year's race would be the last one; that he would retire after one more race. We all attended the races and rooted and cheered for him but that one last race that he swore he would finish before retiring never came to be. When I was nine and your mother was fifteen we took our seats in the stands that day like we always did with the belief that he would finish this one last race victorious. But something went wrong that day. You know, your mother, she was a wonderful mechanic. She and Dad were closer to each other than with anyone else. They had that special bond. Shmi was _always_ in the pit with Dad, preparing the racer. I will never forget the look of horror on her face when Dad's racer suddenly burst into flames and exploded into mist. I will never forget her violent screaming or how people in the stands had to hold her down to keep her from jumping out to...I honestly don't know what went through her mind after that. She was never the same. _This house killed her everyday_," Archi told her.

Anakin closed his eyes tightly from his spot by the doorway. "She hated racing," Anakin muttered making his presence known. "She described the races as awful but I...I assumed that it was because of the fact that cheating was encouraged, you were awarded by how creative you were in cheating. She died every time that I participated in them. She _told_ me how it killed her every time," he told them and gritted his teeth. "She told me time and again that she didn't want me to race but it was the most important thing that I had in my possession. My status as a pilot was what gave me importance. I never once thought of her being terrified. I was determined to finish a race and win without resorting to cheating. All I could think of was winning that race," Anakin told them.

"Did you?" Archi asked.

"I was the first human who won the Boonta Eve Classic. Experience from my pods being sabotaged before taught me how to be prepared for the day when I was able to race in the pod, the one I had built from scratch," Anakin answered him. "The youngest pilot too," he finished.

"How young?" Archi asked.

"I was nine. But I've been racing since I could remember," Anakin told him. He noted Arica's quiet expression as she gazed around longingly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Arica nodded. "I will be," she answered leaving the room.

Archi looked up above him at the cracked high rafters that his father had hand crafted to give the place his personal touch. As quick as a flash he saw his mother hanging by a rope anchored to them. This house was never meant to hold so many tragic and broken memories. It was built to whisper promise. As a legacy of fortune. Not one of misfortune. "I'm doing the right thing," Archi said.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Anakin asked.

"Me, nah," Archi replied shaking his head. "This just has been a long time coming," he told Anakin. "I only hope that the next family to live here will have better luck."

"Do you have everything then?" Anakin asked looking around.

Archi took one last look around before taking a deep breath. "Everything that I'll be needing," Archi told him.

**Selona fourteen 9 BBY**

**Deep Space: ****Padme**** Amidala's Personal Cruiser. En Rout to Naboo.**

Anakin sat in the cockpit and watched the stars fly by. He thought about his mother, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Archi had said that she had been deeply changed by her father's death. What kind of person was she before the accident? He thought about the woman that she was, about the woman he had known. But did he _really_ know his mother? A thousand questions whirled through Anakin's head. Shmi Skywalker was a kind, compassionate and selfless woman. She was also soft spoken and docile much in contrast to her children who were both hard headed, driven, and continuously outspoken. Both Skywalker siblings have made headlines and continue to do so. Anakin wondered what his mother would say of them now.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Anakin turned his attention from the stars and towards the doorway to the cockpit to look in Archi's direction. "Perhaps," Anakin acknowledged.

Archi took a seat in the copilot's seat. "Too much on your mind then?" he asked.

"I don't really sleep very much," Anakin admitted.

"That's not healthy," Archi stated disapprovingly.

"I can survive on minimal sleep. I've been doing so since the Clone Wars started," Anakin told him.

"I see," Archi said and looked out into space. "How long until we reach Naboo?" he asked.

Anakin checked the navi-computer. "A couple of hours," he answered.

"So...what have you been thinking about then?" Archi asked.

"My mother," Anakin answered.

"Anything in particular?" Archi asked.

Anakin looked out into space for a moment. "I've signed up to participate in a race taking place on Coruscant. The proceeds are all going to charity, this years proceeds are going to the beings who have been rescued from slavery," he informed him.

"Sounds like something Dad would do," Archi told him.

"I keep thinking about what you said about my mother and your father," Anakin told him.

"And?" Archi asked knowing that there is more.

"I'm a brilliant pilot, always have been but that doesn't mean that I haven't been in my share of accidents. Things happen, things that are beyond my control," Anakin told him. "My children depend on me, we're very close..."

"Are you thinking of withdrawing from the race?" Archi asked.

"It's a part of who I am," Anakin told him. "I cannot deny who I am."

"And who are you?" Archi asked.

Anakin laughed bitterly. "Krolp if I know," he admitted.

Archi frowned. "You're the one who knows yourself best," he told him.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure," Anakin muttered.

"Alright, describe yourself," Archi told him.

"Daredevil, reckless, stubborn, cocky..." Anakin trailed off as he realized what he was saying about himself.

Archi smiled to himself. "You're self aware, that's a good thing," he said.

"Not always," Anakin told him. "What about you? What woke you up?" he asked.

"Nervousness. Starting a new domestic life is something new to me," Archi answered.

"I know the feeling," Anakin told him.

Archi laughed. "Domestic life doesn't come natural for Skywalkers," he said. "I should be getting a job doing spy work rather than getting a job in a medical facility," Archi told Anakin.

"Same here. But we're trying to be respectable and upstanding citizens of this galaxy," Anakin told him.

"Then I'll definitely fail," Archi said chuckling. "I'm an ex-gangster and a gambling addict, it's not my nature to be respectable or upstanding," he told his nephew.

"You see, I have the advantage. I spent thirteen years as a Jedi, it's been programmed into my nature," Anakin told him.

"Perhaps Luke and Leia will break tradition," Archi suggested.

"I don't see that happening," Anakin told him seriously.

"No, I don't suppose so, Skywalker blood and all," Archi agreed chuckling.

Anakin smiled faintly. "I'm not sure what would happen to them if they lose me," he told Archi.

"You can never deny the inevitable. All beings die eventually. But you can take certain steps to prolong it," Archi told him.

Anakin looked out into space again. He remembered something that Archi had said to him before. "You told me to stop blaming myself for my mother's death, that if I am to ever learn peace then I should forgive myself, that my mother wouldn't want me to blame myself," he reminded Archi.

"What about it?" Archi asked.

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked.

"Experience," Archi told him. "Shmi, I know blamed herself for Dad's racing accident. That racer that he died racing in was one that she and Dad built together. She believed that it was her fault. And years later it became my fault for my family's misfortune. After the slaver took you guys, my mother was devastated, she never forgave me for it. I spent years searching for you, staying away from home for long periods of time. I couldn't look at my mother until I found you. The two of us barely spoke. Then one day I returned home to find that she had hung herself in the entry way. She left a message of goodbye for Shmi but not once did she mention my name. I didn't learn peace until I found Arica. It took another five years for us to heal, after I found Shmi," Archi explained.

"And you didn't speak to my mother?" Anakin asked.

"No, I saw her from a distance. But what I saw was the Shmi Skywalker that we all thought was lost. I wasn't about to disturb her, so I left Tatooine without notice. That was about midyear 22 BBY," Archi answered.

Anakin nodded. "What was his name then?" Anakin asked. "Your father."

"Ani," Archi answered. "Just plain Ani and Mom was Bri," Archi told him.

--

**Selona fourteen 9 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Garage.**

Luke and Leia Skywalker hurriedly worked on certain parts of a small pit droid each glancing at the sparkling yellow racer resting in the middle of the garage. They were not to touch the treasure. Not until their father returned. What's more it was being protected by powerful ray shields and security system complete with booby traps. They wanted to take apart the racer and reassemble it. They wanted to race in it. The racer was custom built specifically according to their father's demanding expectations and specifications. Each twin was excited about the race that was going to be taking place on Coruscant.

"That racer sure looks good," Luke said enviously.

"Stop drooling, you know that Daddy won't let you race it," Leia chided him as she switched tools.

"It should be tested," Luke said eying the racer like it was candy.

Leia looked at him sharply. "Don't try it!" she warned.

"I'm sure that we can override whatever security Dad cooked up," Luke told her confidently.

"What is this "we" business?" Leia asked. "I am not helping you," she told him.

Luke looked at her, "I don't need you anyway!" he snapped and set down his tools and the parts of the pit droid. He stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to the racer, pausing when he bumped into the ray shield. Frowning, he concentrated on the Force and strained himself to break the ray shield but the shield only shook. He then began to mutter and curse colorfully in huttese.

"I should ground you for that."

Luke spun around quickly to see his father standing in the doorway to the garage frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. "I..."

Leia jumped off of her stool and launched herself at her father, crying "Daddy!"

Anakin caught her in his arms and kissed her temple. "Why don't the two of you get cleaned up, in an hour we're all going to get something to eat," he suggested.

"Okay, Daddy," Leia agreed skipping out of the garage. Luke was about to follow her but Anakin caught his shirt collar.

"You know, I think you owe me twenty credits," Anakin told him.

"For what?" Luke asked wide eyed.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "That was some colorful swearing. I don't think that I remember using such phrases, where'd you hear it?" he asked.

"Ummm, I made it up," Luke told him.

"Quite an imagination," Anakin commented. "Do you even know what you said?" he asked referring to the chosen phrases that Luke used, questioning various species' gender and sexual preferences.

Luke shook his head.

"Then you didn't make it up," Anakin told him. "Where did you hear it?" he asked again.

"Uncle Archi," Luke told him.

"You owe me another five credits for the lying," Anakin told him before shooing him out of the garage.

Luke hurried out of the garage, passing Archi and giving the older man an apologizing look.

"From now on try to refrain from swearing when my kids can hear you," Anakin said as Archi entered the garage.

"I was unaware that they have ever heard me swear," Archi replied. "And if I did it was in an alien tongue," he added.

Anakin looked at him. "They're fluent in over six million forms of communication," he informed him.

"Frack! Where did they learn all of it?" Archi exclaimed.

"Threepio has been giving them lessons since they could talk," Anakin told him.

"And you built and programmed Threepio; does that mean you're fluent as well?" Archi asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "Hanging around space pilots in a Mos Espa cantina taught me a great many things," he told Archi.

"I see," Archi replied and nodded to the racer. "She's a beauty," he commented.

Anakin smiled. "Custom built. I designed and built her," he said proudly. "The parts were provided by Fuller's Engineering. Ulrich Fuller is sponsoring me in the race," he told his uncle.

"And I bet he's only doing it for publicity," Archi said admiring the racer.

"Did you expect him not to?" Anakin asked dryly. He then deactivated the ray shield and approached the racer. "It's nothing like my pod racer," he said.

"I would have loved to see that race," Archi told him.

"It was intense. My pod racer engine had been compromised and I nearly lost control but my quick thinking kept me from loosing control and the race," Anakin told him.

"Dad was a quick thinker too," Archi told him. "You should look him up, he's in the history books you know," he suggested.

"I might," Anakin told him.

--

**Selona fourteen 9 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. **

Anakin had just finished making sure that Luke was in bed and telling him about one of his missions as a Jedi when he crossed the hall and knocked on Leia's door before entering. Leia had already prepared for bed but was at her work bench working on her current project.

"You should give that a rest for tonight," Anakin told her.

"But I want to get it done!" Leia told him.

Anakin smiled, the twins often reminded him of himself at their age. "It can wait until tomorrow," he told her taking the tools from her hand. "It's time for you to get to bed."

Leia nodded feeling tired. "Okay," she said reluctantly and hopped off of her stool and climbed into bed. "Tell me about how you and Mommy met," Leia requested.

Anakin sat down and the edge of her bed and tucked the covers around her. "Haven't you already heard this story before?" he asked.

"I want to hear it again," Leia told him.

Anakin sighed. "Alright. We met many years ago when we were both still children. She was a queen and I was working in a junk shop on Tatooine. You're mother's ship was damaged as she tried to escape some really bad people and she had to land on Tatooine," he began telling her the tale of how he first met Padme. "She and a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon entered the shop that I was working in looking for some parts to fix their ship."

"And you asked her if she was an angel when you two were alone," Leia put in.

Anakin smiled. "I did," he confirmed.

"And that worked?" Leia asked skeptically.

Anakin laughed. "She told me that I was a strange little boy," he told his daughter.

Leia giggled at the idea of her father being a strange little boy. "I can't imagine you ever being little," she said.

"I was once the same size that you are," Anakin told her.

Leia frowned. "Does that mean that I'll get as big as you?" she asked.

"You'll most likely take after your mother," Anakin told her. "Now aren't we getting off topic here?"

"Sorry Daddy," Leia said sheepishly.

Anakin smiled. "Now where was I?" he asked.

"You were right past the point that you helped Mommy get her ship fixed," Leia told him.

Anakin frowned. "Aren't we skipping ahead in this story?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess," Leia said. "Didn't you not see mommy for ten years after you helped her save Naboo?" Leia asked.

"That's right," Anakin confirmed. "By then we were no longer children but two very strong willed adults," he told her.

"What happened after you saw each other again?" Leia asked.

Anakin paused as he remembered that moment so many years ago. "We fell in love," he told her.

"Tell me about it," Leia asked.

Anakin smiled as he remembered the period in which he and Padme fell in love; of the time they had spent in the lake country. "Some more bad people wanted to hurt your mother because of what she stood for," he told her.

"What was that?" Leia asked.

"Peace, justice, democracy. She was against the creation of an army which she believed would be a deceleration of war. She was right," Anakin told her.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"I was assigned to protect her during this time period," Anakin told her.

"Is that when you fell in love?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"How old were you?" Leia asked trying to figure out the time period in which all this happened.

"I was nineteen," Anakin answered her.

Leia raised an eyebrow. "That young?" she questioned doubtfully.

Anakin smiled. "Yes that young. When you love someone as much as your mother and I loved each other age scarcely matters," he told her.

"You love Mommy very much, don't you?" Leia asked.

"Very much," Anakin confirmed.

"Define how much," Leia asked.

"We loved each other so much that we defied everyone and risked everything to be together," Anakin told her. "Now it is time for you to get some sleep," he said bending to kiss her forehead. He stood up and made it to the door before Leia called out.

"Daddy?"

Anakin stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" he asked.

Leia looked at him from her spot in her bed. "If you love Mommy so much then how do you go on without her?" she asked.

"I ask myself that every day," Anakin told her honestly. "Now get some sleep," he instructed before leaving, closing the door behind him. He paused and took a deep breath before walking to his own room for a much needed sleep.

--

**Selona twenty 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Twilight Towers Hotel, Delux suit.**

Archi whistled once they stepped foot inside the suit that Fuller's Engineering was paying for. "They sure go all out," he said.

"Fuller is way too extravagant for my taste," Anakin grumbled.

Luke and Leia's eyes widened as they took in the spacious seating room. The suit was the most expensive, the most modern, and the most extravagant the hotel had to offer. "How many rooms does this have?" Luke asked.

"According to the clerk at the desk, four," Anakin answered.

"I call the biggest room!" Leia said.

"No way!" Luke argued. "I'm the oldest!"

"You're both sharing a room," Anakin told them halting the argument.

Archi raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason?" he asked.

"Arica is joining us," Anakin explained. He turned to the twins. "Take the biggest room," he instructed.

Luke and Leia grinned and grabbed their bags before heading off to find their room.

Archi chuckled. "You know, I thought that we might have had to call some medical assistance to that clerk when he saw you," he stated.

"I have that effect on people. It gets old real fast," Anakin said stiffly.

"You're a famous man, Anakin, you're bound to run into fans," Archi told him.

"My name only spread across the galaxy because I was doing my sworn duty in a senseless war and wars do not make one great," Anakin told him picking up his bag before settling into his own room.

Archi watched him go shaking his head. His nephew was a good man and a Jedi at heart, Shmi would be proud. Smiling to himself, he also noted the Skywalker traits in Anakin which stuck out like a sore thumb.

--

"Aunt Arica!"

Arica Skywalker didn't have time to prepare herself before both twins were upon her squeezing her tightly before looking at her expectantly.

"What did you bring us?"

Arica blinked. Maybe Anakin was right about her spoiling these kids.

"Is that any way to great someone?" Anakin demanded strictly.

Both twins properly looked chastised. "Sorry," they mumbled.

Arica smiled. "I can't believe how much the two of you grow in between the times that I see you," she told them hugging each twin.

Anakin looked between his sister and his uncle who had abandoned the holonet to greet his niece. "So...Dex's Diner?" he suggested.

"You are obsessed with that diner," Arica told her brother.

Anakin looked offended. "Hey, Dex is a good friend!" he defended himself.

"He's an underground thug!" Arica told him.

"No he's not...he may have a little shady business on the side but he's full of info and a great friend...loyal to the fault," Anakin told her in defense of his good friend Dex.

"You once said that about Chancellor Palpatine," Arica reminded him.

Anakin glowered at her. "Do not speak that name around me," he growled.

Arica's eyes widened a little at the drastic change in her brother. "I'm sorry," she said. "We'll go to Dex's," she agreed.

Archi watched this exchange eying his nephew closely as Anakin relaxed some.

"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized.

"So who's Dex?" Archi asked.

Anakin grinned. "You'll see," she said.

--

**Selona twenty 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Coco Town: Dex's Diner.**

"Well, well, well if it ain't Anakin Skywalker!" Dexter Jettster called from the window into the kitchen at Dex's Diner.

Anakin smiled. "Hello Dex!" he greeted.

Dex eyed Anakin's group and smiled. "I see you've got yourself quite a following," Dex said coming out of the kitchen and walking over to Anakin.

"I prefer no following you know that," Anakin told him as the besalisk gave him a bone crushing hug before letting him go.

"Who are your friends?" Dex asked.

"All family," Anakin answered as they walked to the largest table. A rounded booth in the corner. "My sister, Arica and our uncle Archi and these two womp rats are mine," he told Dex.

Luke and Leia shot their father an insulted look at being called womp rats.

"Who ever thought you to be a family man," Dex said laughing and turned to Archi and Arica as they sat down. "Boy do I have stories about him!" he said pointing at Anakin.

"None of them are true," Anakin said automatically.

Dex laughed. "This one used to drive Obi-Wan Kenobi nuts! Anyone who knows Obi-Wan would know that, that is very hard to do, in fact it is near impossible but Anakin did it on a regular bases," Dex informed them.

Anakin smiled. "I wasn't that bad," he defended. "Obi-Wan just didn't know how to loosen up, he couldn't keep up with me," he said.

"I'll never forget how you got Obi-Wan to eat fried harbituraun roaches," Dex said.

Arica scrunched up her nose while Archi raised an eyebrow. "How did you do it?" Archi asked.

Dex laughed. "He tricked him... ate the roaches first and told him that they were a type of chip from Tatooine," Dex told Archi.

"You ate harbituraun roaches?" Arica asked slowly.

"I was fifteen...I'd eat anything to trick Obi-Wan back then," Anakin defended himself.

Archi chuckled. "I bet you had an upset stomach for at least a week," he said. "How many did you eat?" he asked.

Anakin grinned. "Not as much as Obi-Wan," he said pleased. He turned back to Dex. "Maybe that's enough stories for now...I'm starving so can you whip up that special that I like?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, anything for the Galaxies Hero!" Dex said laughing. "I'll be right out with that order," he said.

Arica frowned. "He didn't take our order," she said.

"He doesn't need to," Anakin told her. "This special feeds eight," he informed them.

--

**Selona twenty-five 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Elixors Drageriie Classic race track: the pit.**

Anakin checked over his racer one more time finding nothing wrong. Still, his experiences with the pod races on Tatooine taught him to be cautious. Even if the majority of the pilots were going to be honest. Running a gloved hand over the gleaming yellow surface of the racer, Anakin couldn't help but smile to himself. It had been so long since he had been in a race let alone flew in anything exciting.

"If Dad were alive today he'd be giving you pointers," Archi told him. "He once raced in this very same race, won twenty times and holds the highest record to this day," Archi said.

"Well I don't need pointers," Anakin told him with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind but I informed the announcer that you're Ani Skywalker's grandson...Dad would be honored if..." Archi trailed off.

"Just one more thing to add to my name," Anakin said shaking his head. "The press would have a field day," he added.

Archi shrugged. "Perhaps you'll break his record," he suggested.

"What's the record?" Anakin asked.

"Ten point five past light speed," Archi told him.

Anakin smirked. "Then I know I'll break his record," He said confidently.

Luke and Leia raced up to the closely followed by Arica. "The race is about to begin!" Luke said excitedly.

"Did you check over the racer?" Leia asked.

"No one tampered with it," Anakin told them.

"With the Jedi guarding it, I find tampering with it to be impossible," Arica told him.

Anakin laughed. "That's true," he said.

"ALL PILOTS TO YOUR RACERS!"

"There's your cue," Archi said handing Anakin his helmet.

Arica grabbed Luke and Leia's hands. "We'll be cheering you on in the stands," she told her brother.

"Break that record," Archi said leaving the pit with Arica and the twins.

Smiling, Anakin slid into the seat of the racer familiarizing himself with the controls. He had hoped that Obi-Wan would be here but he was currently on a diplomatic mission to Dorvalla.

"PILOTS START YOUR ENGINES!"

Anakin flipped a switch starting his engines. He sat back calmly as his racer rose in the air rising between the high skyscrapers.

"WELCOME TO THE ELIXORS DRAGERIIE CLASSIC! WE HAVE TWENTY PILOTS RACING IN THIS RACE TODAY. LEXUS STARKILLER FROM ALDERAAN; JOHAN SPLICER FROM DURO; GINE KATAEN FROM BAKARA; NAIA BENDIK FROM CORELLIA; KIRN SPITZER FROM DANTOOINE; GINA TRICKNEY FROM NUBIA; CLOE TAWNTAY FROM CORUSCANT; MORGE SPINDER FROM TATOOINE; GORG FIRELANE FROM ONDERON; KIRKLEN GOODSPEED FROM KLATOOINE; DEIN KLERKNEN FROM VORTEX; KIANE HAINEYEH FROM RACEE; JINO PUSHERAUN FROM TELOS FOUR; LOUN DUBLIN FROM MON CALAMARI; AAYLIA EEIRKSHAN FROM RYLOTH; BIFF MUFTAUN FROM RIFLOR; SORU NAUNTAN FROM ISON; CAL BLOWNAN FROM RUTAN; FINN CAILABAR FROM EMPRESS TETA; AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER FROM NABOO!

Anakin could sense the crowd going wild at hearing his name. No doubt that many came here today to see him race. He muttered about his fame but knew that in this case it was a good thing. This race was for charity after all. He waited and watched as the six armed droid held the multi colored flags in each claw like grip before lowering them, signaling for them to go. Anakin pulled back the throttle of his racer and sped off with the rest of the pilots. He pulled the racer to the side, getting around several pilots who were in his way and pulled back more on the throttle, increasing his speed. He grinned at the thrill of racing realizing just how much he missed this.

Anakin's senses told him of another pilot gaining on him before he felt a bump from behind. Anakin increased his speed, dodging a skyscraper after the other pilot bumped him in the side. Anakin grit his teeth before rising higher and increasing his speed again. He noted the pilot race ahead of him and he raced above him before diving three pilots ahead of him making him in place number five. Through the Force he sensed that pilot's frustration.

The space between the skyscrapers became narrower forcing the pilots to swerve on their side to get through once that was clear they had to go through a tunnel. The speeding lights illuminating the tunnel flashed before Anakin's eyes as he pushed his racer faster. He swerved to the side again to get ahead of another pilot and when they came out of the tunnel Anakin was in third place. They had thirty more city blocks to go.

--

**Selona twenty-five 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Elixors Drageriie Classic, Senator's VIP box.**

Archi, Arica, Luke and Leia watched on view-screens as the race progressed. Luke and Leia were completely engrossed in the race and whooping every time that their father got ahead of another racer and pulled tight maneuvers. Archi grinned, enjoying the race immensely. Anakin's piloting skills reminding him of his father's.

"He's pushing ten past lightspeed," Archi said impressed.

"He's only just begun," Arica told him. "He won the Boonta Eve at five past lightspeed," she informed him.

Archi whistled. "Impressive," he said.

"SKYWALKER IS GAINING CAILABAR!"

"Go Dad!" Luke cheered.

"He's going to win, I know it!" Leia breathed.

--

**Selona twenty-five 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Elixors Drageriie Classic, race track.**

Five more blocks to go. Anakin checked his speed. Four past lightspeed. He could go faster. Pulling back on the throttle he increased his speed. He swerved to the side and passed another pilot putting him in second place. The pilot in first place, Starkiller, was a skilled pilot, almost as skilled as him. Anakin increased his speed getting beside Starkiller. Starkiller looked at him and increased his speed. Grinning, Anakin followed. Anakin could sense Starkiller's frustration before Starkiller banged his racer against Anakin's. Anakin swerved to the side anticipating another bang and flew above him before getting back into the race ahead of Starkiller. Starkiller increased his speed and rammed Anakin from behind. Anakin flipped a switch on his controls before pulling back on the throttle hitting a record speed. Two past lightspeed. He left Starkiller in the figurative dust. Anakin could see the finish line ahead of him and increased his speed one more time flying past the finish line at point one past lightspeed breaking all the records.

**-- **

**Selona twenty-five 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Elixors Drageriie Classic, senator's VIP box.**

"SKYWALKER CROSSED THE FINISH LINE AT POINT ONE PAST LIGHTSPEED!! THAT'S AN IMPOSSIBLE RECORD! NOT EVEN THE GREAT ANI SKYWALKER COULD GO THAT FAST!"

Luke and Leia jumped up in the stands shouting gleefully that that was their dad. Archi's jaw dropped. While Arica laughed.

"I knew he would break all the records!" Arica yelled laughing.

"I don't believe it," Archi breathed. "He's better than Dad!"

"Daddy's expecting us down there!" Leia told them.

"He'll want us for the holo!" Luke finished.

"Then lets get down there," Arica agreed.

"If only Dad could have seen this race, he would be howling," Archi said still unable to believe it.

**-- **

**Selona twenty-five 9 BBY**

**Coruscant: Elixors Drageriie Classic, Winner's Circle.**

Anakin took his helmet off and jumped out of the seat of his racer before being engulfed in congratulations and many handshakes from numerous beings. There were holos being taken from all angles. But Anakin was looking past the crowd for his family. When he heard "Dad" and "Daddy", he turned around to see Luke and Leia running up to him. When they reached him, each gushed about how great of a race it was. Arica and Archi both reached him soon after.

Arica threw her arms around him and laughed. "That was by far one of the best races that I've seen!" she told him.

Archi laughed too. "Dad would be howling, you broke every possible record there ever was. Even he wasn't as good as you," he told Anakin.

Anakin laughed. " There's a reason why they say that I'm the best star pilot in the galaxy," he replied.

"Anakin Skywalker, a commemorating holo?" a reporter asked.

"Just as long as I get copies," Anakin agreed. He pulled Luke and Leia to either side while Archi and Arica stood behind him and to his sides. The reporter grinned and merrily took the holos.

When the reporter was done, he gave Anakin his office number and said to come by the next day for the holo chips. Then Anakin was pulled to the side to present the money to Amiraning Group For Anti-Slavery, who was relocating freed slaves.

Anakin shook the group's leader's hands. "You're doing good work," he said.

The leader a Twi'lek female smiled. "We are happy that you think so," she said.

Anakin smiled. "I know, personally how much this means to the beings trapped in slavery," he told her.

The Twi'lek looked at him. "You were a slave?" she asked aghast.

"I was and always will be a person, just trapped," Anakin corrected.

"I can't help but to agree," the Twi'lek told him as Anakin took a handful of the proceeds and handed them to her. Another holo was taken to commemorate this act.

When all that was done, Anakin turned back to his family who were standing a few paces away and smiled.


	14. Anakin's Birthday

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

* * *

**Telona fifteen, 8 BBY**

**Coruscant: Holonet News Headquarters: Elksa Aiirekasin's Late Night Special. **

Elksa Aiirekasin was a pretty human female. She was more than pretty, she was a knockout. She was tall, red hair, violet eyes, perfectly shaped pouty mouth, perfectly shaped angular jaw, thin hourglass figure, and great cleavage. It was said that she could have any male that she wanted. Even if he was devoted to someone else, she could get him eating out of her hands. Tonight she was hosting her late night special with the galaxies most interesting and delicious human male there was. Elksa smiled to herself, pleased that she had been able to convince him to come on her show. She would have the elusive Anakin Skywalker eating out of her hands tonight.

Elksa puffed her hair and checked herself in the reflective glass before walking to her seat on the set and relaxing, crossing her legs. She heard the holocam technician clear her to speak and she offered the galaxy her trademark radiant smile.

"Hello all, I hope that you are in for a treat tonight. Not only do we have the Drilliion Sisters performing but we have a very special guest tonight. Here to speak about the Anti-Slavery Campaign and the Slave Relief Program first organized in a joint effort between Naboo and Alderaan, our own War Hero, Anakin Skywalker!" Elska announced standing up. She smiled when Anakin walked onto the set.

After being greeted Anakin sat down in the chair provided while Elksa resumed her pose. "It is so great to have you here, Anakin," she said.

"Thank you for having me," Anakin replied offering a polite smile.

Elksa smiled. "So tell us, Anakin, how are you?" she asked leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand and resting her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"I'm as well as can be expected," Anakin told her.

Elksa smiled. "We can see that," she told him and sat up, smoothing down her miniskirt and re-crossing her legs, letting some leg show through a slit in the skirt. "Tell us, how did you get involved with the Anti-Slavery Campaign," she implored.

Anakin smiled. "It was brought to my attention by Senator Organa of Alderaan. I signed my name to it because it is the right thing to do," he answered.

"Some would disagree," Elksa told him.

Anakin frowned. "Those who disagree are either in denial or are in support of slavery. Those in support are criminals," he told her.

"Some claim that they make an honest credit with their line of work," Elksa told him.

"By some do you mean slavers and owners of slaves?" Anakin asked stiffly.

"I am only going by what is posted on the discussion board," Elksa told him.

"Then you are misinformed," Anakin told her.

Elksa smiled and leaned forward. "Enlighten me," she told him huskily.

"What do you know of slavery?" Anakin asked. Before Elksa could reply he continued. "The life conditions of those trapped in slavery are harsher than you can imagine. For starters each enslaved being is injected with a transmitter chip and any attempt to escape, the chip blows them up. Sometimes, depending on the cruelty of their master, they are denied food or drink for months on end. Often times for no reason at all, they are inhumanly beaten into unconsciousness and often times to death. The female slaves are treated worse than the males, often forced to dance provocatively and raped repeatedly. Does that sound honest? Does it sound civilly right? Those are crimes," he informed her.

Elksa blinked. "Harsh conditions indeed," she said leaning back. "I'm afraid that not much is known about slavery," she told him.

"Expect that to change," Anakin told her. "I've made it my personal mission to change it," Anakin said.

"What makes you feel so strongly about this subject, Anakin? Is it your views from being a Jedi?" Elksa asked.

"I know the hardship of slavery," Anakin answered.

"But how do you know?" Elksa asked.

Anakin took his time answering. "That is a little personal," he told her.

Elksa gave him a charming smile. "Come now, Anakin, you can't remain a man of mystery forever, why not share something with us," she requested running her perfectly manicured fingers in a dance over his hand.

Anakin pulled his hand away from her reach and clasped both hands over his lap. "I'm a very private person," he told her strictly.

Elksa smiled again, not put off in the least. "Tell us a little something," she implored. "There must be a deeper reason for your feelings on the subject," she said silkily.

"I'm involved in this because it is the right thing to do. Any being with a conscious would do the same thing. The inhuman treatment of beings is an abomination that should have been taken care of a long time ago," Anakin told her strictly.

"Is there a chance that you are only doing this because you know that it would please Lady Amidala?" Elksa asked.

"No," Anakin answered. "I do this because I care about what happens to every single enslaved being across the galaxy," he told her.

"You sound a little rehearsed and elusive, Anakin. What are you so afraid of sharing?" Elksa asked.

"I fear nothing," Anakin automatically replied.

Elksa placed her hand over his clasped hands and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me," she implored throwing on all her charm.

"I think that this interview is over," Anakin told her getting tired of her slinky attractions. He stood up. "Thank you for your time," he said politely walking off of the set.

Elksa quickly gave the holocam technician an eye signal before hurrying off of the set next to him. She reached him when Anakin stopped to converse with his sister who handed him a datapad. Elksa grabbed his arm. "I am sorry if I sounded like I was attacking you there, but I am sure that we can work something out, I would certainly love to hear more about your campaign," she hurriedly told him.

Anakin turned back to her. "You ask a lot of personal questions Miss Aiirekasin. Unfortunately, I'm not into playing games," he told her.

"I'm not playing any games, I can assure you!" Elksa told him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so desperate? Is it because you wish to put my name in your personal databook of males who turned into putty in your hand? I am well informed of your reputation but you seem to be misinformed of mine. I am not interested in your game. I am quite devoted to my wife. Good day Miss Aiirekasin," he told her walking away.

Elksa gaped at his retreating back not entirely sure what had just happened. Getting over her shock, she turned around to note the holocam aimed directly at her with the record light blinking.

--

**Telona sixteen,** **8 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Shopping Market.**

Archi picked out specific ingredients for the meal he would be preparing and especially the surprise. Luke and Leia were each picking out specific foods for the week. Archi took special note of what the twins were putting in the basket, extra cautious of what they picked out, Luke especially. Archi didn't want a repeat of the episode that happened between himself and his nephew when he let the twins pick out their own snacks. Anakin had the twins on a specific diet, a healthy diet and rarely okayed sweats. Archi often times felt that Anakin was a little too strict and when he pointed this out to his nephew, Anakin went on a rant about how the twins were his children and therefore his responsibility and he made the rules. Archi quickly learned not to upset Anakin, finding his change in moods unsettling.

"Have you two decided on what to get your father?" Archi asked referring to the surprise.

"We're building something," Luke informed him.

"Daddy will be so surprised," Leia told him.

"Yes, he will," Archi agreed.

"What about you?" Luke asked.

"I've already got something for him," Archi told him. "Are you sure he has no clue?" he asked his niece and nephew finding the idea of keeping something from Anakin nearly impossible.

"He has no clue," Luke assured him.

"Daddy never mentioned his birthday before so he'll never figure it out," Leia explained.

Archi chuckled. "Good," he said. "Now what do the two of you have planned?" he asked.

Both twins grinned.

--

**Telona seventeen,** **8 BBY**

**Deep Space: Padme Amidala's Personal Cruiser. En Route to Naboo. **

_Anakin looked up around him unable to mask his fear. The room he was in was sterile and clean. It had bright lights and bleached clean and plain walls. Electrical equipment littered the room monitoring something or other. He searched for his master finding Obi-Wan standing next to him. _

"_They're ready for you, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. _

"_I'm scared," Anakin confessed softly. "I know I shouldn't be but I am," he said shamefully. _

"_This is just routine, Anakin. You don't want that chip inside of you forever now do you?" Obi-Wan told him_ _gently._

"_No," Anakin told him. _

Anakin opened his eyes to look out into deep space. He remembered when he was implanted with the slave chip. The slavers were less than cold, they were brutal. Being implanted with a slave chip was the stuff of nightmares and he was never able to get that memory out of his head. He never told anyone of it. Only his mother knew how terrified he was of that chip. She had held him for hours after until he had stopped shaking in fear.

Anakin took his feet off of the dashboard of the ship and sat up in his seat. He had fallen asleep in the cockpit one too many times, by now he should know better. Rubbing the creak in his neck, he stood up and stretched. He checked the chronometer, knowing that it was now morning on Naboo. Checking the Navi-computer, he noted that they were only five hours away from Naboo. After making sure that everything was in order, Anakin left the cockpit and walked in the direction of the galley. Once he entered the galley, he found Arica sitting with a steaming cup of caf in her hands.

Arica raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you would never come out of that cockpit," she told him.

"I fell asleep," Anakin told her pouring himself a cup of caf.

"How many times does that make?" Arica asked.

"Four-hundred-thousand-twenty-five," Anakin told her.

Arica looked at him worried. "You wouldn't fall asleep in the cockpit if you slept like a normal human being," she pointed out.

Anakin sat down across from her. "I don't sleep very well anymore," he told her.

"Why is that?" Arica asked calmly taking a sip of caf.

"I can't control what filters through my mind when I'm asleep," Anakin told her honestly.

Arica set down her cup of caf. "I thought that you were making progress with your demons," she told him concerned.

Anakin shook his head. "I stopped going to therapy," he told her.

"Why?" Arica asked.

"It got to the point that everything sounded the same...the Jedi may understand the Force but they don't understand me, they never have," He told her.

Arica took one of his hands in hers. "We both have demons, Ani. But you're not helping yourself," she told him concerned.

"What about you?" Anakin asked looking her in the eye.

"I was in therapy for years before I was able to function normally again," Arica told him.

"I function fine," Anakin insisted.

Arica looked at him knowingly. "Ani..."

"I'm fine, Arica," Anakin told her shortly. Before she could speak, he continued. "I'll be even better when Padme wakes up," he told her.

Arica looked at him sadly. "It's been eleven years, Ani...the chances that she'll wake up are very slim," she told him gently.

"Nothing is impossible with the Force, when you have the Force on your side," Anakin told her adamantly.

"Anakin..."

Anakin stood up. "Don't start!" he snapped interrupting her in mid speech. "I know what your doubts are but that doesn't change what I know!" he told her before turning from her and going back to the cockpit, not even touching his cup of caf.

--

**Telona seventeen,** **8 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home.**

Archi checked on everything, finding it all ready for Anakin's arrival. Arica had communicated earlier to tell them that she and Anakin would be arriving shortly. Which meant that everything needed to be ready...especially the meal. Archi had fought that Naberrie woman, Jobal, viciously over the food. Not to mention had to put the other one in her place real fast. Archi didn't have much patience for Sola Naberrie and he noted that sometimes, Anakin didn't either. But Anakin was the most patient person he had ever known. Well aside from Shmi. No tonight was a family affair and Archi had ordered that the Naberrie's were just guests... for once this was Archi's turn to take care of his nephew like he was supposed to. And Archi was preparing Anakin's childhood favorites even if Anakin didn't remember them.

Archi took out a pan of malla stuffed mushrooms and set it on the counter. He turned back to the pot where he was mulling Alderaanian Ruge. After stirring the ruge, he turned back to the mushrooms to put them on a platter only to swat Luke's hand which was reaching for one of the mushrooms.

"I'm the taste tester!" Luke told him.

"Says who?" Archi demanded gruffly.

"Dad...he said to make sure that you weren't trying to poison us," Luke told him.

Archi frowned. "When was that?" he demanded.

Luke shrugged. "A while ago," he said.

"Daddy said that when he was sick and he ordered us not to eat whatever you cooked," Leia put in from her spot by the window, polishing the finery that was a gift to Padme from the royal family of Alderaan.

"Well you can be assured that I'm not going to poison any of you," Archi told them gruffly. He turned back to the food, checking on the roasted nerf butt, muttering about Anakin's severe trust issues. At that moment, Jobal Naberrie came into the kitchen and instantly walked over to the mushrooms inspecting them. Archi turned to her. "You Naberrie women are impossible!" Archi snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything was in order," Jobal told him patiently.

"I know how to cook!" Archi snapped.

"The kitchen is no place for a man when a woman is in the house to take care of things," Jobal told him.

"That may be how you were raised, but not in my family!" Archi told her gruffly.

"It is the proper order of things," Jobal insisted.

"Proper order of things!" Archi yelled. "Woman! You were a nuisance before but now you're insulting!" he snapped.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Luke and Leia snapped in defense of their grandmother.

Archi paid the twins no mind. "Listen, Lady, my mother was a prize winning chef, she taught myself and my sister well insisting that cooking was an art to be shared by everybody _not_ to be gender specific!" he told her.

Jobal frowned. "When you are done being an insufferable boar, perhaps you should consider the fact that Darred saw Anakin landing in the south port on his way here," she told him.

Archi turned to the twins. "You know the drill!" he told them.

Luke rammed his back strait a saluted him. "Yes Sir!" he said and hurried out of the kitchen.

Leia put the polished finery down and followed her brother. Jobal took over for Leia before taking the finery to set the dining room table with. She didn't speak a word to Archi. Archi muttered furiously about his nephews in-laws before pulling out his mother's prized onyx crystal pitcher which was a gift from his father. The last gift that Ani Skywalker gave his wife. This type of crystal was extremely rare which made the pitcher very costly. Archi carefully poured the mulled Alderaanian ruge into the pitcher.

--

Anakin hadn't spoken a word since his little argument with Arica while in space. He just carried the bags as they walked through the streets on their way to his home. Finally when they were a couple houses away, Arica couldn't take it anymore.

"When will you stop being so childish!" Arica snapped.

"I'm not being childish," Anakin told her calmly.

"I call the silent treatment to be a child's game," Arica told him flatly.

"Who said that I was giving you the silent treatment?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't said a word in the past five hours, I'd call that the silent treatment," Arica pointed out.

"Perhaps I haven't had anything to say," Anakin suggested.

"You do this all the time! Every time someone has a different opinion than you, you get mad!" Arica pointed out.

"I am not mad," Anakin told her calmly.

"You could have fooled me," Arica said pointedly.

"I don't get mad anymore. I've gotten past my anger," Anakin told her. He turned to look at her. "Perhaps it is time that you do the same," he said.

"I am not angry!" Arica told him.

Anakin smiled. "You could have fooled me," he said calmly.

"Now you are goading me into getting mad," Arica told him.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing," Anakin told her.

"Liar," Arica ground out when they reached Anakin's house.

Luke and Leia exited the front of the house and blocked the door before either sibling could get inside the house.

"What are you hiding?" Anakin demanded noting how neither twin moved from where they stood with their backs plastered against the door.

"Nothing!" both twins answered in unison.

"Nothing huh?" Anakin replied setting the bags down and making a slight hand motion, forcing Luke and Leia to part away from the door.

Both twins nodding to their aunt making Anakin very suspicious. "What are you up to?" Anakin demanded from all three of them.

"Just go inside," Arica told him.

"I better not have to replace or repair anything," Anakin said pointedly to the twins, grabbing the bags again and walking inside the house. He was instantly hit with very familiar scents and the sight of the Naberrie's. "What is going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Archi invited us all over," Darred explained taking the bags from Anakin.

Ryoo, Pooja and Janren were instantly upon him. "Why didn't you ever mention any of this before?" they asked.

"Mention what?" Anakin asked.

"Supper is served!" Archi called.

"Good, I'm starving," Ruwee said standing up.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?!" Anakin demanded.

Arica linked her arm through her brother's. "Don't tell us that you haven't a clue, brother dear," she said smiling.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew!" Anakin reasoned.

Arica laughed. "That's a good one, Ani!" she said leading him to the dining room.

Anakin frowned. "I'm not joking!" he said. Upon entering the dining room, he noted Padme's finery lay out on the table laden with food that he didn't recognize. "What is this?" he questioned.

"It's a special occasion... we should have the special dishes and flatwear," Leia told him.

"Special occasion?" Anakin questioned.

"Surely you know what today is, Anakin," Sola said taking a seat next to her husband.

"Of course I know what today is, it's Telona seventeen," Anakin answered.

"It's also your birthday, Anakin," Archi stated patiently.

Anakin frowned. "I hadn't thought about that," he said.

"That's a shocker," Arica stated. "For a man who remembers every single detail, you couldn't have forgotten your own birthday," she said.

"I haven't thought about it in years," Anakin stated calmly.

"It was all Uncle Archi's idea," Luke said.

Anakin turned to his uncle. "Was it?" he asked.

"It was a long time coming," Archi told him. "Shmi would be doing the same thing," he added.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you," he told his uncle.

"Uncle Archi said that these were your favorites," Leia said indicating the food.

Anakin frowned. "I don't remember," he said.

Archi chuckled. "You couldn't get enough of this when Mom made it...in fact you dug into this before anyone else could eat while with everything else you were a saint," he told his nephew. Before another word was said he said, "Dig in!"

--

Anakin laid down on the couch after everyone had left and the twins were in bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He was tired, very tired. The long weeks of not sleeping was catching up with him.

"Tired?"

Anakin didn't move after hearing Archi's voice. "Very," Anakin answered.

Archi sat down on the opposite couch. "I saw you on the holonet," he said.

"I'm not doing that again," Anakin grumbled.

"The media is like that I guess. By now the entire galaxy knows that Elksa Aiirekasin is a skank, thanks to you," Archi said.

"I didn't mean for that to broadcast live," Anakin told him.

"Yes you did," Archi told him.

Anakin grunted in response.

"I have something for you," Archi told him.

"What?" Anakin asked. "The presents were nice gestures but I really don't need anything," he told him.

"Trust me, you'll want what I'm giving you," Archi told him.

Anakin sat up. "What is it?" he asked.

Archi held up a disc. "Just watch," he said standing up and feeding the disc into a projector. Instantly the view of the old Skywalker house came in. Outside a fifteen year old girl worked on something mechanical while a boy of nine begged to help her.

"_Go away, Archi, you'll just mess things up again!" the girl snapped. _

"_But Shmi...I want to help!" Archi whined. _

"_Let your brother help you, Shmi!" a female voice called. _

"_But Mom! He'll mess things up like he always does!" Shmi cried. _

_A man closely resembling Anakin came into the picture carrying a box on his shoulder before setting it down. "It can't hurt to let him learn, Princess," he said. _

"_But we can't allow room for screw ups, Daddy!" Shmi admonished. _

"_It's just a pit droid," the man, Ani Skywalker, stated calmly. _

"_But this pit droid will be working on your racers!" Shmi snapped. _

"_And if your brother makes a mistake you can show him how _to _fix it," the woman's voice stated sternly. _

Archi paused the disc. "There's more where this came from. I know that you had questions...I hope these discs gives you the answers that you are looking for," he told him. He patted Anakin's shoulder before leaving the room.

Anakin momentarily forgot about how tired he was and continued the disc, wanting to watch the entire thing before getting some sleep.


	15. Welcome Home

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_And so the moment you have been waiting for has come._

* * *

**Elona Twenty, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University.**

Leia shoved some datapads into a lock-cabinet before pulling another out and shoving it into a bag. As she closed her lock-cabinet, she was greeted with the sight of Sebastien Starling leaning against the lock-cabinet beside hers. Leia eyed him for a moment, taking in the sight of him. Sebastien had been one of her friends since she was five years of age; he was Luke's best friend. He had black silky hair that fell into his eyes which were a stormy gray the crackled with electricity every time she looked him in the eye. Sebastien was a rebel, always pulling pranks and getting into trouble. He was one of Leia's closest friends along with his twin sister, Sabrina, who shared his good looks.

"What do you say to blowing off Professor Larkson's class?" Sebastien asked examining his nails lazily.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time we did that?" Leia replied.

Sebastien grinned. "We had fun, remember," he reminded her.

Leia laughed. "I didn't enjoy my punishment from my father," she told him.

Sebastien looked at her. "Your dad is way too strict," he told her.

"You should see how strict the Jedi are...Daddy is very lenient compared to them," Leia told him.

Sebastien turned his head to look at the other students passing them by. "This Jedi thing...you sure that you want it?" he asked.

Leia smiled. "There isn't anything that I've thought about more," she told him slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Sebastien pushed himself away from the lock-cabinet that he was leaning against and walked beside her. "There isn't anything that could persuade you to stay on Naboo?" he asked.

Leia looked at him. "There's an entire galaxy to explore...I want to see it all. I want to go on the kind of missions that my father had, solving problems and taking part in defending the peace and justice that exists all over," she told him passionately.

"I think that you're putting too much romance on this whole Jedi business," Sebastien told her.

Leia frowned. "You know that I'm not a romantic," she told him.

Sebastien smiled. "No. You're one for action and adventure. You're no where near as boring as the rest of them," he told her and slung and arm around her shoulder. "That's why I like you so much!" he said grinning.

Leia laughed. "And who is the most boring?" she asked.

"Zora Kinkerson!" Sebastien told her. "She's the rottenest and unholiest of the bunch of boring females!"

Leia was about to reply to that when Luke ran up and jumped Sebastien.

Sebastien turned around ready to slug the one who jumped on him but held back at seeing Luke's laughing face. "One of these days..." he said.

"Bring it on!" Luke goaded laughing. "I'll wipe the streets with you!"

"I can give you a good enough fight," Sebastien told him pulling his black leather jacket closer.

"I don't doubt you," Luke said seriously. He then threw his arms around Sebastien and Leia. "So...who are we bad mouthing now?" he asked.

"The usual," Leia answered.

"Where are Sabrina and Janren?" Sebastien asked.

"They're on their way," Luke told him. "They went back to get one of Sabrina's datapads," he informed them.

Leia exchanged a look with Sebastien. Each knew of the crush that Sabrina had developed on Janren who returned the crush. Unfortunately Luke had the same feelings for Sabrina that Janren had. But Luke didn't know this yet.

Luke caught the exchange and interpreted it as something else. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked looking at Sebastien pointedly.

"We only just started in on our rant of how much we dislike Zora Kinkerson and her skank club," Sebastien told him.

Luke narrowed his eyes at his friend for a moment before smiling. "She needs to be taken down," he said devilishly.

"Oh no. No more plans...you know what happened last time!" Leia told them.

"Once we get her good, it'll be worth it!" both boys told her.

"I'm not disagreeing with you...but there has to be another way...you know what Dad says about the Force," Leia told them calmly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "The Force will guide you...the force has a plan...when the time is right, the Force will tell you..." he mimicked in perfect imitation of his father. "Maybe the Force is telling me that this time it will work..." he suggested.

"The Force isn't telling me that," Leia pointed out.

"Skank patrol," Sebastien stated in alert.

Luke and Leia turned to see Zora Kinkerson and her group of friends walking in their direction. Zora, the leader of the bunch, was the most popular and richest girl in the school. She came from a long line of business savvy individuals. She was human with long golden hair and dark blue eyes. She wore the most expensive cloths and always wore expensive jewelry while her fingers were always perfectly manicured differently every day. She was two years older than Luke, Leia, Sebastien, Sabrina and Janren and considered it sport to goad and pick on other girls. Her favorite was Leia.

Zora stopped once she was in front of the group. "I see that you haven't changed over the retreat, Leia. You're still as scrawny and plain as ever," she said haughtily.

Leia smiled sarcastically. "You haven't changed either...still as revolting as ever," she replied.

Zora flicked her hair back. "Face it, Leia, you can be as envious of me as you want but you'll never be as good as me," she drawled.

"You know, you're right, I'll never be like you, Zora...I'm better than you," Leia told her sweetly.

Zora walked closer to her. "You watch it because when you least expect it, I will bury you," she threatened before walking away with her friends.

Leia, Luke and Sebastien watched her leave while Leia made a slight hand movement. Suddenly Zora Kinkerson's skirt ripped all the way down the back without her realizing it while girls who noticed hid their laughter behind their hands and the boys took holocams out and took pictures.

Luke raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Now who should Dad lecture?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unlike you...I won't get caught," Leia pointed out.

Sebastien laughed. "See! That's why I like you guys!" he said.

--

**Elona Twenty, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Fuller's Engineering. **

Anakin cursed when he received the new designs for the Nubian Class X-Sixteen Cruiser. Who ever drew these plans up did so with their eyes closed. Muttering to himself, he knew who had done it. Stafaun Dunham was here for a year and he slacked off most of the time. Anakin would fire him if it wasn't the fact that Stafaun was married to Ulrich Fuller's niece. Stafaun was locked tight in the company. Resigning himself to the tedious task of fixing these designs, Anakin quickly set to work, beginning the new scan of the designs.

"You busy, Anakin?" Ulrich Fuller asked walking in.

"Sort of," Anakin replied. "Why?" he asked.

"I just dropped by to introduce your to your new assistant," Ulrich told him.

Anakin inwardly groaned. This assistant made number forty that his boss threw on him. None of the others were able to keep up to Anakin's standards and they always wanted to know about his life as a Jedi and about the war. This day couldn't have gotten worse.

Standing up, Anakin asked, "Who is it this time?"

Ulrich made a hand motion behind him and a young man around the age of twenty-two walked in. He had brown scruffy hair and brown eyes. He carried himself like he didn't have a care in the world. "Anakin, meet Han Solo, he was just transferred from Corellia," Ulrich informed him.

Solo shook Anakin's hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," Anakin replied.

Ulrich smiled. "I'll just leave the two of you to get to know one another then," he said taking his leave.

Anakin eyed Solo closely as the younger man leaned against the wall. "First off, let's get this out of the way. I don't speak about my personal life. I don't talk about the war and I will not give you an autograph," he stated strictly.

Solo raised an eyebrow. "Did I ask for any of that?" he replied.

"Not many last in this position. Your job depends on how well you work and how little you annoy me," Anakin told him.

"You don't have to worry about me...I'm a very competent mechanic," Solo said.

"We'll see," Anakin told him and turned back to the designs for the Nubian Class X-Sixteen Cruiser. He rubbed his temples at the five hundred flaws.

Solo whistled. "Which poor bastard botched this up?" he asked.

"That idiot Dunham," Anakin grumbled.

"Idiot or slacker?" Solo asked.

"Both," Anakin answered.

Solo raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you fired him?" he questioned.

"Because he's Ulrich Fuller's niece's husband," Anakin told him grimly.

"I see," Solo said and leaned closer to the designs. "If you fix flaw ninety-seven then

flaws one hundred-twenty-one to one hundred-twenty-five will go away," he stated.

Anakin looked over at the designs. "You're right," he said. "Let's see what else we can fix in order to salvage the designs," he finished.

"So are we going to get credit for fixing it or will Fuller ignore the fact that we fixed it and praise Dunham?" Solo asked dryly.

"We'll definitely get over looked in this design," Anakin told him.

"Then why don't we let Dunham present this design as is to his uncle," Solo suggested.

Anakin laughed. "That's not a bad idea," he told him.

Solo grinned. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"No. As tempting as that is...we'll get chewed out for not fixing it," Anakin told him.

"A pity," Solo said dryly.

Anakin smiled to himself. Something told him that Han Solo was worth a chance. "By the looks of it, we'll have a long day ahead of us," he told Solo.

--

* * *

_She wondered around the streets of Coruscant not knowing where she was or who she was. She had the strangest feeling that she belonged somewhere but she didn't know where. She didn't know how long she was wondering around but she thought that the place she was in was the strangest she had seen. She saw no living soul anywhere around her and the streets were often cold and dreary. She wrapped her arms around herself. She had explored many places that seemed familiar. Often times she heard voices but saw no one. Almost all of them sounded like they were talking to her, asking her to come home but she didn't know where home was. _

_Her wanderings brought her to many places. She had explored a round building where the center was filled with pods as far as the eye could see and she fleetingly felt a connection to it but as soon as it was there, it was gone. This time, she stopped at a rather tall building like all the rest that traveled far into the sky. This time she felt a strange pull. Stepping forward into the building she was greeted by a large lobby with different turbo lifts. Feeling that pull to one in particular, she stepped onto it and pressed a random button. She braced herself as the lift rose. The higher she got the more she felt that pull. Hugging herself closer, she daftly noted when the lift stopped and opened. She felt that pull leading to a door and she moved forward entering what was an apartment. Voices instantly hit her as she heard the male voice speak, the voice that she heard the most. She heard him tell her that she was beautiful and the he loved her. This was nothing new but then she turned her head and saw herself and a man speaking before he bent to kiss her. As soon as that vision came it left. _

_Walking around the apartment, more visions showed themselves but a good deal showed the man. Who he was mystified her. He was certainly handsome and he showed utter devotion to her. She explored every inch of the apartment, admiring the view on the veranda where she could see for miles. She moved away from the veranda and entered a kitchen where again she saw the man and herself kissing while he had her pinned against the wall and just as they started to strip the vision went away. She moved from the kitchen and went back to the veranda where she walked up some stairs, going into what appeared to be a bedroom. Once again she saw herself and the man, this time on the bed but before they could do anything the vision disappeared. She eyed the bed which looked extremely comfortable and inviting. Again she felt a pull. Feeling a little tired, she sat on the bed before laying down and relaxing. She heard voices again but none that sounded familiar. Her eyes started to feel heavy so she closed them. Suddenly a wave of memories engulfed her. She was starting to remember who she was and why she felt such a pull._

--

**Elona Twenty, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Almas Medical Facility. **

Doctor Akeesha Firman checked Lady Amidala's vitals again finding no change. She had been working on this particular patient for almost twelve years and she still had hope that a change would occur. Sighing reluctantly, she took one last examination before looking at the medical droid. "Alert me if anything changes," she commanded.

"Vary well, Madam, but if you don't mind, the chances of that happening is very slim," the droid said unconcerned.

"Nothing is set in stone," Akeesha replied leaving the room.

The droid set about it's normal task of keeping watch and working around the room, cleaning up. It didn't even notice Lady Amidala's eyelashes flutter before the lids opened revealing brown eyes.

Feeling disoriented, Padme tried to move, finding the slightest movement to be difficult but she kept trying, hearing little beeps here and there. Finally she was able to move her arms and she rubbed her eyes before taking a look around growing alarmed. She didn't recognize the place she was in and by the looks of it she was in some sort of medical facility. Panicking now she called out for the one person who she knew would make her stop panicking. "Anakin!" but she didn't hear him coming or see him at her side like she knew he would be in a heartbeat. "Anakin!" she called again growing scared. Louder she tried again. "Anakin!"

The droid having heard her voice floated to her side. "I have never been incorrect, perhaps I am in need of repairs," it said.

Padme sat up and started breathing hard. Where was Anakin and where was she. "Where is Anakin?" she asked getting even more scared. "What have you done with me?"

That was when the doctor who had heard the cries came into the room. "Bless the stars!" she breathed.

"Who are you?" Padme demanded.

"Your doctor," Akeesha told her calmly. "Your husband had appointed me personally for your care," she explained.

"No! He wouldn't leave me with a stranger!" she replied in full panic mode.

Akeesha walked closer to her, seeing the panic on her face. "There is no need for worry," she assured her calmly.

"Stay away!" Padme told her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Akeesha told her calmly. "I just want to examine you, to see that everything is working properly.

"Don't touch me!" Padme yelled backing away but she didn't have far to go before she fell out of the bed. She hit the floor, wincing in pain from the contact, before pulling her self up in a sitting position and tried to stand up so that she could get away but her legs wouldn't support her and they gave out. Panicking even further she backed away bumping into the wall with no where to go but the corner.

The doctor continued to advance on her. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you," she said soothingly. By now she had reached where Padme was and bent down.

That's when Padme saw the syringe in the doctor's pocket and quickly grabbed it ready to stab the stranger with it. But the doctor noticed his and grabbed her wrist wrestling the syringe out of Padme's hand but Padme gave a good fight.

Akeesha turned to the droid. "Contact Mister Skywalker immediately and make sure he gets down here!" she barked.

--

* * *

Anakin rubbed his face with his left hand as he made his way through the medical facility. Han Solo proved to be very competent and he never asked questions that annoyed him. With Solo working with him, Anakin was able to fix the Nubian Class X-Sixteen Cruiser designs in record time. Solo didn't talk about personal life; he was all business which was a relief.

As he got closer to Padme's room, he noted the activity around it and frowned. Something was wrong. Then he heard a voice screaming in panic. The very voice that he had longed to hear for nearly twelve years. Padme. Anakin rushed into the room to see a struggle going on. The bed was empty and doctor Firman was hunched on the floor behind it struggling over a syringe.

Anakin dropped the flowers in his hand and rushed over to the spot where the struggle was happening and pulled Doctor Firman away and yanking the syringe away before pulling Padme into his arms. "I never doubted this for a second!" he breathed.

Padme looked at him searching his face. "Ani?" she breathed.

Anakin smiled before kissing her. "You have no idea how worried we all were," he told her.

"Where am I?" Padme asked.

"Almas Medical Facility," Anakin answered calmly.

Padme frowned. "We're on Naboo? How and when did we get here?" she asked.

"Lets get you off of the floor," Anakin said avoiding the question and helped her off of the floor and back into bed.

"She just started panicking, all I wanted to was to examine her, to make sure that she was alright," Akeesha said.

"It's alright," Anakin assured her. He turned back to his wife. "Doctor Firman is the best in her field, she's trustworthy," he told her.

Akeesha walked closer now that her patient had relaxed some. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you, Milady," she said calmly.

Now that she had gathered her wits, Padme nodded. She reached for Anakin's hand and felt him take her hand. "I overreacted," she said.

"It is understandable in your position," Akeesha said calmly. "May I examine you now?" she asked.

Padme looked over at her husband before nodding to the doctor. "Of course," she replied.

Akeesha smiled reassuringly before beginning her examination, first checking Padme's eyes and reflexes before instructing her to lay back down before giving a physical. "I see nothing wrong but to be sure, I'd like to keep you overnight," she told Padme.

"When can I take her home then?" Anakin asked.

Akeesha looked at him. "If I find everything in order, tomorrow afternoon but I want to continue with follow ups," she told them. "I'm sure that you have a lot to discuss so I'll leave you alone now," she said offering a smile and leaving the room.

Padme turned to Anakin once they were alone. "What happened Ani?" she asked.

Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed still holding her hand. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember going into labor and the pain but that's all," she answered.

"That's generally what happened," Anakin said.

Padme frowned at him, there was more, she knew it. But that wasn't all. He looked and seemed different. "What aren't you telling me and why are we on Naboo? What really happened, Anakin?" she asked.

Anakin looked away momentarily before looking her in the eye. "It has been almost twelve years since you went into labor," he told her gently.

Padme pulled her hand out of his. "No!" she snapped. "You're lying!"

"I have never lied to you, Padme, I never will," Anakin told her calmly.

Padme shook her head. "But it can't be! There is no possible way that I could have missed twelve years!" she told him.

"You've been in a coma for nearly twelve years, Padme," Anakin told her.

"No! I'm perfectly healthy!" she told him.

"There were complications, Padme, that caused the coma," Anakin informed her.

"Complications?" Padme asked fearfully.

"Yes, from childbirth," Anakin confirmed.

"The baby?" Padme asked unable to mask her fear.

Anakin smiled. "Luke and Leia are perfectly healthy," he told her.

"Two of them?" Padme asked unable to believe it.

"You didn't know?" Anakin asked.

"I never went to see a doctor," Padme told him. "I was so afraid that our secret would get out..."she admitted.

"I was afraid of that," Anakin told her. "The good news is that we don't have to worry about that anymore," he informed her.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"I resigned from the order. I told them everything," Anakin told her.

"But you loved being a Jedi!" Padme said shocked.

"Not as much as I love you and our children," Anakin told her. "It's better this way," he said.

"How many other things have changed?" Padme asked.

Anakin smiled. "One thing at a time," he told her.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not going to tell me anything for the rest of the day?" Padme asked.

Anakin laughed. "I just don't want to overwhelm you, that's all," he told her.

"That's going to happen anyway, you know that," Padme told him.

"That doesn't mean that I can't prolong it," Anakin countered.

Padme smiled softly. "I love you," she said.

"You have no idea how much I longed to hear you say that," Anakin told her.

"Yes I do," Padme told him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked.

"Two words: Clone Wars," Padme replied.

Anakin laughed. "Very true," he admitted bending forward to kiss her again.

--

**Elona Twenty-One, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Padme had been silent through the day only speaking when appropriate. Inside she was a bundle of nerves. She couldn't remember the last time that she felt this way. Everything was so different now and it was incomprehensible to her that she had missed almost twelve years. But Anakin had so far been wonderful. Not that he was never wonderful but he seemed more understanding now.

She looked over at Anakin who was piloting the speeder through the streets through a neighborhood that she recognized. He was smiling. "You're happy," she observed.

"Very," Anakin replied.

"Last I knew you were struggling to come to terms with Palpatine's deception and the closing of the Clone Wars," she said.

Anakin briefly glanced at her. "Luke and Leia don't know about Palpatine, no one does," he informed her.

"I see," Padme replied. "Have you...?"

"The Jedi Council has helped me through it," Anakin answered before she could finish her sentence.

"They weren't upset when you told them?" Padme asked.

"Oh they were upset but Obi-Wan managed to calm them down...after I had left," Anakin told her. He pulled up to a rather large house and got out of the speeder, rounding it and helping Padme out. "We're home," he told her and put an arm around her as they walked up the steps.

"Did you buy this?" she asked.

"Yes...and fixed the place up," he answered.

"But you have to be a citizen of Naboo to buy a house," Padme told him.

"I am a citizen of Naboo," Anakin told her.

Padme looked at him. "Since when?" she asked.

"Since Luke and Leia were babies," Anakin answered as they walked into the house.

Padme paused by the door at the sight before her. Her entire family was there along with a couple people she didn't know. Padme barely had time to think before she was nearly smothered by her mother who refused to let go.

"Bless the gods!" Jobal cried.

"Mom, air is becoming an issue," Padme breathed out.

Jobal reluctantly let her go cupping her face with her hands. "We were all so worried," she said.

"When is there a time that you weren't worried?" Padme asked.

"It's a mother's job to worry," Jobal told her.

"Dear," Ruwee said walking over to them. Jobal stepped aside giving Ruwee room to hold his daughter. "I am overjoyed to see you recovered," he whispered before letting go.

It was like this with everyone else in her family as they each took their turns to greet her and tell her how much they missed her. It was overwhelming all at once. Normally under different circumstances, she would embrace moments like this but now that everything was so different. Not only was she overwhelmed but she felt like the walls were closing in on her the more she wrapped her mind around everything. When everyone had taken a turn in holding her and whispering how much they missed her and worried about her, she spotted who must have been Luke and Leia. The twins stood apart from everyone else watching her closely. Luke looked like he took after his father while Leia seemed to take after her. Neither twin made a move towards her nor did they speak. They just stood off to the side watching her. Just looking at them made the reality of the situation hit her at full force like she had been slapped in the face. She needed an escape. She needed room to breath.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked concerned standing beside her.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," Padme answered.

Anakin frowned but he didn't question her. Doctor Firman had mentioned something like this during recovery. "I'll show you to our room," he said taking her hand leading her to the stairs and towards their bedroom. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"I just need some alone time, Ani. This is just a lot to take in," Padme told him.

"Alright," Anakin agreed. "I'll just come up with an excuse to get everyone out of the house," he said.

"I appreciate it," Padme told him.

Anakin nodded before leaving the room. When he was gone, Padme hugged herself before rummaging through the dresser for something to wear to bed.

--

* * *

"She surely is beautiful," Archi commented as he and Anakin cleaned up.

"She's always been beautiful," Anakin replied. "Like an angel," he added softly.

"Is that what you call her?" Archi asked.

Anakin smiled. "I've always thought of her as such," he told him.

Archi nodded. "I look forward to getting to know her," he said.

"I'm worried about her," Anakin confessed.

"This kind of thing isn't easy, give her time, she'll adjust," Archi advised.

"I know," Anakin replied. "She's always been strong," he added.

"It's getting late and I'm sure that you wouldn't want me sticking around when you have your wife upstairs now," Archi stated.

"Alright," Anakin replied. "You can go home, I'll be fine," he said.

"I'll be by tomorrow," Archi told him.

Anakin put the dishes away after washing them. "And I'll be going to bed. It's been a long day," he said stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure that you'll be sleeping much better now," Archi stated before exiting through the kitchen door, going home.

Anakin turned off the lights before heading up to bed. When he entered the bedroom, it was dark and Padme was laying in bed apparently asleep. For a moment he stood there watching her feeling a weight lifting from his shoulders at the very sight of her. He no longer felt like a piece of him was missing. His wife was here with him where she belonged.

Quietly he prepared for bed before climbing into bed beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms. Before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he felt her clasp her clasp his hand in her own and he smiled, feeling utterly happy for the first time in year.


	16. A New Life

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_Now that Padme is awake, we'll be slowing time down some. _

* * *

**Elona Twenty-Two, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Padme woke up the next morning alone with the sun shining through the window. She blinked her eyes some as she adjusted to the light. It wasn't the only thing that she had to adjust to. She had a whole new life to adjust to. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, she found it empty but only very slightly warm indicating that Anakin had already gotten up within the past half hour. She stretched before getting out of bed. Across the bench that sat at the edge of the bed laid her old robe as though it was laid out for her. She picked it up and shrugged it on.

In the morning light, the large bedroom was illuminated from the sunshine that poured through the large windows allowing Padme to fully examine the room. The walls were a medium to dark shade of sea green and periodically along the walls were holos of her and Anakin from years ago but most importantly was the holo of their wedding. Anakin must have gotten them from Artoo. Padme stopped at the window to admire the view of the backyard garden for a second. She stepped away from the window and as she moved around the room, she fingered the different objects. Some of the things she found had once been hers from the apartment on Coruscant, others were new. She stopped at the dresser where on the wall above it hung an oval clay mold of two sets of small hands with the words "Galaxies Bestest Daddy" carved. Padme gently touched the grayish blue mold before turning to the door where the most delicious aroma drifted.

Padme left the room behind to follow a long steal blue hall where several holos of different sites and views hung. At the end of a hall two doors opposite of each other both held plaques on the wall indicating which room belonged to the twins. Padme turned a corner at the end of the hall and walked down seven steps before the staircase turned in a new direction. She ended up in what appeared to be the family room which was decorated in tan and deep red. There was a marble fireplace much like the one on Varykino. The couches were deep red and they looked soft and inviting as though they called to you to sit in them. Along the walls were family holos where Luke and Leia differed in age. There was a hookup for the holonet above the fireplace and a communication unite that looked hand crafted off in the corner.

Padme moved past that family friendly and inviting room through a doorway to a formal dining room much like her parent's dining room, but different. The walls were painted a deep and rich color that left her wondering weather it was another red or a brown while the table was made from a red wood and black granite. A clear vase with her favorite flowers sat in the middle of the table. In the corners sat hand crafted candle holders with candles on them that looked like they had never been used. Unlike the rest of the house, Padme got the feeling that this room was for show only and if she knew Anakin, she guessed that he had been talked into setting this room up by her very opinionated and stubborn sister. Anakin probably complied to shut Sola up or something of the likes.

The delicious aroma came from a doorway across from where she stood as well as the sounds of voices. Padme stood back and gathered her nerve to face the family that up until now she had had no part in. It had hit her hard that she didn't know her own children. Luke and Leia were accustomed to having their lives a certain way. To having their father all to themselves. How exactly did they feel about having her in their lives? Were they eager to know her? To allow her into their lives? Then the voices distinguished themselves allowing Padme to hear the conversation.

"Zora Kinkerson had been bragging about this new mini holorecorder that her father bought her. You know the one, Dad, the new version that just came out two days ago; the one that you've been eying," Leia said.

"What about it?" Anakin asked.

"She's not only bragging about it with her friends, but she hides it in gym class and while were in the changing rooms, she takes pictures of the other girls, who aren't part of the elite gang and spreading them all over school," Leia told him.

"I've seen those. I kinda figured it was her," Luke chimed in. "If only we could prove that it was her who's been doing it, Dean Vulume would come down hard on her," he finished.

"Can you prove it?" Anakin asked sharply.

"Even if I can, she would find her way out of it. She has everyone wrapped around her perfectly pink manicured fingers. It's revolting," Leia replied disgusted.

"That's because Zora Kinkerson is spoiled rotten and I don't mean the daddy's girl spoiled. She's literally rotten. Something should be done about her," Luke said.

"I know what to do with her," Leia said darkly. "I can Force Push her off of Pregola's Bridge."

"Hey! You can stop that line of thought right now. Do you want another lecture on aggressive thoughts and actions?" Anakin demanded.

"Oh force no! Please don't make me sit through another one of those!" Leia pleaded.

"Then don't give me a reason to lecture you," Anakin told her.

"See, I'm smart, I don't blurt out dark things," Luke said to his sister. "_Owe_!"

"The same goes to you," Anakin said flatly to his son.

There was a small bit of silence before Luke cleared his throat. "Um, Dad, do you think that I can talk to you about something after school?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just come into the garage when you get home," Anakin answered.

Padme smiled, her confidence growing and walked into the kitchen which remarkably looked like her parent's kitchen, the only difference was the round table set for four and laden with food. Anakin sat between the two twelve year olds as they ate. "Good morning," she said brightly.

Anakin threw her a smile before swallowing his food. "Did you have a good nights rest?" he asked.

"It was very good, thank you," Padme replied taking a seat at the empty spot. "It smells delicious, who cooked?" she asked.

The twins both pointed at Anakin. "Dad did," they said in unison.

Padme raised her eyebrows at her husband. "No, really, who cooked?" she asked again.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't trust my cooking?" he asked.

"I seem to remember the burnt and dried out omelet that you tried to serve me, that of which I tossed out the window when your back was turned after the first bite," Padme told him.

Luke and Leia snickered at this. Anakin threw each child a stern look quieting the chuckles. He turned his attention back at his wife. "I have learned the errors of my ways," he told Padme taking another bite.

Leia looked at her mother. "Daddy really is a good cook. That is now that he had learned _how_ to cook," she told her.

"Granma and Aunt Sola took pity on us and forced Dad to take cooking lessons from them," Luke added.

"I can feed you dirt for supper if you want," Anakin replied to his son.

Luke merely smiled at his father. "No offense, Dad, but I am merely stating the truth," he said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "You better watch it, Son, your cheeky remarks will earn you something that you will most dislike," he told his son.

Luke shut up and went back to eating. Leia snickered at her brother's expense but stopped at the sharp look that her father threw at her.

Padme smiled to herself before taking a bite of the nuna eggs on her plate. To her surprise they tasted quite delicious. As she took a bite of the shaak bacon she felt Anakin watching her, obviously awaiting her approval. She didn't reply to him until she took five bites of the batter cakes that were on her plate as well. She would make him wait until she finished her plate. Such was the little game that they always played with each other.

Anakin's impatience clearly showed on his face but he held his tongue. He knew the game that she was playing with him and he intended to wait it out this time. He already had his answer; he just waited for her to say it. But she took her time eating. Anakin sat back in his chair and waited. He would win this round and not give in.

Finally after taking her last bite, Padme looked at Anakin and smiled. "Well Master Jedi, I must say that you have learned a new skill," she said.

"I am glad that you approve, Milady," Anakin replied and chanced a look at the wall crono. "Do the two of you have your things ready for school?" he asked the twins.

Luke and Leia both rose from their seats, neither looking at the crono and picked up their

plates ready to clean up when Anakin stopped them.

"Sit back down and finish eating. You both have time," He told them.

Both twins sat back down and began shoveling food into their moths.

"And slow down, wolfing down your food like that isn't good table manners," Anakin told them.

Luke and Leia complied, both eating like a normal humans.

Padme was impressed by how easily Luke and Leia listened to their father. Most children that age often showed defiance in the simplest things. "Which school do the two of you attend?" Padme asked.

"Theed Intermediate University," Anakin answered for them.

Padme raised an eyebrow. "That's rather expensive and high up," she replied.

Anakin smiled. "It's not that expensive, besides, these two are at the top of their class," he told her proudly.

"The work is too easy," Luke stated.

"The professors keep trying to give us more than we can handle but we can take whatever they throw at us," Leia added. She, along with Luke, had finished her meal and stood up once more to clean her dishes before putting them away. Before they left to gather their school sacks, Leia stopped to give her father a kiss on the cheek, "Bye Daddy," she said and joined her brother.

"Don't race through the streets, you're not the only ones in the streets at this time," Anakin told them before they disappeared.

"What do they have to race?" Padme asked raising an eyebrow.

"Speeder bikes. They both saved up for them," Anakin told her.

"Speeder bikes? At their age?" Padme asked a little alarmed.

Anakin chuckled at her alarm. "They're quite capable of handling themselves, I can assure you. They're natural pilots," he told her.

"So they take after you?" Padme asked.

"Yes and no," Anakin answered.

"They're quite well behaved. Most children at their age grow defiant," Padme observed.

"Oh they can be little terrors at times, I can assure you. Right now, they're trying to impress you. Don't let their innocent act fool you," Anakin told her.

"So who's Zora Kinkerson?" Padme asked.

"I knew that you were standing there listening," Anakin said leaning back in his seat. "Zora Kinkerson is the most popular girl in Luke and Leia's school who is always picking on Leia just because Leia isn't afraid to be herself," he answered her.

"What's wrong with Leia?" Padme asked concerned.

"Leia isn't like the other girls her age. She isn't interested in that girlie stuff that the other girls are interested, that your sister keeps imposing on her," Anakin began explaining.

"Have you noticed that she wasn't wearing a dress?" Padme nodded. "That's because she doesn't own one. She doesn't like wearing them. Most of the things that interest Leia are the kind of things that interest Luke. Things like building things, racing, piloting, physical fitness, there are few things that are girlie that Leia likes."

"So Leia is picked on because she's different?" Padme deducted concerned.

"That's putting it lightly. I normally let the kids handle their own problems unless they ask for my help. Social problems that is," Anakin replied.

"Then why hasn't this girl stopped? Haven't you considered talking to her parents?" Padme asked.

"I've talked to the professors and the dean; they all say that they haven't seen anything and promised to keep an eye out. But I have a feeling that I'll be discussing things with the parents very soon," Anakin told her.

"You seem so calm about this," Padme observed.

"Eyes can deceive you," Anakin told her but didn't say anything further on the subject.

Padme got the hint to change the subject and took it. "So what do you think it is that Luke wants to speak with you about?" she asked.

"I don't think, I know," Anakin told her. "About a month ago Luke and Leia started taking a health class and they were sent home with a permission slip from the school, asking permission to teach a _certain topic_," he told her putting an emphasis on the words 'certain topic'.

Padme got the hint immediately. "And you signed?" she concluded.

"They need a well informed education on the topic and the school has offered it, so yes, I signed," Anakin answered.

"I can't believe that you are calm about this," Padme told him remembering her parents trying to explain the topic to her.

"I've had twelve years to prepare for this," Anakin told her.

"That's not it, you're just a lot more calmer than I remember," she told him.

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched. "I've matured," he told her.

"Everything is so different, Ani. What happened while I was out?" Padme asked hiding her distress.

"I know that everything is different now, believe me I know what you're going through, but it'll get easer, I promise," Anakin told her standing up. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm expected to make an appearance at work, especially now that I have a new assistant," he told her reluctantly.

Padme frowned. "You never did tell me what you do now?" she told him.

"I work at Fuller's Engineering, I'm the head engineer," Anakin told her, bending to kiss her. "I'll be back in a few hours," he assured her before leaving.

When he was gone, Padme looked around her, eying the dirty dishes on the table and the left over food. This was her life now. A boring housewife.

--

* * *

Anakin had only been gone for two hours leaving Padme alone in the house and already, she was bored. She had always been a busy person. Since she was a child she was busy. She was busy with school and with her humanitarian groups and later the Legislative Youth Program until she turned thirteen and became Princess of Theed. At the age of fourteen she became Queen of Naboo. When her second term as queen ended, she became the senator for Naboo and served until the day that Luke and Leia were born. That was when she lost her life. She was in a coma for twelve years, alive but not living. Now she had nothing to do with her day. Her mother was retired, a housewife by nature. Her sister was an interior designer. Her father was a professor at Theed University. Her brother in law was an architect. She didn't even know what her nieces did. She had a nephew, Janren who was around her own children's age, in the same classes as her children. And Anakin was the head engineer at Fuller's Engineering in the Forbes plant. It would take a while for Padme to get used to this life. Time indeed.

Padme then noted Threepio heading up the stairs with a large basket of clothes. Needing something to do, she rushed over to the droid. "Let me get that," she told him.

"I do not wish to trouble you with this, Mistress Padme, it is just some laundry that needs to be put away," Threepio replied.

"Have you been doing all the housework this whole time?" Padme asked him.

"Why yes, if I do not do it why then this whole place would fall apart," Threepio told her.

Padme smiled. "Well I need something to do, so I'll just take over for you," she told him taking the basket from his arms.

"Are you sure Milady?" Threepio asked.

"Very," Padme told him.

"I have separated that basket into three parts, the right goes to Master Luke while the left goes to Mistress Leia and the middle goes to Master Anakin," Threepio informed her before shuffling off.

Padme shifted the basket on her hip and climbed the stairs. She could do this. She could make this new life work. She was strong enough for it. As she climbed the stairs, she kept record of how many steps there were in her head. She ended up in the steel blue hallway with the scenic holos on the walls again. She paused at the doors that had Luke and Leia's names on them before continuing further to the end of the hall, where her bedroom was. Entering the room, she took note of how organized it was. She couldn't remember Anakin being organized.

Padme walked over to the bed and set the basket down on the bed before looking around the dresser and in the closet so that she could get a picture of where everything went. Only one drawer in the dresser held clothing that belonged to Anakin and that was for sleepwear. She left that drawer open and walked to the closet. Not surprisingly only one side of the spacious, room sized closet held men's clothing and that was sparse. The rest of the closet held her clothes.

Padme fingered the expensive garments, seeing the dust that had collected on them. She would have no use for them now. Turning away from her clothes, she left the closet and retrieved the clothes that Threepio indicated were Anakin's. She wasn't surprised at the lack of color. Everything was black or dark brown and the design was very simple. As she finished putting away Anakin's clothes, she picked the basket back up and left the bedroom, pausing again between the two doors leading into her children's rooms. Taking a deep breath, she entered Luke's room.

Luke's room was very unorganized. The walls were a pale neutral yellow and the walls were covered with scenic views of space. There was shelving with numerous models of starships. A dresser sat off to one side littered with datapads. There was a work bench by the window with numerous mechanical parts and tools strewn across it. The bed sat in a corner, unmade with the green bedding twisted and one pillow tossed onto the floor.

Padme set the basket on the floor before picking up the pillow on the floor and placing it on the bed with the other and straitened the bedding, smoothing it out and tucking it tightly over the bed. She then proceeded in putting away Luke's clothes, which had more color to them than Anakin's but not much. She left the room after that and walked across the hall, entering Leia's room.

Leia's room was different than her brother's. The walls were a steal purple while more scenic holos hung. The bed was already made. The plush metallic purple bedding reminded Padme of her old bedding from before she was married. The bed sat under the window while a work bench, much like her brother's, sat along the far wall. The dresser was organized with different knickknacks were displayed. Shelving showed datapads and several scientific models such as a plasma globe.

Padme set the basket on the bed before she felt something rub against her legs. Looking down she noted a blue and white nexa staring at her. The nexa reminded her of the nexu that she had fought off in the battle of Geonosis but this animal was far from that nexu. The nexa continued to stare at her while Padme remained rooted to the spot. Then it jumped onto the bed and started rubbing it's head on the basket, looking at her expectantly. Smiling, she rubbed the creatures head before setting about putting Leia's clothes away, the colors were more in variety than Luke's and Anakin's but they all consisted of tops and pants. No skirts, no dresses. When that task was over with, she picked the basket up and exited the room, leaving the door cracked for the nexa.

--

* * *

Padme sat at the kitchen table with a tall glass of caf in front of her and half of an air cake that she had found. She had done all of the house work but she refused to turn on the holonet. So she sat in the house alone, eating air cake and drinking caf. She didn't want to think so she watched the outside world from the window across from her. She didn't notice the door opening until she heard her name. Padme looked away from the window to see Sola calmly sit down at the table across from her.

Sola noted the cake in front of her sister and knew that something was wrong. "You're eating half an air cake, this isn't good," she said.

"I'm fine, Sola," Padme told her taking another bite of cake.

"What is on your mind?" Sola asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Padme answered.

Sola tisked, "That doesn't sound like you," she said.

"Tell me that you didn't come over here to check up on me," Padme told her.

"Do I look like Mom?" Sola asked.

"I know you, Sola," Padme told her.

Sola threw her hands up. "Fine, I just thought that you could use some company, that is all," she said.

Padme smiled. "I am bored," she admitted.

"I can tell, you've always been busy with something or other," Sola told her. She then smiled in satisfaction. "I was right you know," she said.

Padme looked at her. "About what?" she asked taking another bite of air cake.

"About you and Anakin," Sola clarified. "I knew that something was going on between you two, remember," she added.

"At the time you pointed that factor out there was nothing between Anakin and I," Padme told her.

"He is completely devoted to you, I saw it then and I continue to see it," Sola told her. She then leaned forward. "Now we can have that little talk that I never thought we could have," she said.

Padme eyed her closely. "What talk?" she asked.

"The rate our husbands talk," Sola explained. "Tell me how you would rate Anakin?" she implored.

Padme paused in her eating of the air cake not believing that her sister had gone there. "Sola!" she explained aghast.

"What? I am only asking what is on the minds of billions of other females in the galaxy!" Sola told her. "Believe me many are dying to find out and Anakin has had many offers, which he turned down. I'll never forget the time last year when Anakin went on Elksa Aiirekasin's Late Night Special when she put the moves on him and he turned her down publicly and humiliating her!"

"Sola stop it!" Padme snapped.

Sola frowned. "What is really wrong?" she asked.

"Please don't ask me that again," Padme told her.

"I'm sorry," Sola said.

Padme put down her fork and pushed the air cake away from her. "I just don't want to think about anything or talk about anything if that is alright with you," she told her.

Sola took one of her sister's hands in hers. "You can't keep it to yourself, it's not healthy," she told her concerned. "Just tell me what is wrong. You don't want Mom to come over here, do you?"

"I can't explain how I'm feeling at the moment," Padme told her.

"Come now, Padme Amidala at a loss for words? I find that hard to believe," Sola said smiling.

"I barely understand it myself, how can I even put it into words?" Padme told her.

"Try," Sola implored.

"Can you even begin to imagine what this is like for me? One day I'm a senator and the next I wake up and twelve years has gone by and I feel completely lost. I've missed so much and everything has changed and I don't even know where my place is anymore or who I am," Padme told her.

"Oh sweetie, things will look up. You have a wonderful life. A husband who adores you, two wonderful children. This is all new to you but I swear you'll find your place. You have always been the strong one, Padme, you'll get through this," Sola told her.

"How do I even begin?" Padme asked.

"You'll find a way," Sola assured her. "Just take it one day at a time," she advised.

Padme smiled. "Not a word of this goes to Mom," she said.

"Of course. This is just between you and me," Sola agreed. She smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Why don't we do something to take your mind off of things?" she suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Padme asked.

"A trip to the shopping market should be in order," Sola told her. "I know where Anakin keeps the credit discs," she said standing up.

Padme smiled. "Have you been snooping?" she asked.

"I watched Anakin take them out when I took Luke and Leia shopping," Sola told her.

Padme stood up. "I could use some new clothes, everything that I have is fit more for the senate," she agreed.

"Then lets get going, we'll have only four hours before Luke and Leia get out of school," Sola told her.

--

* * *

Padme took out a pan of sweet bread from the oven and found space on the counters to put it. She had been baking since she had returned home from the shopping market and every inch of the kitchen had some sort of baked goods on it. She then walked over to the stove and poured the pot full of chocolate sauce into a bowel before setting it down in the middle of the table. She then walked over to the freshly baked sweet bread and proceeded in cutting it in bars before displaying it on a plate and setting that next to the chocolate sauce. No sooner had she set the sweetbread down then did she hear a door opening and closing followed by voices.

"I cannot believe that she got away with it again!" Leia's voice yelled disgusted.

"Nell Riiken was bawling in the refresher all day," another female voice said.

"What kind of sick pleasure does Kinkerson get by torturing people?" Luke snapped.

"It's called sport of the riches," another male voice said.

"Hey! We're well to do but we don't act like that!" another male voice snapped offended.

"That's because we're better than that," Leia stated.

"What's that smell?" Luke asked.

"Thinking with your stomach again?" the second female voice asked.

"I smell it too," the second male voice said.

"Smells like something I've never smelled before," the third male voice stated.

Padme waited for them to come looking for the source of the smell and calmly sat down, taking a piece of sweet bread and dipping it in the chocolate sauce. She noted Luke and Leia entering the kitchen with their cousin and two other kids their age.

"Baked goods?" Leia said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Sweets!" Luke stated triumphantly.

"This is new," Janren said following Luke who took a cookie off of the cookie rack.

"I take it that Anakin doesn't bake," Padme said tearing a piece of sweet bread off and eating it.

"Daddy never bakes," Leia answered trying a piece of dew cake.

"This certainly smells divine," the other girl said tasting a small chocolate.

The other boy leaned against the door frame. "Gonna introduce us?" he asked looking at Luke and Leia.

"Right," Luke said swallowing. "This is our mother," he said.

Padme raised an eyebrow at Luke. "And?" she asked.

The boy pushed himself away from the door frame. "I'm Sebastien Starling and that's my sister Sabrina," he introduced himself.

Padme smiled. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You guys better get your fill of these sweets before Uncle Anakin comes home," Janren said.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"We're not allowed to have sweets more than once a month," Luke answered.

"We're on a healthy diet according to Dad," Leia added.

"Don't worry about your father," Padme told them. "Once he has a piece of this sweet bread, he'll be demanding that I make it more often," she told them.

"Sure about that?" Luke asked taking a piece of chocolate and tossing it up in the air before catching it in his mouth.

"Quite," Padme confirmed.

Sabrina looked at her brother. "Mom and Dad will be expecting us any moment," she said.

"So?" Sebastien asked.

"It's best that we get home before they do after what you pulled yesterday, brining me down with you," Sabrina pointed out.

"Hey, it's not my fault you got in the way!" Sebastien retorted.

"We can talk about what we're going to do later, just don't get into any more trouble," Leia told them.

"You're one to talk," Luke said. "After splitting Kinkerson's skirt yesterday, you're lucky she couldn't prove it," he pointed out.

"I did nothing of the sort," Leia replied calmly.

Sabrina grabbed her brother's arm. "Lets go," she said.

"Alright, I'm coming," Sebastien said yanking his arms away from her.

"Take something with you," Padme told them.

Sebastien smiled. "Don't mind if I do," he said taking a couple cookies.

"Thank you," Sabrina said taking some cookies as well.

Padme smiled. "Your welcome," she told them as they left.

"Mom is probably waiting for me to get home. I heard her talking about going shopping today and I know that she bought something for me to try on," Janren groaned.

"There are a couple of things," Padme confirmed.

"Awe man," Janren groaned.

"Better you than us," Luke said.

"Yeah," Leia added.

Janren sighed. "I better get going then," he said. He turned to Padme. "Mind if I had some dew cake?" he asked.

"That's what I made it for," Padme told him.

Janren grinned. "See you guys," he said taking a piece of dew cake.

"Good stuff," Luke commented taking another chocolate and tossing it up in the air but before he could catch it with his mouth it froze in mid air. Frowning, he made a grab for it but it just moved out of his reach before bobbing down and going out of his reach again. "Stop it, Leia!" he snapped annoyed.

"I'm not doing it," Leia told him chewing on a piece of cookie.

Luke glared at her. "Then who is?" he demanded.

"I told you about playing with your food," Anakin said coming into the kitchen, calling the chocolate to him. "Didn't you already have sweets yesterday?" he asked.

"I said that they could have it," Padme told him standing up. Before Anakin could say anything, she took a piece of sweet bread, dipped it in the chocolate sauce and forced it inside his mouth when he was about to speak.

Anakin smiled. "I haven't had this in a very long time," he said.

Padme smiled. "I know," she told him.

Anakin looked at her. "You have some chocolate on your face," he told her wiping it off with his finger.

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "Why do I get the feeling that we've become invisible?" Luke asked.

"Because we have," Leia told him.


	17. Parents And Children

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I hope you enjoy this even if I wrote most of this chapter literally one handed (people seem to think that I need surgery now). Many thanks to General-Joseph-Dickson for his help. _

* * *

**Elona Twenty-Two, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Padme stood in front of the reflective glass in the refresher. It was only two hours before they would be going over to her parents' house for the afternoon meal. Her mother was rather insistent upon it. The entire family would be there tonight and Padme wasn't sure if she really was ready for that. But if she refused then her mother would instantly get worried and she didn't need that. So instead, she stood here in the refresher staring at her reflection when she should be getting ready to face her family.

She noted the changes in her body. Her stomach was no longer flat and toned like it used to be and her hips were more rounded. Her thighs were larger than they used to be and her breast were slightly larger but had started to loose some of their firmness. Her face no longer showed her youthful beauty. She had aged. It was to be expected. She was after all thirty-nine years of age when it was only three days ago for her that she was twenty-seven years of age. It was just one more drastic change for her. One more slap to the face by reality.

Staring at herself in the reflective glass, Padme half expected Anakin to come in and tell her how beautiful she was. So she could accuse him of having his love for her blinding him. She hadn't heard him call her an angel like he constantly referred to her as. She couldn't deny needing to hear him say these things. But he was busy in the garage with Luke, talking and tinkering around. She turned from her reflection and walked over to the large tub and eased herself into it. She would have to come to terms with everything somehow.

--

Anakin worked on his customized G-Eighteen Kumba Class swoop bike with Luke who seemed to be engrossed in what he was doing. Both were silent. Anakin knew what it was that Luke wanted to talk about but he would wait until his son spoke. He was patient.

"Hand me that socket wrench," Luke requested.

"You can't use the Force?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said not to use the Force for everything because it would be taking the easy route and the Sith take the quick and easy route," Luke reminded him.

Anakin smiled and handed him the wrench. "You actually listen," he commented.

"It's either listen or sit through another lecture," Luke told him.

Anakin laughed. "I remember thinking the same way. Problem was, I was too stubborn to actually listen," he commented.

"Were you punished too?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Always," Anakin answered. Silence again. Anakin couldn't remember a time when his children had a hard time talking to him. Well there was that time with Leia when she received her first monthly flow two years prior. After both himself and his daughter freaked out, neither knowing anything on the subject, Anakin quickly rushed her to the medical facility where a medical assistant explained things to them. Both were mortified, but for different reasons. Leia hadn't spoken to him until it was over, five days later.

Sighing, Anakin decided to break the ice. "I know what it is that you want to talk about," he said.

Luke looked at him. "You do?" he squeaked.

"You're thoughts betray you, Son," Anakin told him.

Luke turned scarlet as he thought about the subject. "Ummmm..." he murmured.

Anakin set his tools down and turned to face the embarrassed and nervous boy. He leaned against the swoop bike and crossed his arms. "This is a perfectly natural subject and there is nothing to be embarrassed about," he said calmly.

Luke looked at him. "That's what Professor Clarris said," he told him.

Anakin nodded. He had met Professor Clarris and understood Luke's embarrassment. Professor Clarris was a female human who was in her early fifties. An image of Jocasta Nu talking about sex entered Anakin's mind and he mentally shivered. "I'm not Professor Clarris," he said. "You can talk to me."

"I know," Luke murmured.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to begin or do you want to ask questions first?" he asked.

Luke looked away and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"What is it like? Sex?" Luke asked.

Anakin had prepared himself mentally for this discussion but he had no clue what questions Luke would have so he hesitated before answering. "It's hard to explain... you have to experience it to really understand," he said at last.

"How old were you when...you know?" Luke asked.

"I was sixteen," Anakin answered honestly.

Luke frowned. "But you and Mom got married when you were nineteen," he said scratching his head.

Anakin nodded. "That's right," he said.

"I thought that you and Mom got married shortly after being reunited," Luke said still confused.

"That is true," Anakin told him calmly.

"But..." Luke really was confused.

"Your mother wasn't my first," Anakin told him saving his son from further confusion.

Luke looked at him with wide eyes. "Who?" he asked.

"Her name was Arametha, she was a fellow Jedi Padawan," Anakin explained.

"You loved her?" Luke asked.

"I cared about her but I didn't love her, not like I love your mother," Anakin told him honestly.

"But Professor Clarris said that sex was an act of love," Luke said still confused.

"It is, but you don't exactly have to love someone to have it. It is preferable if you do love the person," Anakin told him.

"So... you can have sex without loving the person?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "Sex isn't always about love for some beings. Most beings have sex for the physical gratification. But I recommend that you love the person," he told him.

"Why?" Luke asked. "Why do you recommend that?"

Anakin smiled. "Because it is much better when you love the person," he answered. "When you love the person, sex is much more than physical gratification, it is a meeting of the souls," he explained.

"Okay," Luke said slowly.

"Any more questions?" Anakin asked.

Luke shook his head. "No," he said.

Anakin nodded. "Let me know if you have any more," he told him.

"I will," Luke mumbled.

Nodding, Anakin turned back to the swoop bike. "Let's get this thing cleaned up before we get ourselves cleaned up," he said.

--

**Elona Twenty-Two, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie Home.**

No sooner had Padme entered her parents house, her mother pulled her into a hug, again. Padme wondered how many times she would do this. Jobal pulled away and smiled, cupping her daughter's cheek with her right hand. "I made your favorites," she said.

"You didn't ha..."

Jobal interrupted her daughter, "I wanted to," she said and turned to her grandchildren. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen," she told them.

"Okay Granma," the twins said going into the kitchen.

Jobal placed her hands on Padme's arm and lead her to a seat in the common room. "Now, Padme, you sit here and don't you worry about anything," she instructed.

"Is there anything that you need me to do?" Anakin asked.

"I have everything under control, Dear," Jobal told him leaving the room but not before smiling at her daughter.

Padme looked around her. They were the first ones to arrive. Normally her sister would be here already, but she didn't see her. All she saw was her father watching the holonet news. "Where is Sola?" she asked looking at her father.

Ruwee looked at her. "She's in the kitchen with your mother," he told her. He turned off the holonet and turned so that he was facing her. "Are you okay, Padme?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Padme told him throwing on one of her many masks and smiling. Anakin looked at her and she had no doubt that she wasn't fooling him. She cursed the fact that she had married a Jedi.

"I heard that you had done some baking," Ruwee said concerned.

"Yes...I had a craving for sweet bread and you know that I am the only one who knows how to make it," Padme answered.

"That's not the only thing that you baked," Ruwee told her.

"I wasn't sure what Luke and Leia liked so I made something of everything for them," Padme told him.

"Darling, explain that to someone who doesn't know you as well as I," Ruwee told her patiently.

Padme frowned. "I'm fine," she insisted.

"Padme, you only bake when something has you upset," Ruwee told her.

"I am fine, really! Why does everyone feel the need to baby me? Considering the circumstances, I am as well as can be expected!" Padme told him.

Before another word was said the front door opened followed by a voice. "Don't tell me that you already started!" Ryoo called before walking into the common room. She noted the only three people in the room. "Granma's been recruiting again then," she said. She then smiled. "At least I'm one of the adults now," she said pleased.

"Your mother helps out," Ruwee pointed out.

Ryoo sat down and waved her hand. "I didn't mean it that way, Grandpa," she said.

"Is your swoop bike still acting up?" Anakin asked.

"I haven't had a chance to test it, Uncle Anakin," Ryoo answered.

"Let me know when you do," Anakin told her.

Ryoo smiled. "You'll be the first to know. You're the only competent mechanic who doesn't slap me on the rear," she told him.

"Have you used that move that I showed you?" Anakin asked.

Ryoo grinned. "It works like a charm," she said proudly.

"I'm still opposed to physical force," Ruwee grunted.

"Sometimes it cannot be helped," Anakin argued.

"Have you considered the idea that aggressive negotiations are not the ideal way to go about things?" Padme asked.

"I haven't used aggressive negotiations in a long time," Anakin told her. "I've learned diplomacy," he defended.

"Where is your sister?" Ruwee asked.

"Pooja had some last minute things to go over with the queen," Ryoo answered. "She said that it wouldn't take that long," she added.

"That is what she always says," Ruwee pointed out.

"Well I think that she means it this time," Ryoo said in defense.

"What business does Pooja have to do with the queen?" Padme asked interested.

"Pooja was recently elected as Princess of Theed," Anakin answered.

"Really?" Padme replied.

"She took on the royal name of Lavinia when she ran for the title," Ryoo informed her.

At this point Sola came out of the kitchen and frowned. "Pooja isn't here yet?" she questioned.

"You know how your daughter is," Ruwee told her.

"She said that she would make this short," Ryoo said in defense of her sister.

"We'll believe that when we see that," Sola replied. She turned to Anakin. "Anakin, Darred is having problems with that speeder again," she said.

"I just fixed that!" Anakin replied.

"Take it up with him!" Sola told him. She smiled at her sister. "You should see the little project that the kids are working on in the garden," she said pulling Padme up from her seat.

"What kind of project?" Padme asked as Sola lead her out back to the garden.

Sola waved a hand. "It's just a swing," she said brushing it aside. "I just figured that you needed to breath," she said.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine," Padme told her.

"I didn't say anything to counter that!" Sola stated.

"I'm sorry, I know that you mean well," Padme apologized.

"Padme, talk to me," Sola implored.

"Nothing has changed since the last time that we've talked," Padme told her. She stopped to admire the growing flowers. "Could you keep Mom and Dad away from this topic, please?" she asked.

"I understand Mom...but why Dad?" Sola asked.

"I just don't want either of them to worry about me until I figure things out," Padme told her sister.

"That is understandable," Sola agreed. "I'm doing a good job with Mom but I'll see what I can do about Dad," she told her.

"Thank you," Padme breathed.

"I always enjoy sunny days here."

Both Naberrie women turned to see Anakin standing by the garden entrance. He leaned against the archway with his arms crossed.

Sola crossed her arms and glared pointedly at him. "Did you follow us?" she demanded.

Anakin grinned. "Perhaps," he said evasively. He pushed himself away from the archway and walked the distance between them. "It's a beautiful day but I'm afraid that it's going to rain soon," he informed them.

"And you know this how?" Sola questioned.

"The Force tells me this," Anakin replied calmly.

"He's never wrong, Sola," Padme said looking at her sister.

"One of these days he has to be," Sola replied.

"The Force is never wrong," Anakin told her calmly. "Your mother is wondering where you've gotten to. It seems as though she needs reinforcements with the kids and she's refusing me entrance into the kitchen," he informed her.

"We'll talk later," Sola said looking at Padme.

Padme smiled. "Of course," she replied and watched as her sister walked back into the house.

"Do you remember when we got married and you made me promise never to lie to you?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I do," Padme told him.

"We both made that same promise," he reminded her.

"What is this about, Anakin?" Padme asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"How many times are people going to ask me that?" Padme retorted.

"I'm not your parents, Padme, I'm your husband," Anakin reminded her.

"I am well aware of that," Padme replied calmly. "There really isn't any reason to be concerned," she told him and moved to go back into the house but Anakin gently caught her arm and turned her to face him.

"Tell me what is bothering you," he said looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine, Ani, really," Padme told him.

"I don't have to be Force Sensitive to see past that," Anakin told her.

"What makes you think that?" Padme asked.

"You just used the same phrase that I've coined for these past twelve years," Anakin told her.

"What phrase?" Padme asked.

"As well as to be expected," Anakin told her. "You used to get upset with me when I kept things to myself," he reminded her.

"I'm fine, Anakin, just leave it at that," she told him flatly and walked past him towards the house. "Please don't ask me that again," she commanded.

Anakin caught her again. "No!" he told her. "I'm not one of your subjects who you can command orders to. Since we are at your parents' house I will not push the subject," he told her. He looked her in the eye and said, "I am only concerned because I love you."

"If you love me then you would let this go and let me figure things out for myself," Padme told him.

"Just tell me when something is bothering you," Anakin requested.

"You first," Padme told him.

"Fair enough," Anakin complied.

"Can we go inside now?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded. "They'll be wondering what we're doing out here," he conceded.

--

"She's fine, Mom," Sola insisted as she strained the vegetables and poured them into a dish.

"All I'm saying is that she doesn't seem like herself," Jobal said.

"Padme just woke up from a twelve year coma, she is handling things quite admirably if you would think about it," Sola told her.

"Janren said that she had baked an entire bakery earlier," Jobal said worriedly.

"That doesn't mean a thing," Sola dismissed. "I talked to her and she's fine," she insisted.

"I would be more assured if the circumstances were different," Jobal stated.

Sola set the steaming bowl of vegetables down and looked at her mother. "Is that why you insisted on everyone eating here, so that you could badger Padme?" she demanded.

"You're a mother, you should understand, especially since Pooja is following your sister's footsteps," Jobal told her.

"I can tell you what Padme doesn't need," Sola said. "She doesn't need you to hover and drive her to insanity!" She picked up the bowl of vegetables and left the kitchen to set them on the table.

Jobal frowned after her. And turned to the window, seeing Anakin and Padme out in the garden before the pair walked back into the house.

--

"I am so sorry that I'm late!" Pooja called hurrying through the door.

"You're always late," Ryoo told her.

"At least I'm doing something important," Pooja pointed out.

"And I'm not?" Ryoo demanded.

"You took a year off from school so that you could travel with your boyfriend," Pooja reminded her.

"I wasn't happy with that," Darred stated pointedly.

"Well I'm back in school," Ryoo pointed out. "While you're playing errand girl to Queen Camilla, I'm actually living a life."

"What Pooja is doing is very important," Padme said walking into the room.

Pooja smiled. "I am so happy to see you about, Aunt Padme," she said as her aunt pulled her into a hug.

"You'll have to tell me all about what is going on at court," Padme told her.

"I have a better idea, why don't you join me for lunch at the palace sometime?" Pooja requested.

"I wouldn't go ten feet near our current queen, Aunt Padme," Ryoo grumbled.

"It is tradition for a former queen to pay the current queen a formal visit!" Pooja pointed out.

Ryoo gaped at her sister. "Have you completely forgotten what that woman did three years ago?!" she demanded.

"She was twelve at the time; she didn't know that the Vertamin Humanitarians were slavers!" Pooja said in defense.

"That does not excuse her!" Ryoo snapped.

"I'm sure that the queen did what she thought was best at the time," Padme interjected.

"No offense, Aunt Padme, but you have no idea what she did," Ryoo said walking away.

"I'm sure that the queen isn't as bad as King Veruna," Padme said.

"She is nothing like that snake," Pooja assured her.

"Then I look forward to meeting her," Padme said smiling.

"Just don't tell Uncle Anakin until after you've met her," Pooja warned.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"Uncle Anakin had a falling out with Queen Camilla three years ago...he even started a vote and petition to have her abdacate the throne but the queen made a very strong case for herself. She had both formally and informally apologized but Uncle Anakin refuses to accept it," Pooja informed her.

Padme looked at her with wide eyes. "What did she do that was so horrible?" she asked.

"You don't want to know, not now," Pooja answered.


	18. Husbands And Wives: Part One

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I'll be making a calender soon to help me measure the dates better, if you want a copy, let me know._

* * *

**Kelona Seventeen, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 0800 Hours.**

Padmè checked herself in the reflective glass of her vanity, throwing back most of her hair while leaving a small portion over her left shoulder. She had taken every pin out of her hair, leaving it to fall down her back in its natural curls. Opening her robe up some, she took one last glance at herself before gathering her wits. She had already sent Luke and Leia off to school early five minutes ago. She mentally calculated the time, figuring that she needed to hurry before Anakin left the shower. She hadn't felt this nervous since her wedding night fifteen years earlier. The one time where she wasn't the calm rational one, Anakin had taken over. The first time was when Anakin had made the first move, this time, it would be her.

Taking a deep breath, Padmè gathered her nerve before walking into the refresher which was steaming from the warm water in the shower. The further she moved into the refresher, the more courage she had. She had done this before, what was so different this time? As she approached the shower, she grabbed the collar and ties of her robe. Stepping in front of the shower door, she peeled off her robe, letting it fall to the floor before opening the door and stepping in. As she ran her hands over Anakin's back and over his shoulders she heard him speak.

"What are you doing?"

Taken aback by his cautious tone she smiled. "What do you think I'm doing?" she replied.

Anakin turned around to face her. "Luke and Leia are downstairs, they can walk into our bedroom and hear us," he told her.

Padmè smiled. "I've already sent them off to school," she told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have the whole house to ourselves with no interruptions."A look of pain crossed his face momentarily making Padmè wonder why he wasn't smiling or why he hasn't kissed her yet. "What is it?" she asked.

"As much as I want to do this, I can't," Anakin told her regretfully.

Padmè frowned. "Why not?" she asked unable to stop the insecurities from floating up.

"I have to report to work in five minutes," he explained.

"But it's your day off!" Padmè protested.

"I know, but the Mortimer Project still needs work and I'll be damned if that peedunky Dunham gets much work on it and botches it up like he did the last project. Solo may be competent but he's only an assistant, he can't hand out assignments like I can," Anakin told her.

Padmè forced a smile on her face, hiding her disappointment and said, "Well your work is important."

Anakin kissed her quickly. "A rain check then?" he asked.

Padmè nodded before he kissed her again before stepping out of the shower leaving her to cross her arms wondering if there was anything between the lines.

--

**Kelona Seventeen, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 1200 Hours.**

Padmè tore a piece of sweetbread and dipped it into some chocolate sauce before eating it. Sitting at the kitchen table, she eyed the numerous baked goods lining the counters. Knowing that Sola was coming over, she knew that she shouldn't have baked. Her baking was a dead give away to her mood. Sola would instantly see something wrong. Padmè wanted to ease her sister into the conversation, not go into it like a splinter. She frowned as she played the coming conversation in her head before she even noticed the light knock followed by the kitchen door opening and for Sola to walk in.

Sola looked around her and frowned before sitting down across her sister taking note of Padmè's sour expression. "What's wrong now?" she asked.

Padmè finished eating her slice of sweetbread before replying. "Anakin went into work today," she answered.

"Isn't it his day off?" Sola asked.

"It's supposed to be," Padmè answered.

"Did Ulrich Fuller demand that Anakin show up today?" Sola asked trying to figure out what was it that her sister was upset over.

"No, Anakin went in voluntarily. He's a perfectionist, he has to make sure that everything he works on is perfect," Padmè told her.

"Like you," Sola couldn't help but to put in. Then her sister glared at her. "Are you upset because your husband is a perfectionist?" she asked still not sure what her sister was upset over.

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous!" Padmè snapped.

"Then what is it?" Sola asked.

Padmè frowned. "I can't remember the last time that Anakin and I had made love," she said at last.

"What do you mean?" Sola asked. "Are you having some memory loss from the coma?"

Padmè narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Don't be ridiculous," she told her flatly. Before her sister could even ask she elaborated. "This morning I decided to surprise Anakin in the shower and he was in too much of a rush to get to work to even do anything," she told her clearly agitated.

"You're kidding," Sola replied.

"Last I knew, nothing would make Anakin turn down sex, not even reporting to the Jedi temple when we had to be extra cautious about our marriage," Padmè told her flatly.

"The two of you haven't been physical since you've woken up?" Sola asked surprised.

Padmè snorted; an act that was out of character for her. "Right now, there is nothing going on in that department," she told her. Before Sola could make a reply she continued. "I don't get it! The last that I knew, Anakin couldn't get enough, now there's nothing. I mean, we kiss and he holds me but anything further I get nothing. What's changed? Is it me? I know that I look different now, does he not find me attractive anymore or something?!"

"Every couple goes through a dry spell. This kind of thing is perfectly natural, it has nothing to do with either one of you and you aren't at fault," Sola told her.

"Not in my marriage. The only time that Anakin didn't want to have sex was while I was pregnant, he was afraid of hurting the baby, I mean babies. Before then, we couldn't get enough of each other," Padmè told her.

"That was also before you had children," Sola pointed out. "Once you have children, you have a harder time finding the passion that you once had," she told her knowingly. Before Padmè could reply to that she continued. "Listen to me, Anakin is completely devoted to you but he is also completely devoted to Luke and Leia. These past years he's only had the twins, he's so used to being a full time father that he's now adjusting just as much as you are only he's adjusting to the fact that not only does he have the twins to attend to but he also has you," she said reasonably.

Padmè pushed her plate away and leaned her head on her arms against the table. "Then what do I do?" she asked. "I need sex," she whined.

"I say, seduce him," Sola advised.

Padmè raised her head enough to look at her. "I just tried that this morning," she stated pointedly.

"Well what did he say this morning?" Sola asked.

"Something around the line of, 'how about a rain check'," Padmè told her using a dull voice.

"Ouch," Sola replied. She then smiled. "I have a plan..."

--

**Kelona Seventeen, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie Home. 0400 Hours Past Noon.**

Jobal placed another plate of appetizers on the table before sitting down. "Are you sure that you can get into the spa on such short notice?" she asked.

Sola took a stuffed mushroom and nibbled on it before replying. "Since when does anyone turn Padmè Amidala down?" she replied.

"How about this morning," Padmè grumbled.

Jobal looked at her daughter questionably.

"Anakin turned down a steamy shower expedition this morning," Sola elaborated quietly, leaning in closer to her mother as Ruwee entered the dining room.

"Does everyone have to know about my lack of love life?" Padmè demanded pointedly not noticing her father who blanched at hearing this.

Sola waved at her sister. "It's just Mom," she excused herself. "It's not like you'll be seeing it in the headlines."

Padmè snorted for the second time that day. "I can see it now: PADMÈ AMIDALA CAN'T TURN ON HUSBAND ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" she called sarcastically.

"I'm going to make myself comfortable somewhere else," Ruwee grumbled leaving the room still not being noticed by his youngest daughter.

Jobal turned to Padmè. "Oh Padmè, this kind of thing is natural..."

"Please don't talk about yours and Dad's love life," Padmè pleaded.

Jobal threw her hands up. "Okay, I won't," she conceded. She then looked at her daughters. "Is this the reason why you two are going to the spa?" she asked.

"Padmè is going to get herself pampered and prepared to seduce her husband," Sola answered smugly.

"It will definitely make me feel better," Padmè told them.

"I think so too," Jobal agreed. "You just seem to be in all sorts of knots, Dear," she stated.

--

Anakin walked into his in-laws house, figuring that his wife was there since she wasn't home and he had been waiting for her for half an hour. He had noticed the amount of baking that she had done and knew that she was upset. He had a pretty good idea why and hoped to make it up to her. "Is anyone home?" he asked closing the door.

Ruwee put down his datapad from which he was reading to look at him. "The women are having a pow wow in the dining room, I'd leave them be," he advised.

"I was actually looking for Padmè," Anakin told him going straight for the dining room where he heard women's laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked walking in. All three women looked at him as he made his way to Padmè to give her a kiss. "I'm sorry for this morning," he whispered.

Padmè looked at him. "What is there to be sorry about?" she asked.

Anakin smiled slightly. "I was actually thinking about making it up to you," he told her taking a seat.

"I'd like to hear this," Sola commented taking another stuffed mushroom.

Anakin looked at her. "Why?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing," Sola dismissed.

Anakin turned back to his wife who was looking at him expectantly. "Well, since Luke and Leia are staying at their friends tonight, I thought that we might go out. I managed to get reservations for two at Shee'lemora at 0700 hours," he told her.

Padmè smiled and leaned in closer to her husband to give him a kiss. "That's really sweet of you Ani," she told him. "But Sola and I already have plans," she finished regretfully.

Anakin frowned. "Doing what?" he asked.

"A bunch of girl stuff, you wouldn't be interested," Padmè told him dismissively.

"You can't put it off? Because getting these reservations was really hard, there's a two month waiting list for reservations at Shee'lemora," Anakin asked.

"I'm not in the mood for anything fancy right now, besides, I hardly look the part anymore," Padmè told him. "It was a sweet thought though." she stood up and looked at her sister. "Ready?" she asked.

Sola stood. "I was just waiting for you," she answered and the two sisters left together.

Anakin watched them go frowning. "What just happened?" he asked dumbstruck.

Jobal merely smiled. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary," she told him.

--

**Kelona Seventeen, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Spa. 0600 Hours Past Noon.**

Padmè relaxed in the large tub filled with exfoliating milk. For the past two hours she had been primped and pampered extensively. She was still in the middle stages but already she was feeling like a new woman.

"I knew that this was a good idea," Sola breathed from the tub beside her.

Padmè smiled. "Ani must be going crazy," she said.

"How so?" Sola asked.

"Right now he's wondering what I'm doing and why it is taking me so long. I kind of feel bad though," Padmè answered.

"What do you have to feel bad about? You're not doing anything wrong," Sola told her.

"But Anakin must have gone through some trouble to get those reservations and the look on his face when I turned him down. I haven't seen that look since I turned him down the first time," Padmè told her.

"Oh the hurt salky look?" Sola replied raising an eyebrow. "To tell the truth, I enjoyed that look," she admitted.

Padmè turned to look at her sister to ask, "Why?" frowning.

"Because your dear husband has caused a little friction here and there without you to smooth things over," Sola told her. "Don't get me wrong, he is a great guy and all, but he can be very spiteful and callous over the smallest things."

"What did he do?" Padmè asked.

"He didn't start showing that side of him until the Winter Fete when Luke and Leia were three. Can you believe that they didn't celebrate it until the?" Sola told her.

"Well Anakin didn't celebrate holidays," Padmè told her. "But what did he do?" she asked again.

"Oh I had Ryoo and Pooja explain the Winter Fete to the twins who then begged their father to celebrate it. I helped out as much as possible. I knew that Anakin was annoyed but that didn't stop me from making sure that Luke and Leia celebrated the holiday. Then I learned that they were living on pre-prepared meals, so I had Mom give Anakin some cooking lessons and do you know what he did to repay me?" Sola explained.

"I can only imagine," Padmè told her.

"He gave Ryoo and Pooja swoop bikes that year! The girls were too young for swoop bikes!" Sola told her indignantly.

Padmè grimaced. "I hope that he gave them lessons," she said.

"He did, but that's no excuse!" Sola told her.

"No, it isn't, but to Anakin it was normal. He's been racing and piloting since he was pretty little, Sola. And I know that he wouldn't have done anything to jeopardize any child's safety," Padmè told her.

"You're making excuses for him!" Sola told her.

"I'm not; I just can see both sides. I know why Anakin was upset with you and you don't even realize it," Padmè told her.

"Oh? What could I have possibly done to make him mad?" Sola asked.

"You made him feel like he was betraying his mother," Padmè explained. Before Sola could reply she continued. "Anakin was very close to his mother. From what Anakin told me, Shmi was an excellent cook and had tried to teach him to cook but he was too interested in building things and racing that she never really enforced cooking lessons on him. According to Anakin it was his mother who was supposed to teach him to cook just like Shmi learned how to cook from her mother and when Shmi died... well, you get the picture."

"He needed to learn how to cook, Padmè. I'm sure that his mother would have agreed," Sola told her.

"What makes you so certain that Ani gave the girls swoop bikes out of spite anyway?" Padmè asked.

"He all but admitted it," Sola told her.

"Really? How so?" Padmè asked.

"I believe his exact words were: 'alls fair in love and war'" Sola told her.

Padmè looked at her sister and gaped. "He said that?!" she replied.

"Oh yeah. When I told him that I would be telling you about it, he was unconcerned. He told me that you already knew how callous and spiteful he could be," Sola confirmed.

Padmè turned facing forward again. "Well he won't be getting away with that," she said determinedly.

"I don't want to start a fight," Sola told her.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight," Padmè assured her.

**Kelona Seventeen, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 0700 Hours Past Noon.**

Anakin glanced at the wall crono for the hundredth time that past hour and mentally cursed a long slew of curses in huttese.

"You owe me another fifty credits."

Anakin turned to look at Archi confused. "What?" he asked.

Archi raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "That is the tenth racer that you bet on to crash and you haven't even noticed," he pointed out.

"You're lying," Anakin told him turning back to the holonet only to curse out loud.

"What has your mind in knots tonight? You never bet this badly," Archi asked.

Anakin crossed his arms. "I'm supposed to be getting seated at Shee'lemora with my wife right now, instead I'm sitting here watching race after race where my wife is force knows where doing force knows what," he informed him.

"Did she know?" Archi asked taking a drink of his Alderaan beer.

"Of course she knew! I told her about it shortly after making the reservations," Anakin told him.

"Special occasion?" Archi asked.

"No," Anakin answered. "I was trying to make up for this morning," he told him.

"Did you have a fight?" Archi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Anakin told him. "Padmè and I never fight."

"Then what were you trying to make up for?" Archi asked.

Anakin fumbled for something to say, finding no better way to say it, he just went out and said it. "Padmè tried to surprise me in the shower this morning but I had to go into work..._owe! Hey!_"

Archi withdrew his hand from where he smacked his nephew in the head. "A little advice: never turn down sex!" he snapped.

"Do you think I enjoyed doing it?" Anakin demanded crossly. "I had a whole romantic evening planned to make up for it!"

"No wonder your wife shot you down, you did so first," Archi commented.

"Padmè isn't the type to be spiteful like that," Anakin dismissed.

"I think that you are underestimating women," Archi told him flatly. "She probably went blabbering to that sister of hers and the two conspired to make your suffer for it," he told him.

Anakin looked at him sharply. "That's rubbish! Padmè would never..."

"Do not underestimate women. They blab everything to each other, especially sisters. And I mean _everything_," Archi told him.

Anakin looked at him crossly. "Padmè is too proper..." then he remembered how Sola was this afternoon and groaned. "_Everything_?" he asked.

"You would have nothing to worry about if you're good enough because then it's bragging," Archi told him.

"That helps a lot," Anakin told him flatly and frowning.

Archi took another drink of his beer. "Course the easy way to make things up to your wife would be to jump her once she gets home and give her one hell of an unforgettable night," he commented. "Then she'll not only forgive you, but, she'll brag to her sister."

Anakin glared at him. "I'd prefer it if nothing of the subject is spoken of," he told him.

"You're too uptight, Anakin, this kind of subject is constantly talked about, it's freely spoken of and it is a widely acceptable subject. It's also a favorite popular subject," Archi told him.

"I don't want my sex life to be a public subject, it's bad enough that people speculate about it but for anything to get out..."

Archi smirked. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked wryly.

Anakin frowned. "Nothing," he said.

"Just the three ring circus then?" Archi asked.

"You know that I never get any peace," Anakin told him. "I'm lucky that no one has found out where I live yet."

"So are you going to go with my suggestion?" Archi asked.

"No," Anakin told him. "I'm going to do something bigger," he answered.

"What's that?" Archi asked.

Anakin picked up his own bottle of beer and took a drink. "I'm going to do something unforgettable," he told him.

--

**Kelona Seventeen, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 1000 Hours Past Noon.**

Padmè walked into the house through the kitchen door taking note of the take out containers on the kitchen table. Food for two. Who could Anakin have eaten with, and then she remembered Archi Skywalker. The man had nearly caused her to go into a panic when he walked in without an invitation seven weeks ago and she had no clue who he was.

Figuring that Anakin had probably found some races to watch with his uncle, she began to make her way through the house, pausing in the dining room when she heard voices, one belonging to a woman and the other belonging to Anakin.

"The senate is driving me batty!" the woman complained.

"You wanted to take over for Senator Organa," Anakin reminded her.

"You don't have to remind me," the woman told him.

"Well since the senate is driving you mad, why don't you come to Naboo for a visit?" Anakin suggested.

"Can this be? Anakin Skywalker pleading for me to visit?" the woman asked feigning surprise.

"Don't be like this..." Anakin told her. "You haven't been here for a while, that's all."

"I want you to say it," the woman told him.

"I am not going to beg..."

"Say it or I wont come," the woman told him.

"Fine!" Anakin ground out. "Arica, could you come visit, it would mean the world to me for you to be here," he ground out.

"And?"

"And what?" Anakin demanded.

"You know what," the woman told him.

"I don't know anyone as impossible as you!" Anakin told her.

"Maybe yourself," the woman suggested. "I won't come if you don't say it," she told him.

There was an impatient sigh. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he demanded.

"Very much," the woman answered. "Now tell me that you love me," she commanded.

"I love you, now will you come?" Anakin conceded.

"I'd be glad to," the woman told him.

"One more thing, Padmè doesn't know..."

Padmè couldn't listen to anymore; she just turned back around and went back into the kitchen where a second staircase lead upstairs. Once she was upstairs she went straight for their bedroom to change for bed and began brushing out her hair, growing more agitated by the second. Who was that woman? How did Anakin know her and why did he tell her that he loved her? Padmè refused to think of the idea that her husband could betray her. Anakin wouldn't do that. But the irrational part of her brain said otherwise. Anakin had told that woman the he loved her! Was he really capable of doing something like this? Of course he was, he was Anakin Kriffing Skywalker! No woman would turn him down!

Setting the brush down before she ripped her hair out, she went straight for bed, just as Anakin walked into the bedroom.

"When did you get home?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"Just a couple minutes ago," Padmè told him getting into bed.

Anakin then started preparing for bed. "I didn't hear you come in. What did you do with Sola?" he asked.

"Nothing that you would be interested in," Padmè answered as he climbed into bed beside her and began to put his arms around her. "Don't touch me," she ordered.

Anakin paused, taken aback by her reaction then frowned. "Fine," he said rolling onto his back finding it a little unfair that she was still upset with him over that morning when he had tried to make it up to her.

Padmè curled up on her side, closing her mind to everything as she drifted off to sleep for the night.


	19. Family

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

**Translation from Huttese to Basic.**

Inkabunga Stoopa Koochoo - Incredible stupid idiot.

bantha poodoo won nogat - bantha crap for brains

Chuba Uya - Gorg Face (look up Gorg on wookieepedia)

Bo shuda - a greeting

pateesa - sweetie or darling

koochoo - idiot

* * *

**Kelona Twenty-Two, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 02:57 Past Noon.**

Padmè walked into the kitchen and set down the bags from the market on the counter. The house was a little quiet. When she had left, Anakin was in the common room shouting obscenities at the holonet over a political segment. Something that Padmè found strange. Since when did Anakin pay attention to politics? Padmè, herself, hadn't paid much attention lately. It wasn't that she wasn't interested; it was the fact that she was feeling a little uneasy. She couldn't get that conversation that she overheard a week ago out of her head. And she was even more suspicious when Anakin didn't mention having a visitor.

As she put away the groceries, she spotted the piece of flimsiplast on the table. Figuring that it was a piece of homework that either Luke or Leia had forgotten, she walked over to it only to see Anakin's scrappy handwriting with a message that he went over to Archi's to fix something. Padmè frowned. Anakin seemed to be doing quite a lot of repairs lately. It just seemed like every day, sometimes three times a day; he was fixing something for someone. Something fishy was going on, Padmè was sure of it.

As she was finishing putting away the groceries, she heard the front door open and close followed by a voice that made Padmè freeze. First of all, Anakin had a tight security system installed where you needed the code to open the doors even if the house was unlocked and second of all that female voice didn't belong to anyone that she knew.

"Ani! You home?" the female voice called.

Padmè gathered her nerve before calmly meeting the woman face to face. "No, he's not," she said evenly meeting the woman in the common room.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "I've actually been waiting for this moment..." she said.

Padmè raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked. "Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Anakin didn't tell you?" the woman asked surprised.

"And what is it exactly that you wanted him to tell me? I suppose that you wanted him to tell me that he's leaving me for you then," Padmè asked coolly.

The woman looked at her confused. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Don't even begin to think that you can take me for a fool. If anyone is the fool then it is you. If you think for one second that you matter to _my_ husband then you are mistaken..."

"I have absolutely no idea of what you are on about," the woman told her.

"Don't even bother denying it. I know that you're sleeping with my husband!" Padmè told her.

The woman gaped at her. "I am doing nothing of the sort! The very idea is disgusting because..."

"She's my sister!"

Both women turned to the doorway of the dining room to see Anakin standing there frowning. He walked further into the room to greet Arica not looking at his wife. "I thought that you were landing two hours later," he told her.

"My captain thought that it would be better if I left Coruscant earlier than planned, I didn't have time to comm. you to let you know of the change in plans," Arica told him.

"You could have let me know once you landed," Anakin pointed out.

Arica met his eyes. "I tried, but apparently you had your comm. shut off," she told him.

"I knew I forgot something when I went over to Archi's," Anakin told her.

"How is the old geezer?" Arica asked.

"You should ask him yourself," Anakin told her picking up her luggage.

"I will," Arica replied and turned to face Padmè. "Clearly a misunderstanding has occurred," she said.

"Clearly," Padmè replied finding her voice. She caught the look Anakin threw her as he took his sister's bags upstairs, a look of pain, like her mistrust had hurt him. Without another word, she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

**--**

"You didn't tell her about me?" Arica snapped walking into the guest bedroom after Anakin.

"The subject never came up," Anakin told her.

"Let me guess, you didn't even inform your wife that your own sister was coming to visit, you just decided to spring me on her like some horror holo!" Arica snapped pointedly. "For someone who claims to be so fraking smart you sure are an Inkabunga Stoopa Koochoo!"

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not an incredibly stupid idiot," he told her crossly.

"You could have fooled me," Arica told him pointedly pulling off her expensive cloak to toss it down on the bed. She then opened one of her suitcases on the bed and began pulling pins from her hair. "I don't get it Anakin, why didn't you tell her about me? I know that you didn't tell her about Uncle Archi until he came over here. He told me about how she reacted. Why couldn't you tell your wife about your family? Are you ashamed of us?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not ashamed of anyone," Anakin told her.

"Then what is your problem?!" Arica demanded.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. The subject never came up and I've just been busy..." Anakin told her.

"It sounds like a lot of excuses to me," Arica told him as she brushed her hair out before braiding it. "Another question: why would she think that you were having an affair?" she asked.

"Hell if I know," Anakin told her. "Did you bring the campaign files?" he asked changing the subject.

"You're scheduled for an interview in three weeks," Arica informed him.

"Thanks," Anakin told her flatly. "You know how I like being a poster boy," he stated sarcastically.

"You gain attention to our cause, it is important," Arica told him.

"You don't have to remind me," Anakin told her flatly. "Who is interviewing me this time?" he asked.

"Devon Aiigain of Holonet News," Arica told him.

"That bantha poodoo won nogat?!" Anakin snapped.

Arica frowned. "Try to refrain from insulting him on a live broadcast, in fact, don't insult him at all," she told him strictly.

"I can try, but I can't make any promises," Anakin told her.

Arica smiled sweetly. "What does your Master Yoda say?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"Shut up," Anakin told her. "Why do we always resort to childish bickering?" he asked.

"Because the Hutts deprived us of it when we were children," Arica answered. "No go, let me get changed," she ordered.

"Gladly," Anakin replied leaving the room but then he peeked his head around the door. "Chuba Uya!" he told her and before she could slap him, he left laughing down the hall.

"One of these days, Anakin Skywalker!" Arica shouted after him.

**-- **

Luke and Leia walked through the door and instantly began climbing the stairs only to stop short when their path was blocked.

"Bo shuda Aunt Arica!" both twins yelled running the rest of the way upstairs.

Arica greeted each twin, hugging Leia first then Luke saying "Bo shuda pateesa," to each twin before spotting Padmè in the common room.

"What did you bring us?" Luke asked.

Arica laughed. "What makes you think that I brought you anything?" she asked.

"Because you always do," Luke answered.

"Not this time, I'm sorry," Arica told them.

Leia shoved her brother. "Koochoo!" she snapped.

"Don't insult each other!" Arica told them feeling odd for saying it when she had just traded insults with her own brother. "If you have homework, I'd get it done before supper," she advised with a wink and stepped aside to allow the twins to get past her. As soon as the twins disappeared behind twin door number one, Arica descended the stairs to meet Padmè. "You must be pretty upset," she said.

"More like feeling like a fool," Padmè told her.

"Well, I'm upset," Arica said. "I swear that sometimes Anakin has exhaust for brains," she told her.

Padmè smiled. "Sometimes," she agreed.

"Since Anakin didn't feel the need for this, let me introduce myself. I'm Arica and you're married to my little brother," Arica said smiling holding out her hand.

Padmè took it. "I'm Padmè," she said. "And I'm sorry," she added.

"You don't have to apologize," Arica told her. "What do you say to us giving Anakin hell and disappearing for a couple of hours?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think that, that is a good idea," Padmè agreed.

--

Luke sighed as he set down his data-pen and looked over at his twin to see her chewing on the end of her data-pen. "This is boring," he said.

"Professor Clarris doesn't think so," Leia sighed.

"I say we watch some holonet for a while," Luke suggested.

"We've put off this report long enough and you know what Daddy says about procrastination," Leia reminded him.

"Dad doesn't have to know," Luke told her.

"I don't know, Daddy knows everything," Leia said and then smiled. "I'm in," she decided.

Luke grinned as he turned on the holonet. "Boring," he muttered switching channels. "Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring."

"Try one of the higher channels," Leia suggested.

"Random?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Random," Leia confirmed.

Luke stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he thought of a number. "Got it!" he declared flipping the holonet to an extremely high channel that neither twin had thought of before. What they saw made their eyes pop out and their mouths to form an 'O'.

There were some sighs and grunts followed by a _"__You're so tight, you're like a kaminoan.__"_

Luke tilted his head to his side. "Can a being really do _that_?" he asked in awe.

"Apparently," Leia breathed.

**-- **

Anakin climbed into bed next to Padmè not saying a word. He hadn't said a word to her since her accusation. He really didn't know what to say without sounding resentful or angry, so he said nothing. What was more, Arica had accused him of being ashamed of her or some other nonsense because he hadn't spoken about her to his wife. This day however was not how he had hoped to introduce his wife and sister to one another.

"Are you going to speak to me?" Padmè asked.

"I'm not really sure what to say to you," Anakin told her.

"You can start by saying what is on your mind," Padmè told him.

Anakin frowned before speaking. "How can you even think that I would betray you?!" he demanded.

Padmè gaped before replying. "How could _you_?" she demanded. "I seem to remember _you_ accusing _me _of finding someone else quite often!"

"That was different!" Anakin told her. "I had Palpatine planting all kinds of wild notions in my head!"

"So it's okay for you to make accusations but not for me?" Padmè demanded.

"What in siths name would make you believe that I would betray you?!" Anakin demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Padmè demanded. "If I had known then I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions in the first place!"

"I don't know, I wanted you to meet her first," Anakin told her.

"Oh brilliant plan, jackass!" Padmè told him turning away from him.

"I hardly think that, that makes me a jackass," Anakin snapped. "That is completely uncalled for and you know it!" When all she did was frown he continued. "I have been anything _but_ a jackass. I have been nothing but respectful and courteous. I have attended to all your needs before mine and shown you no reason to doubt my love for you!"

Padmè turned to face him. "You have not attended to my every need and you know it!" she told him.

"Just what have I been neglecting?" Anakin demanded.

"Tell me something, when was the last time that you touched me or whispered sweet nothings in my ear?" she demanded. Anakin opened up his mouth to give her a precise answer before she stopped him. "I can tell you, you don't have to prove to me your attention to detail," she snapped. "I can tell you that I can't remember when that was," she told him.

"That's still no reason to think that I was having an affair," Anakin told her.

"What was I supposed to think?" Padmè demanded. "We haven't made love in years..."

"About twelve years," Anakin put in.

"And I over hear you telling another woman that you love her and saying something along the lines of that I don't need to know..." she told him.

"Well what would you have me do? Jump on you?!" Anakin demanded.

"Anything! Anything that would indicate that you still found me attractive," she told him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I still find you attractive!" Anakin told her.

"Then why haven't you said so?" Padmè asked. "You used to tell me all the time."

Anakin scooted closer to her, sat up and leaned over her, looking her in the eye and caressed her face. "I'm sorry if I haven't measured up to my usual standards. I can make excuses and say that it was work that made me too tired or that Luke and Leia took too much of my time but I never make excuses. If I haven't been clear in the past then let me say this. I love you more than life itself. There is nothing that would make you unattractive to me. You can be old, gray and wrinkled or grossly disfigured and you would still be attractive to me," he told her.

Padmè smiled. "Then love has blinded you," she told him.

"If it has then I'm happy being blind," Anakin told her.

"Ani."

"What?" Anakin asked.

Padmè looked him in the eye. "Make love to me," she told him.

"Gladly," Anakin told her kissing her. He moved further over her, while his hand moved over her thigh to pull up her nightgown so that his knee could part her legs. Her hands moved over to the front of his sleep pants and began untying the string so that he could remove them. Once they were removed and he had tossed them across the room, he moved back into position as she brought her knees up. And just as he was about to push himself inside of her the door to their bedroom opened.

"Hey, Dad, I forgot to ask you to sign...awe sick! Why can't you lock the door if you're going to do that!" came Luke's voice before the boy bolted from the room.

Both Anakin and Padmè paused once they heard Luke's voice and once the boy bolted from the room, mortified, Anakin started laughing. "I saw this coming eventually," he said once he quite laughing and moved to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Padmè asked.

"I'm going to talk to him," Anakin told her.

Padmè grabbed his arm. "You'll only make it worse if you go after him right away, give him time to clear his head," she told him.

Anakin sighed. "I could use the time to prepare my speech," he agreed.

"Good, because you have more pressing issues here," Padmè told him.

Anakin grinned. "As you wish, Milady," he told her, climbing back over her.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Tree, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Arica tapped her foot against the kitchen floor as she sat across from Luke and Leia who were both eating their morning meal quietly. Once and a while the twins would share a look and look back at their datapads. Both twins were content with the silence but Arica couldn't stand it. Not with what was on her mind. She would be making a point to move to the guest room across from the one she normally slept in. She didn't really think that she could handle sleeping where only an apparently thin wall separated herself from her brother. Not when said brother was having world shattering sex all night. The twins were lucky to sleep at the opposite end of the house, away from their parents.

"How is school?" Arica asked trying to break the silence.

"Good," came twin replies.

Arica frowned. "Not much in a talking mood then," she commented.

Leia looked at her. "Why are you so jittery?" she asked.

"I'm not jittery," Arica told her.

Leia frowned. "Yes, you are. You're about as jittery as Luke was last night when he ran out of our parent's room last night," she told her.

"I wasn't jittery!" Luke protested. He then swiped at his hair which fell into his eyes and went back to his datapad.

Leia looked between the two of them. "Am I missing something?" she asked.

"Of course not," Arica dismissed. "What time do you two need to go into school at?" she asked.

Both twins checked the wall crono and instantly started rushing. "Why isn't Daddy down here yet?" Leia asked.

"And Mom?" Luke put in.

_Because they were up all night having incredible sex. _"They must be tired, that's all," Arica told them.

"Were they fighting?" Leia asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Arica asked.

"Because Daddy wasn't speaking to Mom yesterday," Leia told her as though it we obvious.

"They made up," Luke mumbled shoving his datapad into his school sack.

Leia looked at her brother. "When?" she asked.

"Time for school," Arica announced ushering each child out the door.

"I'm being left out of something!" Leia protested.

"No you're not Pateesa, I promise you, that you're not," Arica told her.

"Then why do I feel like I am?" Leia protested.

"You don't want to know," Luke told his twin darkly.

Leia looked at him. "Why?" she demanded.

"Just trust me," Luke snapped as the twins left the house.

Arica leaned against the wall and sighed. Things certainly did get interesting around here.

--__

**Four hours later.**

Padmè couldn't get the smile off of her face as she cleaned up the house and prepared the lunch. She didn't even realize that she was humming; she was in too good of a mood. Even if she were the only one to notice right now. Anakin had gone over to his uncle's with his sister an hour ago leaving her to her own devices.

"Well, you seem happy."

Padmè turned towards the kitchen door to see her sister standing there and smiled. "I feel like I can fly," she admitted.

"I can see. You're humming," Sola observed. Then she realized what could cause such a happy mood in her sister. "Anakin came through, didn't he?" she asked. If anything Padmè's smile only grew. "Well, you just have to tell me everything," she said as she took a seat at the table.

Padmè set down two glasses of juice and two sandwiches at the table and sat across from her sister. "It was mind blowing!" she gushed. "We were up practically all night and when we woke up, we made love again. It was like it was years ago, the only difference was that Anakin didn't have to leave for war in the morning. I can't prove it, but I think that Anakin uses the Force."

"That good?" Sola asked raising an eyebrow.

Padmè smiled some more. "Oh it is very good," she said.

"Better than Palo?" Sola asked referring to Padmè's first boyfriend whom Padmè had gotten together with after abdicating the throne and had a whirlwind romance before she became a senator. Palo Carriina was known as the Casanova of Naboo.

"Extremely better than Palo," Padmè told her.

"Poor Palo would be devastated to hear this," Sola laughed.

A serious look crossed Padmè's face. "Anakin can't know about Palo," she told her seriously.

"Anakin doesn't know?" Sola questioned.

"Oh gods no!" Padmè told her.

"Darred knows about my past affairs, we spoke about it before our wedding," Sola pointed out. "It is highly recommended to be completely open about everything in a marriage."

"Anakin can never know about Palo, Sola," Padmè told her sternly.

"Why not? It's not like you're sleeping with Palo," Sola asked.

"Because Anakin can get insanely jealous. If Anakin ever found out that I had been physical with Palo, he would hunt Palo down and..." Padmè told her.

"Anakin wouldn't hurt Palo; that would be insane!" Sola told her.

"Well, Anakin can get insane," Padmè told her seriously.

"Alright, I won't say a word," Sola told her.

"Please, don't," Padmè asked. Their conversation was then interrupted by the beeping of the communication unit. "Excuse me," Padmè said standing up to answer the comm. Not long afterwards she returned to the kitchen with a serious look on her face. "That was Luke and Leia's school. One of their professors wants to speak to both Anakin and I as soon as possible," she told her.

"What for?" Sola asked.

"They didn't say," Padmè answered.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Tree, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University.**

Anakin and Padmè sat across from Luke and Leia's health professor, Professor Clarris, who looked at them sternly. For Anakin, each time that he met with Professor Clarris, he was reminded of Jocasta Nu and right at this moment he felt like he did when he knocked over all the shelving on the first floor of the archives when he was ten.

"I'm sure that you are wondering what I've asked you here for," Professor Clarris stated.

"We are a little curious," Padmè told her.

"Curious, I'm cautious," Anakin muttered.

Professor Clarris ignored that comment. "As you know, I assigned the class with a report on reproduction," she informed them.

Padmè nodded while Anakin frowned. "They didn't fail, did they?" he asked.

"I found their reports to be a little...graphic," Professor Clarris told them.

"Graphic how?" Padmè asked.

"Just how graphic can a report on reproduction be?" Anakin asked not seeing any real reason behind this.

"Perhaps you would like to take a look at their reports," Professor Clarris suggested handing them each a datapad with the twin's reports on it.

Both Anakin and Padmè began to read the reports, each growing a little red as they read on. "Where could they have learned this?" Padmè asked aghast.

"You should know that I have each student reading their reports out loud to the class as part of their grade but when Luke and Leia began to read theirs, I had to stop them immediately," Professor Clarris told them. "Such material is highly inappropriate for this school and there can be severe consequences for bringing it to school. I shudder to think where your children received their information."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the professor with what she was implying. "I can assure you that they didn't get this from us. We don't allow this kind of material in our house," he told her strictly.

"A child's greatest influence is the home," Professor Clarris pointed out.

Padmè gaped at the professor. "Just what are you implying?" she demanded.

"Perhaps then you should pay more attention to your children's influences. You don't want them to grow up as splinters in society," Professor Clarris suggested.

"We pay attention to our children just fine!" Padmè snapped.

"Obviously not enough," Professor Clarris pointed out.

"You are out of line!" Anakin snapped.

Padmè placed a hand on her husband's arm before he lost his temper and looked the professor in the eye. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, we will be talking to our children about appropriateness when they come home," she said diplomatically and stood up along with Anakin and left.

Once they were a good distance away from the classroom Anakin spoke up. "Such a woman has no right teaching," he stated.

"I agree," Padmè told him. "However, let's not cause any more tension than there already is," she told him.

"I'd like to know where they got this material," Anakin told her.

"Well we'll find out soon enough," Padmè told him.


	20. Father And Daughter

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

**Translation from Huttese to Basic.**

Stupa sleemo kung uka wira poodoo nogat pihota duble maskie posku thongu - Stupid slimeball scum drink fat crap brain fool two faced acid heart

stoopa shag - stupid slave

Kayu - language

poodoo nogats - crap brains

E Chu Ta, Shag - F--k you slave

* * *

**Kelona Twenty-Three, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. **

Archi and Arica were sitting in the kitchen when Anakin and Padmè came home. Both Skywalker's stood up to greet the returning parents. "Well what was it about?" Arica asked.

Anakin set down two datapads on the table. "Two very special reports," he answered sarcastically.

Archi picked one up and began to read the report on it and raised an eyebrow. "Creative," he commented.

Padmè gaped at him. "Creative?" she demanded.

"Hon, I know much more... how can I say...racier examples. This is armature," Archi told her patiently.

"I would hope so," Anakin stated.

Arica picked up the second datapad and began to read and raised both eyebrows. "Well, I don't think that they got this from other children," she said.

"I know where they got it from," Archi told them.

"Where?" Anakin asked.

"This report sounds like the holo film, Assassin's Assignment," Archi told them.

"I've never heard of it," Padmè told him.

"Of course not, it's a pornographic holo film. A very old one mind you, about fifty years old. Assassin's Assignment is from a time when the Administration for Communications Oversight tried to censor pornography," Archi explained.

"And you know so much about the subject," Arica stated.

"Well..." Archi trailed off.

"Unless you brought it in then how do you suppose that my children got a hold of this holo film?" Padmè demanded.

"Simple, The holonet has twenty-five different pornographic channels on it," Archi answered.

Padmè then turned to her husband. "And _you_ never thought to find a way to block certain channels that may be inappropriate?" she demanded.

Anakin's eyes widened at what she was saying between the lines. "How was I supposed to know that something like this was going to happen? Up until now I knew nothing of pornography!" he told her.

"Any sane parent would think of such scenarios!" Padmè told him.

"I am perfectly sane!" Anakin told her.

"You are far from sane," Padmè told him. "Because obviously you didn't think before you let Luke and Leia have their own holonet hookups!"

"Well excuse me for trying to trust our children," Anakin told her.

"You can't leave things up to chance with children, Anakin!" Padmè told him.

"I don't leave things up to chance!" Anakin told her getting upset now. He wanted to say something along the lines of that she hadn't seen how well he had handled the twins but all that came out was, "Stupa sleemo kung uka wira poodoo nogat pihota duble maskie posku thongu!" as he turned around and left the kitchen with both Archi and Arica gaping at him and Padmè fuming only understanding very little but the words that she did understand automatically made her not like what he had said.

--

Anakin descended the stairs carrying a toolbox in each hand. "You don't have to worry about any more inappropriate material here for a while," he stated spotting Padmè sitting in the common room with Archi and Arica.

"Are you done with your little fit?" Arica asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did not throw a fit," Anakin told her setting the toolboxes down on the coffee table. "I disconnected the holonet in the twins' rooms," he told them taking a seat across from his wife and next to Archi.

"Have you thought of the speech that you'll be giving those two rug rats?" Archi asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that the professional speechmaker in this family might like a chance this time," Anakin answered and looked at his wife.

Arica widened her eyes at her brother. "You're not going to fend her off on those two alone are you?" she asked aghast.

Anakin leaned back into the couch and stretched his right arm along the back. "You know, I'm getting tired of always being the bad guy," he said.

"This is cruel, Anakin," Archi said disdainfully.

"Please tell me that you'll be backing your wife up in this," Arica demanded.

"There is a lesson to be learned here, I will do nothing to sabotage it," Anakin told them.

"You're all acting like we have two Sith Lords on our hands," Padmè told them.

Arica, Archi and Anakin exchanged a look. "Pretty much," both Archi and Arica told her.

This conversation was halted by the front door opening and the twins grumbling to each other furiously. The two things that were most distinguished were "Professor Clarris" and "stoopa shag".

This last comment hand Anakin on his feet immediately and snapping "Kayu!" angrily.

Both twins paused in mid step to look at their father, never hearing an angry tone in their father's voice before.

"Come here," Anakin commanded. Both twins complied, setting their school sacks down by the stairs as they did so. "Sit," Anakin commanded as Padmè stood up and Arica moved to sit next to Archi.

Luke and Leia complied seeing their mother cross her arms while their father stood behind her. They glanced at each other momentarily, reading in between the lines.

"Care to explain why your professor would be calling us in for a conference?" Padmè asked.

"Because we had unique reports?" Luke offered.

"Because Professor Clarris hates us," Leia offered.

"That is not the reason and you know it," Padmè told them. When the twins merely shrugged and muttered, "It is to us", she continued. "Do you have any idea how inappropriate your reports were?" she demanded.

Both twins shrugged. "Everything is inappropriate to Professor Clarris," Luke pointed out.

"Because she's a rotten old hag," Leia told her.

"Calling people, especially authority figures, names is inappropriate behavior," Padmè told them.

"What with this inappropriate stuff all of a sudden?" Luke asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Leia mimicked her twin's pose. "It's making every one sound like cranky old poodoo nogats," she said.

"Care to repeat that?" Anakin demanded.

"No," Leia replied sullenly.

"Where did you receive the material for your reports?" Padmè demanded, wanting to hear it from Luke and Leia.

Luke and Leia looked at one another. Each knew better than to lie in front of their father. Both knew just how upset her got with the smallest lie and neither twin wanted a repeat of what happened when they lied about how the speeder got wreaked five years ago. "From the holonet," they admitted.

"Do you understand what you saw?" Padmè demanded. Both twins shook their heads thinking that they were going to get an explanation. "What you saw is called pornography. It is a sick and perverted twist to something special shared between two people who love each other," Padmè told them. "That is why it is inappropriate," she finished.

"So it's inappropriate because you don't like it?" Luke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds a little self-righteous?" Leia quipped.

Padmè narrowed her eyes at them. "You are both grounded for two weeks and until your father has blocked all inappropriate channels you're both banned from the holonet," she commanded.

Luke and Leia looked at each other with raised eyebrows when their father said nothing so far, each thinking that they were getting off easy.

"I want you both to meditate for a couple of hours on what is and isn't appropriate," Anakin commanded.

"But isn't this a matter of opinion?!" both twins protested.

"And for this stunt I think that we'll hold off on the two of you building your lightsabers," Anakin added.

At this both twins were upset and protested and stood up. "But that's important!" Luke yelled.

"It can wait," Anakin told them unconcerned.

"You can't do this!" Leia yelled.

"I am your father; I can do what ever I want!" Anakin told them.

Luke being the less volatile twin simply resigned to this and sulked but Leia who had inherited her father's temper clearly got irate and shouted the one phrase that she should have never shouted. "E Chu Ta, Shag!" and as soon as it was out of her mouth she regretted it when she felt anger coming off of her father and saw his eye widen before narrowing and growing flat just before he smacked her across the mouth. Leia recoiled fast, her hand flying to her face as she looked at her father with wide eyes and heard her mother gasp.

No sooner had he done it, Anakin quickly regretted it. "Leia, I'm sor..." but before he could finish, his daughter turned around and fled upstairs. Luke looked at him with wide eyes and backed away slowly before following his twin. Before another word was spoken, Anakin turned around and left needing to be alone.

--

Arica walked into the garage and set down the two toolboxes that her brother had left in the common room. Wordlessly she walked over to where Anakin was working on a part for some sort of vehicle. Which vehicle it belonged to, she wasn't sure. There were several in this garage. "Are you okay?" she asked approaching her brother.

"Please tell me that you didn't come in here with sympathy," Anakin replied.

"Anakin..."

"Don't even start," Anakin told her interrupting her. "Whatever you are going to say, don't," he told her sternly.

Arica frowned. "Don't beat yourself up, Ani. Leia was out of line..." she began.

"That is no excuse and you know it," Anakin told her.

"You're overreacting," Arica told him.

Anakin set his tools down to look at her. "Why don't you hold off you're opinions about parenting when you don't have any children?" he demanded.

Arica's eyes widened before narrowing and growing flat. A clear sign that she was angry. Normally such a sign would have any normal and sane being apologizing before they were on the receiving end of Skywalker anger. But Anakin Skywalker was neither normal nor, at most times, sane. "Just because you feeling like a piece of bantha fodder does not give you the right to take up the role of a gundark's son and take your own anger at yourself out on others!" She snapped incensed.

Anakin slumped down and covered his face with his hands. "I don't know what had gotten into me. I never loose my temper, especially with them. I have never once laid a hand on either one of them!" he told her.

Arica took a seat next to him. "You just had a knee jerk reaction to what Leia said to you. Any being in your position would react the same way," she told him reasonably.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep my former life from everyone," Anakin told her. "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Arica knew what he was referring to. It was true, Anakin had a great deal of self control and he did hide things well but this was proof that the entire champagne was taking a toll on him. "Do you want me to cancel that interview?" she asked.

"No. I'll deal with it," Anakin told her.

"But if they're getting to you, then you need to take a break for a while," Arica told him.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed up and started getting involved. I'm not about to quit now when we're just getting closer," Anakin told her determinedly.

"I want you to promise me something then," Arica told him.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I want you to speak with a councilor. If you're feeling stressed out and the campaign is getting to you, then please speak to someone. I can set up an appointment with my old councilor if you'd like. I promise that he'll be discrete," Arica told him.

"I am not speaking to some stranger," Anakin told her stubbornly.

"It's either speak to someone or let your stress levels rise making you lash out again at the mere word," Arica told him.

Anakin didn't say anything to that at least not right away. All he could think about was the rage that he felt at those measly little words that his daughter shouted at him.

--

Luke growled in frustration again. He was bored and had nothing to do. No holonet. And no tools so that he could work on his models and projects. Not to mention that he couldn't leave the house without his father knowing and then get an even more severe punishment. He looked over at his twin who laid down face forward in a state of shock. Luke knew that Leia's temper was going to get the better of her some way or another. But neither twin would ever think of feeling pure rage radiating off of their father, and over a string of words no doubt! Sure they had misbehaved and done things that they shouldn't have but their father never lost his temper over any of it.

"This is insane!" he complained.

"Shut up," Leia mumbled from her pillow.

Luke frowned. "They are going over board with this!" he complained.

Leia turned to him. "Why can't you just shut up!" she snapped.

"Because!" Luke snapped.

Leia growled before flopping down onto her stomach and pressing her face into the pillow. She felt like screaming.

"Go ahead and scream into the pillow if it'll make you feel any better," Luke told her.

As if she needed his permission, Leia did just that, letting out an ear piercing scream into her pillow.

"Feel better?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Leia snapped from the pillow.

"You should have minded your temper," Luke reminded her.

Leia twisted to look at him. "It's all _your_ fault anyway!" she snapped.

Luke looked at her innocently. "How do you figure that?" he asked.

"You wanted to watch the holonet!" Leia reminded him.

"Yes, but who's idea was it to shake up Professor Clarris?" Luke reminded her.

Leia gritted her teeth at the reminder. "Get out!" she snapped.

Luke smiled. "There's nothing to do in my room," he reminded her.

"There isn't anything to do in here either!" Leia told him.

"Yes there is," Luke told her smiling.

"GET OUT!" Leia shouted.

"Temper, Leia," Luke reminded her. When he sensed his sister's agitation rise as well a little danger heading his way, he decided to obey. Getting up, he couldn't help but finish. "Next time listen to warning," and with that he left leaving Leia alone.

Once her brother was gone, Leia was left alone to deal with what her temper brought her and rubbed her face before letting a tear drop.

--

As Luke left Leia's room he heard the door lock and sensed the turbulent emotions coming from the other side. That was when he spotted his mother coming up the stairs. He saw her eyes on Leia's door and felt that he needed to issue a warning.

"Leia's in one of her moods, I'd leave her be for now," he advised.

Padmè just looked at him. "Is she okay?" she asked concerned.

Luke shrugged. "She'll get over it, she always does," he told her.

This seemed to alarm his mother. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"She just gets a little sensitive every month. It's been this way since Dad had to rush her to the medical facility over a year ago," he told her.

Padmè just looked at him, formulating a response before he gave her a lopsided grin, reminiscent of his father's, and continued into his bedroom

As his door closed, Padmè turned back to Leia's door before knocking. She heard some muffled cries before Leia's voice replying with "Go away,"

"I just want to know if you are okay," Padmè told her.

"I'm fine so leave me alone!" Leia called through the door.

"I would be more assured if I could see that myself," Padmè told her.

"Just leave me alone," Leia told her.

Padmè didn't want to leave her alone. This was her child and her child was in distress, how could she leave her alone? It was at this moment that she understood her own mother's constant nagging and hovering and she knew that if Leia was anything like herself then she would hate her hovering. But so far she had seen much more of Anakin in her daughter and knew that it would take a lot to get Leia to open up. "I just want to talk," she told her hoping that that would get Leia to open up.

There was a pause for a moment before Leia answered. "I have to meditate," she told her.

There was the trick. Anakin had used that excuse to get out of talking before and had clearly passed it onto their children. Padmè knew the trick well and was not about to let her get out of talking. "We'll talk when you are done then," she told her booking no room for any argument and went on her way.

--

Anakin sighed as he walked upstairs ready to clear the air and to make sure that Leia was okay. He passed by Luke's room to hear the sound of music blaring. He decided that it would be easier to check up on his son first and gently turned the knob to open the door and saw Luke looking through one of the holobooks from his collection and before he could say a word, Luke spoke.

"Can I have my tools?" he asked.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How can I be assured that you wouldn't reconnect the holonet in here?" he asked.

"You can have my word," Luke told him.

"Sorry, Son, I wasn't born yesterday. You're going to have to live without your tools for a couple of weeks," Anakin told him.

Luke heaved a sigh. "But I want to work on my models," he told him.

Anakin smiled. "Your models can wait, for now just find something else to do," he told him leaving. He turned to Leia's door. He knew that his daughter was upset and decided that he needed a peace offering and with that in mind he quickly walked into his own room. He went straight into the closet before pulling down a small carved box before going back to Leia's room where he knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Leia instantly called.

Anakin knocked again. "We need to talk, Leia," he told her.

"I don't want to talk!" Leia yelled back.

"Tough," Anakin told her turning the knob on the door and sighed when he found it to be locked. "Unlock this door," he commanded.

"No!" Leia told him stubbornly.

Mustering all the patience that he could, he continued. "Leia, we need to talk," he told her gently.

There was a bit of silence before Leia's voice could be heard, whining, "I just want to be left alone."

"I'll leave you alone after we talk," Anakin bargained. There was silence again before the lock clicked. Turning the knob again he was rewarded with the sight of Leia's room and of his daughter laying face down on her bed with her face stuffed in her pillow. Anakin resisted lecturing her once again about excessive use of the Force for every day things and walked into the room before setting the box down on her night stand. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "I'm so sorry, Princess," he told her.

"I know," Leia's voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Why don't you take your face from the pillow and look at me so that we can talk properly," Anakin suggested.

Leia knowing better than to argue or to ignore him complied and sat up to face him.

"First of all do you even understand what you said to me?" Anakin asked.

Leia nodded. "Yes," she told him.

"Then why did you say it?" Anakin asked.

"Because I was angry," Leia told him.

"And what have I told you to do with your anger?" Anakin asked.

Leia crossed her arms impatiently. "You said to release all my anger into the Force because anger can eventually lead to the Dark Side if I wasn't careful," she answered.

"That's right," Anakin told her. "Have you considered listening?" he asked.

"I try, Daddy, but it's just really hard," Leia told him.

"I know it is. The path of the light is the hardest. There is a reason why they say that the quick and easy path is the one that leads to darkness," Anakin told her.

"How can you be so sure about that? How can you be so sure that it is just believed because it's taught that way for...how long?" Leia asked.

"A question that I asked at least once," Anakin commented. "The answer to that has been proven to me by experience. The Dark Side is quick and easy. It is quick to join you in battle and quick to aid you in power but it has consequences that are unforeseen until it is too late," he told her.

"But _how_ do you know? You didn't turn to the Dark Side," Leia asked.

"Just trust me, alright," Anakin told her. "Can you do that?" he asked.

Leia nodded. "I trust you," she told him and then spotted the carved box. "What's that?" she asked.

Anakin picked up the box and handed it to her. "A peace offering," he told her. "I was actually saving it for your birthday but I felt that now was an appropriate time," he finished.

Leia opened up the box to see settled in a plush fabric were a an intricately carved necklace and earring set made from japor. She picked up on of the earrings and examined the carvings.

"They're ancient Jedi symbols of peace, tranquility and power," Anakin told her.

Leia looked at him knowing that he had made the jewelry for her and judging from the intricate carvings, he had spent quite some time on it and thought of the meaning behind it. "It's beautiful," she said.

Anakin smiled. "I knew that you'd like it," he told her.

Leia scooted closer to him and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Daddy," she told him.

Anakin held onto her tightly. "I love you too, Princess," he told her. He then released her and looked her in the eye. "I want you to promise me that you won't utter those words again. I haven't spent the past six or so years fighting to defeat slavery for either one of my children to use the word slave as an insult," he told her strictly.

"I promise," Leia said.

"You promise what?" Anakin asked.

"I promise not to use the word slave as an insult," Leia told him.

"And?"

"I'm sorry," Leia offered.

"Apology accepted," Anakin told her.

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything that you can't forgive?" she asked.

"There is," Anakin told her. "But there is nothing that either you or your brother can do that I can't forgive," he told her.

"Even if I turned to the Dark Side?" Leia asked skeptically.

"If you turned to the Dark Side, I would fight the entire galaxy to bring you back," Anakin told her adamantly.

"But Master Yoda says that once your turn to the Dark Side, it would forever dominate you," Leia told him.

"While Master Yoda is right on a great many things, there are some things that he could be wrong on," Anakin told her.

"Like what?" Leia asked.

Anakin glanced over at the doorway at where Padmè stood, sensing her approach at the beginning of their conversation. "The attachment rule for one," he answered.

"Do you think that they will ever change that rule?" Leia asked.

Anakin looked back at his daughter. "I don't know," he told her.

"If they did would you go back to being a Jedi?" Leia asked.

"That's something that I would only be able to decide in that situation," he told her. "Now, you have some meditating to do and I know that you haven't done it yet," he told her standing up.

"I hate meditating," Leia grumbled.

Anakin smiled, knowing the feeling. "It is a necessity in many situations," he told her bending to kiss her forehead. "Trust me," he added before leaving the room.


	21. Anakin And Padme

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_This is a long chapter where most of it focuses on the relationship between Anakin and Padme , hens the name of the chapter. But important info is also in here, important info for the sequel to this story that I have planned. _

* * *

**Kelona Twenty-Six, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 9:55 past noon.**

Padmè descended the stairs after making sure that Luke and Leia were in bed. As she reached the middle of the stairs, she took note of Anakin sitting on one of the couches with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table between the two couches and watching the holonet. A position that she was never able to break him from which slightly irritated her but only for a moment as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to the back of the couch and ran her hands over his chest, bending around to kiss him, slowly but deeply.

When she broke away he spoke, taking his eyes away from the holonet to focus solely on her. "What was that for?" he asked.

Padmè smiled. "Just because I love you," she told him rounding the couch. She then gently forced his feet off of the coffee table.

Anakin smiled. "I bought this furniture, I can prop my feet on whatever I'd like," he told her replacing his feet.

Padmè frowned. "That is not an ottoman, Anakin," she told him, taking his feet off of the coffee table again.

"You're acting like I'm wearing mud soaked boots. My feet are perfectly clean," he told her.

"That isn't the point," Padmè told him. "The purpose of a coffee table is not for propping your feet up," she told him.

"Why are we arguing over something frivolous?" Anakin asked her.

"You started the argument," Padmè pointed out.

"Ah, you see that is where you are mistaken, my love," Anakin told her. "I was sitting here comfortably and minding my own business..."

"And you know how I feel about propping feet up on tables," Padmè pointed out taking a seat beside him, curling up against him and tucking her feet underneath her.

Anakin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "Then I have some devastating news for you," he told her seriously. "Luke and Leia also prop their feet on the coffee table and sometimes they don't even take their shoes off to do so," he informed her with a note of remorse in his voice.

"You're teasing me," Padmè told him.

"I would be much too frightened to tease a mother," Anakin told her smiling.

Padmè smiled loving moments like this. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"Aidrian Liirikins Special Report," Anakin answered. "She reports on the goings on in the senate," he told her.

"And this interests you?" Padmè asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never miss her reports. She's the only political reporter that I like. She's straight-forward, blunt to the core and she cuts into the issues and politicians as shrewd as ever. She often exposes the corrupt ones. She should have been a jedi," Anakin told her.

"I thought that you hated politics," Padmè told him.

"For the most part, I do, and I have good reasons. But, it is best to be informed on the dealings that goes on. To not know what is happening could prove dangerous," Anakin told her.

Padmè knew what he was referring to and wondered if he would ever get over what had happened with Palpatine. "We were all fooled," she told him.

"Lets not bring _him_ up," Anakin said.

Padmè nodded. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"More than I've ever been," Anakin answered. "Everything that I could ever want, I have."

"Like?" Padmè asked.

"You," Anakin told her. "A family, a home, freedom, no longer having to hide our marriage, peace," he listed off.

"What about adventure?" she asked.

"I had that and it is overrated," Anakin told her.

"Action?" she asked.

"There is enough action going on around here to keep me occupied," Anakin told her.

"Do you ever miss it?" Padmè asked.

Anakin knew what she was referring to. "Sometimes," he answered. "I still feel like a jedi," he told her.

"I miss my career," Padmè told him. "I felt like I was making a difference, now..." she trailed off.

"You still make a difference," Anakin told her. "Your very presence makes a difference."

"That's not what I mean," Padmè told him.

"I know what you mean," Anakin said. Before another word was spoken he felt two presences being sneaky. "Go to bed, you two!" he called. There was some muted grumbling followed by stomping feet as the two sneaky individuals went back upstairs. "See what I mean by action?" Anakin asked nuzzling her neck. "Those two keep me on my toes constantly."

"How many times have they tried to sneak out so far?" Padmè asked.

"In the past three days, at least three times each day. From the moment that they could walk, one hundred-fifty-five, so far they haven't succeeded," Anakin answered finding her secret spot and lightly nibbled.

"One would think about conceding after so many failures," Padmè commented, enjoying what he was doing.

"Would you? Because I wouldn't," Anakin asked reaching for the tie to her robe.

"I guess you're right," Padmè told him pushing his hand away. "Not here," she told him.

"Yes, here," Anakin counted reaching for the tie to her robe again but she pushed his hand away again. Slightly agitated and more amused, he smiled, thinking of other tactics.

"We have children, obviously wide awake and upstairs waiting to sneak out," Padmè reminded him.

"They will not attempt to come down here for at least half an hour," Anakin pointed out. "We will have plenty of time to make use of."

"You're missing your program," Padmè told him.

"Your point?" Anakin asked reaching for the tie again.

"You said that you never miss it," she pointed out.

"Frankly, I find _you_ more interesting," Anakin told her grabbing her wrist when she went to push his hand away. He then removed his arm from wrapping around her and reach for the tie to her robe with his free hand but she pushed him away once again with her free hand. He grinned against her neck, enjoying this little game that they were playing.

"Not here," she insisted pushing his hand away.

"Why not?" he asked reaching for the tie again.

"I already told you the reason," Padmè told him pushing his hand away again.

"And I discredited your reason," Anakin told her. "The twins work like cronos most of the time. We're wasting precious time fighting over this," he told her reaching for the tie again but as she moved to push his hand away again, he grabbed her wrist.

Padmè raised an eyebrow at him. "Now you don't have any free hands," she pointed out.

Anakin grinned. "Never a problem for me," he reminded her using the force to untie the tie keeping her robe closed, exposing her nearly transparent nightgown made from satin and lace. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I should have known that you had ulterior motives," he told her. "That kiss should have been a dead give away," he commented.

Padmè smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like it better discarded on the floor," Anakin told her pushing her robe aside some more so that he could get a better view.

Padmè sighed. "Please don't rip this one, I just bought it, I'd like to wear it after tonight," she asked.

"I can't make any promises, you know that," Anakin told her.

Padmè smiled sweetly. "Then there is no action for you tonight," she told him jerking away from him.

Anakin held onto her firmly. "Oh no, you don't get to start the fire and then throw up a wall of ice," he told her.

"I can do whatever I please and it does not please me to have to throw out a brand new article of clothing just because you couldn't control yourself," Padmè told him.

"This argument is pointless because you know full well that I have absolutely no control where you are concerned," Anakin told her.

"Then learn some," Padmè persisted jerking away again, this time more forcefully but Anakin held on tight and the result of this action had her toppling back against the couch with him laying on top of her.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I win this round, Milady," he quipped.

"Did you hear my concession?" Padmè asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I always win, you should know that by now," Anakin told her seriously.

"Do you? Well, haven't you heard? You've met your match. I refuse to concede to this," Padmè told him.

This only made Anakin grin. Instead of continuing this debate, he decided to try a different tactic. Adapting a serious look on his face, he gazed fixedly in her eyes. "Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful you are?" he asked.

"That isn't going to work, Anakin," Padmè told him.

Not put off in the least, he continued. "You are by far the most beautiful of all. From the moment that I first saw you I was struck by your beauty," he told her.

Padmè rolled her eyes. "You were just a child," she dismissed.

Anakin smiled and continued. "When I set eyes on you again ten years later, you're beauty took my breath away once again. I dreamed about you every night since we met but seeing you again in person; I was unprepared for the feelings that consumed me. I was tongue-tied, if you remember. You never cease to take my breath away," he told her.

Padmè sighed. "You always have a way with words," she commented.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Flattery doesn't work on me; it never did," she told him.

"Then I'm wasting my breath," Anakin stated disappointedly.

Padmè smiled. "I didn't say that," she told him. Before he could speak, she continued. "Your words always have an effect on me because I know them to be true _because_ you speak honestly and say what is on your mind," she told him. "Many men have tried to flatter me," she smiled momentarily at the look of jealousy in his eyes before she continued, "but only your words have had an effect on me," she finished.

Anakin smiled. "I love you," he told her seriously leaning down to kiss her, slowly and deeply. He relaxed his hold on her and ran his hand inside her robe, roaming alongside her body and felt her hands running alongside his. However this precious moment was broken by the insistent knocking on the front door followed by Sola's voice calling for her sister. Anakin growled in frustration before breaking the kiss. "Your sister sure knows how to test my patience," he grumbled.

"Whatever reason has her coming over at this time must be important," Padmè reasoned.

"Everything is important to Sola," Anakin stated pointedly.

Padmè chose to ignore that remark and turned her attention to the door. "Come in, Sola!" she called.

Not a second later the door opened and Sola walked in bristling with agitation. "That girl is going to ruin her career!" she stated and stopped once she took note of her sister's position on the couch with Anakin standing up. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin stated.

Padmè shot her husband a warning look before getting up. "Of course not," she said. She stood up, closing her robe securely around her. "What is the problem?" she asked.

"Pooja is the problem," Sola told her. "I am hoping that you can talk some sense in her, she will not listen to me."

Anakin leaned closer to his wife and whispered in her ear, "I'll be upstairs," and proceeded in leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Sola continued. "She came home for dinner and announced her plans to support the queen in a new amendment to the constitution. I am certain that this move will ruin her career..." she told her.

Padmè shook her head. "This can't wait until the morning?" she asked.

Comprehension dawned on Sola as her agitation died down some. "Oh, I'm sorry, of course it can," she said. "I am just so upset I didn't even think. I just finished having a huge raw with Pooja over it, I can't even think straight," she excused herself.

"It's alright," Padmè dismissed. "I'll talk to Pooja, Sola," she assured her.

Sola was revealed to hear this. "Thank you," she breathed. "She had worked so hard to get where she's at, I'd hate to see her loose everything that she's worked for," she finished.

"She will not loose her career, Sola," Padmè assured her. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Pooja has asked me repeatedly to have lunch, I think that I'll take her up on it tomorrow and have a talk with her," she told her ushering her sister out the door.

"I pray that you can get through to her; you are the only one who can influence her right now, I hope that you know that," Sola told her.

Padmè smiled. "Goodnight, Sola," she told her.

"Again, I apologize if I interrupted anything," Sola told her saying her goodbyes before leaving.

Padmè sighed as she closed the door. Before heading upstairs, she thought about the twins determination to sneak out to do force knows what, so she decided to change the security code. She followed Anakin's instruction in her head and about five to ten minutes later she had the code changed and was heading upstairs. She passed by the twins' rooms and took note of the light peeking out through the cracks underneath the doors before they switched off. Upon reaching her own bedroom, she took note of Anakin's position on the bed while reading from a datapad.

She smiled. "What are you reading?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "Something that could wait until tomorrow," he told her, setting the datapad aside.

"That doesn't answer my question, General Skywalker," Padmè told him climbing on the bed and over him.

Anakin snaked his arms around her pulling her closer. "From your point of view, but from mine, it does," he told her.

"Why are you being so secretive?" Padmè asked.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I'm being secretive?" he asked surprised.

"You are," Padmè confirmed. "Since your sister had arrived, you've held yourself off, constantly going over datapads and having discussions over at Archi's," she told him.

Anakin grinned. "Ah, it's just business. I can explain in the morning," he told her. "I'm sure that you'll be interested anyway," he added kissing her.

Padmè broke the kiss. "Now I _have_ to know," she told him decisively.

"Tomorrow," Anakin insisted leaning up to kiss her again.

Padmè placed both hands firmly against his chest, pushing him firmly against the mattress, looked him in the eye and leaned down until her face was a hairs breath away from his before speaking. "Now," she commanded.

Anakin only smiled, his desire for her growing. "I love your commanding nature," he told her.

"There will be no changing of the subject," Padmè told him.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Anakin persisted. "Right now, I'm lacking the ability to think straight with the exception of what I want to be doing to you," he told her huskily.

"I want to know what is on that datapad," Padmè told him stubbornly, reaching for the datapad.

Anakin growled before turning them so that he was the one on top, pinning her down to the bed. "Tomorrow," he persisted. "I lack the diplomatic skills to fully explain everything on my own," he told her and before she could protest any further, he distracted her with a kiss filled with all the passion of a man very much in love.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Six, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 11: 10 past noon.**

Unlike the nights on Coruscant, very little light poured through the windows while the heavy drapes were pulled back. The only light that permeated the bedroom came from the stars and the three moons which were all, oddly full. It was very minimal compared to the light that would pour through the blinds on Coruscant which consisted of artificial light. While Padmè enjoyed life on Coruscant and the memories that came with it, she much preferred Naboo above everything else. Besides, she could still see everything clearly, maybe not as clearly as if she were on Coruscant, but clearly enough. She could still make out her husband's features and that was all that mattered.

In this peaceful and perfect moment, they laid together, legs entangled. Anakin was laying on his back while she curled against his side and slightly on top of him. His arm was around her, holding onto her tightly as though he was afraid that she would suddenly disappear. They were both wide awake while she traced little patterns across his chest with her fingers. Their clothes were discarded and strewn about the floor around the bed. The nightgown that she had been wearing sporting a large tear in it but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed while his pants bore no tears. Something that often agitated her but nothing big enough to be angry about.

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked as she continued to absently trace patterns across his chest.

"You can't use one of those jedi tricks to read my mind?" she asked.

Anakin chuckled. "Those only work on the weak minded. Attempting to use them on you would be pointless," he informed her like he was doing so for the first time.

Padmè smiled and she turned her head to look in his face. "I'm just comparing our lives here and on Coruscant," she told him.

"Amazing how one unplanned event can completely turn everything on it's end," Anakin commented. "One day we're living months away from one another, both fighting for democracy and the next we're living a very ordinary life in the mid rim."

"I remember when I found out that I was pregnant, I was terrified. You were away and I didn't know if you would be coming back. I was left to deal with all the different outcomes in my head alone, unable to confide in anyone. Then you came home and everything, all of my fears lifted. You were so sure that everything would turn out fine," She told him.

"No I wasn't," Anakin confessed. "I just didn't want you to worry; I was just as afraid as you were," he told her.

Padmè quit tracing patterns on his chest and sat up some, placing her hand flat on his chest and looked him in the eye. "The dreams?" she questioned.

"There was that and then some," Anakin told her.

"What else were you afraid of?" she asked.

"Fatherhood, to me it was the most anticipated and scariest events to come to pass," Anakin told her and then laughed. "I had no idea what I was in for," he added.

"Oh dear," Padmè said automatically, already knowing where this was heading and settled back to her previous position. "Please tell me that they aren't always a nightmare."

Anakin laughed. "They have their moments," he told her. "I've certainly been entertained even if I didn't find something particularly funny at the time."

"Are you going to tell me about these entertaining moments?" Padmè asked feeling torn at the subject. On one hand she wanted to know everything and on the other she felt pain at knowing that she wasn't there but she hid it well because her intuitive husband didn't catch onto it.

"Where would you like me to start?" he asked.

"The beginning would be nice," Padmè told him. "What were they like as babies?" she asked.

"Needy," Anakin told her.

"What baby isn't?" Padmè laughed.

"They demanded my attention every moment. When one was asleep, the other would scream until they were in my arms. I did everything either using the force or one handed. If I left the room they both would scream regardless if they were sound asleep or not. Then came changing time, Leia was perfectly behaved while Luke always showered me with his presence," Anakin told her.

Padmè started giggling at the last part to Anakin's annoyance.

"I still don't find that funny," he said flatly which earned even more giggles from his wife. "Once he got it in my mouth, that's where he aimed it every time since then." The giggling turned into full blown laughter and he sent her a glare.

"I'm sorry, Ani, it's just too funny," Padmè told him.

"You wouldn't find it funny if the situation were reversed," Anakin pointed out.

Padmè's laughter died down some. "I'm sure that you realize that Luke didn't mean it," she said assuredly.

"Oh he meant it," Anakin told her. "That was entertainment for him."

"He was just a baby," Padmè dismissed.

"One with impeccable aim," Anakin stated. "Urine is still entertaining to him. Every time that we take a trip to Varykino and swim out to that island, I have to reprimand him for writing swear words in the sand with his urine, something that I have no doubt that he'll attempt when we go to Ilum," he told her.

"Like you've never done it," Padmè pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Anakin replied, recalling his mother scolding him after catching him doing the same thing.

"We're drifting off the subject," Padmè told him.

"I know," Anakin said.

"What else happened?" Padmè asked.

"After the twins learned to walk, they were getting into everything. No sooner had they started walking, then they were starting to climb. I turned my back for one second while Obi-Wan was here and ended up having to rush Luke to the emergency center because he split his head open. That was during Leia's kiss-the booboo-better stage. I was in with Luke while he got taken care of, twenty-five stitches, while Obi-Wan kept an eye on Leia. Only Leia gave Obi-Wan the slip which put me in a panic when we discovered her to be missing," Anakin told her.

"Where did you find her?" Padmè asked concerned.

"She was with you. She sensed you near by and went to find you. She knew who you were instantly," he told her.

This little bit of information brought a smile to Padmè's face. Before now, she worried about her children not knowing who she was before. "Tell me more," she requested.

Anakin smiled as he thought of another interesting to tell her. "There was this other stage that they went through when they were two. Luke actually started it," he said.

"What was it?" Padmè asked.

"I call it the naked stage," Anakin told her.

"Oh dear," Padmè automatically replied.

"It was pretty much like that at the time," Anakin agreed. "It started on a blistering hot day when Luke decided that it was too hot to wear his cloths so he took them off. I didn't notice until after I left the refresher and a tan streak raced past me laughing merrily. Every time that I would redress him, he would undress himself again. Leia was entertained by this until she got bored and decided that she wanted in on the fun and soon I was chasing after two naked two year olds, they even ran outside naked. That was the routine for about a month before they each got bored with it and stopped but not before making me chase after them in public like that. It caused some quite awkward situations," he told her. "I'd hate to think about how they would have handled Tatooine," he added.

"I imagine," Padmè agreed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked looking at her.

"Very much," she told him.

"Do you want me to continue or do you want to get some sleep?" Anakin asked.

"Why do you ask?" Padmè asked.

"Because I can sense how tired you are," Anakin told her.

"One more," Padmè requested.

"Lets see then..." Anakin said racking his brain for memories. "You probably don't want to know what their first words were," he stated.

"What were they?" Padmè asked knowing that she wouldn't like his answer.

"E chu ta," Anakin told her hesitantly.

Padmè frowned. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Uh..well...in basic it is like saying fuck you," he answered her.

Padmè narrowed her eyes at him. "And where would they learn that?" she asked knowing the answer.

"I had a little argument with a neighbor about his pet salky waking up Luke and Leia during the middle of the night and scaring them and I shouted that at him. I didn't know that the twins were within hearing range until they both started repeated what I had said," he told her. "It took a week of coaxing to get them to say something else, more appropriate," he added.

Padmè yawned some. "What did they finally say next?" she asked.

"Dada," Anakin answered just before she nodded, smiling before falling asleep. He held onto her more securely before falling asleep himself.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Seven, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. 7:45 before noon**.

Padmè looked around the table as they ate their morning meal. The twins were quite this morning as Anakin consulted that datapad again. It was an unusual quiet in her opinion. She noted Luke and Leia dart their eyes over to their father before going back to their meal. Then Luke jumped in his seat and yelped.

"Leia! Don't kick your brother," Anakin scolded not taking his eyes off of his datapad.

"Yes, Daddy," Leia replied before throwing her brother a meaningful look. Luke threw one back at her.

"Alright, out with it," Padmè commanded.

Both twins looked from her to their father who set down the datapad. "Ummm..." Luke began.

"Just say it," Anakin told him, not one to like stalling.

Leia let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Our geography professor is giving us a lesson on Naboo's geographical features and we just started a lesson on the Gallo Mountains..." she began.

"And Sebastian suggested to Professor Hienikin that we take a trip there..." Luke added.

"And you want to take this trip," Anakin deducted.

"Can we?" both twins asked.

"When is this trip?" Padmè asked.

"And how much will it cost?" Anakin asked.

"We're supposed to buy our own supplies and pay for our way for the trip there," Luke informed them.

"It's going to take place at the end of our lesson which will take a month and a half," Leia answered.

"We'll think about it," Anakin told them.

"That doesn't mean yes," Luke stated sullenly.

"And it doesn't mean no either," Padmè reminded him.

"It'll be a great learning experience," Leia put in, not giving up.

"What did I say?" Anakin asked pointedly.

Both twins gave up for now, knowing when to push their father into something and when he wouldn't budge. Now wasn't the time to try to convince him, not when they knew that he would ask more questions later and he was busy at the moment.

"After you finish eating, you each have an hour of meditation and then you can go through your exorcises," Anakin instructed his children.

"We thought we could do something more fun since we have three whole days off," Luke pointed out.

"You're still grounded," Padmè reminded them both. This caused both twins to frown sullenly.

"Daddy?" Leia said looking at her father.

"What?" Anakin asked absently.

"Can we have lunch at Naala's?" Leia asked.

Anakin sighed, as he put his datapad down momentarily. "Well...," he looked over at his wife.

"I'm having lunch with Pooja today," Padmè told him.

"Maybe tomorrow then," Anakin told their children looking at the datapad again.

Luke set his fork down. "I'm done," he said standing up and taking his plate to the sink where he proceeded in washing his dishes. Leia soon followed her twin before leaving the kitchen to follow their father's orders.

Once they were gone Padmè leaned across the table and snatched the datapad out of her husbands hand.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Anakin said shocked that she would do what she did and reached for the datapad.

Padmè stood up and started reading from the datapad. "Over the course of the past three months, the Slave Relief Group has managed to free fifty slaves from bondage and relocated them. A dramatic rise from the year before..." she looked at him. "Is this is some kind of report?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin admitted. "I get a detailed report every three months, the same as everyone else involved," he told her.

"What is the Slave Relief Group?" Padmè asked.

"An organization that I helped start, along with Arica, Archi, Viceroy Bail Organa and several other political figures. There are several jedi that donate their time to it as well," Anakin told her.

"And you're just now telling me about it?" Padmè raised a skeptic eyebrow accusingly.

"I didn't want you to over do yourself like you always do," Anakin offered.

"That is completely unacceptable," Padmè told him. "You can work hard but not me?" she demanded.

"I didn't say that," Anakin told her.

"You, my dear husband, are going to give me every single detail about this project of yours and you will leave nothing out or else there will be consequences," she told him.

"Consequences?" Anakin questioned.

"You know what consequences," Padmè told him.

"Yes, Angel," Anakin conceded.

There was the sound of muffled snickering after this concession and both Anakin and Padmè turned to the source of the sound, stepping in the doorway to the dining room to find Luke and Leia eavesdropping. Both twins stopped their snickering once they saw their parents cross their arms.

"Meditation?" Luke said, sobering up.

"Meditation," Anakin confirmed and Leia grumbled under her breath about how she hated meditation.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Seven, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Royal Palace. Noon.**

Padmè pressed a hand to her side once again, taking a deep breath, careful of the gown she was wearing. It had taken her an hour longer than it used to to prepare herself formally. For if she even wanted to be granted access to the royal palace, she needed to look the part. It was a little disconcerting how she had to squeeze herself into the clothes that she once didn't have to do much to put on. It actually took her longer to get dressed than it did to put her hair up formally and even at that it was one of the simplest hairstyles that she had worn as a senator. Now she had to be extra cautious about moving too much, least she tear this expensive gown. Thankfully, her feet hadn't gotten larger like the rest of her body or else she wouldn't have any proper shoes to wear.

So far she hadn't run into anyone that she had once known. There wasn't a single person working in the palace who recognized her that she had seen yet. That little fact was a little depressing. She was once the most important person on this planet and yet, hardly anyone had stopped to recognize her. Even the palace guards had stopped her, demanding identification but when she gave it to them, they hesitated before allowing her entrance.

Padmè stopped momentarily and she braced herself against one of the marble pillars before taking a deep breath.

"Lady Amidala!"

Padmè looked up at the voice and she broke out into a smile upon seeing her one time chief of security and friend. "Gregar!" she said warmly as he approached her, embracing him warmly.

Gregar Typho pulled away after a moment. "It is wonderful to see you up and about, Milady," he told her.

"It is wonderful to be up and about," Padmè told him. "You know, before you approached me I was beginning to think that everyone had forgotten about me," she admitted.

"How can anyone forget about you?" Typho asked incredulously. "When the palace security alerted me that you were here, I had to greet you myself," he told her.

"That is very kind of you," Padmè told him.

"I assume that this isn't a pleasure visit," Typho told her knowingly.

"I'm afraid it is. I'm here to kidnap my niece for lunch," Padmè told him.

"Pooja? Well, she's in session with the queen. They've been in session since early this morning," Typho told her.

Padmè's face fell a little at hearing this. "Then I will not interrupt her," she said.

"I think that you need to do just that," Typho told her. "I'll escort you to the throne room," he said offering his arm.

Padmè smiled and took his arm. "So, do you work here now?" she asked.

"I took over for my uncle after he was forced into retirement," Typho told her.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"Several years ago. General Skywalker found out that he had dealings with Chancellor Palpatine, they had an alliance of sorts, which caused a great scandal. The only reason why my career survived was because General Skywalker testified for me about my loyalty. Uncle now resides, isolated, in the mountain regions. No one in my family will speak to him," Typho informed her.

Padmè looked at him alarmed. "He was a trusted ally!" she said shocked.

"We believed that Palpatine was as well," Typho pointed out.

"Just how many of our allies turned out to be enemies?" Padmè asked emotionlessly.

"A great many in the galaxy were on Palpatine's side for a simple lust for power. They say that he had plans to turn the Republic into his own empire where he were the sole dictator. He even planned to dissolve the senate and replace it with planetary governors," Typho informed her.

"Hopefully the Republic is in a better state," Padmè said.

"The galaxy is split into two governmental systems. There is the Republic and then there is the Confederacy," Typho told her. "And the jedi severed it's alliance with the Republic, becoming their own separate body. I'm surprised that General Skywalker hadn't informed you of this."

"I haven't asked. I know how much he hates politics," Padmè replied.

"He's not exactly politically ignorant, Padmè. He has gotten himself involved in many things over the years," Typho told her.

"So I'm learning," Padmè replied.

"You don't spend so much time around politicians without learning a thing or two," Typho told her with a smile.

Padmè smiled. "No, I suppose not," she agreed.

"Have you considered what you will be doing now?" Typho asked regarding her career.

"I'm thinking about getting involved in the anti-slave movement alongside my husband, from there, I'm not sure," Padmè told him.

"Well, whatever you decide, you have my support," Typho told her.

"That means a lot to me," Padmè told him as they reached the throne room.

Typho then opened the doors announcing her presence. "Your Majesty, Your highness, may I introduce Lady Amidala, former queen and senator of Naboo," he announced with a respectful bow.

The two women in the throne room instantly looked up to see Padmè standing there. Pooja was instantly on her feet to greet her aunt. "Aunt Padmè! This is certainly a surprise!" she said giving her aunt a warm embrace which was reciprocated.

"I was hoping that I could steal you away for lunch," Padmè told her. "But, if you are busy, we could schedule it for another day," she added.

By then the queen joined them. "It is an honer to be in your presence, Lady Amidala," she said formally.

Pooja looked from the queen to her aunt who was looking a little uncomfortable. But Padmè had her political mask on so it was hard to guess what she was thinking.

"It is always an honor to meet the current queen," Padmè replied.

The queen looked over at Pooja. "I think that now is the perfect time to take a break," she said giving her permission.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Pooja replied respectfully and the queen gave her a slight smile before leaving the throne room with her handmaidens escorting her.

Pooja looked over at her aunt. "Well, is there any place special you would like to go?" she asked.

"Why don't you surprise me," Padmè replied.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Seven, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Claira's Fine Dining. **

Pooja activated her menu, noting her aunt doing the same from across from her. They had talked about many things on their way here, choosing to walk and declining Captain Typho's escort. Pooja found it humorous when the strict and serious captain of the guard gave up the fight after her aunt proved how stubborn she was with a sigh and retreat. She smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Padmè asked noticing her niece keeping in some giggles.

"How did you get Captain Typho to back down like that?" she asked.

Padmè looked taken aback for a moment before she smiled. "He just knows that it is pointless to argue with me," she answered.

"I heard Uncle Anakin say something like that once," Pooja pointed out.

Padmè smiled. "And I know that it frustrates him because it means that he has to give up his argument and he hates giving up anything," she told her.

"Mom barely understands your relationship," Pooja told her.

"Why is that?" Padmè asked.

"She doesn't understand how the two most stubborn people in history could even make a relationship work," Pooja told her.

Padmè laughed. "Anakin and I are both set in our ways, that is true. But we love each other and would do anything for one another. So we make it work," she answered.

"You're going to have to tell us more than that," Pooja told her. "I know that Mom is dying for every juicy secret," she added.

"Speaking of your mother..." Padmè began.

Pooja suddenly got the picture then. "She set up this lunch date didn't she?" she asked.

"No, this was my idea," Padmè told her. "But she did come to me concerned," she admitted.

"There is no reason to be concerned," Pooja told her.

"Your mother thinks otherwise," Padmè pointed out. Before her niece could reply to that she went on. "Look, I'm not here to do your mother's bidding. I'm not even going to tell you what you should and should not do," she told her.

"Then why does it seem like you are?" Pooja asked.

"You're not a little girl anymore, Pooja, I would not presume to dictate what action that you should take. All that I can do is give you my advice. You can either choose to follow it or not, it is your choice," Padmè told her.

"And what is your advice?" Pooja asked.

"First tell me about what you have planned that has your mother all upset," Padmè told her.

"Mom didn't tell you?" Pooja asked.

"I didn't let her explain everything to me, it was rather late when she brought it to my attention," Padmè told her.

"The queen wants to strengthen Naboo's military system and the fact that I am in agreement with the queen has Mom upset," Pooja explained.

"What is wrong with Naboo's military system?" Padmè asked.

Pooja sighed. "You haven't been able to pay attention to what has been going on with the galaxy," she said sadly. "The galaxy is split in two, the Republic and the Confederacy since the end of the Clone Wars..."

Padmè nodded. "I remember that the Republic was trying to make an alliance with the Confederacy," she said.

"The Republic has given up trying in the last two years and the relationship with the two is less than amicable. The fact that the jedi cut their alliance with the Republic hasn't helped the Republic. Many foresee another war in the works. Chancellor Bana Breemu is trying very hard to mend the broken trust that Palpatine created just as Mon Mothma tried during her term as Chancellor. The queen fears that if a new war broke out, that Naboo would be one of the first planets of the Republic to be under attack because of our association with Palpatine and the Republic isn't the only governmental system who felt betrayed, the Confederacy was too," Pooja explained.

"And I know that the jedi were betrayed the most," Padmè said. "Do you really think war would break out again?" she asked.

"I hope not," Pooja replied. "But one can never know. We know how the Clone Wars were started, all it may take is for one individual to stir things up enough and things may get volatile. That is why we must start building our defenses," she said.

After a moments thinking, Padmè nodded. "I know from experience how disastrous it could be if we are not prepared. If the galaxy would most likely go through another war again then we must be prepared for anything," she agreed.

"Mom doesn't see it that way," Pooja added.

"Your mother wasn't in the midst of war like I was and wasn't affected as were I and Anakin," Padmè reminded her.

"So, you think that I am doing the right thing?" Pooja asked.

"I would be doing the same thing if I were in your position," Padmè told her.

"But everyone else disagrees," Pooja added.

"That is because, as citizens of Naboo, our ways are peaceful ways, not ways of war. But when you have the kind of experiences that I have, you tend to see a bigger picture than what is known through our childhoods," Padmè told her. "You are thinking of the people of Naboo, they may not understand now, but they will when the time is right," she added.

Pooja smiled. "I'm glad that you are on my side through this," she said.

"You have my support in any decision that you make," Padmè told her. "I know that you have the interest of the people at heart."

"How can I not when I have you as a role model," Pooja told her.

Padmè smiled. "Lets decide on what we'll have to eat and then we can discuss things more," she said.

--

**Kelona Twenty-Seven, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Padmè returned home to a quiet house. Before checking on this, she immediately went upstairs to change and once she had taken the gown off, she inspected it for any damage, finding a tear in one of the seems. Sighing heavily, she tossed the gown on the bed. That made two garments that she needed to have mended and she wasn't the best with a needle and thread. That was when she took note of the neatly folded nightgown resting on a chair. She clearly remembered putting that in the laundry. Curious, she walked over to it and picked it up, but something was off. Her hands shifted it so that she could see the tear that occurred when Anakin was trying to get it off of her, only to find no tear in it.

That's when she looked out the window to see Anakin with the twins in the backyard, he was instructing them on how to spar without lightsabers and they were apparently quite good at it. Already she could see the same edge that Anakin had replaying itself in Leia while Luke preferred to act calmly and rationally.

She set the nightgown down and preceded to get dressed in a very loose and comfortable fitting dress before going down stairs. Once she reached the kitchen, Anakin walked in with his hand on Luke's shoulder guiding their son to take a seat.

Leia trailed after. "I'm sorry," she said and then added. "But you should have anticipated it."

That was when Padmè noticed Luke's swollen and bleeding lip. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing horrible," Anakin assured her, grabbing a piece of ice and wrapping it up and a paper towel before pressing it against Luke's bleeding and swollen lip. Luke, to his credit jerked away from the ice at first like it stung but Anakin pressed the ice against his lip again. "Hold it there for a few minutes," he instructed, not letting go until Luke held the ice to his lip himself.

"You should use that move on Danthony Rodgiings," Luke said looking at his twin.

"Just because you _can_ fight doesn't mean that you _should_ fight, no matter how much of a sleemo the person is," Anakin told the twins strictly. He then looked over at Leia. "You are not battling a sith, you need to learn some more control," he told her.

"So if I were..."

"You still need to be in control," Anakin said interrupting Leia before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes, Daddy," Leia replied.

Padmè leaned up against her husband who looked at her. "There is something that I would like to discuss with you, later," she told him.

"Alight," Anakin agreed.


	22. Coruscant

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I am so sorry for the long gap between updates. I just got caught up in other things. But here is a nice long chapter for you.  
_

* * *

**Kelona Twenty-Seven, 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Padmè knelt down in front of a fresh patch of dirt, pulling a box closer to her as she did so. Reaching inside the box, she pulled out some new gardening gloves and pulled them on before taking out a small shovel and proceeded in digging a few small holes. As she reached for a fresh flower to plant, she noticed the pine tree that stood a few feet away from her shake some. Curious. After a moment of watching the tree do noting, she went back to planting the flowers that she had purchased from the nursery. When she reached for the fourth flower, she noticed the tree shake once more. She watched the tree again, narrowing her eyes as it did nothing again. She turned back to her gardening again before hearing the branches of the tree shake once more. Standing up, she decided to inspect this, however she wasn't prepared for a grotesque face to swing out of the tree and growl dangerously. Padmè stepped back, tripping over one of the tightly grounded ropes that strutted out from the ground and into a pole on what could be called a well crafted structure designed for the twins to go through their excoriates and fell.

That's when she heard unmistakable laughing and she saw the figure behind the grotesque face shaking in uncontrollable laughter. Padmè narrowed her eyes in indignation as she stood up and marched over to the tree to rip off the obvious mask to see Luke still laughing. She planted her fists on her hips. "You think it is funny, huh?" she demanded.

Luke sobered up some. "Sorry, Mom, couldn't resist," he said continuing to hang upside down in the tree.

"I can't decide if you are only just as bad as your father or if you are worse," Padmè told him.

Luke just grinned a lopsided grin like his father's. "Thanks," he said proudly.

Padmè shook her head and turned back to her gardening. "Scaring people is not very nice, Luke," she told him.

"We're going to Coruscant, did you know," Luke said excitedly.

Padmè turned to him. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Dad said so and you know what else..." he said and didn't even wait for a response before he continued excitedly, "Last time we went Dad said that the next time that he'd take me out piloting in the airways and that he'd let _me_ pilot! I can't wait to test the speed capabilities of whatever speeder Dad rents!"

The idea of her son racing through the airways of Coruscant alarmed Padmè some. It was one thing to race on swoop bikes on Naboo but Coruscant was an entirely different matter. "Coruscant has a lot of traffic laws, Luke," she told him concerned.

"Dad promised," Luke told her adamantly.

"Be that as it may, you need to be at least the age of fourteen before you can legally pilot through the airways on Coruscant and I sincerely doubt that your father would allow you to break the law," Padmè told him reasonably, hoping that the laws are the same.

"Dad _never_ makes a promise that he wouldn't keep," Luke told her frowning.

"I'm sure that he doesn't," Padmè replied, knowing full well that Anakin sometimes makes promises that he couldn't possibly keep.

Luke frowned at her, obviously able to see past what she said and knew what she was feeling. "Can I go over to Aunt Sola's?" he asked.

Padmè thought about it. He and Leia were supposed to be grounded. But what harm would it be to let him go to Sola's? "I'll think about it," she said unable to come to a decision.

Luke obviously wasn't happy with her answer and dropped out of the tree before stomping into the house.

Padmè sighed. She really wished the the twins were little and not becoming teenagers yet. It was with this thought that made Padmè give up her gardening for just a little while. As she stood up, she dusted herself off before putting the gardening away. When she entered the house through the kitchen door, she found Leia sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework while Anakin was under the sink fixing the leaky pipes. Leia however, it seemed, was doing anything but her homework and bothering her father with all kinds of questions.

"Have you ever been to..." Leia checked her datapad, "Rushaan, Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

"When?" Leia asked.

"When I was your age," Anakin told her and bit back a vial oath when he pinched his finger between the pipe he was working on and the wrench in his hand.

"What is it like?" Leia asked.

"Lots of water. Cities reaching high up on high cliffs over it's vast oceans. The civilization is much like Alderaan's," Anakin answered.

"You didn't like it there?" Leia questioned, sensing her father's negative emotions.

" I didn't have a pleasant experience there, no," Anakin told her.

"Why?" Leia questioned.

"Because I almost drowned on Rushaan," Anakin answered just as Rogue pranced over to him to claw at his tunic before climbing on top of him to get under the sink. "Kriffing Nexa!" Anakin growled as Rogue dug her claws into him.

"Rogue, leave Daddy alone!" Leia called. Rogue turned her head to look at her just before Anakin reached out to knock the animal off of him. "Why did you nearly drown, Daddy?" Leia asked.

"Because at that time I didn't know how to swim," Anakin answered.

Leia was about to ask another question when Padmè spoke up. "Don't you have homework to do?" her mother asked.

"I'm doing it," Leia told her.

"It sounds more like your asking your father questions that are unrelated to the topic," Padmè told her.

"They were somewhat related," Leia protested. Padmè raised an eyebrow. "Okay it was unrelated," she amended.

Anakin pulled himself out from under the sink then and stood up. "I thought that you finished your geography homework?" he said looking at his daughter.

"I did," Leia told him.

"What do you have left then?" Anakin asked.

"Math," Leia told him dreadfully.

"What is that tone for?" Anakin asked. "You're good at math."

"Professor Hjab just started giving us a new system to work with just the other day and it's confusing," Leia told him.

"Let me see," Anakin said, taking the datapad that Leia handed over. As he looked over at it, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't recognize this," he said.

"Let me see," Padmè said taking the datapad from his hands. Her reaction was the same. "Is this new?" she asked.

Leia sagged her shoulders. "See," she said.

"Just do your best at it. We don't expect you understand this right away," Padmè told her.

"Fine," Leia said, gathering her datapads up and leaving the kitchen.

Anakin watched her go as he thought about one more task he would be working on. Once she was out of sight, he turned his attention to his wife. "Is there a reason why Luke stomped his way through here muttering furiously?" he asked.

"He wanted to go over to Sola's and didn't like my answer," Padmè answered.

"Good call. I have no doubt that if you had said yes, that he would have ended up disappearing for a little while," Anakin told her. "On the other hand, I know that being stuck inside this house when they're off from school is driving them nuts," he said.

"What are you suggesting?" Padmè asked.

"Just a way to please them without going back on their punishment," Anakin told her.

"And going to Coruscant isn't good enough?" Padmè asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Luke told you that," he deducted.

"Yes, and he was excited about a promise that you seemed to make a while ago," Padmè told him.

"What promise?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"That you would take Luke up in the airways and let him pilot. He seems to think that he could race through the airways," Padmè told him.

Anakin thought for a moment as he recalled when exactly he had said something like that. "That was two years ago and it was something that I said in passing," he told her.

"Anakin, you know that he is too young to pilot the airways on Coruscant," Padmè told him concerned.

"I don't think that that would be a problem," Anakin told her. "This isn't a pleasure trip. I'm going to be busy and so will Luke and Leia. There will not be any time for recreational activities," he finished.

"What will Luke and Leia be doing?" Padmè asked.

"Training in the Jedi Temple," Anakin answered. "They go twice a year, one short training and one for three weeks."

"I see," Padmè said. "When did this start?" she asked.

"Almost five years ago," Anakin answered.

Padmè was unsure on how she felt about this. She knew very well how dangerous being a jedi was and she wasn't sure that she would handle her children going into dangerous situations like she and Anakin had. "They are training to become jedi?" she asked.

"It's what they both want, I'm not going to stop them," Anakin answered.

"But they could be hurt or worse, killed!" Padmè protested.

Anakin looked away, turning back to the sink. "With the proper training they will be able to survive even the most dangerous situations," he told her.

There was something that he wasn't telling her, Padmè knew it. "What are you not telling me, Ani?" she asked.

"What makes you think that I'm keeping something from you?" Anakin asked, turning to look at her.

"It's just a feeling I have," Padmè told him.

"So you're a jedi too then," Anakin said.

Padmè frowned. "I know you, Anakin," she told him.

"Then you know that if it was important then I would tell you," Anakin told her. He finished wiping his hands with a rag before putting away his tools.

Padmè watched him, knowing that she wouldn't get anymore out of him for the moment. But one way or another, she would hear it.

--

Padmè was having trouble getting to sleep that night. It didn't bother her that they were leaving for Coruscant the next day. True, going back to Coruscant gave her mixed feelings but it didn't bother her. No, what bothered her was the fact that Anakin seemed to dodge a certain topic earlier. She knew Anakin. She knew her husband very well and the fact that he didn't want to discuss something scared her. There was only one time when she had to drag something out of him and that was the night she had told him that she was pregnant. That night had brought out her worst fears.

Padmè looked over at Anakin while she sat up against the headboard. Has he seen anything in his dreams since then? Could that be it? Was it about Luke and Leia? The more she thought about it, the more terrified she became. Anakin's visions were usually about death and they were usually eerily accurate. Padmè brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She tried to calm herself down by telling herself that she was jumping to conclusions. If Anakin was having those dreams again, she would know by now. However her mind spoke a second too soon as she observed her husband in his sleep to find the beginning signs of a nightmare. She was about to wake him when she heard him mumble two names. Luke and Leia. She froze as her terrified thoughts were realized.

Then Anakin shot up in bed, breathing heavily and dripping in a cold sweat. He moved to get out of bed, not even noticing that Padmè was awake and watching him, terrified of what his nightmare could mean. He was about to leave the room when Padmè spoke.

"How long have you been dreaming about Luke and Leia?" she asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

Anakin paused and turned around to see his wife sitting up in bed. "It's not what you think," he told her.

"Tell me it's not about death this time," Padmè pleaded.

"It's not," Anakin told her walking back towards her.

"Then what is it?" Padmè asked, still fearful.

Anakin sat back down on the bed and looked down momentarily. A true sight that he was troubled. "There is going to be another war. I'm not sure when it will begin," he told her.

"And how do Luke and Leia fit into this?" Padmè asked, not doubting his claim.

"They will be in the thick of it, Angel," Anakin told her. "This next war will be nastier than the Clone Wars," he finished.

"They'll be okay though, won't they?" Padmè asked, fearful that her babies will be fighting in a war.

Anakin sighed. "I honestly don't know," he answered.

"I don't want them fighting in a war," Padmè told him.

Anakin looked at her, a serious look on his face. "Neither do I, but we can't stop it from happening. If I had learned anything it is that I can't stop my visions from coming true," he told her.

Padmè looked at him, feeling the weight of this knowledge. It pained her that her children will have to go through the horrors of war as Anakin had. She knew that Anakin had nightmares about the war and still did on occasion. She hated the thought of hearing rumors that her children had perished in battle. "I don't like this," she said softly.

Anakin took her face in his hands. "We don't have to worry about this right now. Right now we can enjoy the calm before the storm," he told her.

--

**Kelona Thirty-One, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, D'vern Town, Svena Hotel. **

No sooner had Anakin unlocked the door to their rented suit, then Luke and Leia pushed their way past, running into the suit before their parents could move and knocked some baggage out of Anakin's grasp. Before Anakin and Padmè even entered the suit the distinct sound of arguing could be heard making Anakin grit his teeth.

"Either the two of you settle down or I'm going to leave you in the care of Master Windu for a year!" Anakin snapped as he got inside the suit followed by Padmè.

"You wouldn't," Leia said.

"Master Windu would never agree to that," Luke said, each twin looking their father square in the eye.

"I would and Master Windu would agree to it because he owes me one hell of a debt," Anakin told them.

Luke and Leia shared a look, silently communicating with the other before looking at their father, seeing the dead serious look on his face. Neither wanted to test him on this threat. "Um, how does he owe you?" Luke asked.

"I just have to remind him about what happened in the chancellor's office twelve years ago," Anakin answered darkly.

"What happened there?" Leia asked.

"I saved his life, that's what happened," Anakin told them. "Now take your things to your room," he commanded.

Once they were out of ear shot, Padmè turned to her husband. "What is it with the three of you and Master Windu?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her. "I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"Are you afraid of him?" she asked.

"No."

"Then what is it? Because I cannot fathom what is so horrible about Master Windu. He has always been very pleasant around me," Padmè asked.

"Master Windu and I never really seemed to get along, that's all," Anakin told her.

Padmè shook her head as she followed Anakin to the bedroom that they were sharing.

--

**Kelona Thirty-One, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, D'vern Town, Ethiliana Fine Dining.**

Arica Skywalker waited patiently for her brother and his family to arrive. Across from her sat a very special friend. Elysa Monroe smiled, her beauty growing. She was fair skinned with fiery red hair that fell in tight curls and green eyes. Arica was nervous and to anyone who was paying attention to her, could see it.

Elysa reached across the table and took Arica's hand in her, an effort to stop Arica's jittery movements and to touch. "Relax. Everything will be fine," she said calmly.

"That is easer said than done," Arica muttered.

"How do you really expect them to react?" Elysa asked.

"One can never know with Anakin Skywalker. Just remember, when he starts dripping into Huttese that means that he is angry," Arica answered.

Elysa laughed. "Why would he be angry?" she asked.

"Because I haven't told him," Arica told her. "And I do not think that he'll believe this," she added.

"Why is that?" Elysa asked.

"Anakin was raised by the jedi since he was nine and from what he has explained is that the jedi don't exactly give lessons on the subject. He is ignorant of so many things because he had spent thirteen years as a jedi," Arica explained.

"I see," Elysa said.

"There they are now," Arica said spotting her brother across the room with Padmè on his arm and the twins behind him. Subtly, she pulled her hand out of Elysa's. She stood up to greet her brother with a hug. "You're late," she commented.

"It's not my fault," Anakin replied and gestured to Padmè who had herself done up elegantly.

Arica and Padmè both chose to ignore it as the two women greeted each other much better than they had met before Arica greet her niece and nephew while Anakin helped his wife to her seat.

"I hadn't realized that this was a business dinner," Anakin said, recognizing Elysa as the publicist for the Anti-Slavery Campaign.

"It isn't," Arica said, retaking her seat.

"It isn't?" Anakin questioned.

"Elysa is here on my request," Arica told him.

"Well, she is welcome," Padmè said, seeing the beginning signs of a frown on Anakin's face as he tried to think about why Elysa was here.

"Why?" Anakin questioned.

Arica looked over at Elysa to see her looking back with an expression that screamed: Tell him!

Anakin noticed this. "What aren't you telling me?" he demanded.

"Anakin..." Padmè warned.

Anakin ignored her. "I demand to know," he said, his tone booking no room for argument.

Arica sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be pretty. She gave Elysa a brief apologizing look before looking back to her brother. "I've been seeing Elysa for a number of years now," she said.

"So what. You're friends, I know that," Anakin replied.

Padmè looked over at both Elysa and Arica, seeing what Anakin wasn't. "I can't say that this is shocking," she said. "But if you are happy then that is all that matters," she finished.

Anakin turned to her. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Padmè sighed. "Anakin, they are no more friends than you and I," she said patiently.

Arica looked over at her sister-in-law, grateful for her presence for she could see that Padmè was more than capable of taming Anakin.

Anakin's brow furrowed at this, a sign that he was working something out in his head.

"Wizard!" Luke exclaimed, drawing the connection quicker than his father. "Wait till I tell Sebastien!" he said.

Padmè shot her son a look of warning as Anakin looked at him wondering what could be so wizard.

"We're also getting married," Arica said catching her brother's attention who looked at her sharply.

"What?" Anakin demanded. "You can't be serious!"

"We are," Elysa said taking Arica's hand.

"That is insane! You're both women!" Anakin snapped.

"Your point?" Arica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That kind of thing is physically impossible," Anakin told her.

"There are ways around it," Arica told him.

"Why?" Anakin demanded.

"Love isn't always male and female, Anakin," Arica told him.

"Is this even legal?" Anakin questioned.

"Males marry males and females marry females every day in the Republic, Ani," Padmè told him.

"I still don't see why you have to marry a woman," Anakin said looking at his sister.

"I don't expect you to understand, Anakin, but I do expect you to accept it and be happy for me," Arica told him.

Anakin looked away from her and picked up his menu, not wishing to discuss this further. He would wrap his mind around this later.

--

**Kelona Thirty-Two, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, ****Column Commons****, Holonet Channel Twelve Headquarters. **

Anakin had tried to avoid Elysa as much as possible, feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable around her. Thankfully Padmè had decided to accompany him today as he was being interviewed by Devon Aiigain on the holonet news. This interview was important. Up until now all of the interviews had taken place on talk shows. Anakin didn't particularly like the being who was interviewing him but over the years he had learned how to hide his dislike. Even as the male twi'lek known as Devon Aiigain walked onto the set. Anakin turned away to see Padmè and Elysa talking about something with Padmè showing her senator mask as she nodded to agree to something. Then Elysa turned away to speak into her microphone and Padmè walked over to his side.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked.

"A reported for the popular women's magazine Cosmo saw me in the restaurant last night and is asking for an interview," Padmè told him.

"About what?" Anakin asked.

"That is what I am going to find out," Padmè told him.

"Anakin, they're ready for you," Elysa said walking up to them.

Anakin turned to the set and squared his shoulders. "Let the circus begin," he said ominously. However, he didn't realize that how right he would turn out to be as he walked onto the set to take a seat.

The holocamera man gave the signal to go and Devon Aiigain began his speech. "Welcome to tonights segment of Holonet news. Recently a small organization has been making headlines. Several senators and like minded beings have banded together to make light a major problem in the Republic. Billions have been ignoring the laws of the Republic against slavery. Even the late Chancellor Samael Palpatine had been secretly going against this law, subtly rewriting it in ways that would legalize slavery. Here to speak about the Anti-Slavery Campaign and it's sister group the Slave Relief Movement, Anakin Skywalker." Devon Aiigain announced and turned to where Anakin sat as well as the holocam. "Welcome, General Skywalker," he said.

Anakin threw on his mask of stoicism, hiding how much he disliked being on here. He could feel something prickling at him, something akin to a warning, making him even more guarded. "Thank you for taking the time to bring this to attention," he said.

"You have worked hard in this campaign for seven years. What makes you devote so much of your time to this cause?" Devon asked.

"Because it matters to every enslaved being that they have a chance at freedom," Anakin answered.

"Have you met with those who were released from slavery to determine this?" Devon asked, hiding a smile.

"Some of them," Anakin answered. "They have all expressed their gratitude," he finished.

"You seem to know more about slavery than the others who are involved," Devon commented.

"I have seen the effects of slavery many times," Anakin said, keeping his guard up.

"According to our sources you have experienced more than that," Devon said.

"What sources?" Anakin demanded.

"Arson Hodges who reports on the galaxy's sporting evens has recently done a researched report on the pod races on Tatooine and your name came up as the youngest and only human to race, in fact you broke all records when you won the Boonta Eve Classic twenty-five years ago. Arson dug further and found out from some locals that you were once a slave owned by the late junk dealer Watto and previously the late Gardulla the hutt," Devon told him.

"My personal life is no one's business," Anakin said edgily and frowning.

"I think that the Republic would like to know why you would hide this," Devon said.

"Like I said, it is no one's business," Anakin said, unable to hide the anger from his voice.

"How did it feel when you found out that your one time friend Chancellor Palpatine was secretly working to make slavery legal?" Devon asked.

"Palpatine was never a friend of mine," Anakin said angrily.

"It must have been a slap in the face," Devon commented.

"This interview is over," Anakin commanded, knowing that if it continued he could very well lose any control that he had.

"You cannot hide from this, the Republic needed to know about your vendetta. You want revenge for the hardship that you, your mother and your sister had suffered through," Devon said.

"You don't have the authority to make assumptions about any person that you don't know," Anakin said dangerously before walking off of the set. As he passed Elysa who looked at him wide eyed, he said, "I am not going to do another one of these ever again."

--

**Kelona Thirty-Three, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, Expedient Commons, Jedi Temple.**

Anakin sat with Master Yoda in Master Yoda's chambers. Taking a deep breath, Anakin opened his eyes. "I nearly lost it, Master," he said.

"Kept your anger under control you did. A long way you have come," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said.

"See in you what Qui-Gon saw I do," Master Yoda said.

"Mediate we will. Calm your anger it will," Master Yoda commanded.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said.

--

**Kelona Thirty-Three, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, ****Column Commons****, Sh'ara Cafe.**

Padmè didn't really know what to expect when she agreed to this. She didn't know what kind of questions would be asked or if she would need to walk away from this interview as Anakin had his the day before. So she just ordered a glass of water as the reporter, Anita Skinner, sat across from her.

"I was rather surprised that you agreed to this, Milady," Anita said.

"I am curious about what you wanted," Padmè said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anita asked.

"Not really," Padmè told her.

"Milady, you are married to the most sought after human male in the Republic," Anita told her

"Your point?" Padmè asked, keeping her guard up.

"How you kept your marriage a secret during the Clone Wars is up for grabs," Anita told her.

"Anakin and I did what we had to do while the Republic needed us," Padmè told her.

"It must have been hard during the long separations," Anita commented.

"What is this interview really about?" Padmè asked.

"Many women across the galaxy would like to know what it is like being married to Anakin Skywalker. How he is as a husband and lover," Anita told her.

"I do not think that is anyone's business but mine and Anakin's," Padmè told her sternly.

"You must give us something, is he well endowed?" Anita asked.

"I am not going to answer that," Padmè told her strictly.

"The women of the Republic want to know," Anita told her.

"Want and need are two different things entirely," Padmè told her.

"Tell us something," Anita implored.

"I am not going to tell you anything," Padmè told her. "In fact I am not going to sit here any longer and listen to your questions," she said standing up to leave. She didn't give the reporter another chance to speak before she made her way out of the Cafe and met her cab back to the hotel.

--

**Kelona Thirty- Four, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, Expedient Commons, Jedi Temple.**

Anakin walked through the Jedi Temple with Luke and Leia by his side. Both twins had just finished a very tough lesson with Master Yoda and were talking about their lessons and the different things that they each wanted to do.

"When can we build our lightsabers?" Luke asked.

"Master Windu said that he'll instruct us in lightsaber combat once we have our lightsabers," Leia told him.

"When the two of you can prove that you can refrain from pulling stunts to cause attention and to disrupt your surroundings," Anakin answered.

"But how can we start learning our lightsaber techniques without lightsabers?" Luke asked.

"You each have training sabers," Anakin said.

"But they're not the same," Leia told him.

"Patience is a jedi virtue," Anakin told them.

"You're not being really fair," Luke whined.

"Tough," Anakin told him.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, knowing that their father wasn't budging yet.

"Master Yoda said that he has something special planned for us," Leia said.

"Yes, I know. He told me about it," Anakin told them.

"Are you going to tell us what it is," Leia asked.

"You'll find out in your lesson with him," Anakin told her.

Leia sulked at this.

"Can I get a padawan cut?" Luke asked, looking at his father.

"Why do you want one?" Anakin asked.

"It just seems wizard," Luke said.

Anakin smiled, sensing Luke's true thoughts on the subject and ruffled his son's hair. "Well your hair is long enough for the padawan braid at least," he said as Luke shoved some of his hair out of his eyes. That's when Anakin spotted Arametha a few paces away watching them. As they got closer, Anakin acknowledged her. "Knight Deveroux," he greeted.

Arametha smiled. "I'm a master now, Anakin," she told him.

"Congratulations then," Anakin told her.

"You should be a master too, Anakin," Arametha told him.

"No, I shouldn't," Anakin corrected her.

Arametha frowned. "What happened to you, Anakin?" she asked.

"The past should stay in the past," Anakin told her. "Good day, Master Deveroux," he said ushering both Luke and Leia away with each twin questioning this strange encounter.

That was when Luke spoke up. "Can we go piloting like you said we would later?" he asked.

"There isn't any time for that, Luke," Anakin told him.

"But we're leaving tomorrow and you promised!" Luke whined.

"Don't argue with me, Luke," Anakin told him.

"You promised!" Luke repeated.

"Luke!" Anakin said sternly.

Luke frowned, not liking this answer and growing annoyed with it, silently vowing that he would go piloting with or without his father.

--

**Kelona Thirty- Four, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, CoCo Town.**

Anakin couldn't remember the last time it had been when it was just him and Obi-Wan going to visit Dex. Wait, that was a lie. He could remember, however it seemed like it was forever since it was the two of them. Padmè had decided to spend some time getting to know Arica better and with Arica came Elysa and Anakin wasn't ready to accept that little factor yet, so he decided to drag Obi-Wan to Dex's without any children, leaving Luke and Leia at the temple along with Obi-Wan's second padawan, who went by the name Mara Jade who just happened to be just as much trouble as Anakin had once been, much to Anakin's delight and Obi-Wan's regret.

"You seem happier than I've seen you in years," Obi-Wan commented.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders," Anakin told him.

"It was rather surprising to see Padmè at the temple yesterday, why didn't you tell me that she was awake and joining you here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I thought that it would be more fun to surprise you," Anakin told him, smiling a self satisfied smile.

"So it seems," Obi-Wan said dryly, realizing that the Anakin that he had known was making his way back. It was odd how the presence of one woman had that effect.

"I saw that interview on the holonet. How are you handling your past being made public knowledge?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't like it, Master. My personal life is no one's business but mine," Anakin told him.

"That is how it should be, however, you are a public figure with your project. These things are bound to come out," Obi-Wan told him.

"So I've noticed," Anakin said dryly. As they neared Dex's Diner, something caught his attention and he paused, reading the headline for a magazine stand, particularly the magazine Cosmo. The headline just screamed: AMIDALA THE PRUDE; SKYWALKER LOOKING FOR NEW BRIDE!

"What in the seven Tatooine hells is this bantha poodoo!" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to what Anakin was staring at and sighed. "Oh dear," he commented.

Anakin snatched up one of the magazines and flipped through it, growing angrier as he read through it. "Speculations about my sex life and Padmè saying nothing about it makes good material for this poodoo! And here it lists a hundred possible new wives for me!" Anakin seethed.

"Just ignore it, Anakin. You don't want to give them any more ammunition for their fabrications," Obi-Wan advised.

"Ignore it?" Anakin demanded. "I'm going down there and telling them where exactly they can shove their stories," Anakin said hotly. "Tell, Dex that I'll be there a little late," he finished walking away leaving Obi-Wan to grow alarmed.

--

**Kelona Thirty-Four, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, ****Column Commons****, Cosmo Magazine Offices. **

Ivana Rezner, editor in chief, sat behind her desk in her office, calmly drinking her cup of rek tea when she heard some yelling outside her office. Two voices, one belonging to her secretary and another voice, an angry and deep masculine voice just a second when her office doors were burst open to reveal none other than Anakin Skywalker who tossed a copy of their freshly printed magazine onto her desk. Ivana glanced at the magazine and back at his stony face calmly and raised a perfectly thin and arched eyebrow. "Do you want something?" she asked.

Anakin walked closer and stared her down, a move designed to intimidate but Ivana wasn't easily intimidated. "I want you to pull every one of these off of the racks and reprint with a retraction," he told her dangerously.

Ivana smiled. "That isn't possible," she told him.

Anakin braced both hands on her desk and gave her one of those stares that had the separatists running. "Make it possible," he commanded, dangerously.

Ivana leaned back in her seat. "And if I don't? Then what?" she asked.

"I'll make sure that you are out of a job and unable to work for another media corporation on Coruscant," Anakin threatened.

Ivana smiled. "And how would you go about doing that?" she asked calmly, not threatened in the least.

"I have my ways," Anakin told her tightly, straightening up.

Ivana smiled as she thought of a bargaining tool. "I'll print a retraction...under one condition," she said looking Anakin Skywalker in the eye.

"What condition?" Anakin demanded.

"That you pose for our sister magazine, playgirl, nude," Ivana told him. She watched his reaction very closely.

"I am not doing that!" Anakin snapped.

"Then I am not printing a retraction," Ivana told him.

"That will be your regret," Anakin told her, leaving the office.

--

**Kelona Thirty- Four, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, CoCo Town, Dex's Diner, the twentieth hour.**

Anakin was still stewing about the Cosmo headline and that editor's stubbornness as he ate with Obi-Wan and visited with Dex. The problem with his mood was that he was broadcasting it to every force sensitive within the area, causing several jedi who were enjoying a meal here to stare at him. Obi-Wan leaned in closer to him. "I would advise you to calm down. You know how dangerous dark moods are," he warned.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said, taking deep calming breaths and reining in his obvious anger, clearing the air around them.

"That is better," Obi-Wan said. "You don't want people getting the wrong idea," he said.

"They already have the wrong idea," Anakin told him.

"It can't be that bad," Dex said coming by with refills for their drinks.

"Yes, it can," Anakin corrected him. However something caught his attention on the new holonet screens that Dex had installed that was broadcasting the holonet news. There was a view of a nasty speeder wreck. About a hundred speeders were piled up in the airways. A reporter's voice in the background was speaking and Anakin used the force to amplify the sound so that he could hear.

"...a devastating accident occurred only two hours ago. One hundred speeders were piled up in this wreck. Only forty beings in the wrecked speeders perished, the rest sustained injuries and are being treated at Mercy Medical Facility. Detectives on the scene have determined that the wreck was caused by an eleven year old boy racing the airways recklessly in a rented speeder. Detectives have received a name for the boy who was semi-conscious as medical teams took him to be taken care of. The boy gave his name, calling himself Luke Skywalker just prior to loosing consciousness..."

Anakin was out of his seat in an instant, running out of the diner without a word to Dex or Obi-Wan who shared a concerned look just before Obi-Wan too left, in search for Padmè to let her know what had happened.

--

**Kelona Thirty- Four, 7 BBY**

**Coruscant, Expedient Commons, Mercy Medical Center.**

Luke groggily opened his eyes, seeing the bright light of lights reflecting off of white walls and a white ceiling. Everything was squeaky clean and had a sterile smell to it. Luke groaned as he felt a little pain, recognizing at least that he was in a medical facility before he remembered the wreck. He had tried so hard to avoid it and tried to use the force to cushion the blow for others, but he wasn't good enough to stop it.

"How are you feeling, young Luke?" a female voice asked.

Luke turned his attention, seeing the pretty human whom his father had greeted as Master Deveroux. If he had to have company right now, Luke didn't mind having her. She was very pretty with dark exotic skin and purple hair that fell in loose curls. Her eyes were even exotic and she didn't dress like most jedi. No she dressed differently, in a way that showed off her body, a body that looked like it was sculpted by some sort of god. It was hard to tell how old she was but she must have been the same age as his father. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Master Deveroux laughed slightly. "How can a jedi not know your name?" she asked. "You, young one are very popular in the temple,"" she told him.

For some odd reason, Luke didn't like how she called him 'young one'. It made him feel like a little boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in the area when the accident happened. I felt it necessary that I keep an eye on you. I would have contacted your father right away but I do not have his comm signal..." she answered.

Luke grew fearful at the mention of his father and started pleading. "No! Don't tell my father, he'll kill me!" he begged.

"I believe that Anakin would be more concerned than angry," she told him. "Besides, I think that that is a moot point, he is already in the building," she added.

Luke paled as he knew that she was right and before he could utter another plea, Anakin ran into the room and rushed over to him, brushing Luke's hair back. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked, concerned.

Luke nodded. "Yes, Sir," he said.

"And you think that you'll live?" Anakin questioned.

Luke looked down, seeing his bandaged arm, knowing that it was broken from where another speeder slammed into it. Seeing and feeling no other injuries, he nodded. "Yes," he answered.

Anakin straighted and folded his arms over his chest, a clear sign that Luke was about to receive a lecture. "What were you thinking, stealing that speeder for a joy ride?" he demanded. He didn't even wait for Luke to answer him before he continued. "Racing recklessly with no concern to yourself or to others! Causing a one hundred speeder pileup! Forty beings died in that wreck! The rest severely injured! Totaling a rented speeder!" as he continued his voice grew louder as he restrained his anger, making Luke to try to fruitlessly sink into the biobed.

"Anakin, I think that you need to calm down," Master Deveroux said, calmly.

Anakin turned to her. "Stay out of this Arametha!" he snapped.

Luke's eyes snapped wider as he looked at Master Deveroux with new eyes.

Anakin turned back to his son. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded.

Luke looked back at his father, knowing that he was about to get punished. "Nothing," he said.

"You have nothing to say?" Anakin said skeptically.

"No, Sir," Luke said.

"Fine," Anakin said. "The replacement fee for that speeder is coming out of your allowance. You are going to personally apologize to everyone who was hurt in the accident and the families of the deceased for your recklessness..."

"Do I have to?" Luke whined.

"I will be there to make sure that you do," Anakin told him. "And I am disabling your swoop bike. If I catch you around another speeder unsupervised then you will be grounded for two months instead of one. Do I make myself clear?" he commanded.

Luke looked at him crossly. "Nothing would have happened if you were there!" he pointed out.

"Don't even try making excuses," Anakin told him sternly.

"You promised me that you would take me piloting in the airways!" Luke reminded him.

"So you took it upon yourself to go piloting?" Anakin demanded.

"You promised!" Luke whined.

"Regardless!" Anakin snapped. "Do you not realize the severity of this?" he demanded.

That was when Padmè burst into the room, gathering Luke up into her arms. "Thank the maker that you're alright," she breathed. She pulled back to look Luke in the eye. "Why would you do something so careless?" she demanded. "You could have been killed!" she admonished.

"I don't think that he realizes that quite yet," Anakin said flatly.

Luke looked to his father's angry face and to his mother's worried one before looking down. "I'm sorry," he said.

Arametha was about to duck out of the room to leave Luke in the care of his parents, not wanting to intrude on a family moment but most of all because she couldn't bare to be in the same room with Anakin's wife, seeing with the force that under the tension of their son being hurt that they loved each other. On her way out, Anakin called out to her.

"Thank you for staying with him, Arametha," Anakin said looking at her.

"Any time, Anakin," Arametha said, taking her leave.

As Arametha left, Obi-Wan walked in with Leia who looked at her brother with concern. "Stupid move, Luke," Leia told him.

"Shut up," Luke grumbled.

"There will be none of that," Padmè commanded. She then turned to her husband. "I assume that you've already handled things," she said.

"Yes," Anakin answered. He then looked at Luke. "You can start your apologizing tomorrow," he commanded.

Luke frowned at the concept but didn't say anything on it.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I got the name for Palpatine off of 2,000 names dot com, just google it if you are interested in checking it out. The name basically means : SAMAEL: In Jewish mythology, the Prince of Darkness, Angel of Death or Poison, accuser, seducer, and destroyer. He rules over the seven habitations called Sheba Ha-yechaloth, regions of the Earth, where he is a Prince. The Talmud states: "the evil Spirit, Satan, and Sama'el the Angel of Death, are the same"; and Samael is also therein made equivalent to the Biblical serpent who tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden. He is called the chief of the Dragons of Evil, and is held responsible for the scorching wind of the desert, called the simoom. His name is said to mean "Venom of God," but could also have been derived from the name of the Syrian god Shemal, meaning "he who lets his arrows fly."... I thought that it was fitting.  
_

* * *


	23. Letter To My Readers

Dear Readers

Just to clear something up. It seems that some people are having a problem with my makining my original character, Arica Skywalker, a lesbian. One giving me a review that is like a flame and another telling me how immoral it is. I am not prejudiced against homosexuality. I am not a homosexual but I know some and they are good people. I do not hate them as so many people do. I am a humanist and I believe in human equality no matter what makes us different, whether it be skin color, religion or sexual orientation. I believe that all humans are equal and DESERVE the basic human rights. To those who believe that homosexuality is immoral; is it immoral for someone to beat a man or woman up because of their sexual orientation or how about kill over it? How about people raping lesbians? Is that moral? Do you justify that by saying that the bible says that homosexuality is immoral? The bible that says that is written by King James the first of England who was not a very christen and moral man according to the history books, which I have read. In the history books about King James the first, it say all kinds of immoral things that he had done. Three examples: He masturbated in public, shouted dirty jokes in public at innappropriate times and rolled around and played like a pig in the blood and innerds of the animals he hunted for sport. There were even rumors that he dabbled in homosexuality, having sex with men which makes him a hypocrite and Jesus Christ did not like hypocrites.

If you have a problem with homosexuality, then suck it up if you want to continue reading this story or don't read it at all. It is doubtful if I may add another homosexual character in any of my other stories but if I do, I will give a warning as someone had requested.

Charlie.


	24. Letter To My Readers, Part Two

Dear Readers,

Now that I have all of your opinions on the matter that I brought forth yesterday I felt compelled to give you a nicer note and to let you know of my plans with the issue at hand. I apologize if I sounded angry yesterday. I wasn't. I just find that it is easer to get honest opinions if I sound bitchy and say something that will get a reaction. I am not one for the pat on the back and for hearing what you think that I want to hear. I get that all the time and I wanted a different reaction. No, I don't let things get to me very easily and I really wasn't too upset. I just wanted everyone to get their feelings on the matter out in the open before I continue. I'm sorry if I upset anyone.

With that said. My plans for the Arica/Elysa pairing is not to make them the focal point but to give my character, Arica, more depth. My making homosexuality in the Star Wars universe a common occurrence and for it to be widely accepted has to do with the fact that it is a separate universe than our own. A universe without the Abrahamic Religions telling you that it is a sin. If I can imagine a perfect world then it would include homosexuals, bisexuals and heterosexuals living in perfect harmony with one another without the pressure of sin. In the perfect world that I imagine there is no such thing as prejudice against anyone or any thing and our differences are what we love about each other. I want to include my views in my writing. Please don't be too upset with me over it. I will be presenting both viewpoints on homosexuality in this story if that pleases any of you. However I will not present it as immoral since I do not believe it is immoral, just because some pious man said so. The Bible may be influenced by God but what it really is, is man's interpretation of the word of God. I do have a religious background, being raised Catholic, however, I take an objective view on religion and so what rather than a subjective view. You probably will not be seeing a lot of Arica/Elysa together, I most likely will not being going into too much detail on their relationship. You may see them more in the sequel to this story but not so much in this one since they live on Coruscant and the focal point of the story is on Naboo. I am sorry for catching you off guard about the subject but I felt that that was the best way to do it.

With all this said, I have already started the next chapter, it will be entertaining, yes, but I don't know when it will be finished. Hopefully soon.

Best regards,

Charlie.


	25. Anakin Gets His Just Desserts

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I pulled a feat to get it ready for you today.  
_

* * *

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. Second Hour.**

Padmè sighed and rolled over for the hundredth time that night. She checked the crono again and sighed in frustration. It was well into the early hours and she still couldn't sleep. Turning in bed, she glared at the reason why she was having a hard time sleeping. Anakin was laying on his side using his right arm as a pillow. Something that she knew he would regret once he woke up. He had the covers kicked off of himself while his left arm rested on his hip. He was also snoring like a kath hound. Now she remembered why she was torn between missing sleeping next to him and wanting sleep during the war. Sighing again in frustration, she sat up and placed both hands on his left shoulder before shoving him onto his back. Anakin grunted as his back hit the mattress and his arm moved off of the pillow; he didn't wake up and he had quit snoring. Satisfied, Padmè went back to a comfortable position before finally being able to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

To her annoyance, the sun woke her up as it rose. Turning over, Padmè once again glared at her sleeping husband who just smiled in his sleep. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy," she grumbled getting out of bed. "You managed to keep me awake for half the night."

She pulled on her robe and proceeded out of the bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she made herself a cup of caf. She was still in a bad mood as she drank her fifth cup of caf and a bunch of noise plundered down the stairs.

"We should head out before we're assigned chores..." Luke hurriedly said.

"Or worse, assigned to meditate," Leia replied.

"We'll be forced to sit through a lecture and then meditate after what we're about to do," Luke told her as the twins walked into the kitchen.

Padmè raised an eyebrow at them. "And what are you about to do?" she asked them.

"Oh, just a prank," Leia quickly covered up.

"On Dad," Luke added for the reason for their punishment.

Padmè waved a hand. "I will not stop you," she told them. "You should probably start while he's still sleeping," she suggested.

The twins looked at each other. Neither had permission for a prank before so they had no idea on how to run with this. Turning back to their mother, they proceeded. "Pranking Dad is very difficult," Luke said.

"He sees through everything and is always one step ahead of us," Leia told her.

Padmè smiled and set her cup of caf down. "I think that I can distract him for you," she told them.

Luke and Leia took seats opposite her at the table and clasped their hands on the table. "What do you suggest?" they asked.

Padmè smiled as an idea formed in her mind. She remembered Anakin boasting about something he had done to Obi-Wan in his youth. "Do we have any laxatives?" she asked.

The twins grinned, reading their mother's mind. For this alone, they believed that they had the most wizard mother ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Anakin awoke to a very delicious aroma. Smiling to himself, he stretched before glancing over at the crono. It was midmorning and he couldn't remember the last time that he had slept this good. After getting out of bed, he pulled on his old cloak before heading downstairs, following the aroma. He could feel his stomach grumbling as he made his way down stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke pulled the plate of steaming food out of reach as he made his way back into the kitchen and quickly sat down at the table next to his sister. "It actually worked," he commented.

"He's coming?" Leia asked.

"He followed the smell of food like a kath hound," Luke commented.

"I told you that he could smell food in his sleep...your father has one of those excessive appetites. I caught him sneaking into the kitchen three times in one night for a snack and he got upset when I stopped him from going for a fourth," Padmè told them, adding a thick brown liquid to the rest of the oatmeal before pouring it into a bowl next to a steaming plate of breakfast with more food than any of theirs.

"Smells delicious," Anakin commented coming into the kitchen.

Padmè smiled, hiding her duplicity with charm. "I made your favorites," she told him, handing him the plate and the bowl.

"Where did you get the bantha meat?" Anakin asked looking at the plate.

"I know where to shop for exotic foods," Padmè told him sitting down at the table and started eating what was on her plate.

Anakin sat down and began eating He had the strangest feeling that the twins were up to something but what it was he couldn't put a finger on. As he ate, he kept looking at the twins who were both engrossed in their food. "So, what is on the schedule today?" he asked.

"I was thinking of taking Luke and Leia out for the day," Padmè answered swirling shuura jam into her oatmeal and eating a spoonful. She then cut up her piece of shuura fruit and took a bite, making sure that her husband was watching before savoring the juicy fruit.

Anakin cleared his throat, still looking at her. "Any suggestions for activities?" he asked.

Padmè swallowed her food before replying. "I was thinking about being spontaneous for once," she answered.

"Ah," Anakin said. "So we're switching roles?" he asked. He then noted the twins leaning in closer to each other and whispering. "Alright, what are you two up to?" he asked.

The twins turned to him. "We were just trying to make up our mind to what we want to do?" they answered unanimously.

"Finish eating and don't worry about them. We've been talking about different things all morning," Padmè commanded.

Anakin wasn't convinced and vowed to keep a close eye on them the entire day. He knew without a doubt that they were up to something. Not speaking a word about it and keeping his thoughts to himself, he smiled at his wife and finished eating. When he reached the bowl of oatmeal, he instantly took the jar of jhen honey and poured some into the oatmeal before stirring it in and took the first spoonful. He forced himself not to frown and to swallow. Something was off. He caught Padmè watching him while drinking a cup of caf. He glanced over at the twins to see them shoveling their food into their mouths. Neither paying attention to him in the least.

"Is something wrong?" Padmè asked.

"Nothing is the matter," Anakin answered and continued to eat the oatmeal. He had to force himself to eat it. He couldn't put a finger on what made the oatmeal taste this way unless it had been burned. But that was preposterous. Padmè was an excellent cook. Anakin was relieved when the last bit of it was gone. He then spotted Padmè getting ready to clean up the dishes and promptly stood up to stop her. "Go relax, you cooked," he told her.

"Ani, I have this," Padmè told him.

"No you don't," Anakin told her. "Go relax," he insisted.

"Well if you insist," Padmè said, walking away giving the twins a smile as she left the kitchen.

Anakin watched her leave before picking up the pot that the oatmeal was cooked in to inspect it.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Leia asked.

"Looking to see if that oatmeal was burned," Anakin answered and frowned when he could find no evidence to suggest that the oatmeal was burned.

"I didn't think that the oatmeal was burned," Luke said and shared a pleased look with Leia behind their father's back.

"Curious," Anakin commented suspiciously as he set to work cleaning the dishes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One hour later.**_

Padmè knocked on the door to the refresher once again. "Anakin, aren't you done in there?" she asked.

"I wish I were," came Anakin's reply through the closed door.

"Well, we're waiting for you to get done," Padmè told him.

"Go on without me," Anakin told her.

"Why?" Padmè asked, a little concern in her voice. She looked over to where Luke and Leia were eagerly listening.

There was silence for a moment before Anakin's voice could be heard again. "You should have your day with the twins. You don't really spend nearly enough time alone with them," he excused himself.

Padmè smiled. "Well if you're sure," she said.

"I am," Anakin said, though his voice sounded strained.

"We'll be back soon," Padmè called through the door and ushered Luke and Leia away and down the hallway.

"So what do we do to him next?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Shhh," Padmè commanded. "We'll figure that out while we're out," she told them as they descended down the stairs and left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Veera's Market.**

Padmè picked up another dress from the racks and examined it. Across the aisle in the young lady's part of the clothing store, Leia fingered a blouse, looking torn. Setting the dress down in the basket, Padmè walked over to her. "What is that look for?" she asked.

"I like this blouse," Leia said.

"And?" Padmè asked.

"Daddy isn't going to like it," Leia finished.

Padmè looked at the blouse, seeing absolutely nothing wrong with it. Sure it was a little snugger than what Leia usually wore and the neckline was lower, but it was nothing terrible. Smiling, she picked the blouse up from the rack. "Find some more like this," she said.

Leia looked up at her in astonishment. "But..."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with this blouse and I think that you will look great in it," Padmè told her.

That was all the initiative that Leia needed and went about finding more like it. Padmè was astonished at the amount of clothes that Leia piled into the basket, everything so different than what she normally wore, making Padmè think that Anakin kept too tight of leash on the twins, especially if Leia thought that she couldn't wear what she really liked.

On the other side of the store, Luke was busy trying on shoes since he had worn out his last pair and found a pair that he liked and fit properly before joining them. "I'm done," Luke told them.

"You don't need anything else?" Padmè asked him.

"Nope," Luke answered.

"Well, we're not finished yet, so is there anything that you might like to do while you wait for us?" Padmè asked.

"There's the arcade," Luke said.

Padmè reached into her pocket and pulled out several credits. "Here's fifteen credits, go have fun," she told him, handing him the credits.

Luke grinned. "Thanks!" he said, and quickly made his exit.

Padmè watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore before spotting Leia piling some short skirts and sleeveless blouses in the basket. "I think that is enough now. We're not trying to buy out the whole store," she said.

"Okay," Leia agreed, realizing that she had gotten carried away and proceeded in helping her mother pick out some new clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naala's Café. **

Padmè sat with Luke and Leia while Sola joined them for lunch. Luke and Leia were happily eating one of the café's special frozen treats while Sola and Padmè talked.

"I still can't believe that you did something so underhanded to Anakin," Sola commented which made the twins chuckle.

"Well, he had it coming," Padmè told her.

"Really?" Sola replied, "Did you argue about something?"

"No, I just thought that he should know what it was like. Do you know all the despicable things he had done to poor Obi-Wan," Padmè replied.

"And yet, Obi-Wan remains close to Anakin through out that," Sola commented.

"They treat each other like brothers," Padmè said.

"So the rest of us had noticed," Sola commented. "Anakin treats Obi-Wan Kenobi more like family than the rest of his family," she said. "Did you know, we had to integrate him into the family. He was all for Luke and Leia being a part of the family but he held himself away," Sola told her.

"Can we be excused?" Luke asked.

"May I," Padmè corrected.

Luke frowned.

"May we be excused?" Leia asked.

"To do what?" Padmè asked.

"Just to check out the water fall, there's a fountain over there with some fish in it," Leia answered.

"Go ahead," Padmè told them, and each twin jumped up from the table and headed off.

Padmè turned back to her sister. "Ani has no real strong connection to many people. He's used to being the odd one out and sometimes I think he prefers it, but other times, he clings to those he is close to. After his mother died, he closed himself off some. I hadn't really expected him to instantly try to become a part of someone else's family," she told her.

"We all welcomed him openly, Padmè. Dad had a harder time than the rest of us though," Sola told her.

"So did his step-family but as far as I know, he hasn't even spoken to them since his mother died," Padmè told her.

"Step-family?" Sola questioned.

"Anakin has a step-father and a step-brother on Tatooine," Padmè told her.

"He hasn't mentioned them," Sola told her.

"And I don't expect him to. Doing so would make him talk about his mother and he only ever speaks about her with me and that is only because I had met her. I was also there to comfort him when she died," Padmè told her.

"You're lucky, Padmè, I hope that you know that," Sola told her seriously.

Padmè merely smiled in response and turned her head towards where Luke and Leia were watching the waterfall and throwing stuff over it. She knew exactly how lucky she was.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home**

When Anakin was finally able to pry himself out of the refresher, he was highly suspicious and headed straight for the kitchen. The kitchen itself was squeaky clean. Moving straight for the trash, he noted with frustration that it had been emptied and changed, something he had done the night before prior to going to bed. This only added to his suspicion. There was absolutely no reason for the trash to be empty, unless...

He went outside then, right for the pile that was ready for pickup from the waste disposal company. There were at least five different bags ready for pickup, four large ones and one unusually small one. Grabbing the smallest bag, Anakin quickly went through it, finding the evidence that he knew that he would find: a small packet of laxatives.

"Very good, Padmè, but you're not that good," he muttered, plotting his revenge. He went back into the house to make preparations for his revenge.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Broadberry Meadow.**

Families relaxed all over the park while youths played a variation of sports and games within the capital's park. Luke and Leia ran around together playing a game of catch with a ball that they had purchased earlier for this very reason. Padmè smiled , enjoying the fact that her children were enjoying themselves and were able to just be kids. But they wouldn't be kids for much longer and that fact saddened her. She had missed so much. The kind of things that she would never get back were the kind of things she never experienced. But, Anakin had. He had them all to himself for nearly twelve years and it was hard not to be jealous or bitter about it. She knew that he would rewind time for her so that she could be there while they grew up if he could and she loved him for that.

"What do you think that Daddy is doing right now?" Leia asked as she and Luke settled down by their mother.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure that the laxatives had worn off by now," Padmè answered. "Which means we'll have to do something unexpected," she said and spotted something off in the distance.

Luke and Leia turned to look at what she was. A couple were holding signs indicating that the four salkies that they had tethered to a post needed good homes. "Dad would definitely be upset if we brought home one of those," Luke commented.

"Daddy _did_ say no more pets when we got Rouge," Leia added.

Padmè smiled as she made a decision, remembering how annoyed he got when one of her neighbors pet salky would start barking. "I'm going to override that," Padmè told them.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

"What in the seven Tatooine Hells is _that_?"

"Our new salky," Padmè said, looking at her incredulous husband.

"Take it back," Anakin told her, indicating the brown and white salky which instantly started barking when it saw Rogue.

"No," Padmè simply replied. "He needed a good home which we could provide. Besides, I like salkies. I even had one as a child when we lived in the mountain village, they make ideal pets," she reasoned as both Luke and Leia began playing with the salky.

Anakin felt greatly outnumbered in this issue and formulated a plan to get rid of the salky. "I'm not going to argue with you over this right now. There's a parent/faculty meeting at the twin's school in an hour. If you plan on going with me, then you better get ready," he said instead.

"It won't take me long to get ready," Padmè told him, standing up from where she was petting the salky.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Anakin commented which his wife ignored. When she was gone, he turned to his children. "Don't get too attached to that thing," he instructed before leaving the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University.**

The school auditorium was full of parents and faculty as the meeting was about to commence. Anakin lead his wife to seats towards the front before taking their seats. The Administration Board members usually presided over the meetings. Anakin didn't usually speak up at these meeting unless he felt strongly on something. Glancing over at his wife, Anakin took note about the way she carried herself. Her official persona was showing itself now that she was out in public.

"Hello, Anakin," a female voice said.

Padmè turned to see a woman with light hair and stormy eyes sit down beside them with her husband. She briefly wondered who they were.

"Sianna, Dale," Anakin greeted and then turned to his wife. "This is Sabrina and Sebastien's parents," he told her.

Padmè smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said looking at Sianna and Dale.

"The same for us, Lady Amidala," Sianna replied.

"Did Luke and Leia also ask for permission for that trip to the Gallo Mountains?" Dale asked.

"Yes. We haven't given them a definite answer," Padmè answered.

"The school board is giving Professor Hienikin a hard time about it. They're saying that he doesn't have enough experience to lead a trip there and neither does many other professors," Sianna informed them.

"Will this be brought up during this meeting?" Anakin asked.

"Most likely," Dale answered.

Before Anakin or Padmè could make a reply to that, the head of the Administration Board for the university, Angilo Rimeriz, demanded everyone's attention, beginning the meeting. "Parents and faculty, welcome to the years fifth meeting," Angilo announced. "First on the agenda is the school fund raiser which will occur within the next two months. The children attending Theed Intermediate University will be expected to raise a cumulative sum of at least six thousand credits for their chosen charity. This years charity will be going towards the Refugee Relief Program," he announced. He paused an listened to parent's questions and answered them before moving on to different topics, ranging in importance until he came to the subject that concerned Anakin, Padmè, Sianna and Dale.

"Last on the agenda, the trip to the Gallo Mountains that Professor Hienikin promised his class. The Administration Board has reviewed his credentials on the subject and reviewed those of the rest of the professors. Unfortunately without any chaperons with any suitable credentials, the Administration Board will have no choice but to cancel this trip," Angilo announced.

"Luke and Leia will be so disappointed," Padmè said disdainfully.

"So will Sabrina and Sebastien," Sianna said sadly.

Anakin frowned before standing up. "I don't think that this trip should be canceled," he said speaking up.

"Sir, there aren't any suitable chaperons," Angilo reasoned.

"Then I volunteer myself as a chaperon," Anakin told him. "Surly my experience as a Jedi is suitable credentials," he added.

Padmè stood up as well. "I volunteer myself as well. I have a family vineyard in the mountains and grew up visiting it," she announced.

"With a Jedi accompanying the children on this trip, I feel confident enough to send my child on the trip," Another parent spoke up. And there were several other parents who agreed to this forcing the Administrative Board to reluctantly agree.

"Very well. The students will have their trip," Angilo agreed. "Providing that those who volunteered keeps their word," he said looking at both Anakin and Padmè.

"I hope that you know what you had just gotten yourself into," Dale commented.

Anakin was quite sure that he could handle a class quite well and he just nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Twelth 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin lounged in bed as his wife showered in the refresher. He smiled to himself as any moment she would notice what he had done. He turned to a new page in the datapad as he studied this mathematical problem that the twins had to work through. He was determined to figure out this method so that he could help his children better understand it. As he had a very interesting thought process, he heard an angry yell. Followed by an angry Padmè coming out of the refresher, throwing her bottle of moisturizer at him, moisturizer that he had replaced with honey.

"Care to explain this," Padmè demanded.

"Just a hint of what is to come, My Love," Anakin told her.

Padmè planted her fists on her hips. "Is that so?" she demanded.

"Yes. You really should have thought better than to get laxatives involved. You don't play with the master without some sort of retaliation," Anakin told her calmly.

"So help me Anakin," Padmè breathed.

"Would you like me to remove the honey for you?" Anakin asked, looking at her and to the spot on her body that had honey on it.

"No, I'm not in the mood," Padmè answered, going back into the refresher.

Anakin just chuckled to himself, pleased with himself.

* * *


	26. Worries

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

**Selona Forteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home.**

Anakin and Padmè observed their son as he played one of the advanced levels on the flight simulator. Each were concerned about how Luke was handling the accident he had been in on Coruscant fifteen days prior. So far Luke hadn't mentioned it nor had he shown any remorse for the beings that had died. In fact he hadn't shown any emotion what so ever.

"Something needs to be done, Anakin," Padmè said concerned.

"Master Windu is due to arrive tomorrow. If Luke doesn't fully grasp the seriousness of that accident by the time he leaves then we have a problem," Anakin told her.

"And if he doesn't, then what?" Padmè asked, looking at him.

Anakin turned away, not wanting to say this out loud and knowing that this was the last thing she wanted to hear but it was the truth and he couldn't avoid being truthful with a direct question like that. "It means that if there was ever a chance that he would be strongly tempted to the dark side," he answered.

"And who would tempt him? Chancellor Palpatine is dead, so is Count Dooku," Padmè asked.

"Count Dooku had trained a number of Dark Jedi during his time as a Sith. The council is still searching for sith holocrones and artifacts so that they could be destroyed," Anakin told her. "Jedi can still be lured to the dark side even if they have no one to lure them," he added.

"But, it will not happen. Our son wouldn't turn," Padmè said, praying that something like that wouldn't happen.

"I'm going to do my best to see that it never happens," Anakin told her, knowing that he would do anything to prevent that from happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. First Hour.**

_The smell of sulfur and fire permeated the air the was ripe with intense heat coming off of the explosive volcanoes and the lava rivers. He came here for a reason after swearing to never set foot on this planet knowing what this place held significance for him. But some things were more important than his fears. Obi-Wan had tried to stop him from coming here but a team from the temple would be here any moment and he had to find him before it was too late. Before the council killed him. He followed his senses to locate him. The same senses that had always told him where to find him, told him that he was near. The snap hiss of a lightsaber indicated where he was standing. Anakin turned in that direction, seeing the cloaked figure standing a few paces away with his lightsaber drawn. A red blade, not the green that he had been used to for so long. _

"_Luke," was all he said but his voice carried so much more. Hesitantly he stepped closer only to stop with the threat of a lightsaber, deciding to tread slowly. "It's not too late," he told him. _

"_For me or for you?" Luke said coldly. _

"_I came here for you, Luke," he told him calmly. From underneath the cowl of his son's cloak, he could see a feral grin appear. "Come with me off of this planet, before the council gets here," he urged. _

"_No doubt that you went running to them to tell them that I had gone rouge," Luke said scornfully. "You always ran to them when things got hard. All my life you kept saying how you left the Jedi Order for us but in truth you never really left," he said icily._

"_The jedi are a part of me, just as they are a part of you. We are all family within the force," he told him calmly. _

"_So you have been indoctrinated to believe," Luke said coldly._

"_I haven't been indoctrinated into anything," he said. _

"_You have and you tried to do it to us!" Luke snapped angrily. _

"_You know that isn't true, Luke. I merely taught you and your sister everything that I knew. I never gave you an ultimatum in any direction," he told him, not deterred from the anger he could feel radiating off of his son. _

"_LIER" Luke yelled incensed and began charging at him, ready to cut him to bits but he merely blocked his blows with his lightsaber in defense, never for attack. _

"_It isn't too late to come back to us," he told him. _

"_I'll never come back to you!" Luke snapped angrily as he attacked. _

_He defended himself once again. "I'm not going to give up on you," he said. "Come away with me now, before the council arrives," he begged. _

"_I have a better idea, why don't they arrive to find your body," Luke said coldly as he intensified his attack, implementing everything he had been taught and using the dark side to enhance his strength._

_It took all of his strength to defend himself against the attack but even he was hard pressed to defend himself against his son's use of the dark side. If he were still a Jedi, his duty would be to eliminate any dark side user, he would be ordered to kill his own son. But he wasn't a Jedi, not anymore, he didn't care about the Jedi code and mandate. He would not kill his own son and he'll be damned if he lets anyone else do it either. In a moments hesitation as an opening presented itself when he force pushed Luke away, the ante doubled when he found himself under the force choke. He watched as Luke approached, lightsaber drawn in one hand while using the other to command the force choke. He felt the force close even tighter against his larynx as Luke came closer with the look of murder in his eyes. His son was about to kill him!_

Anakin quickly sat up in bed, breathing hard. He recognized the chill as the cool air blew against his sweat soaked skin. Pulling the covers back and swinging to lean over the side of the bed, he took a deep breath as he placed his face in his hands. That nightmare was too real for comfort.

"Ani?"

Anakin froze, he most definitely did not want to have woken her with this.

"What is it? You're trembling," Padmè asked concerned.

"It's just a memory," Anakin lied.

"A memory?" she sounded skeptical.

"Of the war," Anakin told her. "I have them every so often."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked moving over to him.

"No, I'm just going to get some air," Anakin told her, standing up to leave.

Padmè watched him go, certain that it was something else that was bothering him, something that he didn't want to tell her.

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Tatooine: Outskirts of Anchorhead and Mos Eisley: Lars Homestead. Midday.**

Owen Lars returned home with no more news than he had left two weeks before. Entering the house, he set down the bag of medical supplies before going into the kitchen where he knew his wife would be.

Beru looked up when she heard footsteps and smiled, surprised to see Owen home already. "You're just in time for lunch," she told him as he kissed her cheek. "Any news?" she asked.

"No more than I left with," Owen told her.

"You didn't find anything out?" Beru asked.

"I checked Alderaan, the house that Shmi talked about has been soled about a year ago. The new owners didn't have much information and the relater wasn't very forthcoming," Owen told her.

"So far it was our only lead," Beru said despairingly.

"Our best bet is to find Anakin," Owen told her.

"And what will you say to him when you do find him?" Beru asked.

"That is if I do," Owen corrected her. "That is a challenge in itself," he commented.

"How much of a challenge could it be, he's a high profile person, someone would notice him, all you have to do is ask around," Beru reasoned.

"The holonet has been trying to do that for years. He only shows his face when it is convenient," Owen told her.

"There has to be something," Beru told him.

"I have been searching for three years and I haven't gotten very far," Owen told her.

"But this is about Shmi, if he knew..."

"By this point I don't think he'll ever know," Owen said, interrupting her.

"We have to find him," Beru said.

"How do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?" Owen replied before leaving the kitchen and entering the dining room where one occupant was sitting down watching the holonet that he had hooked up to the Republic's system years ago. Sighing to himself, he was determined to get this task over with, for her sake. As he walked closer, he grew dismayed at how frail she was getting. "Shmi?" he said making his presence known.

Shmi turned to look at him and smiled. "Owen, you're back," she said as Owen came over to her.

"You don't look well," he observed concerned.

"I'm fine," Shmi assured him. "Tell me, did you see Archi?" she asked.

Owen looked down momentarily as he sat down. "I went to the address that you gave me. The house was soled about a year ago, I couldn't get any information as to where your brother went. The new owners knew nothing of him and the relater refused to tell me anything, only that she dealt with a General Skywalker," he told her.

"I'm not sure if it can be Ani," Shmi said. "Ani doesn't remember him."

"Unfortunately I have absolutely no idea on where to find them. They're not on Alderaan, I checked," Owen told her.

"You'll find them, I have faith in you," Shmi told him.

"Shmi, it's been three years, the one lead we had ran empty," Owen told her gently. "In the mean time your health is declining..."

"Find Ani, he will know exactly what to do," Shmi told him adamantly.

Owen sighed, her one wish, to be with her children, was a daunting one. "Finding Anakin Skywalker is the most difficult task there is," he said.

"The difficult tasks have their way of being the most rewarding," Shmi told him.

Owen smiled briefly. This woman was as wise as she was kind. "I wish that I had your confidence," he told her.

"Shh, Ani's on the holonet," Shmi said as the holonet news came on and sitting with the anchorman was Anakin.

Owen knew very well that this was an old broadcast, they always were weeks and sometimes a month late reaching Tatooine. Quietly he sat and watched the program with her, knowing that every time she saw Anakin on the holonet that it brought happiness to her face. By this moment, Beru walked in with lunch.

"_Welcome to tonights segment of Holonet news. Recently a small organization has been making headlines. Several senators and like minded beings have banded together to make light a major problem in the Republic. Billions have been ignoring the laws of the Republic against slavery. Even the late Chancellor Samael Palpatine had been secretly going against this law, subtly rewriting it in ways that would legalize slavery. Here to speak about the Anti-Slavery Campaign and it's sister group the Slave Relief Movement, Anakin Skywalker." Devon Aiigain announced and turned to where Anakin sat as well as the holocam. "Welcome, General Skywalker,"_

"_Thank you for taking the time to bring this to attention,"_

Shmi waved aside any food offering as she paid attention to the interview, proud that her son was doing something constructive with his apparent fame.

"_You have worked hard in this campaign for seven years. What makes you devote so much of your time to this cause?"_

"_Because it matters to every enslaved being that they have a chance at freedom,"_

"_Have you met with those who were released from slavery to determine this?"_

"I don't like the look in that reporters eyes," Beru commented.

"He does look like he is up to something," Owen agreed.

"He is, and Ani knows it," Shmi told them.

"How do you determine that?" Beru asked.

"I recognize that look in Ani's eyes," Shmi answered.

"_Some of them," Anakin answered. "They have all expressed their gratitude," he finished._

"_You seem to know more about slavery than the others who are involved," the reporter commented._

"_I have seen the effects of slavery many times," Anakin said, looking guarded._

"_According to our sources you have experienced more than that," the reporter said._

"_What sources?" Anakin demanded._

Shmi winced at hearing a dangerous note in Anakin's voice. "I do hope that this reporter doesn't push him," she said.

"_Arson Hodges who reports on the galaxy's sporting evens has recently done a researched report on the pod races on Tatooine and your name came up as the youngest and only human to race, in fact you broke all records when you won the Boonta Eve Classic twenty-five years ago. Arson dug further and found out from some locals that you were once a slave owned by the late junk dealer Watto and previously the late Gardulla the hutt," the reporter told him._

"_My personal life is no one's business," Anakin said, frowning._

"_I think that the Republic would like to know why you would hide this," the reporter said._

"_Like I said, it is no one's business," _

"That was a very bad move," Shmi commented, speaking about the reporter.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Ani had always been sensitive about being a slave," Shmi answered.

"_How did it feel when you found out that your one time friend Chancellor Palpatine was secretly working to make slavery legal?" the reporter asked._

"_Palpatine was never a friend of mine," Anakin said angrily._

"_It must have been a slap in the face," the reporter commented._

"_This interview is over," Anakin commanded._

"_You cannot hide from this, the Republic needed to know about your vendetta. You want revenge for the hardship that you, your mother and your sister had suffered through," the reporter said._

"_You don't have the authority to make assumptions about any person that you don't know," Anakin said dangerouslybefore he walked off the set._

"That didn't go too well," Beru said, looking at Owen.

Owen nodded, having seen the restrained anger displayed in this interview, he wondered how Anakin Skywalker would handle the news that he would bring once he found him.

"I don't understand, why are these reporters attacking him?" Shmi said in frustration. "All Ani is trying to do is to do something right and they're attacking him!"

"It could be a number of things," Owen told her, not entirely sure about the motives of reporters.

Shmi turned to Owen, "You will find Ani, wont you?" she asked.

"I'm trying," Owen told her.

Beru looked at them as a thought came to her. "Perhaps that woman he came with when he was here would know," she suggested.

"I forget her name," Owen said.

"I believe her name was Padmè," Beru told him. "I talked to her for a while, she was very nice."

"Did you say Padmè?" Shmi asked.

"Yes, that was her name," Beru answered.

"I remember a girl with that name, She came into Watto's shop with a Jedi named Qui-Gon. In fact Ani left with them when he won his freedom. Ani was very fond of Padmè," Shmi told them.

"Did you know her full name?" Owen asked.

"I believe that it was Naberrie, she was from a planet called Naboo," Shmi answered.

"I'll check there next," Owen told her. "For now you need to eat," he instructed.

"You're acting as though I don't know what is best for me," Shmi admonished.

Owen smiled. "Only because I want what is best for you," he told her.

Shmi smiled back. "I know you do," she told him before she started eating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. Tenth Hour.**

Padmè looked over at her husband, noticing his sleepless night in his face. He never returned to bed after he woke up with yet another nightmare. What this nightmare was about, she wasn't certain. He claimed that it was from the war but Padmè wasn't convinced. She could see the tension in his body and she knew that it was from last night's nightmare. Not sure of what she could do, she walked over to him, standing behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders, massaging them. "Don't be so tense, Ani, it's just Master Windu. It's not like the entire council is going to drop on our doorstep to evaluate Luke," she told him lightly and felt him wince. "What has you so scared?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not scared, just nervous," Anakin told her.

"About what?" Padmè asked.

"I don't have the best history with Mace Windu," Anakin told her. "I had to tell him that he owed me in order for him to agree to act as a parole officer for Luke when the Coruscanti authorities wanted to keep him in custody. Now he's coming here and I know that he's going to judge me as he did years ago," he explained.

"Judge you for what? Ani, we have a very good life and we do very well for our children..."

Anakin interrupted her. "You don't understand the way of the Jedi. Mace Windu believes wholeheartedly in the code and the rules with no exceptions. If the order decided to change, he would be the last one to accept that change," he told her.

Padmè rounded the couch that he was sitting on and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she did so while she cupped his face. "Ani, have you ever considered the possibility that Master Windu agreed because he cares about what happens to Luke?" she asked. She didn't wait for him to answer her. "I talked to Mace while we were on Coruscant, he is very fond of both Luke and Leia," she told him.

"Only because they're half yours," Anakin told her.

Padmè rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Anakin, if you could look past any mistrust then you might see something unexpected," she told him.

"That's easer said than done, Angel," Anakin told her.

"Well, there is no time like the present to start doing so," Padmè told him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University. Twelfth Hour.**

Luke and Leia took their usual seats in the dining hall along with Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien. Each steaming about the new set of holos hung up all over the school. Of course the school's faculty and staff were quickly taking them down, but it was too late, everyone had seen them and this week's victim had been pulled from class and taken out of school by her parents.

"Something has got to stop!" Janren exclaimed, outraged that Zora Kinkerson was still getting away with it.

"Everyone knows it's _her_, how she is getting away with it is baffling," Leia put in, in frustration.

"You know why. Her family donated an entire wing to this school," Sabrina calmly added, however her voice carried her disgust.

"So that's an excuse for her to do whatever she wants," Luke added sourly and hotly.

The other's resisted their urge to look at him, each disturbed by his sudden mood change and bitterness.

"And she'll continue to get away with it until _someone_ does something about it..." Sebastien said.

"What are you suggesting?" Leia asked, looking at him.

Sebastien grinned. "Something that nobody is bold enough to do," he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. Twelfth Hour. **

Anakin stared at the door to the house, having felt Master Windu's arrival through the force and waited for the pivotal moment to arrive. Padmè had left him alone in order to prepare lunch while he waited. Now he was left to count down the seconds for Master Windu to dock his ship and to make his way to the house. Anakin suddenly felt like he was a child once again, feeling like he did when Qui-Gon had brought him before the council. He honestly didn't know why he was always so worried about Master Windu's opinion, he wasn't one to care about anyone's opinion but for some odd reason Master Windu's mattered.

Just as he was thinking this there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Anakin stood up to answer it to see Mace Windu standing there. "Master Windu," he greeted and stepped aside to let him in.

"I can only stay for three days," Mace told him.

"I understand," Anakin told him.

Mace looked at him, seeing that he was troubled. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Anakin glanced towards the kitchen to make sure that Padmè was still busy in there before turning back to the Jedi Master. "I'm worried about Luke," he said.

"Other than the usual worries?" Mace asked.

"Yes," Anakin told. "Luke hasn't shown any remorse over what happened, with the deaths that he caused. What's more is that he's very quick to anger right now," he said.

"I see," Mace said. "You feel that this is dangerous?"

"I _know_ it's dangerous," Anakin told him.

"You do realize that your eyes can deceive you?" Mace asked.

"I'm well aware of that," Anakin told him. "But I'm glad you're here," he put in. "Perhaps you can help me get through to him."

Before another word was spoken, Padmè called to announce that lunch was ready. "Shall we?" Anakin said gesturing towards the kitchen as both men walked there in silence before taking a seat.

"Did Anakin tell you of our worries?" Padmè asked looking at Mace.

"Yes, however, Milady, your concerns may be unfounded," Mace answered.

"How so, Master Windu?" Padmè asked.

"There could be a number of things that could be going on in your son's mind right now," Mace told her.

"Can you help him?" Padmè asked hopefully.

"I can evaluate him and advise, but you both know what you need to do," Mace answered, looking over at Anakin.

Padmè saw the meaning behind that look and she knew Anakin did too. "Well, lets eat and we can discuss this later," she said and neither man argued to that.

* * *


	27. Getting to the Bottom

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I am so sorry it toom me so long to update this story. Getting past one section was extremely hard. But here is the next chapter. Oh and please check my profile before you review.  
_

* * *

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker Home. Fourteenth Hour.**

Anakin had spent an hour mediating with Mace, at the Jedi's request, as they searched for the proper way to approach the situation. Anakin felt no closer to an answer than he had before, his nightmare ever present in his mind, coupled with his own experiences, he was truly afraid. He knew all too well the consequences if he couldn't get through to his son and he definitely didn't want to loose his son to the dark side and he was willing to do anything to prevent it and he wasn't above from asking for help.

"Fear can lead you back down to that dark path," Mace reminded him, speaking up after only an hour.

"I can't help being afraid, Master, not when I think about Luke following my path," Anakin told him.

"What makes you so sure that he would?" Mace asked.

"I dreamt it," Anakin told him confidingly. "I can sometimes see things in my sleep..."

"When was this dream?" Mace asked.

"Last night," Anakin answered.

"have there been any others?" Mace asked.

"No, Master," Anakin told him.

"And how long has this problem with Luke been?" Mace asked.

"Since we left Coruscant," Anakin told him.

Mace nodded as he thought about it. "This dream could be nothing more that a manifestation of your fears and is only adding to your fears. I suggest that you let it go until we have dealt with the situation, if it persists, then we shall bring it up with the council to gain their opinion," he advised.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied and stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air," he said, leaving the room.

Mace watched him go, hoping that a dire situation could be averted and that Anakin's fears were unfounded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Naberrie home: Fourteenth Hour. **

Ruwee Naberrie rarely got enough time to spend alone with his youngest. First, it was with her time as Princess of Theed and Queen of Naboo and then as she became the senator for Naboo, he got even less time with her. And then there were the years when she was comatose where he had so many unanswered questions. For the past two months that she had been out of the coma, he still got little time with her, what with the demands of her own family. Which was why he was pleased that she dropped by while his wife was out with his eldest.

"Mom? You home?" Padmé called, walking in the door.

"You just missed her, Padmé," Ruwee told her, setting his newsfeed down.

Padmé frowned. "I was hoping to get a recipe from her," she said.

"She and Sola are shopping, they'll be back soon enough, why don't you wait for her," Ruwee suggested.

Padmé smiled, knowing what he was doing. "What were you reading?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch beside his chair.

"Just the newsfeed," Ruwee answered.

"May I see it?" she asked.

Ruwee handed over the datapad. "I was almost finished," he told her, knowing that she would read it quickly.

"I feel so out of the loop," Padmé told him, handing the datapad back over to him.

Ruwee nodded. "That is understandable," he said. "I could fill you in if you wish, I even have past news feeds for you to read if you would like," he suggested.

"I didn't know that you saved the newsfeeds," Padmé said.

"I saved them for you, Dearest," Ruwee told her.

Padmé smiled. "Well in that case, I would love to read them, I certainly have the time now," she told him**. **

"You haven't a whole list of housework to do like your mother?" Ruwee asked.

Padmé waved a hand. "Threepio already does that," she told him dismissively. "I usually have nothing much to do but watch what nonsense is on the holonet," she told him.

"Just where did you get that protocol droid anyway?" Ruwee asked.

"Anakin built him years ago," Padmé answered. "He built Threepio when he was nine to help his mother and when she died, his stepfather gave him to Anakin and when we got married, we traded droids," she explained.

Ruwee regarded her some. She had always been good at hiding her feelings, no matter if she were happy or not, so he felt compelled to ask. "Are you happy, Padmé?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Padmé asked, taken aback.

"The way that you described your day a minute ago. I know you, Dearest, I know just how important your career was to you, how hard you worked for it," Ruwee told her.

"While I do miss my career, I am happy for the chance to be with my family, to let others see how happy I am. I certainly don't miss having to hide my marriage," she told him.

"I can understand why you hid it from the public, Anakin did explain that much, but I don't understand your need to hide it from us," Ruwee told her.

"Dad..."

"Surely you know that if you asked us not to say anything that we wouldn't," Ruwee persisted. "We would have understood if you just told us."

"I knew that the more who knew, the easier for it to get out, I wanted to tell you, I really did, even Anakin wanted to tell those closest to us. We hated having to hide how we felt," Padmé told him.

"It would have made things easier if you did tell us," Ruwee told her. "Instead of Anakin coming to our door with two infants, claiming to be your husband and that Luke and Leia were yours and telling us that you were in a coma," he put in.

"We had no idea of things playing out as they did," Padmé told him. "We didn't plan on having children because of the complication that would have caused," she told him.

"Then I take it that the possibility hadn't been discussed beforehand," Ruwee said. "That isn't very responsible, Padmé, I'm surprised at you."

Padmé looked away at having displeased her father. "I took the necessary precautions," she told him.

"You didn't think things through when you married Anakin, did you?" Ruwee asked with a sigh.

"No, neither one of us did," Padmé admitted.

"Would you still have married him if you did?" Ruwee asked.

"In a heartbeat," Padmé told him. "I love him more than anything, Dad, I can't think about the possibility of living without him and there were numerous times when I feared that I would."

"Because of the war?" Ruwee asked, having discerned his daughters feelings toward Anakin.

"There were so many rumors that he had been killed and when the news would report on a battle, I would constantly pray that he would return to me, and he always did," Padmé told him.

"I still wish you had told us, Padmé. It has been so hard over the years, I never knew your reasons for keeping it from us," Ruwee said.

"I'm sorry about that," Padmé told him.

"I wasn't pleased," Ruwee told her. "I couldn't begin to see what you were thinking," he said. "I want to know. I want the full story."

Padmé looked at him. "Anakin didn't tell you?" she asked.

"I'm sure that he told your mother since she was more receptive of him than I was," Ruwee answered.

"What do you want to know?" Padmé asked.

Ruwee was about to ask another question when Jobal walked in with Sola, each carrying a parcel in their hands.

"Oh, Padmé, we could use your help," Jobal said spotting her younger daughter.

Padmé looked torn. She looked between her parents, knowing that they each felt that what they wanted her attention for was important.

Ruwee smiled, knowing that they could continue this conversation at another time. "Go ahead, we can talk at another time," he told her.

Padmé looked at him. "I'll hold you to that," she told him, standing up and bent to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Ruwee watched her go, eternally grateful to see her fully alive again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Fifteenth hour.**

Mace carefully evaluated Luke as he guided the boy through some meditation. The boy was very good at hiding himself, but Mace could sense his anger and impatience, much like his father's, and he knew that Anakin had a right to be worried. But there was something under the surface, of that Mace was certain. He could see that Luke was beginning to get uncomfortable under his scrutiny so he nodded to the boy. "Do you have homework?" asked after he was through the beginning of his evaluation.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"Then you should get it done," Mace told him.

Luke was grateful for the escape and got up to leave the room, trying not to appear too eager to leave.

Mace looked up to the doorway to the house to see Anakin standing there. "On the surface he seems much like you in most respects," he said to the former Jedi.

"But?" Anakin asked, walking out into the backyard.

"There is something there, but I will have to evaluate him more closely to determine what it is," Mace told him. "Be mindful of your fear, Anakin, or you will fall into the same trap that you did years ago," he warned, sensing Anakin's fear.

"It is difficult to not be afraid," Anakin told him.

"It is difficult for everyone, but you must master it and you must not let it control your thoughts and actions," Mace told him.

"Do you think there is reason to worry?" Anakin asked.

"I don't sense anything warranting any worry," Mace told him, standing up. "I personally think that you are letting your own experiences cloud your judgment," he told him.

"I'm just being cautious," Anakin told him.

"There is a line between paranoia and caution," Mace told him.

Anakin knew that he was right but that didn't mean he liked what was just said to him. "Padmé has dinner ready," he said instead, going back into the house with Mace following.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Twenty-Second Hour.**

Padmé stood in the open doorway to Luke's room, the moonlight from the window shining down on her sleeping son. Luke slept on his stomach, his pillow tossed onto the floor, his head resting on his arm, the covers twisted around him. He looked so innocent in his sleep, like a little boy. She couldn't picture Luke falling down the slippery slope to madness as Palpatine wanted Anakin to do, she couldn't bear that picture. She pushed down her need to gather Luke in her arms and make him promise to not follow down that path, she wanted to shield him from the outside galaxy but she knew that she could not. She knew that both Luke and Leia would have to face it one day, if Anakin was correct and there were to be another war.

Padmé started slightly when two hands placed themselves on her shoulders but relaxed when she felt a mouth at the nape of her neck before the hands moved and two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against a hard body. "What are you thinking about?" was whispered into her ear.

"Can't you read my mind?" she asked, relaxing into Anakin's embrace.

"Reading you mind, my love, is like trying to tame a krayt dragon," Anakin told her.

Padmé thought better of asking what a krayt dragon was and instead told him what she was thinking. "He looks so innocent in his sleep," she told him.

"Don't let this tender moment deceive you, both Luke and Leia look innocent in their sleep but they are far from innocent," Anakin told her.

"They get that from you," Padmé insisted.

"I've heard a few stories that tell me otherwise," Anakin told her.

Padmé turned around in his embrace to glare at him. "What stories?" she demanded.

Anakin laughed. "Your mother has been very forthcoming over the years," he told her.

Padmé frowned but decided not to pursue this line of conversation. "What is a krayt dragon?" she asked instead.

"A fierce beast native to Tatooine, they're extremely dangerous. Gardulla had one and used to feed those who lost her favor to it," Anakin answered her.

Padmé scrunched up her face at something so barbaric but didn't voice her thoughts on the behavior of the Hutt. While it was barbaric to her, it was, in a sense, normal to him. "Oh," was all she said.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked.

Padmé looked over her shoulder at Luke before replying. "I suppose watching him won't help him," she said.

"I know what you mean, Angel, but we can't do much low on sleep and I just started getting accustomed to you sleeping next to me, I won't sleep without you," he told her.

Padmé reached up and pressed her palm to his cheek. "I know what you mean," she said, before breaking from his embrace so that they could walk to their bedroom to go to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Selona Fifteen 7 BBY**

**Tatooine: Outskirts of Anchorhead and Mos Eisley: Lars Homestead. Midnight.**

_She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She wanted to tell them that she was here, she was alive. She heard their mourning. She knew she was wrapped up and she felt herself being lowered and something starting to cover her. She didn't know how long she had been there, tightly enclosed in the dark. She fought against what kept her from moving and speaking and felt a small triumph when her fingers began to move but she was too tightly wrapped up, and too confined to move much else. She heard the scratching before she felt it. Whatever was on top of her was being slowly taken away and finally it was only the cloth over her face. She heard yelling and with one last scratch, the cloth was removed some before the animal ran off, something being thrown at it before she saw Owen's face from above and she struggled to move her arms, she wanted out of this nightmare before she heard Owen scream in terror. _

Shmi snapped her eyes open in terror, her breathing erratic. She hadn't known that she had screamed before Beru rushed into her room and embraced her. Owen following suit.

"Is it the same nightmare?" Beru asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Shmi assured them. She turned to see Owen dressed for travel. "Are you going to Naboo?" she asked.

Owen nodded. "Yes, I'm not sure how long I will be gone this time," he told her. "This is the last trip, Shmi, we won't be able to afford any more for a couple seasons later," he informed her.

Shmi gave him a smile. "This will be it, I know it," she said knowingly.

"I hope so," Owen told her.

Beru watched him. "Stay safe, Owen," she said.

Owen nodded, coming into the room to kiss his wife goodbye before giving Shmi a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back," he told them before he left.

Once he was gone, Beru turned to Shmi. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"There isn't anything to talk about, I would much rather do something productive," Shmi told her, moving to get up.

Beru stood aside, knowing Shmi's pride prevented her from wanting help. "I'm hungry, why don't we cook something," she suggested.

Shmi smiled. "I think that is a good idea," she agreed.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Selona Sixteen 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Fifteenth hour. **

Mace watched Luke, knowing that the boy had enough meditation and that meditation wasn't helping. Instead he decided to question him. "Your parents are concerned by your behavior," he told him.

Luke shrugged. "What behavior?" he asked.

"They are worried that you are not bothered by the accident," Mace told him.

If anything, Luke's sullen mood deepened. "It wouldn't have happened if my father was there," he told him.

"You took the speeder without permission," Mace reminded him.

"My dad promised that he would take me out into the airways, he lied!" Luke told him.

"I've never known your father to lie, granted he kept his marriage to your mother a secret, but he never out right lied," Mace told him.

Luke crossed his arms sullenly and frowned.

Mace looked up to see Anakin watching from a doorway before turning back to Luke. "Is that the true reason why you are angry?" he asked.

"Yes," Luke told him.

"Why?" Mace asked, pressing the issue.

"Whats it to you?" Luke demanded.

Mace frowned at the show of disrespect but didn't say anything to it. "I'm here because the authorities on Coruscant put me in charge of dealing with you for the accident. They wanted more severe disciplinary actions for the deaths caused by the accident, but I intervened on your behalf. I would like to know whether or not you know how severe forty deaths are. If you want to be a Jedi you need to be aware of the consequences to your actions beforehand," he told him. "You need to take care for the safety of others," he pressed.

Luke stood up abruptly at this. "It's my dad's fault!" he snapped. "He promised! I just wanted to fly in the airways but he said no! I killed them, I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it but my dad could have!" he yelled but by the end of his rant, tears were coming down his face. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" he yelled and tried to fight against the arms pulling him into an embrace but gave up and instead turned around and clung to his father. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt," he repeated.

Anakin took one hand and smoothed it down the back of Luke's head as his son cried into his tunic. "I know, Luke, I know," he told him, kissing the top of his head. "I know exactly what you're going through," he whispered.

Mace watched the exchange between father and son, marveling at the bond between them, not understanding it himself. "I don't think that I'm needed here anymore," he said, standing.

Anakin looked at him. "Thank you," he told him, his worrying being for nothing as Mace had indicated.

Mace nodded, turning to leave. He was met by Padmé on his way out.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padmé told him, taking the Korun Jedi's hand in hers.

"I'm happy to have helped, Milady," Mace told her and was surprised she she reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Have a safe journey," she told him before turning to comfort her son. Mace watched her go before shaking himself and turning to leave.

* * *


	28. Field Trip to the Gallo Mountains Pt 1

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_Since it took me a long time to update, I decided to treat you guys, here is a new chapter in a short span of time. Enjoy. Oh and please check my profile before you review.  
_

* * *

**Selona Twenty-One 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Twenty-First hour. **

Padmé stood in front of the refresher mirror, peering at her reflection, pinching the skin on her face and letting go, taking note of how slowly her skin bounced back. She then leaned over the sink, closer to the mirror and took note of the lines on her face, things that hadn't been there before. Beside her, Anakin stood at the other sink brushing his teeth for the night, watching her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious about her strange behavior.

"Seeing how old I've gotten," Padmé told him.

Anakin shook his head momentarily. "You're not old," he told her, continuing what he was doing.

"I'm thirty-nine," Padmé pointed out irritably.

"So?" Anakin asked, not understanding what was so wrong with that.

"I'm going to be forty on my next life day," Padmé pointed out to him as she starting rubbing moisturizing and anti-aging cream on her face.

"I don't see why that is such a big deal," Anakin told her after he spit out the tooth paste into the sink.

"It is a big deal," Padmé told him irritably.

"My mother didn't complain when she turned forty. She didn't complain at all despite the fact that she had plenty to complain about," Anakin pointed out.

Padmé looked at him, realizing that to him that she was complaining about something frivolous when there were worse things. But that didn't make it any less important to her. "I'd like to hear you say the same thing when you turn forty," she said.

Anakin smiled at her. "I only have five years until then," he told her.

"It is also said that after forty male potency also starts to go," Padmé pointed out.

Anakin stared at her in disbelief. "Where did you hear that?" he asked, trying not to think of something like that.

Padmé eyed him from the corner of her eye. "It's stated in magazines and medical journals," she told him.

Anakin silently vowed to find this information or a way to disprove it. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he put the toothpaste and his toothbrush away and instead, pulled his wife to him, wrapping his around her tightly, nuzzling her neck. "I suggest we get enough practice before then," he said.

Padmé pushed against him. "I don't feel like it," she told him.

"Why not?"

Padmé turned to him and crossed her arms, staring him down. "Because you were completely unsupportive of me," she told him.

"You're mad at me because I don't see the big deal of getting older?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"It is a big deal, Anakin," Padmé told him irritably, turning back to the sink to screw the lids on the jars and walked out of the refresher and into the bedroom, over to her vanity and picked up her brush before she began brushing her hair. Anakin following her the entire time. "Women don't age well, like you men seem to do," she said pointedly.

"Says who?" Anakin demanded.

"It's a common fact," Padmé told him.

"It can't be that common because I've never noticed it," Anakin told her.

"Because you're a man, men never notice anything," Padmé told him, starting to yank at her hair in irritation.

Anakin crossed the distance between them and pulled the brush from her hand. "You're gender generalizing," he pointed out, finishing brushing her hair for her.

"It's a common fact..."

Anakin interrupted her. "Enough of these common facts, they mean very little to me," he told her. "Why are you so concerned about your age?" he asked.

Padmé sighed. "I was in the prime of my life, Ani, now, I'm not sure what I am anymore or what to do with my life," she told him.

Anakin looked at her. "You're bored," he deducted. "And you don't feel as important, is that it?" he asked, reading into her emotions.

"I had a purpose to get up every day, I really thought I was making a difference," she told him.

Anakin was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe there is still some things that you can do," he said.

Padmé turned to him. "Like what?" she asked.

Anakin raked a hand through his hair, taking note at how long it was getting. "I don't know, maybe you should talk to your father about it," he suggested.

Padmé looked at him. "So you wouldn't mind if I did something out of the house on a regular basis?" she asked.

"Why would I mind?" Anakin asked taken aback.

"I know of plenty of husbands who don't want their wives working out of the home," Padmé told him.

"That's just stupid," Anakin told her dismissively.

"My mother has that viewpoint," Padmé told him.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not going to ever stop you from doing anything, unless of course it could get you killed," he told her, walking to the bed.

"That is reassuring," Padmé told him following, crawling into bed next to him and curling against his side. She moved to kiss him and got a long response before he broke the kiss. "We have an early morning with an entire class of eleven and twelve year olds," he reminded her.

"A minute ago you wanted more," Padmé pointed out.

"Well you shot that idea down faster than I could blink," he reminded her.

Padmé chuckled. "Are you pouting?" she teased.

"No... I just..."

Padmé chuckled some more, "Goodnight, Ani," she told him, resting her head on his chest.

Anakin flicked the light off before tightly wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

**Selona Twenty-Two 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home. Sixth hour. **

The next morning was hectic as Luke and Leia ran like nunas with their heads cut off, as Anakin had put it, to get everything put together. Unlike their children, who had procrastinated until the last minute, Anakin and Padmé had their things ready the night before and packed by the door. Breakfast was a small nutritious meal with little clean up. After what seemed like forever, Luke and Leia finally placed their packed bags next to their parent's.

"Are you finally ready?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Luke replied while Leia nodded.

"You're not forgetting anything?" Padmé asked.

"Nope," Leia answered.

Padmé and Anakin exchanged a look before looking back at the twins. "I hope the two of you are aware that you won't be receiving special treatment on this trip," Anakin informed them.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Luke told him.

"We're prepared for anything, Daddy," Leia told him.

"We shall see," Anakin said as he and Padmé stood and the family collected their things.

**Selona Twenty-Two 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate Academy . Seventh hour. **

Professor Hienikin was a lanky man in his early forties, having taught at the academy for more than ten years. Since he started teaching about Naboo's geographic features, he never had any idea that he would be taking the class on a long field trip to the mountains. Not until the rebellious but brilliant Sebastien Starling suggested it. Now as he gathered his class together which consisted of fifteen students, only ten of them having parents who signed the permission slip, he hoped that this trip was successful because if it was, he would plan another. He had just calmed the class when General Skywalker and Lady Amidala walked with their two children and Janren Naberrie. "Now class, I must ask that you give General Skywalker and Lady Amidala your full attention," he said, happy to have the two chaperons and happy to know what to expect from them after they planned the trip together.

Luke, Leia, and Janren took seats in the front, next to Sabrina and Sebastien Starling. Anakin stood in front of the class and clasped his hands behind his back, schooling his facial expression into a stern one. Padmé stood beside him, wearing the same expression on her face as she had used as Queen. They waited for the class to settle down before they addressed the class. Anakin spoke first.

"How many of you have taken a trip to the mountains?" Anakin asked. A number of hands shot up. "Without the luxuries of home?" he asked. The hands went down. "This trip is not going to be a luxury trip. This trip is not just a test of your knowledge of the Gallo Mountains, this trip will also be teaching you survivor skills," he told them.

"We have outlined what to expect in the permission slip, how many of you actually read it?" Padmé asked.

The only hands that shot up were Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina, Sebastien and another girl with red braids.

"It is important for you to remember that you each will being doing a number of hard work and activities. Don't be afraid to get your hands dirty or lifting a finger," Padmé told them.

"It is also important for you to remember that we are not your parents and that we expect you to address us by our proper titles," Anakin told them sternly.

A boy with sandy hair and freckles raised his hand. "Proper titles?" he asked.

"Yes, addressing a person by his or her proper title is a sign of respect and we expect your respect," Padmé answered. "And that includes the five of you," she said looking at Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien.

"Yes, Lady Amidala, General Skywalker," they chorused.

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched but he suppressed the smile that threatened to break out on his face. "One more thing, all modern technology is considered unnecessary distractions and will take away from the lessons you will be taught. Before we leave, you are required to relinquish all of your holocams, projectors, comm units, and anything else that I deem unnecessary distractions. They will be safely locked away in a safe here at the school for the duration of the trip," he told them as Professor Hienikin walked over carrying a bin.

Not surprisingly the biggest protester was Zora Kinkerson. "This is absurd. You can't take my property away from me!" she called and her friends agreed with her.

Anakin calmly walked over to them first. "I can see that you will be the most trouble, I'll be sure to keep an eye on all four of you," he told them.

Zora looked at him defiantly. "You can't do anything to me," she said in a superior voice.

"You think so?" Anakin replied. "Open your bags," he commanded.

"No," Zora said.

"That was an order, not a request," Anakin told her strictly, using a slight hand gesture and all of their bags opened. He moved his fingers some and all of their electronic devices floated out and into the bin.

Zora's eyes glared daggers at him and her friends followed suit. "I'll be sure to tell my father about this," she threatened.

"Your father does not concern me," Anakin told her moving on to the other students who each complied, seeing that they had little choice but to.

Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien shot Zora and her friends smug looks. However when Anakin caught them, he sent them a stern look which instantly sobered them up.

**Selona Twenty-Two 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Gallo Mountains. Twelfth Hour.**

The trek up the mountain was a slow and tedious task led by Anakin and Padmé who each knew how to climb a mountain productively. Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien closely followed taking the task up with eagerness and vigor. The rest of the class was pressed to keep up with them with professor Hienikin taking up the rear.

"I'm hungry," cried one of the students, a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes.

Padmé looked over at Anakin who continued the trek. "I think we should take a short break for something eat," she told him.

Anakin looked at her, recognizing the look in her eyes that said he wouldn't win an argument with her. "Alright, we'll stop at that small ledge," he replied. Once they made it there, he shrugged the bags from his shoulder and set them down on the ground, rummaging through one of them, pulling out a bag of rations. "Leia, pass these out," he said, turning to his daughter.

Leia scrunched up her nose at the wrapped up bars. "What are these?" she asked.

"Energy bars. They'll hold everyone over until we reach the site," Anakin told her.

"Is this what you ate during the clone wars?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Anakin answered.

Leia smiled sweetly, pocketing a bar before she passed them out. Everyone looked at the bars curiously before she explained what they were.

"What is this?" the boy who was hungry asked.

"It's an energy bar, my father ate them during the clone wars," Leia answered, moving on to her next classmate.

When she reached Zora, she paused, giving her a sickly sweet smile. "Enjoy," she said handing her an energy bar.

"I'm not eating this!" Zora spat snobbishly. Her friends instantly agreed.

"Then you'll go hungry," Leia told her. "My father isn't going to cater to you," she added moving away. She joined Luke, their cousin, and their friends with the last of the bars, taking a seat before eating.

"Hey these aren't that bad!" Sebastien announced, hungrily munching on the bar.

"They're okay," Luke said.

"Yeah," both Sabrina and Janren agreed unanimously and then started to chuckle together.

Leia eyed them, silently munching on her own bar. She caught the wink that Sebastien threw her and she grinned.

Padmé eyed the crowd before turning to Anakin. "We have an hours trek left before we reach the site," she told him.

"I'm relying on your knowledge, Angel, if this were Tatooine, our roles would be reversed," Anakin told her.

"Ani, you've fought on worlds just like this," Padmé reminded him.

Professor Hienikin sat down next to them. "They shouldn't be that much trouble, I assure you," he told them.

Anakin nodded in Zora Kinkerson's direction "What about her?" he asked.

Professor Hienikin looked in the direction Anakin indicated. "Miss Kinkerson? Her grades are impeccable, yes, but she seems to rule the school with an iron fist. Her father provides most of the funding for the school so the other professors let her get away with things," he answered.

"But you don't?" Padmé asked.

"I've tried to discipline her, her father came down and threatened my job," Professor Hienikin answered.

"Well he can't threaten me," Anakin told him determinedly. "The Hutts are more fearsome than a rich father," he disclosed.

"Luke and Leia said that you are from Tatooine," Professor Hienikin said.

Anakin nodded. "On Tatooine, it is the survival of the fittest," he told him.

"I imagine," Professor Hienikin said.

Anakin stood and collected his bags. "Time to move on," he said, helping Padmé to stand before she gathered her own bags.

Professor Hienikin stood as well and called out to the class. "All right class, time to move on!" he called and there were a collection of groans as the class got up.

As usual, eager to show off and to provide an example for everyone else, Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien bounded up and were the first to follow Anakin and Padmé.

**Selona Twenty-Two 7 BBY**

**Naboo: Gallo Mountains: Designated camp grounds. Twelfth Hour.**

The chosen grounds for the class to make camp was a clearing of rock with numerous trees around and near a small river running down the side of the mountain. It was chosen by Padmé who was the most familiar with the mountain. Once they reached it, the class shrugged off their bags from their shoulders and plopped down to gather their bearings. All except for Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien, who made quick work at setting up the tent they were sharing and setting their area up. The rest of the class stared at them, each thinking that they were showing off.

"I wouldn't dwadle too long, you need to set up camp," Anakin told the rest of the class.

Zora sat down on a rock and examined her nails, her friends doing something similar. "Who wants to set mine up?" she asked around the class.

Anakin glared at her and walked over to her. "You're setting your own tent up," he told her firmly.

Zora looked at him. "That's physical labor, I don't do physical labor," she told him snidely.

Anakin frowned. "If you were my daughter I would smack you into the next system for that tone," he told her flatly.

Zora glared at him icily. "But I'm not," she told him coolly.

Anakin turned to the rest of the class. "If anyone helps these four out for anything, they will have to run a hundred laps up and down the mountain," he ordered. "And Miss Kinkerson will be gathering the bait for the fish," finished and turned back to Zora. "Get to work on your tent, the worms won't dig themselves out of the ground," he ordered before walking away to go help Padmé gather the water from the river.

The rest of the class turned to Luke and Leia. "Is he serious?" the sandy haired boy with freckles asked.

Luke laughed. "Oh yeah," he said.

"Daddy is very strict and all of his punishments are serious. There is no getting out of them," Leia added.

"And he knows everything. You can't get away with anything even when he's not around," Luke finished.

-------------------------------------------------------

Anakin walked up to where Padmé stood, bucket in hand and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't been to the mountains since Luca died," she whispered.

Anakin rested his chin on her shoulder. "I know how hard this is for you, Angel," he whispered.

"I'm looking at the water and I see him face down in it," she confessed.

Anakin took the bucket out of her hands. Knowing how difficult it was for her. He hadn't known that she was still haunted by her brother's death. But he understood it. "I'll take care of this," he told her.

"I can do it," Padmé insisted.

Anakin didn't argue with her, he knew that she needed to face it and stood back as she bent to fill the bucket with river water. He picked up the second bucket and filled it as well.

"Thank you, Ani," Padmé whispered.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For supporting me," she told him, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Last night you said that I was unsupportive," he pointed out.

"When it comes to getting old you lack support," Padmé told him, walking back to the camp with the full bucket.

Anakin shook his head in bewilderment before he followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After setting the water bucket down, Anakin turned towards where Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina, and Sebastien had finished setting up camp and were lazying around. Walking over to them he inspected the camp. "Very good," he praised. "Why don't you guys go find some firewood," he suggested.

"Okay," Sabrina agreed standing up. Followed by the others.

They were almost into the trees when Anakin pulled something from his bag. "Luke!" he called and when they stopped and turned around, he tossed his lightsaber at his son who easily caught it.

Luke beamed at the treasure. "Really?!" he asked. Anakin nodded. "Wizard!" he exclaimed dashing into the tress.

Padmé stood at Anakin's side and smiled at him. "You just made him feel like a a million credits," she told him.

"I thought he needed a pick me up," Anakin told her and waved his hand, setting up their tent with the force.

"Now you're just showing off," Padmé told him, walking away with Anakin grinning after her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Luke lead the way through the trees, clutching his father's lightsaber tightly like a precious jewel, searching for the right tree. "This one," he decided, stopping a tree with several branches and not as many leaves. Hooking the lightsaber to his belt, he started to climb the three.

Sebastien leaned against the tree lazily and crossed his arms, his hair falling in his eyes. "So the plan..." he started.

"Daddy is already setting up, just as we knew he would," Leia said, perching herself on a fallen log.

Sabrina sat down beside her. "Is he really that strict?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Even I don't get away with things and he's just my aunt's husband," Janren told her.

Their conversation was halted by the sound of annoyed voices.

"He won't get away with this," Zora Kinkerson grumbled irritably. Her friends agreed with her.

"What will you do about it?" Alexus Delerium asked.

"We need to get around his defenses," Evita Crarison said.

"Exploit his weakness," Lane Grieson added.

"And we know what that is..." Zora said.

"And what weakness is that?" Leia asked as the four girls came into view.

"Leia," Zora spat, her name leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

"Zora," Leia replied in the same tone of equal disgust.

"Watch out!" Luke called from above under the humming of a lightsaber a split second before a branch fell, almost hitting Zora who stepped back in surprise glaring upwards.

Luke laughed. "Wouldn't want to get your hair messed up, eh, Kinkerson!" he mocked. Leia, Sabrina, Janren and Sebastien burst out laughing.

"You better get digging for those warms Zora," Sabrina mocked.

"Yeah, my father isn't exactly a patient man," Leia informed her sugar sweetly.

Zora, Alexus, Evita, and Lane scowled. "Watch your back, Skywalker," Zora threatened, bumping past her, her friend's following suit.

"It's not my back I'm worried about," Leia called.

Sebastien flashed his trademark lopsided grin before revealing the holocam he had kept hidden in his jacket. "Ready?" he asked.

"Oh most definitely," Leia told him pleasingly.

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

Zora scrunched up her face as she had to dig in the mud for a warm that just refused capture. "This is so disgusting," she grumbled.

"I don't like how that man barked at us," Alexus grumbled.

"Or how he told us that we had to run a hundred laps before we could eat if we didn't finish this," Evita put in.

"I think he's picking on us because Luke and Leia are his kids and they told him about us," Lane pointed out.

"Oh he is definitely singling us out," Zora growled.

"So what do we do about it?" Evita asked, wiping her hair from her eyes and smudging her forehead with mud in the process.

"Nothing for now," Alexus said. "We'll get them, in time," she said decisively.

Zora grinned as she thought about it. "In time indeed," she agreed.

"Lets not discuss this here," Lane said, looking around, "You don't know who's listening."

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin checked the sun's position in the sky and looked over at the trees. Turning to Padmé, he said, "They should have been back by now."

"They're probably having fun," Padmé told him.

"I'm going to check on their progress," Anakin said decisively, walking off to the trees.

Padmé watched him and shook her head.

"He doesn't have much patience does he?" Professor Hienikin asked.

"No, he never did," Padmé answered.

Anakin stopped at the sight of a pile of cut tree branches and frowned when neither his kids, nephew, and their friends were in sight. He sought their presence through the force and pinpointed their location before heading there. What he found made him cross his arms. There the kids were, each taking holos of Zora and her friends digging for warms, covered in the mud. He raised his hand and called the holocam to his hand with the force before recrossing his arms when the kids looked at him. "We'll discuss this later. For now, this holocam is mine," he told them with steel in his voice. "No go take that pile back to the camp," he ordered.

None of them said a word before they followed the order.

Anakin watched them leave before walking over to where Zora and her friends were gathering the bait. The mud not bothering him in the least. He picked the bucket up and inspected it. "This'll do for tonight," he told them. "Go get cleaned up," he commanded, taking the bucket back to the camp before the girls could reply.

------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	29. Prank Go Wrong and News

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

* * *

Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien sat huddled in a group together as they feasted on the roasted gooberfish they shared. They had plotted what they would be doing to Zora kinkerson and her friends earlier and made preparations for it. As they ate, they could help themselves from laughing evilly over what they were planning.

Anakin eyed his children with their friends through the corner of his eyes as he sat down and ate with Padmé and Professor Hienakin. "They're up to something," he muttered.

Padmé looked over to where he was focused. "Leave them be, Anakin," she said.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "I can sense how devious they're feeling," he told her.

Padmé sighed. "You might be over-thinking things," she told him.

Anakin frowned as he caught the devious smile on Leia's face as she discretely glanced at Zora Kinkerson, more convinced that his children were plotting something.

As everyone finished eating Professor Hienakin issued the order to the class to tuck in and get some sleep, insisting on the early morning the next day.

Padmé heaved a great sigh when Anakin dragged a sleeping bag over by the fire which was conveniently sitting in the middle of the circle made up by all of the tents. "What are you doing?" she demanded, planting her hands on her hips and staring him down as he got himself comfortable.

"Keeping watch in case there is any mischief," Anakin told her calmly.

Padmé gave him an exasperated look. "Do you honestly think they'd try anything stupid? Here?" she demanded.

"I don't think, I know," Anakin told her.

Padmé sighed again. "Where do you draw that conclusion?" she asked.

"Because it is something I would do," Anakin told her, looking her in the eye.

Padmé shook her head. "I was hoping you would keep me company but if you insist on staying out here then I won't stop you," she told him.

"What did you have in mind?" Anakin asked her.

Padmé only smiled and she bent down to kiss him goodnight. "Goodnight, Ani," she told him before going to their private tent to sleep alone.

Anakin watched her, feeling torn. He quickly looked around seeing the light glowing in his children's tent and decided that his original choice was the smart one.

---------------------------------------

Yes, Anakin planned on staying out and keeping guard all night, but sometime during the night when he was sure everyone one was sleeping, he got lonely and crawled into the tent his wife was in, curling up with her contentedly before drifting off in a deep sleep.

Luke and Leia had counted on that fact and waited for just the right moment when they sensed that he was in a deep slumber. Relying on all of their father's teachings, they stealthly made sure the coast was clear before motioning that is was safe for their cousin and friends who were each carrying buckets of worms. Being the masterminds that they were they each remained as quiet as they could be, which was, tonight, eerily silent. Too silent for their own good. They each crept to Zora Kinker's tent which she was sharing with her friends and quietly opened it.

With a trick of the force, Luke made sure that they remained in a deep sleep while Leia carefully floated the four girls quietly along on their blow up mattresses and down to the river where she waited for Janren, Sabrina, and Sebastien to cover them with the worms before she softly lowered them to the flowing water. As they watched them float away they couldn't contain their giggles.

"Bye bye," Leia taunted gleefully as they turned to return to camp where they silently returned to their tents, waiting for morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning dawn was broken the next morning by four terrified screams going down stream. Anakin and Padmé shot out of their tent first as did everyone else. Everyone was accounted for except...

Anakin swore a vial hutt oath as he caught sight of the river going down stream and Zora Kinerson and her three friends thrashing about on the blow up mattresses while fighting off the fish jumping out of the water at them and trying to shake the worms off themselves while trying to remain out of the water at the same time and judging by the rapid falling of the river, they were going to get seriously injured.

Padmé gasped, covering her mouth with her hands while Anakin tore off after the girls to get them out of the water before they could get hurt. Behind her she heard the entire class breaking out in snickers and full blown laughter.

Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien gave each other congratulatory looks and high fives, laughing the loudest and where bowing dramatically to their classmates murmuring "thanks you"s by the time Anakin had returned with the four girls trailing behind him carrying their things up the mountain after him. However they sobered up when they saw the withering look that Anakin gave them.

"You five," Anakin pointed at the guilty party. "Come with me, _now_," he commanded, his voice having a threatening note to it.

There were a murmur of "Oooh, you're in trouble" from their classmates while Zora and her friends glared icily at them.

"Still worth it," Leia muttered under her breath as she, Luke, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien followed Anakin to the trees to get yelled at. Grateful that he had the decency to not yell at them in front of their classmates.

Once they were out of ear shot Anakin rounded on them and crossed his arms over his chest, staring them down. "I suppose that you thought that was funny," he said evenly.

"Well, you have to see it from our viewpoint..." Luke started.

Anakin gave them a double take, completely floored that they would try something like this. He stuttered for a moment before he found the right words. "Are you insane!" he yelled. "You could have killed them with that stunt!" he yelled making wild gestures with his hands. "It is mind boggling that you would even think of endangering someone else life for a stupid prank! I have half a mind to cancel the rest of this trip right here, right now! Never again will any of you get a chance like this again!" he pointed to Sabrina and Sebastien. "I will be sitting down with both of your parents and telling them what you did and a million times why it was wrong!" he told them. "As for you three," he said pointing to his own children and his nephew. "Once I think of a suitable punishment you will be severely punished! I want all of you to march up to those girls and apologize!"

"We are not!" they started to protest.

"Don't even think about weaseling your way out of it," Anakin told them sternly.

Meanwhile everyone at the camp watched as Anakin yelled at them, not able to hear what was being said but the angry hand gestures were enough. It was at that point everyone decided that they did not want to make General Skywalker mad.

Padmé however was in a state of shock over what her children had done.

"He's really tearing into them," Professor Hienakin noted from beside her.

"He should," Padmé told him. Not very pleased at the moment and watched as the five of them marched back to camp under Anakin's watchful eye.

Anakin turned to address the class as a whole. "If anyone else tries anything stupid or careless or even thinks about pulling a prank, we are going pack things up and you each will be going home, is that understood?" he told them sternly.

"Yes, General Skywalker," the class murmured.

Anakin then turned to the guilty party. "Now you will apologize," he ordered.

Luke, Leia, Janren, Sabrina and Sebastien reluctantly murmured an apology to Zora and her friends which was met with a snobby look and noses stuck up in the air as they pushed past them. The five friends glared at Anakin before stalking off.

"Don't even think about anything else," Anakin told them. "I will be watching you five like a hawk for the rest of the trip!" he told their retreating backs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia were never more happy to be home, even if they were grounded indefinitely and awaited even more punishment. They were happy that their father wasn't chaperoning their class anymore, both in a bad mood over it. Here they wanted to prove to everyone that their father was not only the Hero without Fear but that he was wizard and fun. Now everyone at their school with think they have an insufferable humorless boar for a father.

"Don't even think that you're going to slump around here," Anakin told them. "For that little stunt you pulled, prepare to be miserable," he told them.

This seemed to upset the twins even further and they turned to their mother, hoping they could divide the front like their cousins did. "But Mom!" they protested.

Padmé didn't say anything to then, she just held her hands up in defeat, shook her head and threw her hands down and went upstairs.

"Start unpacking," Anakin told them before he followed his wife upstairs, closing their bedroom door behind him. "Angel, if I knew that they would pull a stunt like that, we wouldn't have gone," he told her.

"I just.. I cannot believe that they did something like that," Padmé told him pacing.

Anakin looked down and over to the window. "To be totally fair, no one told them about Luca. They wouldn't have known how it would affect you," he told her gently.

"I shouldn't have gone back there," Padmé told him.

Wordlessly Anakin crossed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. Knowing exactly how she was feeling. "The fact that you felt brave enough to face it is admirable," he told her.

"What are we going to do with them, Ani?" she asked softly. "What will they do next?"

"They're going to have to learn one way or another that doing what they want without any thought to the safety of others is unacceptable behavior," Anakin told her.

Padmé looked him in the eye. "Do you have a plan on how we're going to teach them that?" she asked.

"I'll think of something," Anakin assured her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Despite being ordered to bed hours ago, Luke and Leia spied from a high perch out of sight in the back kitchen stairs as they listened as their parents had a serious discussion with their grandparents, Aunt Sola and Uncle Darred.

Padmé sat at the kitchen table with her right elbow propped up on it, her hand cover her mouth. Sola sat opposite of her, holding her other hand. Her parent's sat next to her on either side. Jobal had her arms around Padmé while Ruwee had his hand firmly clasped on the table. Anakin stood with his arms crossed, leaned against the counter behind Padmé while Darred stood by the back door.

"I just can't get over the fact that they did something like that," Padmé told them. "Those girls could have been hurt or killed if Anakin didn't intervene. Didn't they even think about that?"

"They're just kids, they don't think," Sola told her, firmly holding her sister's hands.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't inadvertently cause someone else's death and that I never pulled any pranks that went wrong. But I never willingly put someone else in danger like that," Anakin told them.

"You lived under stricter guidelines than Luke and Leia do," Darred pointed out.

Anakin made a derisive noise. "There weren't any guidelines that could possibly be of use for me. None that were considered at the time," he dismissed.

"I'm surprised at their behavior," Jobal said. "Anakin, we've seen how you've been raising them. We always thought that you were too strict with them, but now..."

"Now they obviously don't consider the bigger picture," Ruwee put in.

"After that incident on Coruscant, I had hoped that would curb their recklessness. A joke is one thing but to put someone in danger..." Anakin shook his head, not willing to go on. "I'm not even sure what else there is to do at this point."

"When I saw those girls going down the river like that, I kept seeing Luca being swept away by the current," Padmé admitted quietly.

Jobal wrapped her arms more securely around her daughter. "Oh Padmé," she said softly. "Why didn't you tells us that it still affected you?" she asked.

"I just didn't ever want to bring it up," Padmé told her.

Anakin pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and knelt down next to his wife, and reached up to caress her cheek. "Angel, I know how hard that was for you and I understand your pain, I do. I just wish I had forewarned them years ago about what happened to your brother, perhaps they wouldn't have pulled that prank..." he told her softly. "I know they wouldn't have done it if they knew," he assured her.

"So do you suppose we do, Ani, because what if someone else gets hurt?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked down. "I don't know," he sighed.

Luke and Leia slowly stood from their perch unnoticed. They honestly didn't see much of anything wrong with the prank but everyone did and they had never heard of this Luca person. They turned around and proceeded in going to bed trying to think of a way to convince them all that they weren't out of control.

------------------------------------------------

Owen Lars hadn't known what to expect when he arrived from Tatooine to Naboo, surprised at how close the two planets were from each other. Because he wasn't embarking on a long journey, the fare had been decent, decent for Tatooine anyway. Stepping foot inside the space port and out of the transport carrier, he was taken back by the simple beauty of the building, however as he left the space port, he was met with even more beauty. Across from him stood a structure spitting out pure sparkling water. It was a sight that he hadn't seen before. The water that he harvested on Tatooine was never as clear as what he was seeing. He walked closer to the structure and put his hand out, feeling the cool water. It sparkled in the sunlight like some sort of gem.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Owen turned away from the water spouting structure to see a uniformed man standing next to him. "I'm looking for someone," he answered. "All I have is a name, I wonder how I can find her."

"The information commons has an atlas as well as an address listing, however, not all names are listed," the man told him.

"I don't know where the information commons is," Owen told him.

"It's the first building on the right," The man told him, pointing in the direction.

"Thank you," Owen said, walking away.

He followed the directions and entered a circular building. Inside there were several desks with clerks behind them. In the middle was a huge holographic atlas of the city. Feeling like the odd man out, he slowly approached the desk. A pretty blond smiled at him as he approached.

"Welcome to Theed, how may I be of service?" she asked pleasantly.

Her friendly manner had Owen taken off guard for a moment, not entirely sure how to proceed. "I'm looking for a listing of a Padmé Naberrie," he told her.

The clerk frowned. "Is she a friend?" she asked.

"A friend of my step-brother, I'm trying to contact him and I think she may know where to find him," Owen explained.

"Okay, lets see if she is listed," the clerk replied and ran the system for a listing of the name Naberrie. "I'm sorry, there aren't any listings for a Padmé Naberrie, however there is a listing for a Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, perhaps they are related," she told him.

"Perhaps," Owen replied, wondering just how long it would take for him to find Anakin. "What is the address?" he asked.

"Of course, the address is 349076, Clover Street," she told him, before she rounded the desk. "I know that you're not from around here, so I'll just show you how to find it," she said, leading him over to the atlas. "The address is located in south Theed, we are currently in east Theed. You want to take, Torri Street until you reach Queen Street. You want to turn left, and keep going down Queen Street and over the bridge until you reach Luarel Street. Turn Right. Keep going down Luarel Street until you reach Errol Street, turn left. Go down Errol Street until you reach Clover Street. You'll find the house down the right," she told him and punched in a few buttons on the atlas before a direction chip spit out, she plucked it and handed it to him. "In case you forget," she told him with a smile. "I hope that you find your step-brother," she told him.

"Thank you," Owen told her, clutching the directional chip in his hand. "People on Tatooine aren't this helpful or friendly as people here," he told her.

"Tatooine?" the clerk asked.

"That's where I'm from," Owen told her. "Why?" he asked.

"It's nothing," the clerk dismissed. "What is your step-brother's name?" she asked.

"Anakin, although all I ever hear him called is Ani," Owen answered. He could have sworn that she looked at him strangely, a look that was a cross between surprise and disbelief, before she masked it.

"Good luck on you're quest," she told him, offering a friendly smile, but he could swear that it was less friendly than before.

Owen left without another word, he had spent enough time dealing with beings with hidden agendas long enough to recognize the signs. Anakin _was _here, on Naboo, and the people of this planet knew it and protected him. As he walked through the streets, he pulled out his long range communicator that he had rigged up for this purpose three years ago and dialed the Homestead's frequency. He waited until Beru answered.

"Owen? Any news?" Beru asked.

"I think that I may have found Anakin. He's here on Naboo, I just don't know where yet," Owen told her.

"Are you sure?" Beru asked, trying not to give her hopes up.

"Certain. You should have seen the reaction I got when I asked around. The people of this planet are aware of his presence and they're protecting him for some reason. I think he's connected to this Padmé Naberrie and that she's an important person here and that's why they're protecting him," Owen told her.

"That's wonderful!" Beru exclaimed. There was a mumbled question on the other end, before Beru turned around and announced, "Owen found Anakin!" Instantly Shmi joined her.

"Where is he?" Shmi asked.

"I'm still looking, but I know he's here," Owen told her. "I'm on my way to see a Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, they might be related to Padmé," he told her.

"What are you planning to say to him?" Shmi asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet," Owen said frowning. From what he had observed about Anakin Skywalker, both in person and over the holonet, he knew that he needed to ease his way in with this. A man like Anakin Skywalker wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"Comm us as soon as you see him," Shmi urged.

"I will," Owen told her, shutting the communicator off and focusing on the directions to the Naberrie house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruwee Naberrie had just gotten comfortable with a good read when the door chimed. No one he knew rang the chime and his wife was busy cooking, so he pulled himself out of his comfortable chair to answer the door. There stood a man around the same age as his son-in-law, just as tanned with scruffy bleached brown hair and beard, wearing what looked to be rags in his opinion. "Can I help you?" he asked, thinking that this man was a poor unfortunate soul.

"Mr. Naberrie?" the young man asked.

"Yes," Ruwee answered.

"My name is Owen Lars, I'm looking for a Padmé Naberrie," the young man said.

"Padmé is my daughter," Ruwee told him. "Can I ask what it is you need?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my step-brother and I have reason to believe that she knows where he is. You see, the last time that I saw my step-brother, she was with him," Owen explained.

Ruwee nodded, knowing his daughter, she may have met this man before. "Come inside and I'll see if I can help you," he said standing aside to allow Owen in.

"Thank you," Owen replied, complying. "If you'll excuse my bluntness, but is everyone on this planet friendly?" he asked.

Ruwee laughed. "No, you don't look like you're used to it," he said. "Have a seat, son," he said.

"Umm...okay," Owen said, taking a seat.

"Where are you from?" Ruwee asked.

"Tatooine," Owen answered. "I own a moisture farm outside Mos Eisley, past Anchorhead," he told him.

"I see, well that explains why you're not used to much friendly people as you say," Ruwee replied. "I'll be right back," he told him, leaving the room to comm his younger daughter. Which she answered immediately, grateful that it was her who answered. "Ah, just the one I was looking for," he told her.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"There is a young man from Tatooine here looking for you, says his name is Owen Lars, he seems to think that you know where his step-brother is," Ruwee informed her.

"He's looking for Anakin, Owen is Ani's step-brother," Padmé told him.

"Really? Why hasn't he mentioned his family?" Ruwee asked.

"It's a sensitive subject," Padmé told him. "Just send him over," she said. "Whatever he's here for, it must be important," she finished.

"I'll do that," Ruwee told her as the communication closed. He walked back into the living room to see Owen sitting in the same spot, looking a little uncomfortable. "Padmé says that she knows you and for you to go over to her house," he told the young man.

"Where is it?" Owen asked standing up.

"Just around the corner. Both my daughters live close to me," Ruwee told him. "You're here to see Anakin then," he said, taking the young man aback.

"Yes, how?" Owen replied.

"Padmé explained who you were. May I ask what this is about?" he asked.

"This is something I really should speak to Anakin about," Owen told him.

"Well I have a feeling that it will have an impact on my family," Ruwee told him.

"I don't see how..."

Ruwee interrupted him. "Anakin is a member of my family, what affects him affects my family," he told him.

"Huh?" Owen asked dumbly.

"Anakin is married to my youngest daughter, they have children," Ruwee explained.

"I didn't know. I haven't seen Anakin for about fifteen years," Owen explained.

"I see, so what is this about?" Ruwee asked.

"It's about Anakin's mother..."

"His deceased mother?" Ruwee asked.

"Shmi's not dead even if her son thinks she is. She fell ill three years ago and since then I've been trying to track Anakin down, I don't have the means to take proper care of her and her one wish is to be with her children," Owen told him.

"Oh...well, I think that you better run this by my daughter first, you may get a better result," Ruwee advised.

"I might do that, she seemed more reasonable than Anakin when I saw them last," Owen told him.

Ruwee nodded. "Now, you will want to turn left on the left corner to the next street. It's the fourth house down," he informed him.

"Thank you," Owen told him before taking his leave. Ruwee watched him leave, shaking his head as he did so.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Owen found the house easy enough, seeing it to be a rather large one and well cared for. He climbed up the stone steps to ring the chime and waited. He heard a kath hound barking before a stern male voice quieting the barking just before the door opened revealing the one person he had been searching for for three years. "Hello, Anakin," he greeted.

"How did you find me?" Anakin asked. No "hello"s or "good to see you"s.

"It wasn't easy," Owen told him. "We need to talk," he told him seriously.

Anakin stepped back and motioned for Owen to come inside. Owen walked inside and grew alarmed at the kath hound bearing it's teeth at him. But with one hand motion from Anakin the beast turned around and left them alone. Owen looked around, getting the picture that Anakin had some money and knew that Shmi would be much better off here.

"Nice place," Owen told him.

"I hardly think that you came here from Tatooine to swap pleasantries," Anakin told him.

Owen looked at him. _He's not going to let me ease into it. _Dismayed and prepared for an outburst, he got down to business. "No, that isn't why I'm here," he said.

"Then why are you here?" Anakin asked.

Owen looked him in the eye, having to look up to do so. "It's about your mother," he told him.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "What about my mother?" he asked.

Owen squared his shoulders. "She's alive and wants..." but he didn't get to finished for he instantly felt extreme pain in his jaw as Anakin punched him, sending him into the wall.

"Anakin!"

Owen looked up to see Padmé entering the room. She ran over to help him back on his feet. "I want you out of my house!" Anakin yelled.

Despite the throbbing in his jaw, Owen pressed on. "She clawed her way out of that grave you put her in not too long after you left!" he told him.

"You must be some posku kuchi to try to pull that kind of joke!" Anakin snapped.

"She's sick, Anakin, I can't give her the care that she needs, but by the looks of it _you_ can," Owen pressed on.

"What is this about?" Padmé demanded.

"If you were smart, you'd leave while you have the ability," Anakin told him through a clenched jaw.

"She's your mother, you should be taking care of her!" Owen snapped. "Or do you not care enough?" he added.

Padmé, stood in her husband's way before he could cause any other form of bodily harm. "Stop it! I will not tolerate any kind of violence!" she snapped.

"Get out and go back to Tatooine permanently!" Anakin snapped.

"Fine, I did what I was supposed to do, you take the blunt for this," Owen told him, taking his leave.

When he was gone, Padmé glared at her husband. "Are you done being an ass?" she demanded.

"Did you hear what he just said to me?" Anakin seethed.

"Yes, I did," Padmé told him. "He just told you that your mother was alive and you hit him," she told him.

"My mother died! I was there!" Anakin snapped.

"Calm down and think rationally!" Padmé commanded. "Do you honestly think that he would spend what little money he has to search for you only to taunt you with a cruel joke?" she reasoned.

"He's from Tatooine, it's a favorite past time there," Anakin told her.

"Oh really?" Padmé replied. "That isn't how I see it. You forget that I stayed with them while you went in search for your mother, they were rather nice, just like you were when I met you. Besides, would your mother marry into a family that played cruel jokes on people like you are suggesting?" she reasoned.

Anakin didn't say anything, not having a just argument against that, so he left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padmé cleaned up the dinner dishes while looking out the back window to see Anakin still sitting out back in the same position, leaned forward with his head in his hands. He had been there since Owen Lars had left. She sighed, knowing that he was torturing himself once again.

"Dad's been out there brooding all afternoon, it's kinda scary," Luke commented from her right side.

"Your father received some rather unexpected news that he's trying not to believe," Padmé told him.

"Really? What?" Luke asked.

"His step-brother came here to inform him that your grandmother is alive," Padmé answered.

"Whoa. That's big. So why doesn't he want to believe it?" Luke replied.

"Your father is convinced the she had died in his arms. It is possible that she passed out from the brutal treatment her captors put her through and in his state of mind at that moment, it was his nightmare coming true," Padmé explained. "He buried her the next morning," she finished.

"Ouch, no wonder he never liked talking about her. He mentioned her once but he never said much," Luke replied.

"I'm not surprised," Padmé commented. "Can you finish up here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Luke told her, taking over for her as she dried her hands and went out back to speak to her husband.

"Anakin, it is not going to do you any good to torture yourself this way," she told him, sitting down next to him.

"She died, I felt her die," Anakin told her.

"Maybe it was your fear that clouded your judgment on the matter," Padmé suggested.

Anakin looked at her. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Your nightmares, Anakin. You instantly reverted to them when you found her, they may have blocked your senses from reality. She could have just passed out. You said it yourself, they not only beat her tied up but they starved her. That takes it's toll on the body. I've seen people survive worse and recover with the proper care," Padmé explained.

"If that is so, she clawed her way out of that grave, that has to have done something to her and I'm the cause," Anakin told her.

"Stop tormenting yourself, Ani. Go, do what we both know that you need to do," she urged.

"I can't face her, not after..."

"She could be dying, Anakin, and she wants to be with you, can you live with yourself if you didn't go to her?" Padmé asked. She watched him struggle with himself for a little longer, knowing that he was seeing reason, before he stood up and went back into the house, getting ready to do what he needed to do.

* * *


	30. Shmi and Family

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while.  
_

* * *

**Selona Twenty-Seven 7 BBY**

**Lars homestead: Outskirts of Mos Eisley past Anchorhead: Tatooine. **

Owen returned to the homestead, empty handed. He sat in the speeder, unsure of how he would be able to tell Shmi that her son wasn't coming. He had tried but it seemed that Anakin Skywalker was too caught up in himself to even give them the time of day. _Why should he? He has a prosperous life on a beautiful planet with a family of his choosing, it is clear that he wants nothing to do with anything or anyone associated with Tatooine. _Sighing, Owen knew that he would have to go inside soon, or Beru would notice him. Burdened with telling the woman who was as close to a mother as he would get that her own child refused to acknowledge that she was even alive, he pulled himself out of the speeder and entered the homestead. Beru spotted him first.

"Owen! Did you find him?" Beru asked.

Before Owen could answer, he spotted Shmi standing in the doorway to the dining room. "Where is he? Didn't Ani come with you?" she asked.

"I am so sorry," Owen said, walking over to her.

"What happened to your face?" Shmi asked concerned.

"Anakin has one hell of a right hook, sent me back into a wall," Owen commented.

"Ani hit you? Why?" Shmi asked.

"He didn't take the news that you were alive too well. He threw me out and called me a posku kuchi, whatever that is. I'm sorry, he didn't believe me, he isn't coming," Owen told her gently.

Shmi looked crestfallen at the news. "You did your best, that's all that matters," she said.

"I wish that I could have done more. If only his wife had answered the door, she's supposed to be more level headed, she could have helped me," Owen told her.

"Anakin was always stubborn and too headstrong, I should have expected this," Shmi told him, turning away to take a seat at the table.

"Can't you try again?" Beru asked.

"We've spent too much money on this crusade, more than we could afford. It would take three more seasons before we could try again," Owen told her, walking over to where Shmi sat. "I'm sorry, I wish that there was more that I could do," he told her.

"You've done enough. It is time for us to move on and focus on the farm," Shmi told him.

It tore Beru's heart to see the pain that this failure had caused her. Silently, she turned away to go prepare a family meal when something caught the corner of her eye. Turning to the homestead's entrance, she saw someone enter and rushed over when she saw who it was.

"So, you are reasonable," she said.

"I've come to see if there is any proof to your claim and if there isn't any..." Anakin told her.

"She's in the dining room, go see for yourself," Beru told him, turning to go into the kitchen without another word.

Anakin watched her disappear before walking in the direction of the dining room to see Owen consoling a hunched over figure. Crossing his arms over his chest, he made his presence known. "If this is a trick then you will end up regretting it," he said, getting their attention. Both occupants looked up at him in surprise and he froze, seeing for himself what Owen had tried to tell him.

Owen stood, surprised to see Anakin standing there. "I'll just leave the two of you alone," he said, leaving the room.

Anakin stood still, hardly able to believe it. But when she stood and he saw her leaning on a makeshift cane in order to come over to him, he sprang into action, crossing the distance between them, pulling her into his arms, mindful of how frail she looked, and held on tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered repeatedly.

"I'm fine, Ani," Shmi told him.

Anakin pulled away slightly to look her in the eye. "No, you're not, I can see it and sense it," he told her firmly. "But that'll change. I'll take you away from here with me and I'll get you the best medical care that money can buy," he insisted.

"That was the plan all along," Beru said making her presence known. Both Anakin and Shmi looked at her as she set down a tray of food and drink. "Owen and I have spent an incredible amount to find you for that exact purpose. It will take several seasons for us to make up for it," she said looking directly at Anakin.

"You will be compensated for it, I can assure you," Anakin told her.

"We're not asking for you to pay us for it," Beru dismissed. "All we wanted was to get the proper care for your mother," she told him.

"I presume that you will be taking her with you," Owen said coming back into the room.

"Yes," Anakin answered. "As soon as possible."

"With that in mind, I've already brought her things up to your ship," Owen told him. "We don't want to delay your departure, delaying it could delay whatever medical treatment you can get," he said.

"We'll see you off," Beru told them.

Anakin didn't say anything, ushering his mother up and out of the house, ever mindful of the fact that she was using a cane to walk. His mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about what his mother had been through and what he could do to make up for it.

"Is this your ship, Ani?" Shmi asked as they made it outside where Padmé's ship, an J-type star skiff

awaited.

"No, this ship belongs to Padmé, I just pilot her and maintain her," Anakin answered. "It was given to her by the former queen, Jamillia of Naboo to replace the ship that was destroyed in a failed assassination attempt," he added.

"Assassination attempt?" Shmi questioned.

"It's a long story," Anakin dismissed as they made it to the ship.

True to Owen's word, a trunk sat by the ship. Anakin stood by and waited for his mother to say goodbye to Owen and Beru who were family to her and for the first time he realized that they were family to him too, family by marriage. They were just as much family to him as the Naberries were to him which was a thought that gave Anakin pause. He watched as his mother broke away from Owen to embrace Beru. Seeing that his mother was close to them, he made a decision.

"I know that you will take good care of her," Owen said, walking over to him.

Anakin didn't need to make assurances to that, he could sense that Owen knew it well. "I'm sorry about calling you an acid pig," he said.

Owen frowned. "Is that what you called me?" he said dryly, feeling properly insulted by the grave insult.

"I take it that you don't know Huttese," Anakin commented.

"No, I'm not very fluent," Owen said.

"Yet you live on Tatooine," Anakin pointed out.

Owen frowned and was about to come back with a retort when Anakin spoke up next with a surprising statement.

"Any time that you can spare, you are welcome to come to Naboo for a visit," Anakin told him.

"Really?" Owen replied, surprised by the offer.

"It is your choice of course, but I think that my mother would like you to visit," Anakin told him as he bent to pick up the trunk which in itself was heavy, but Anakin made it look like it weighed as little as a feather.

Owen watched him, puzzled by the fact that now out of all times, his step-brother was offering for them to act like family when he had practically been ignored for the past fourteen years.

"Do come and visit, Owen," Shmi implored having heard the conversation. "I think of you as a son and I don't think that I could bear it if you didn't come," she added, cupping his face.

This disclosure surprised Owen, surprised and pleased him at the same time. "As soon as we can, we'll come," he promised. She smiled and hugged him once more before he watched her board the ship, with Anakin's help.

"She'll be better in no time, I'm certain of it," Beru said coming up by his side.

"Anakin invited us to visit whenever we choose," Owen told her as he watched the ship that carried both his step-brother and the woman he considered to be a mother take off.

"That was generous of him," Beru said.

"Yes, even after calling me an acid pig," Owen replied.

Beru looked at him. "That is a rather harsh insult," she said disdainfully.

"He apologized," Owen told her. "Still, visiting Naboo might prove interesting," he told her as the ship became no longer visible and before turning to attend to the duties he had neglected for quite some time, feeling Shmi's absence keenly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deep space: En Rout From Tatooine to Naboo: J-type star skiff(unofficially dubbed Angel's Quest by Luke and Leia Skywalker) cockpit.**

Shmi glanced away from the emptiness of hypserspace to look at her son who looked very much at ease at the controls, as though they were extensions of his body. It was her first coherent view of his profile as an adult and for a brief moment she was reverted backwards in time and it was her father at the controls and she was fourteen, co-piloting with him. But that brief vision of the past reverted to the present as she reflected on the fact that Anakin very much took after his grandfather. "It's been a very long time since I've seen what hyperspace looks like, I had forgotten it completely until now," she commented.

"When was the last time that you've been in a cockpit?" Anakin asked, looking at her.

"I was fourteen, accompanying my father to Coruscant to register for the annual charity race," Shmi told him.

"You've never talked about him," Anakin commented.

"He died when I was fifteen," Shmi told him in way of an explanation. Something that Anakin understood.

"Talking about those you've loved and lost is always difficult, especially if you witnessed their death," Anakin told her in understanding.

Shmi looked at him, knowing his meaning well. "I'm so sorry that you suffered, Ani," she told him.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore," Anakin dismissed. "I've seen enough death that it's just a passing memory now," he told her.

"That must be terrible," Shmi told him.

"That happens during a war," Anakin told her. "You'll love Naboo," he said changing the subject. "It is very calming and the people are peaceful. Theed even has several waterfalls and rivers," he added.

"How long have you been living there?" Shmi asked.

"For nearly twelve years. I moved there when my children were born," he answered.

"Children?" Shmi asked.

Anakin smiled, the smile of a proud parent. "Twins, a boy and a girl, you'll love them, they're both amazing, despite their knack for trouble," he told her. "I have holos with me if you want to see," he added, twisting around to take something off of his belt.

"That would be wonderful," Shmi told him and watched as he pulled out a holoprojecter.

"I carry this with me at all times," he told her and handed her the holoprojecter.

Shmi activated the holoprojecter and the first holo to show up was an adult Padmé whom she had met years before. In the holo she smiled, a smile that spoke volumes and enhanced her beauty. "I remember, Padmé, such a nice girl," she commented.

"She is amazing in every way, which is why I married her," Anakin told her. "That's actually my favorite holo," he added.

Shmi looked from her son to the holo. "I knew that you were fond of her," she said. She then pressed a button to the left of the activation button and a holo of a boy and girl she had never seen showed up as infants laying next to each other. Her heart warmed as she saw each baby open up their eyes, peering up at the one taking the holo. Then tho holo shifted without her doing anything showing the twins growing up before her eyes. She surmised that beside the fact that he had blond hair and blue eyes, Luke took after his mother where his features were concerned because he didn't look too much like her Ani had looked as a little boy, but Leia, she resembled Shmi's mother, Shmi could see it as she remembered her grandmother showing her a old family holoalbum. "Leia looks like my mother," she said at last.

"You're the first person, besides Archi, to point out that Leia looks nothing like Padmé," Anakin pointed out.

"Who says that Leia looks like her mother?" Shmi asked.

"The entire Naberrie family," Anakin answered.

"I think they are biased," Shmi pointed out.

"They are," Anakin agreed. "They desperately looked for the twins to look like Padmé while she was in a coma," he told her.

"A coma?" Shmi questioned.

Anakin looked away. "There were complications while Padmé was in labor, They caused the coma, according to the doctors, her body couldn't handle it at the time," he explained. "It wasn't until this year that she recovered from it," he added.

"So you had to raise two babies by yourself," Shmi said. "One of the hardest things to do."

"I managed," Anakin told her.

"So, tell me how you got involved with this movement of yours," Shmi prompted, effectively changing the subject and listened as Anakin explained it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time when Shmi and Anakin had arrived at Theed and while the city was beautiful, it seemed to be asleep as Shmi watched the scenery while Anakin piloted the speeder through the streets. The city itself was beautiful by night which made Shmi anxious to see it by day. It seemed fitting that her son would choose a beautiful planet to make his home on. Her father had done the same and from what she could tell, Anakin was very much like her father.

"What made you choose to live on Naboo?" Shmi asked.

"It's Padmé's home planet. Besides, it's safer than Tatooine or Coruscant, here no one bothers you,"Anakin answered as he pulled up in front of a large house and parked the speeder before he helped his mother out of the speeder. He waved his hand and used the force to lift the trunk filled with his mother's belongings from the back seat as he unlocked the door and lead the way inside.

The house was pretty much dark except for the glow coming from the holonet in the living room that softly illuminated the room enough for the sleeping forms of Luke and Leia to be made out on the couch.

Anakin sighed in exasperation and shook his head. It was a clear indicator that the twins had attempted to stay up for him once again. He turned to his mother to see her looking at the twins. "Lets get you settled and I'll get them to bed," he said.

Shmi nodded and followed Anakin up the stairs to which he lead her to a spare bedroom to which Anakin deposited her trunk in a corner. "You can stay in here," he told her. "I'm going to get those two to bed," he said bending to kiss her cheek before leaving the room.

Anakin went back down stairs to where the twins slept, brushing a hand over each of their temples, stirring them instantly.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Shhh, you don't want wake the entire household," Anakin told them sternly.

"Mom said that Grandma might be alive," Leia started.

"Is she?" Luke asked before Anakin could make a reply.

"Yes," Luke and Leia instantly bolted up, "But you're going to have to wait until the morning to see her," Anakin finished sternly.

"Why?" twin voices whined.

"Because I said so, that's why," Anakin told them. "Now I want the two of you to go to bed," he said.

"But why can't we..." Leia faltered under her father's stern look and started to grumble as she and Luke went upstairs with their father following soon afterwards after turning the holonet off.

Anakin then went to his own bedroom where Padmé slept in their bed. No sooner had he stripped himself of his clothing and put on a pair of sleep pants and crawled into bed beside her, she turned over in bed and curled into his side.

"Well?"

Anakin should have known that she would wait up for him as he wrapped his arms around her. "My mother is settled in the room down the hall," he informed her.

Padmé looked up into his eyes. "Is she well?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "I'll take her to a doctor as soon as I can."

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sleep," he begged, not wishing to talk at the moment.

Padmé looked at him as he closed his eyes and decided to question him in the morning as she laid her head on his shoulder before falling asleep herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun began to seep through the house's large windows, Shmi stood in the family room, admiring the many different family holos that were displayed. Most of them were of Luke and Leia, several of them having Anakin in them in various stages over the years. In the twin's early years, Anakin had short hair and a goatee making him appear older. But it was other holos that caught Shmi's eyes, the most important one being of her son's wedding. He looked so young when he married Padmé. Did he have an inkling of what he was getting himself into back then? Was he even prepared back then?

Leaning on her cane, Shmi pivoted to take in more of the place. Everything screamed money, something that she wasn't accustomed to anymore, not since her father had died. Then she spotted another holo sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. Walking over to it was a slow process, as it had been for quite some time, but when she reached the fireplace, she picked up the framed holo to see Anakin next to another woman, other than his wife, and a man who looked very familiar, but it couldn't be. The possible identities of these two people next to her son was like a dream, but it couldn't be. Anakin didn't know about them, she never talked about them. Even if Anakin did remember them, he never gave any indication.

Before another thought could process in her mind, Shmi heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Anakin looking completely ruffled, as though he had just gotten out of bed. "Morning," she said, setting the holo down.

Anakin turned to look at her. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. There are some rather interesting programs on the holonet in the dead of night," Shmi told him.

"Interesting how?" Anakin asked cautiously.

"Oh there are these late night talks shows where the host will say something unexpected, then there are these holofilms, and a few other things that are escaping me at the moment. Owen only had a hookup for the holonet for a couple years but it was very basic with a bad reception feed and everything reached us weeks, sometimes a month, late, unlike here," Shmi answered him. "Don't you take the time to catch something interesting?" she asked.

"Usually if I'm up late it's to do something productive and even if I do pay attention to the holonet, I either catch the news or a race of some kind," Anakin told her.

"I see that racing still keeps your attention," Shmi commented. Anakin shrugged. "You take after my father in that respect," she added.

"I hear that he was a great man," Anakin commented.

"From where?" Shmi asked.

"Archi, he fills Luke and Leia's heads with stories," Anakin answered.

"When did you meet Archi?" Shmi asked.

"A few years back. I tracked down the slaver that brought us to the Hutts. Obi-Wan arrested him while I followed up on information I received that day," Anakin answered as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"Where is he now?" Shmi asked, sitting down beside him.

"A couple blocks from here. He sold the house on Alderaan in order to move here," Anakin answered her.

"And your sister?" Shmi asked, knowing that her brother would bring her up.

"Arica is on Coruscant, serving as the senator for Alderaan," Anakin told her. "Do me a favor, order her to stop spoiling my kids, she refuses to listen to me. I'm trying to teach Luke and Leia that material possessions are not important but she's making it difficult," he added.

"You can't stop children from being kids, Ani. Eventually they will learn, but for now, you should let them have fun," Shmi told him. "I know that you love them, but sometimes you just have to step back and let them grow on their own."

"Doesn't mean that I can't guide them in the right direction," Anakin added.

"They'll learn from your example and from what I can tell already is that you're doing a good job," Shmi told him.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

Shmi kissed his cheek and patted the other one. "A mother always knows," she told him.

Anakin smiled, thanking the force for bringing her back to him. "I love you, Mom," he told her.

"I know, Ani," Shmi told him. "Now, unless you plan on growing another goatee, then I suggest that you shave. You're a handsome man either way, but handsomer without the beard, with it, you just look older," she told him.

Anakin laughed. "I'll take that into consideration," he told her standing up. "I'll be back, there is something that I need to do," he said.

"Hurry back," Shmi said, watching him leave the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archi Skywalker wasn't normally chirpy in the morning which meant that he hated getting up in the morning and hated being woken up early in the morning, especially after a night of drinking. So when he heard incessant pounding on his front door not too long after the sun had risen, he grew agitated. Being the type of man that he was, his agitation was taken out on it's source in an aggressive manner, so as he got out of bed, he took out a taser he had purchased a year or so before for this exact purpose and marched to his front door. However the moment he opened the door, it was yanked from his hand. Glowering at his nephew, he ground out, "Someone better be dying or I will make sure that you think twice before barreling down my door this early in the morning again."

"My mother is alive," Anakin told him bluntly. "I thought that you would be eager to know that."

Archi's agitation died at that piece of information. "What?" was his only response.

"Let me in," Anakin commanded.

"You're forgetting your manners," Archi reminded him.

"Fine, I'll just turn around then..."

"Get your sorry hide in here," Archi commanded stepping out of the doorway, allowing his nephew entrance. "You look like you haven't slept in ages," he commented as Anakin walked past him and sat down at the small kitchen dinette.

"Thanks," Anakin said sarcastically.

Archi fumbled in the cabinets, retrieved a small glass and poured a brownish green liquid into it. "Here, drink this, you look like you need it," he commanded.

"Another concoction?" Anakin asked.

"Of a sorts," Archi said as Anakin downed the entire glass before schooling his expression away from making a face at the taste. Archi ignored his nephew's obvious distaste. "Now explain," he commanded.

"What I told you did happen, only my mother didn't die. According to Owen, she clawed out of that grave not too long after I had left the planet," Anakin told him.

"How in the seven hells do you mistake someone who is alive for dead? Shouldn't you know better?" Archi demanded.

"I couldn't sense her vital signs anymore, I can't explain why she's alive," Anakin told him defensively.

"Sounds like some sort of ancient folklore meant to feed on one's fear," Archi told him.

"Huh?" Anakin asked dumbly.

"Something that started the whole theory of immortality," Archi told him. "People would some how manage to rise from the dead, literally rising from their burial place. Paranoia and fear brought on all these crazy theories about evils and those who were said to rise from the dead were hunted down and killed, their bodies were torn apart and scattered to prevent them from rising from the dead again," he explained.

"I see," Anakin said flatly.

"Medically, there are explanations to this, you should ask a healer about it," Archi told him. "Now how did you find out that Shmi is alive?" he asked.

"Owen came to me and informed me," Anakin told him.

"It took him fourteen years to have the decency to inform you that your mother is alive?" Archi demanded acrimoniously.

"Apparently," Anakin told him.

"So what gave him the decency to speak up about it after so long?" Archi asked.

"Mom's sick, she could be dying for all I know. I've never seen her so frail and she can't walk without a cane," Anakin told him.

"So what are you going to do?" Archi asked.

"I'm going to get her the best medical care there is," Anakin told him. "I'm going to Almas Medical Facility and making an appointment with the best staff there is today," he added.

"That's a good start," Archi told him. "This will be something that you'll have to take one day at a time, but you're used to that already."

"I told Mom that I wouldn't be gone long," Anakin said, standing up. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Let me get dressed," Archi told him standing up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin returned to the house with Archi, he found Luke and Leia setting the dining room table, each on their best behavior while animately talking to Shmi who was sitting at the table, taking in everything that they were saying.

"And then Daddy made Zora Kinkerson do most of the work forcing the skank to get dirty, it was great!" Leia said proudly.

"Sebastian and I took holos of the skank club looking like they clawed their way out of the ground and spread them all over the school," Luke said proudly, "But Dad caught us taking the holos and took the holocam away from us," he added.

"Why did you spread them all over your school?" Shmi asked.

"Because Kinkerson likes to take embarrassing holos of all the girls in the locker rooms after gym class and spreads them all over the school," Leia answered disgustedly.

"And this isn't stopped?" Shmi asked disapprovingly.

"Kinkerson gets away with everything because her family donates a large sum of money to the school," Luke informed her.

That's when Shmi spotted Anakin. "What kind of school are you sending them to?" she asked.

"It's ivy league, it's supposed to be the best," Anakin told her as he took a seat at the head of the table. "What kind of stories are you two telling now?" he asked looking at the twins.

"They're all true, Daddy," Leia told him.

"All dramatized," Anakin countered. "Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Cooking. Grandma Jobal was on the comm earlier and is insisting on coming over to help out," Luke told him.

"I see," Anakin replied. "I guess, I better get cleaned up," he said, standing back up and leaving the room.

"Can't Jobal Naberrie see that this is supposed to be a _Skywalker_ family day?" Archi asked disdainfully, to which the twins just shrugged and went into the kitchen to leave their grandmother alone with their uncle.

"Damn meddling Naberrie women," Archi grumbled as he took a seat opposite of Shmi. He offered a smile at his sister. "Have I mentioned how very sorry I am?" he asked.

"Yes, you did, thirty years ago," Shmi answered and frowned. "You look like a sarlacc spit you out, Archi Skywalker," she told him.

"Funny, the last thing that Mom said to me was that she hopes one would swallow me whole," Archi replied.

"That isn't funny," Shmi told him.

"I'm not laughing. She really did say that, right after you were taken. After that, I didn't exist. It didn't matter that I dedicated myself to getting you back, I was dead to her," Archi told her. "You should have read her suicide note, it was a four page letter to you. Not once was I ever mentioned. Kind of nice thing to read after finding her hanging from the rafters," Archi told her.

"That is horrible," Shmi told him gently.

"I spent six months searching for you and came home to not only find my mother hanging from the rafters but Miranda left and took Maxi with her, I never found out where they went. I doubt that even if I found my daughter, that she would even know who I am," Archi told her. "I might have had a better chance of finding them if I had just married Miranda in the first place."

"This family has been through enough," Shmi breathed.

"I swear that ever since Dad died, the name Skywalker has been cursed," Archi told her. "Not even Arica and Anakin escaped. It's too early to tell with Luke and Leia though," he added darkly.

"Don't talk that way," Shmi told him strictly. "It's depressing."

Before Archi could say another word a voice called out that made him cringe.

"Padmé? Where is everybody?" Jobal Naberrie called before she appeared in the dining room along side Ruwee. However when she saw Shmi move to stand in order to greet her, she quickly rushed over. "Oh don't try to stand at my account, Dear," she quickly said placing a hand on Shmi's. "Padmé, told me that you weren't feeling all too well so I came over to help. Here, I brought you some things to wear around the house, some vitamins and tonics, and Something I scrounged up that I know will brighten your day," she said, setting down a rather large parcel.

"That really isn't necessary," Shmi protested.

"Nonsense, Dear, this is what families do," Jobal told her dismissively and spotted Threepio passing by the doorway with Artoo trailing behind him. "Oh, See-Threepio, bring this basket of clothes to the room that Anakin's mother is staying in," she ordered.

"Of course, Milady, I will preform the task with the utmost care," Threepio said taking the basket off her hands. "Come along Artoo," he said, shuffling out of the room before replying to Artoo's series of beeps and whistles.

At this point Padmé came out of the kitchen and saw Threepio taking a basket away and the vitamin and tonic bottles. "Oh, Mom, tell me you didn't start cleaning the house for charity again," she said.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Jobal said, looking at her daughter.

"It is when you start to meddle," Padmé told her. "I am quite certain that Anakin can take care of things without your help," she added as she set down a platter of food and gave her mother a pointed look.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help," Jobal said, quite put off.

"You know that doesn't work on me, only Sola," Padmé told her dismissively. At this point Luke and Leia also returned, balancing several different trays at once. Padmé gave them each an exasperated look. "I told you two not to do precisely what you are doing," she told them strictly.

"We're not going to drop or spill anything," Leia defended.

"Yeah, Dad kinda broke us of that," Luke added. "Having to clean the place up with a toothbrush isn't exactly something I'd want to do twice," he added as he and Leia set the trays down on the table.

"Why is it that when your father tells you not do something, that you listen to him, but when I tell you not to do it, you do the opposite?" Padmé demanded.

"Disciplinary action, Dear," Jobal told her.

"What is this about disciplinary action?" Anakin asked as he reentered the room and looked pointedly at the twins who tried to hide their guilty expressions and fooled everyone but their father. "Uh huh, thought so," he said.

Shmi looked over at her son and smiled. "Now you see, Archi, this is a Skywalker man who knows how to clean up, you should take lessons," she said before looking over at her brother.

"Very funny," Archi replied while Luke and Leia snickered. "I see that I finally have my sister back," he said dryly.

"If only Arica was here with us right now, we would be complete," Shmi mused.

"Well, she has a vary demanding career making a difference in the galaxy. She'll be here when she can," Archi told her.

"I actually left her a message that there was a family emergency just a little bit ago," Anakin informed them.

"Ani, tell me that you gave her an explanation," Padmé asked.

"I can't," Anakin told her.

"Anakin..."

"I know from experience that nothing shorter than what I left her would be enough to tear her away from the senate floor," Anakin said looking pointedly at his wife.

"I seem to remember having to leave important meetings on the grounds of family emergencies just so you can have more attention than what you were getting at the moment," Padmé told him strictly.

"I'm not sorry," Anakin told her.

"Of course you're not," Padmé replied, taking a seat. "Your need for attention was far more important than a bunch of loyal senators trying to stop the flow of emergency powers being granted to Chancellor Palpatine," she continued.

"And the score goes to Padmé," Archi commented as he took a drink of juice.

"Speaking of scores. Grandma, did you know that Daddy holds the top record for speed when it comes to racing?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I know," Shmi answered.

"No one wants to race him because he's unbeatable. Everyone says that he's the best star pilot in the galaxy," Luke added.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that there are some pilots who are just as good," He told them.

"I'm not too sure. You broke every record in the book when you won the Elixors Drageriie Classic. No one can successfully and safely go point one past lightspeed, but you," Archi told him.

"He beat Dad's record?" Shmi asked shocked.

"Yes," Archi answered. "And obviously survived," he added. "Usually an engine will overheat and explode at such a speed," he finished.

"Not if it's specifically designed to take on such a speed," Anakin countered. "I spent a year designing that racer to meet with my specifications," he finished.

"Reckless," Archi chastened.

"Says the krayt dragon to the kath hound," Anakin commented.

Witnessing this exchange in her family warmed Shmi's heart, making her feel happier than she had felt in a very long time. "The food smells delicious, Padmé," she said.

"Thank you," Padmé replied as she cut into her own plate.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

To my faithful readers,

I know that you all have been waiting for an update for a long time. I am sorry for seeming to be dead. I was on vacation for three months and then my computer crashed. I am experiencing some issues because of it. I expect to get back to business soon enogh. Just know that I have not abandoned my stories.

Sincerely,

Charlie Hayden


	32. On and on and on

**A/N:** _Again if any of you are confused about the dates and time, I have the link to the wookieepedia page that explains the star wars standard calender in my profile. Just copy and paste it._

_I know I've been gone for a while but life got hectic, I went on vacation for three months to collect myself and then got preoccupied, sorry. But I'm back and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

**Selona Thirty-one**

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple.**

Arica Skywalker grew frustrated with every time she tried to reach Anakin on his comm signal and received no answer. He left her a message telling her that there was a family emergency on Naboo but didn't say what and he wasn't answering his comm.

Knowing what she had to do, she filled in her aide to take her place for her in the Senate for the time being before she packed her things and went down to the Jedi Temple to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, which she found him in no time.

"Master Kenobi, would you mind escorting me to Naboo?" she asked as she approached him.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "For what purpose?" he asked. Arica raised an eyebrow at him before he spoke again. "I need a credible excuse to give the council for escorting you to Naboo," he told her.

"Anakin left me a message telling me that there was a family emergency but didn't say what it was and he isn't answering his com," Arica told him.

"That's credible enough," Obi-Wan told her. "When do you wish to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," Arica told him.

"I need to make arraignments with Master Windu to take charge of my Padawan for the time being," Obi-Wan told her. "It shouldn't take long. Mace is rather fond of Mara, unlike how he was when your brother was my Padawan," he finished.

"I expect to leave within the hour, Master Kenobi," Arica told him. The only indication that he had heard her was a curt nod as he walked away. It never ceased to amaze her why her brother held Obi-Wan Kenobi in such high esteem when all she ever got out of him were curt nods and a few words in a conversation like the one that just occurred. Without due, she left the Jedi Temple in order to make it to her designated hanger.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selona thirty-three**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home.**

After a two-day hyperspace flight, they were three blocks away from Anakin's house, but it did little to help the conversation level that Arica was at with Obi-Wan. The man was nothing but courteous, but he never really shared anything about himself which frustrated her to no end. She had heard numerous stories from Anakin about how great Obi-Wan Kenobi was. It was rare, but the only time that she had seen a human side to the older Jedi was when he last made it to Luke and Leia's birthday party. Because, Anakin had told her that he and Obi-Wan were like brothers, she extended this little family emergency to Obi-Wan, but the man had yet to say something interesting to her.

"I wish that I knew what this emergency was about," Arica grumbled.

"Whatever it is, I sense no urgency from Anakin, just concern," Obi-Wan told her.

"Odd," Arica commented and it was the last thing that was said between them before they reached Anakin's house. As always, Obi-Wan let her enter first. Arica expected nothing less but as soon as she entered the house, she heard her brother laughing uncontrollably at something in a room full of adults and her anger boiled. "I cannot believe this!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of the entire sitting room, but the only person there that she could focus on was her brother. "This is a new low, Anakin Skywalker. First you give me the cold shoulder, turning into a bigot when I announce my engagement, then you refuse to speak to me, ignoring my coms. Then out of nowhere you leave a curt message for me while the senate is in session, knowing very well that I was unavailable at the moment telling me to come here for a family emergency, but don't bother to elaborate. You refuse to answer your comm leaving me to worry about the worst case scenario. I spend two days alone in hyperspace with a conversational inept for your best friend and I come in here to see you _laughing_!"

"First off, you just insulted Obi-Wan in front of him. Luckily he's used to it, but still, bad form. And I take offense because I am the only one who can insult him. Secondly, take a good look around the room," Anakin replied calmly and stood up to greet Obi-Wan. "I'm glad that you've finally been able to make some time to visit," he said, embracing his old master briefly.

"Okay, who's miraculously joined the clan?" Obi-Wan asked after returning the embrace.

"I'm glad you're here, Master, because I have someone very important for you to meet," Anakin told him throwing an arm around him and maneuvering the older man into a better spot. "Obi-Wan, meet my mother. Mom, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my mentor and best friend, who owes me ten times over for saving his life," he said in way of introduction.

"Nine times, Anakin. I told you that, that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count," Obi-Wan corrected.

"Whatever helps you keep your dignity, of course," Anakin told him, retaking his seat.

"It is very nice to meet, you Obi-Wan. Ani speaks very highly of you," Shmi said pleasantly, looking at Obi-Wan.

"If you'll excuse my shock, Milady, but I have never heard someone tell me that. Usually I hear of his incessant complaining of how unfair I really am, of course all of that was grossly exaggerated," Obi-Wan replied making Shmi laugh lightly.

"Well, I'm sure that you have loads of stories for me," Shmi told him.

A wicked grin appeared on Obi-Wan's face making Anakin cringe. "Absolutely, Milady," he answered.

"That isn't really fair, Obi-Wan. I never once ratted you out to the Council when you did something wrong," Anakin told him.

"I know nothing of what you are implying," Obi-Wan told him.

"I took the credit with the Council for a good number of your screw-ups," Anakin reminded him.

"Well, your were a believable scapegoat and you did that of your own accord," Obi-Wan reminded him.

Archi looked over at his niece saw the state of shock that Arica was in and got up, guiding her out of the room. "Relax," he urged.

"But...it can't be...Anakin said she was dead...he _lied_," Arica breathed.

"No, he didn't," Archi told her.

"How do you explain the scene in the sitting room?" Arica demanded.

"Anakin believed that she had died and right now he's hanging on by a string," Archi told her.

"Funny, I don't see him hanging on by a string," Arica told him.

"I've been looking for it and he's hiding it well," Archi told her. "Lets look at it from Anakin's perspective. He had nightmares about your mother dying a brutal death for a while and when he found her, she's in a tuskan camp, tied up, malnourished and beaten. In his mind, he's thinking about his nightmares and the moment she passes out, his fear from his nightmares takes over and he believes her to _be_ dead. Then he takes her back to the farm and buries her before taking off to be caught up in a war, believing her to be dead up until now. Add that to his damaged psyche from before, and I'd say that his wounds have just been reopened just by finding out that she's alive," he told her.

"So what happened?" Arica asked, her mind in a whirl, not only thinking about what her brother was going through but what her mother was or has been going through.

"To all appearances, your mother clawed her way out of that grave. As to explain why everyone thought she was dead...I have a theory. I did some researching and found something called Trilepesy, it is a condition that slows down all the vital signs to the point that they are near none existent. Doctors were fooled for thousands of years until it was named and diagnosed. Before then, there were unexplained rise from the dead cases that brought on hysteria. What causes Trilepesy is a severe shock to one's system," Archi told her.

"But shouldn't have Anakin sensed that she was alive?" Arica asked.

"Not if he was in a bad emotional state at the time and we both know that your brother has a hard time controlling his emotions," Archi answered.

"So what do we do?" Arica asked.

"We take care of your mother and keep a close watch on your brother in case he slips," Archi told her.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Arica asked worriedly.

"She's been sick for three years with little medical treatment on Tatooine. Your step-brother was doing the best he could for her until it got too much when he came to Anakin," Archi told her. "Now let's get out there before everyone starts to wonder where we're at," he instructed as he lead back out into the sitting room.

Once they were there, they saw Shmi laughing at something that Obi-Wan had said while Anakin was looking crossly at the Jedi.

"I think that, that is enough stories for now," Anakin said, looking pointedly at Obi-Wan.

"I see, you're allowed to have a good time at my expense but when the tables are turned, it's not okay," Obi-Wan remarked.

"I think Obi-Wan has a rather good point," Padmè said speaking up, earning her a pointed look from her husband. "Don't look at me like that, Anakin, Obi-Wan is my friend too," she said calmly.

"That may be true, but you're my _wife_," Anakin pointed out.

"How long have the three of you been friends?" Shmi asked.

"Twenty-four years," Padmè answered. "We met at about the same time, when Anakin first left Tatooine," she added.

"Long term friendships are something that should be treasured," Shmi told them.

Slowly, Arica approached the group, her eyes completely focused on her mother. It was a very clear indicator that her mother was sick and it broke her heart. "Mom," she croaked up catching Shmi's attention who smiled at her. Wordlessly, she crossed the distance, wrapped her arms around her mother, holding on tightly. "I've missed you," she whispered, unable to hold back the tears, joy that she was alive after all this time and that they were reunited, and sadness for their time apart. And for the first time in years she had her mother holding her.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan found Anakin outside and away from everyone else. He knew that Shmi's 'death' was something that Anakin had struggled with for far too long. The wound had been close to healing and now it was ripped wide open. Obi-Wan had little doubt that Anakin was at a disadvantage. It was plainly obvious that Shmi was ill and that Anakin ran the risk of loosing her all over again. "Trying to find your center?" he asked lightly, making himself known.

"Too many people, I needed to breathe," Anakin excused himself.

"I understand completly," Obi-Wan told him.

"Do you?" Anakin asked, looking at him. "You don't have a family, Obi-Wan, so you really don't." He took a breath. "For nine years it was just me and Mom and then for the next ten I was alone..."

"You weren't alone, Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Nevertheless, I still didn't have a family to call mine and then I married Padmé and then Luke and Leia were born and--poof--I found myself thrust into a loud, meddlesome family that my wife called her own and then I found I had a sister and an uncle and now I have my mother back, though for how long I don't know. But I suddenly feel like it is too much, there are too many people," Anakin continued.

"You chose this," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I'd choose it again, even if it is madness," Anakin told him with a smile and then the smile faded. "I don't know how I'll handle it if I lost her again, I faced losing Padmé but there was always the hope that she'll return to keep me going, but what if my mother doesn't have hope? I told you what I did the last time," he confessed.

"Are you worried that you'll lash out on the doctors?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Anakin told him. "I think, speaking to you and Yoda kinda eased my dark side some. Besides I had Palpatine whispering in my ear then."

"That you did," Obi-Wan agreed. "I think that you should cross each bridge as they come up, don't worry too much about 'what if's until you get there," he suggested.

Anakin took a deep breath. "You're right of course," he said. "and I think it is time for us to go back in," he added.

"Must we?" Obi-Wan asked good naturally. As they walked in he added. "I don't think your sister likes me, the whole trip here she gave me these dirty looks," he pointed out.

Anakin laughed. "There were some times when I wasn't sure I liked you either," he disclosed.

"I'm a very likable person," Obi-Wan defended himself.

Anakin just laughed as they entered the house.

* * *

**Selona thirty-four Seventh Hour  
Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University.**

Luke and Leia Skywalker were busy early in the morning putting up flyers with pictures and a poem about "Zora Kinkerson, the Dirt Sprite" all over school early before everyone else arrived. Their father didn't question their leaving the house early because today was the day their grandmother was seeing the doctor. So they considered themselves lucky and thought they werre going to get away with it.

"That's all of them," Sebastien said as he, Sabrina and Janren walked up.

"All over the school?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Sabrina answered.

"I think we covered the entire school now," Janren said.

"Excellent," Leia said, pleased with her plan. "Soon the school will see perfect little Zora covered in mud," she said.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Anakin and Arica's efforts combined, they were able to pull some strings for one of the galaxies most renowned doctors to treat their mother. Dr. Ezik Tatsuo was a Kiffar from a minor clan, but was the best in the field of medicine. He had a reputation of diagnosing and healing even the most trickiest and confounding ailments. The exam room seemed to be crowded with Shmi being in it, sitting on the exam table and Anakin, Arica and Archi standing around.

"You all don't have to be in here with me," Shmi told them.

"That is nonsense," Archi said with finality.

"We're not going anywhere," Anakin told her.

"Anakin is right, we're not going anywhere," Arica confirmed.

Shmi sighed but offered no more protests. It was then that to doctor walked in wearing the typical scrubs of a doctor. His black dreadlocks were tied back and his swarthy skin was only marred on his face by the yellow triangle tattooed across his face over his right eye . He looked up and took in the surrounding family members around Shmi.

"I see the gang is all here," Dr. Ezik Tatsuo said and walked over to Shmi, "I have reviewed your medical history, you didn't get treated for much during your adult life I take it."

"Tatooine isn't the most medically advanced planet," Shmi said.

"Agreed," Tatsuo said. "Your chart said that you were feeling some abdominal pain, nausea, excessive diarrhea, loss of appetite, itching, weakness, and among other things I notice by looking at you that you have some weight loss and your skin is starting to yellow. As I understand, this has been going on for three years and is getting worse," he said, getting down to business.

"Yes," Shmi agreed.

"Well, judging from your symptoms and your description of them, I want to run some tests to know what we're dealing with before I begin anything. I want to have some diagnostic tests done first, blood tests, stool samples, urine samples, I'll take your blood pressure, listen to your lungs to see if they are healthy, the basic doctor visit stuff and then we'll follow by computed tomography scans, magnetic Resonance imaging scans, ultrasound scans, and positron emission tomography scans. Your symptoms could mean a number of things but your children each expressed their concern which makes me want to be through," Dr. Tatsuo told her. "When would you like to begin?"

Before Shmi could speak Anakin answered for her. "I think right away would be best," he said.

"Well, we can preform all these tests here in this facility today, the results may take a week or two to come in," Tatsuo said.

"The sooner the better," Arica told him.

Tatsuo nodded before he set about to start the tests.

* * *

**Selona thirty-four: Eighth Hour  
Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University.**

Luke, Leia, Sabrina, Sebastien, and Janren were at their lockcabinets when they heard the shirking and they grinned and smiled at each other. "Operation takedown, complete," Sebastien said evilly as the whole school erupted in laughter.

Leia smiled as she grabbed her notes and the correct datapads for her next two classes, Luke and Janren quietly talked with Sabrina in pretense of seeming to be not interested. A hand appeared next to Leia's lockcabinet and she tuened to see Sebastien leaning against the lockcabinet next to hers, looking at her through hooded eyes, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "You know there's a talent show coming up in a few weeks, did you sign up?" he asked.

"I had to, it was mandatory for Rosenberg's class, remember?" Leia reminded him.

Sebastien ran a hand through his hair, making it unruly but not damaging his looks. "Yeah, I remember. What are you doing for it?" he asked.

"Not sure yet," Leia answered and she picked out a stylus.

The crowd of students laughing around them was pushed aside when Zora Kinkerson and her friends pushed their way through, red in the face. "You!" Zora shouted pointing a finger at Leia who looked up, her expression betraying nothing.

"What do you want, Kinkerson?" Leia asked mildly as she leaned back against her lockcabinet.

"You put these all over the school!" Zora shouted throwing one of the fliers that was posted all around the school at her.

Leia briefly glanced at it and shrugged. "At least it's more dignified that the fliers you've been posting," she said.

If it was even more possibly, Zora's face grew even redder as she stepped up to Leia, invading her personal space, staring her down. "You'll pay for this," she threatened befoe walking away.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Leia called back sarcastically and continued what she was doing, ignoring the numerous stares her fellow students were giving her.

* * *

**Selona thirty-three: Fourteenth Hour.  
**

**Naboo: Theed: Skywalker home.**

Arica was grateful for a moment alone with her mother. Anakin and Padmé had been called down to Luke and Leia's school by their headmaster over an indecent regarding holos and fliers. Arica could only guess at that one. Shmi for her part refused to lay in bed despite how tired she was, instead she browsed Padmé's collection of holobooks, most of them political but other were fiction. Arica was acutely aware of her mother's dependency on the cane she used.

"I don't suppose any of these are Anakin's," Shmi noted.

"About the only thing Anakin reads are tech manuals and 'zines. He has them stored in his workroom," Arica answered.

Shmi smiled, "I figured as much," she agreed and turned to her. "What abut you? Ani tells me you're a senator now, is your collection like Padmé's?" she asked.

"I don't have much time to read anything but bills put before the Senate," Arica told her and sat down with her. She was unsure if she should tell her about Elysa but decided to tell her later after she talked to Elysa.

"But you get vacation time, don't you?" Shmi asked.

"I try, I have an assistant who is ready to take over when I need him to, but with the way things are, I'd rather be there, just to be sure," Arica told her.

Shmi nodded in understanding and took her hand in hers. "I've missed you," she admitted.

Arica leaned closer to her mother and leaned her cheek on Shmi's shoulder. "It's been so hard without you," she admitted softly.

Shmi smoothed down Arica's hair. "I know," she told her, having no doubt of what she must have gone through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Selona thirty-four: Fourteenth Hour.  
Naboo: Theed: Theed Intermediate University.**

Leia reviewed her datapad as she waited outside her headmaster's office. She knew the minute she was called out of class what this was about. It seemed that she would take the fall for what she, Luke, and their friends had done. But she wouldn't name them even if they would disagree. Her head shot up though when she sensed her parents arriving and she braced herself. She had gone back to her datapad by the time they walked into the room.

"There she is," Padmé said.

Leia chanced a look at them and she knew that she was in trouble by the look in her father's eyes. He didn't outwardly show it, but she and Luke were always able to tell by the looks in his eyes. Before she could say anything, the headmaster opened his office door.

"Miss Skywalker, you and your parents can come in now," The headmaster, Mr. Gelado, said.

Leia put her datapad away and stood, following her parents in the room, she took a seat beside her mother while her father stood behind her with his arms crossed. Leia knew that the effect was for her but she refused to give a pretence of being contrite. Instead, she squared her shoulders and stared straight ahead.

"I called you in here because we had a little incident this morning," Mr. Gelado said, addressing Anakin and Padmé. He pulled out one the fliers and handed it to Padmé who looked over it and then to Anakin and gave Leia a shharp look. "I thought I took the holocams you took these with away," he demanded.

"I found them in the same drawer in your workroom that you always hide things in," Leia told him, seeing no use in hiding what she had done.

"Miss Kinkerson and her friends are quite distraught over this little stunt," Mr. Gelado said.

Leia snorted. "I'll bet," she said. "You know it serves them right for the holos they spread through school, the ones of the girls getting changed in the changing rooms for phys ed," she pointed out.

"Miss Kinkerson is an upstanding student in this school, her schedule simply does not permit for such antics. She is an excellent model for her class," Mr. Gelado countered.

Leia crossed her arms and muttered furiously under her breath as she slumped in her chair, but the word 'sell out' was clear.

Anakin nudged her shoulder, "Sit up straight," he commanded. Leia complied, seeing no reason to make matters worse.

"I've thought about what Leia's punishment should be and have come up with a week's suspension from school and a month of serving under the maintenance crew. I have noticed Leia's knack for mechanics and engineering and decided that her skills would be of use to the maintenance department, fixing terminals and other parts of the school that relies of electrical currents and wiring," Mr. Gelado informed them.

"That sounds reasonable," Padmé agreed.

"And we will be having a talk with Leia over her behavior," Anakin added and by his tone, Leia knew there would be more than talking. He then looked at his daughter, "Collect your assignments from your teachers for the days you are suspended," he told her.

"Yes, Sir," Leia said as she stood to do as she was told.

Mr. Gelado raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, I don't see much of children obeying their parents," he noted.

"My children know when I mean business," Anakin told him.

Padmé stood then. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention," she said.

"I hope that Leia doesn't repeat this offense," Mr. Gelado said as he too rose and shook their hands.


End file.
